Realms of the Six Kingdoms
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Muto Yugi, who after the passing of her beloved grandfather, decided to end her life, but instead of meeting her end. She finds herself transported into a new world. Where there exist six ruling realms, finding herself the center of a strange prophecy. On top of that matter, later getting herself stuck in a possessive love triangle between two kings. 2nd Arc: The Kingdom of Ra!
1. Journey to the other World

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hello everyone, and guessed who back!? Me! I missed you all, and good news coming up this summer I will be updating Duel Idol, and may even try to update Will You be Mine, so thank-you all for being patient with me. Now this story will be different from my others Yu-Gi-Oh stories, but only you all can judge that. So I hope you give this story a chance, and enjoy yourselves.

 **Yugi:** Hi everyone! We're back!

 **Joey:** And this time with a action-packed fantasy adventure!

 **Malik:** Don't forget the drama Joey-chan!

 **Ryo:** . . .Or the romance!

 **All:** Hope you enjoy the tale of Realms of the Six Kingdoms!

 **Pairings: Puzzle/Blind/M** **obiumshipping; Puppy/Revert/Castleshipping, Tendershipping, and last but not least, Bronzeshipping!**

Chapter One

Journey to the other World

 **Story: Kei-Kei Yuki** **;** with the help of **Blue flame in ice**

* * *

 _"Sorry Muto-san but your grandfather unfortunately did not pull through from his heart-attack. I'm extremely sorry for your loss. . ."_ _Y_ ugi could barely pay any attention to the doctor whose voice was laced with fake sympathy. In that moment her entire world came crashing down on her. Remembering how she spent that entire night lock up in her room, on the floor rolled up into a ball with her blanket covering her, as her eyes streamed tears, hearing the pounding of the rain from outside, until she exhausted herself completely. The house was cold, and void of any noise.

That next morning, Yugi felt hollow and dead from within, her body moving on it's own as if it was put on auto-mode, making her way to school where she spent that day staring out the window of the dark gray clouds, remembering how the news reported how it was supposed to rain later this evening. Yugi barely cared for anything that happens, not when she was tripped rudely and in the hallway and was laughed at by her peers. Not when her gym clothes were covered in trash, or when the popular girls made fun of her short child-like appearance, hitting and beating her up when she paid them no mind. All of which happened on a daily basis, the other girls loving the joy and satisfaction which came from Yugi's misfortune and misery.

It was when lunch period finally rolled on around that Yugi found herself standing up on the edge of the school roof-top, the wind softly blowing her bangs from out of her face as she stared on ahead, a sigh releasing from her mouth. Standing up on the edge, Yugi began to relive all the hellish pain she had to endure from demons from this school, as the only person who was ever there for her, and understood her was her grandfather, but now he was gone. With him gone, Yugi had nothing else to live for, other than to remain being bullied and humiliated all her life. Never once had she ever had a friend, as people called her weird, or too childish to hang around with.

Even with her grandfather there to cheer her up, Yugi was still lonely deep inside, trapped within this miserable reality. Faintly from above she heard a girl scream and called out to her, before her voice vanished, Yugi guessed she went to go get one of the teachers who could barely even remember her name. Always turning the other cheek, or never wanting to get involved when she was being bullied. Yugi didn't even jump once she heard the door leading to the school roof-top slam open, closing her eyes blocking out the voice of the teacher who she could tell wanted to be anywhere than up there with her, trying to coax her to come down.

With her eyes close, and wind blowing as it rustled her clothes, Yugi listen to the wind,faint noise of thunder in the distance, lightning flash through the sky as just then rain began to pour from the sky. By now both sensei and girl were hysterical screaming and yelling at her to come down, but it was too late as Yugi's mind was already made up.

"I'll be coming to see you soon grandpa." A gentle heart-wrenching smile blossomed onto her face, as both the teacher and student screamed as Yugi leaned her body forward, too slow from catching her as she was already falling from the roof. Yugi surrendered herself as she allowed herself to fall, ready to face the afterlife, when just then the wind was no longer gentle but picking of speed and forces, Yugi ears winced from the large harsh claps thunder which came from the sky, her eyes widened once she saw her surroundings become jet black.

No longer was the school in her sights, as all around her was pitch dark blackness. This caused Yugi to shortly panic, eyes shut tight when suddenly she felt a warm ghostly presence embrace her. "G-Grandpa. . ?" Yugi crack open her left eye, as the only thing she was able to make out was a gentle smile which looked as if it belonged to a woman, who soon vanished as the darkness which surrounded Yugi disappeared as if she just came out of a tunnel.

Yugi could barely make out what was she was seeing, confused as to why she was once again seeing the sky, wondering just when did it become dark out. Wondering how come her body was overcome with warmth, from way up in the night sky unaware to Yugi, her body became a bright light which soared from out of the sky like a comet. Located in an unknown room, a woman with dark tanned skin, and long black hair released a gasp. Sensing a strange disturbance in the air, she rushed out the door as if she had been awaiting for change that was about to come. "Finally _'it'_ has arrived. . ." The woman wasted no time as her feet ran, in desperate need to reach a certain destination.

* * *

Feeling cold metal attached to her wrist, Yugi began to stir awake, wondering just when did she fell asleep, wondering just where on earth she was? Looking around, she couldn't tell if she was in heaven or hell. She guessed the second, as looking around look as if she was held prisoner in some type of dark lord dungeon. Her body ached from staying in the same position for too long, stretching out her short legs which she found was also cuffed and attaching to chains just like her wrist.

The small fire from the torches in the room, allowed Yugi to make out the carvings in the walls that looked as if they belong to some type of ancient civilization. The room was large and circular, Yugi in the center, chained to the floor as if she was some misbehaved wild animal. Two tall pillars stood on either side of her, where on top sat two goblin statues, that Yugi swore one turned it head to grin down at her, causing her to squeak in her fright, making her flesh crawl when just then she heard footsteps making its way down the stairs. "So the small creature has finally awoken from her beauty rest."

From the voice alone, Yugi could detect that it belong to a male, when in a blink of an eye a strong hand was wrapped around her neck, holding her in a tight grip, making it hard to make air enter her lungs. Yugi struggled, desperately wishing the hand which held her neck, would release her soon so that she could breath, only to have her head slammed harshly down against the stone floor. Not only was Yugi suffering from a lack of oxygen, but now felt a flare of pain which started from head and spread down to her legs.

"Who and what are you? Are you perhaps a spy sent to assassinate me? Speak, and you may pick your choice of death." The man stood up straight, cold ruby eyes staring boredly down at the small struggling girl who was coughing up a storm, glad to finally have air enter her lungs once again, only to have a howl of pain release from her mouth when a boot pressed itself harshly against her chained wrist.

"Stop wasting my time, and answer me. Who and what are you? How dare you invade my kingdom. Answer me so I can send you to your demise. Which kingdom, or noble sent you here?" Yugi was unable to stop the tears which released from her eyes, her wrist on the verge of breaking, the pain being unbearable.

"I-I have no clue to w-what you're talking about!. . .I don't even know who you are, or where I am!I speak the truth I promi-" Yugi felt her breath once again knocked out of her from the kick which was delivered to her gut. Saliva dripping down to her chin, feeling as if she was on the verge of throwing up, thankful that she didn't eat lunch, big fat tears uncontrollably rolling down her chubby baby cheeks, the pain in her abdomen overwhelming.

"That is my first warning. I hate liars, just as much as I hate weaklings. One more lie from your mouth, and it's over for you." Legs trembling, body quivering from the fear which consumed the icy cold veins of her body, Yugi was only able to make out those emotionless blood curling ruby eyes of his, confirming that this could only be one place.

 _'This is hell. . .And he could none other be the devil himself.'_ Yugi's body continued to flare with pain, words were unable to escaped her mouth, knowing even if she did answer him, he would just kill her in the end. It was then that a second pair of footstep descend down the stairs.

"What is it that you want Seto?" Asked the red-eyed devil himself.

"There's a visitor here who wishes to see you, along with our guest. She said it of great importance, so hurry up and unchain her,." said the voice, much deeper than the other, making his way back up the stairs..

"Tch, what could Isis want now. . .?" He muttered, ruby eyes glancing curiously down at the pathetic crying girl before him. "I say someone has been gifted the luck of an angel." He grinned cruelly, before walking over to undo the chains to her cuffs, unlocking the cuffs to her feet, while leaving the ones on her wrist.

"I don't want to take any chances of you making an escape. Let's go, and see what Isis has in store for us." Turning his back towards her the devil made his way up the staircase, as it took Yugi some time to get back on her feet due to the pain that hadn't subsided, as once on her feet she began to following up the staircase.

Once stepping outside out of the cold dark dungeon which kept her prisoner, Yugi had a bit of struggle trying to adjust her eyes to the light that met her eyes, jumping once she heard the commanding voice of the ruby eyed devil. Standing a few feet away from her as Yugi couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped from her mouth. His appearance took her by surprise, as he bore a strange resemblance to herself with healthy pale skin, wild trio color hair that spiked out like a lion's mane, golden lightning bolt bangs which had more volume than her own. Despite his somewhat short stature, the sleeveless black buckle trench top which he wore showed off the lean strong built muscle of his arms, a heavy presence of arrogance, strength, and pride coming from off him like a proud alpha.

With the top, were a pair of tight leather pants which covered his long legs, knee high buckle black boots on his feet, with a large black silver buckle belt, black cross earrings hanging from his ears, his nail painted black. "Are we going have wait all day on you? Pick up your feet." He glared coldly at her as Yugi began following after him, taking this time to look at her surroundings.

She found herself walking on hard black and white tile checkered floor, the area making it seem as if they were in some type of underground cave, vaguely making out the triangular shaped entrances which lies beyond the dark on opposite sides of the hall, making their way towards a gold arch way where they made a turn, stumbling upon two enormous large black double doors. The devil opened the doors, leading him inside the large room that Yugi knew without a doubt she could get herself lost within.

Walking inside the man himself wasted no time, his long strides making his way over to his overbearing large throne chair, carved from stone with large demon skull face which sat up top, the inside having soft black cushion, which he relaxed himself in, taking a seat crossing his long legs. When a roar echo viciously off the stone walls, making Yugi stumble on her feet collapsing on the group, as appearing from around back of the throne was a beast which reminded Yugi of a lion, but it fur and mane were a solid black, with a set of four eyes which stared at her as if she were his next lunch. The devil bent his hand down to rub the beast's fur as it sat calmly down by his feet.

Standing by his throne Yugi saw a tall handsome brunette, with icy blue eyes which ran a chill down her spine, dressed in all black clothes, with the exception of a white long sleeveless trench jacket that touch the floor. His build was lean yet strong, judging by the faint hint of muscles which peeked from underneath the black tight shirt he wore, as his height towered over the devil.

Hearing footsteps come her way, Yugi turn her head to her left side and saw a beautiful woman, reminding her the Egyptian goddess painting she use to see during her trips to museum, as if this woman was were of those painting coming alive, except ten times more beautiful. Her triangular slender build was dressed in a cream colored sleeveless one-piece dress with the bottom similar to a sarong, a matching waist length veil which widened and spread below her shoulders and gold sandals. The jewelry which she was covered in consisted of bright shiny gold bracelets, ankle bracelets, armbands and a brooch bearing a veil over her head, removing the piece of cloth which covered her mouth.

Yugi was at a loss for words to say as the woman stared at her for a long while, until finally a small smile appeared on her face, running a gentle hand over Yugi's head. Yugi felt herself relax from the soft, gentle, warm touch, which reminded her of her grandfather, a single tears sliding itself down her cheek.

"Mind telling me what this is all about Isis? I'm just about ready to punish this intruder,." said the devil, as the woman, Isis, mentally rolled her eyes, releasing a sigh, turning around to face him.

"If you would have done that then you would had doomed us all. I tried reaching here in time, but it looks like I was a bit too late." Peeking from the corner of her eyes she spotted the petite girl's swollen, bruised wrist, telling from her stance alone what must have went down before she got here. "Even against small defenseless girls, your brutality knows no bounds. Did you really rough her this much because of the impression she held of an intruder, or maybe. . . .it's because how much she bears a similarity to _**her**_?"

Yugi didn't have much of a clue about what was going on, but even she could sense how the temperature in the room drastically dropped, becoming an icy cold chill, raising goosebumps all over her skin, when suddenly the feeling in her knees went weak, and she dropped to the ground as she was left breathless from the magnitude of dark forces of the devil's anger which was released upon the room. Isis stood there and faced it head on.

"Never bring up _**her**_ in my presence." Dangerous gleaming blood harden eyes glared at the woman, knowing how the front she put on was nothing but a mask, catching sight of how her forehead dripped with sweat, when a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Calm down. You're about to kill her." said the blue eyed brunette. Red-eyes saw he was talking about Yugi who was suffering, annoyance expressed in his eyes, but he calmed himself down, the heavily dark magnitude of his anger disappearing.

"Stop speaking nonsense and get to your point,." the devil ordered, masking his expression with a look of boredom. Isis secretly regained her breathing, while Yugi on the other hand was glued to the floor, her mind confirmed that this was definitely hell. Her pale skin sweated bullets, which dropped down to the floor.

"Sorry, but for this conversation I will have to bring her up." Isis sounded apologetic with a brief close of her eyes, reopening with firm resolve set in them. "As you should know, before her death, Princess Heba stated a prophecy that were to come in the future. Speaking of a _'Savior of Light'_ who will one day bring forth a great change, reuniting the Realms of the Six Kingdoms, spreading peace across the land. It has been hundred of years since she stated that prophecy, and on this day the Savior of Light has finally arrived." It was this point that Yugi regained her breathing back under control, listening to what Isis just proclaimed, three pairs of eyes staring in her direction.

"Are you telling me this little runt is that prophesied _'Savior of Light'_ ? What on earth can this little weakling do, and just how on earth can this tiny insect reunite the Six Kingdoms who have lost contact with each other over three hundred years now!? What you speak of is absolutely ludicrous, but. . . ." The red eyed devil calmed himself down. ". . .Never once have I ever taken your words for granted. Nor would I start now. . . ." Raising up from off his throne, the devil shot Isis a look.

"Send her to the Healing Chamber. I'll send up Mai to patch up her wounds, and to give her some clothes,." he said taking his leave, the brunette following right behind. Walking out the door, the brunette open his mouth to asked. "Should I inform Vivian that you'll be in need of her assistance tonight?" The shorter of the two ran a tired hand through his wild spiky blonde bangs. "Yes, tell her I'll be expecting her to satisfy me as usual tonight."

Once the two were out of the room, Isis walked over to Yugi, gently helping her off the ground. "Sorry for earlier, it was foolish of me to have provoked him. He still has not healed from the scars that her death left behind." Isis whispered that last part solemnly as if she was speaking more to herself than Yugi. Once Yugi could stand back on her feet once again, Isis shook her hand at her cuffed hands;, the small girl's tiny wrists was swollen with a purplish bruise.

"How cruel, but I should've expected something like this from him. You should really count yourself lucky, as he could've done a lot worse. Follow me, as I shall lead you to the healer chambers." Yugi quietly began to follow after her, walking down a different hall this time which showed different silver frame portraits on the black wall. Staring at the woman before her, Yugi realized at how out of the place Isis looked, compared to what she seen, reminding her of dark gothic palace, where no sunlight ever shone.

Isis, on the other hand, looked like a person who lived under the scorching heat of the sun, and the hot sand desert which covered the land of Egypt, a large contrast to this palace, making Yugi come up with one conclusion, Isis must not come from around here, wherever this place was, Yugi was still confused herself, not knowing if this was hell, or some weird dream.

Reaching the chamber room, the two were greeted by yet another beautiful woman, this one was blonde with a body figure that could rival Isis herself. If Yugi were in the mood, she would feel jealous from the beauty these two women inherited, a big difference compared to her own short, petite, childish appearance.

"Maa, so Yami-dear really did rough her up a bit. But if you tell me she got out lucky. He could've just killed her." The woman stood there proudly, a hand sat at her wide hips, the long revealing dress, giving a view of her large busty cleavage, the beautiful dress having silver chains of purple gems that sparkled in the sunlight, long slits on the side which gave view of her long toned legs.

Dazzled by jewels that Yugi had a feeling that the girls who tormented her in school, would kill to get their hands on, as each gem looks as if it cost a good fortune. She wore a jewel necklace round her neck, same with bracelets, long dangling gem earrings, and anklets, as her high heels shoes shimmered a beautiful pink, purple, and dark pink. Nails long, and beautifully painted, as the woman took hold of her chin. Her eyes were framed by long smoky black eyelashes, as she analyzed her wounds.

"Hmm, I see. Looks like I can take care of things here. So let's get you fix up, wash, and pretty. We can't have such a dirty little thing hanging around the palace, now can we?" The woman smiled, as Yugi found herself safe in her hands, and Isis look happy to hear this.

"That's good to hear, but before that I can tell just by looking in your eyes you have questions that need to be answered. And I shall answer them, but not now as I must make my way back to the palace. After informing my king, I will be back here to explain the foundation of this world to you." With that said Isis made her way out the door in a hurry.

"I have a feeling you are going to cause a quite the storm amongst the palace. Oh well, let's get those cold cuffs off you, and get those wounds heal right on up shall we?" Mai pulled out a key, walking behind Yugi to undo the cuffs, and they hit the ground with a thud. Next, Yugi sat down on the soft cushion bed, as Mai began treating her wounds, using some sort of healing ointment from a pretty jar on her bruises which burned and stung. The stinging quickly faded away as Yugi found herself surprised to see her wound was already starting to heal.

Squeaking when Mai suddenly raised up her shirt, revealing the purple bruise that was on her abdomen, shaking her head. "Looks like I'll have to fuss at Yami-dear for treating such a delicate doll as yourself so rudely. Look at what he done to such beautiful pale skin;, it reminds me of the fresh color of strawberries, mixed with sweet, delicious white cream." Mai sighed as just then her stomach gave a growl, copied by Yugi's as both women blushed.

"How unlady like, we must get you fed Chibi-chan - after we get you dressed and clean. Let's hurry now to my chambers." Yugi had to sweatdrop as Mai acted as though her stomach didn't just do the same, dragging her out of the room and once again down a long pathway in the halls. Minutes passed until the two finally came to a halt. A girl with her head bowed opened the door for them, as Mai dragged Yugi inside.

To say, Yugi wasn't that surprised to find the room lavish with fine luxuries. Her feet dipped into the soft carpet on the floor, the color interior of the room was purple and black, with a little bit of white. There was a round circular shaped bed, a white frame glass door which lead out into a balcony, viewing the lovely bright flower garden and pond below. Having its own personal table, sprawl out on top and cover with overflowing jewelry boxes, and cosmetics, beside it was an dressers, and a doors which Yugi guessed lead to Mai closet.

"This way my dear. Being one of Yami's favorites haves its own joys in life." She giggled as Yugi wondered what she meant by that, but nevertheless followed the blonde across the room, making a left and walking down the short hall which lead to a black marble and dark pink bath, sitting around the bath were a number of different body washes, and other such things as Mai turned to face her around.

"Now the fun begins." Her eyes gleamed like a cat who just found it new toy, as Yugi's instincts told to her run but it was too late. Mai had the upper hand in strength, as she being to undress Yugi of her clothes.

"That was very uncool you know." Yugi muttered, her head peeking from out the bubbly fruity and floral bath water, as Mai began to examine the shorter girl's clothes.

"Yes, yes this has got to go, and Oh~! You finally talk! I haven't heard a word from you since I dragged you here. For a minute you had me scared as I thought you were a mute." Mai disappeared for a few minutes, before return right back in the room, only empty handed. _'She got rid of my clothes without even asking me,'_ came the mental thought from Yugi, pushing the matter back in her head as her body began to relax in the hot water of the bath that soothed her stiff joints and muscles, relieving any pain that she was experiencing. Yugi found different shades of purple flower petals floating in her bath water that she scooped up to sniff.

"Smell good doesn't it. Those are rare flowers that can only be find in this kingdom, as they cure pain symptoms,." said Mai, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

"It smell like vanilla, . . .along with lavender." Yugi confirmed rising it for yet another sniff, as the smell relaxed and eased her body. Mai held in a giggle as she watch the other relax in the large tub, finding the scene adorable, happy to see the other showing a different expression from before. . .Seeing deep pain expressed in the other's eyes, seeing how it was clear as daylight despair and misery clung to the girl.

"While you remain in here washing up,. I'll be picking you some clothes to wear." Mai got up from off her chair, exiting the through the doors, leaving Yugi alone. Sitting back against the tub, Yugi began to think about her own situation, wondering just what on earth Isis was talking about before, calling her some _'Savior of Light'_. Yugi only saw herself as a bullied girl left alone in the world after the only person who cared for her died.

* * *

"Now you look much better! Like a cute little snow fairy." Mai smiled, walking around Yugi in a circle as she took in her work. A satisfied grin on her face, as she clap her hands together. "Perfect~!" Mai had Yugi do a twirl. Now fresh and clean, smelling of Mai's body wash, Yugi was given a new set of clothes to wear.

Taking a look at herself in the large full body black frame mirror that stood against the wall,. Yugi saw herself in a solid pure snowy white color dress with a silver cross pinned to the left of the chest. The section from below the chest had lines of soft pale blue, shimmer silver, and white. Printed on it are clocks, roses, and crosses all of which outlined in a shimmer silver. A watch is attached to her side with a simple chain below it, where three amethyst diamonds sit.

A simple necklace with a amethyst gem hung around her neck, with white cross dangling earrings. On her feet were snowy-white pumps with silver designs at the middle of each shoe, along with two thin silver lines that go down each side. Worn on her legs were white and pale blue, check-themed stockings with silver crosses and clock designs drawn on them, as lining on top is small purple material.

"Maa, now let's go to the kitchen and get something in your stomach. Poor thing, you probably haven't eaten at all today." Following Mai out the room, the busty blonde beauty began leading her down a maze of stairs and halls, before finally reaching a two white double doors, Mai pushing them open. "Joey-dear~! Be a doll and give me the best food you got!" Mai exclaimed, strutting herself in the vast room that looked as if no one was inside.

Inside were three long black tables, and chairs pushed up to them. Looking up, Yugi saw the place consisted of a second floor which contained balconies which peered out into the open night, as you could spotlight the moonlight peeking in from down below. Mai made her way over to the counter, as sticking her head out from the long counter was yet another blonde female. "Keep it down why don't ya! I can freak'in hear ya!" The angry blonde yelled before noticing the small presence of Yugi standing behind Mai.

"Oi, Mai who the shorty? A new member to the king's harem?" the blonde asked, the aroma from the kitchen drifting into the room, causing Yugi's senses to become overcome with the delicious smell, her mouth watering.

"As if . . " Mai wave a hand at Joey. "If she was a new member I probably wouldn't be too kind as I am. I'm a woman who appreciates the finer things in life, and love to have a man spoil me." Mai proudly stated.

"Don't we all know. . ." The brown eyed blonde rolled her eyes at the diva, before disappearing into the kitchen. "Take a seat, and I'll have something delivered to you." The blonde ordered, Mai already in her seat wearing a eager smile, Yugi took the seat next to her. A second later two delicious dishes was sat there in front of them. Yugi noticed the dish look similarly to an Italian dish called lasagna.

"Eat up there's more from where that came from. So let me know when you want seconds!" A confident grin was stretched out on the girl face, confident in her food being good of enough that you would indeed asked for seconds. Picking up the fork, Yugi was unable to control the drool that ran down her chin, the smell hitting her nose with a direct hit. Deep in the fork, only to lift it up to have long string of gooey cheese attach, placing it in her mouth.

"D-Delicious~!" Yugi was barely aware of the tears that were streaming down her light pink flushed cheeks, her expression taking the other by surprise.

"Maa. . . I knew my food was good, but never had it ever brought forward . .such an expression." The brown eyed blonde found herself caught off guard from Yugi's expression, who gobbled more bites, big fat tears streaming down her eyes, as she swallowed.

"I don't know why, but this meal. . . .brings forth such nostalgic feelings." Yugi sniffed, stopping her eating as the tears hit her dress.

"Suddenly I was reminded of all the fun times I had with my grandpa, and how without him I'm truly alone. I don't even know where I am, as the last thing I remember was committing suicide, only to end up in this strange and foreign place. I hate my life. I hate how bad things always happen to me. Even in school the kids always picked on and tormented me. Why must I suffer alone?. Why must I always be alone?." Yugi murmured solemnly, eyes peering at the ground as the room was silent.

"I hate those who give up so easily." Breaking the silence was none other than blonde chef, eyes pointed straight at Yugi. "Life is more than what it may seem, even though it may seem hard today, life will get better tomorrow. Lift your head up and look forward to tomorrow. Live and face tomorrow with a strong heart and with a strong mind. Live stronger tomorrow than you did yesterday, and continue to get stronger each day forward, until you can finally stand on your own. Stop whining and complaining about your life, and do something to change it with your own two-feet. I know it's hard, but hey. . ." Yugi listen closely to words Joey had said, a comforting hand touching her shoulder, looking up meeting the friendly face of the other. " . . . Whoever said life was easy?" She winked at Yugi, who suddenly felt embarrassed for complaining about her own problems, taking Joey words to the heart. Wiping away her tears, as her action felt foolish.

"There you go. Wipe away those tears of yours. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. Yo, the name is Jounichi, but you can call me Joey!" Having a closer up view look of her, Yugi noticed Joey wasn't beautiful like Isis or Mai, but yet still has this charm that could brighten up others from look from her smile. The same height as Mai, with blonde hair that which touch the middle of her back, and kind brown eyes, the black uniform dress which she wore going in contrast with the tomboyish charm she gave off.

For the first time that day, Yugi's smile came from the heart, sweet and sincere. Stretching out her hand to shake Joey's. "Muto Yugi. Nice to meet you Joey-kun!"

 **To be continued. . . .**

* * *

Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Dangerous Trip to the Cave

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hi everyone! I am back with the second chapter. I really appreciate all of those who took the time out to read this new creation of mind. I will also like to give a shout out to **NonchalantHeart** for mentioning the 12 Kingdoms in your review as I'm on ep.40, but I absolutely love it. This story was at first inspired all the Korean and Chinese ancient history drama's that I've watch with a touch of _**Yona of the Dawn**_ and _**Magi**_.

 **Yugi:** Hope you all are ready for another chapter.

 **Joey:** So have your snack together!

 **Kei-Kei Yuki:** And enjoy the show!

 **Pairings: Puzzle/Blind/M** **obiumshipping; Puppy/Revert/Castleshipping, Tendershipping, and last but not least, Bronzeshipping!**

* * *

 **Chapters Two**

 **Dangerous Trip to the Cave**

Soft red lips kiss it way down his neck, soft feminine hands trail down the ripples muscle of his chest, her naked flesh body pressed up against his, cupping his face in her hands."I'm so happy that you called up on me tonight, Yami-kins. All your worries shall soon vanish. I shall make you feel all better, my king." Her lips were pressed close to his ear, as he gave a deep chuckle. Flipping their positions so that he was the one top, the raven beauty smile up at him.

"I expected nothing but the best from you, my beautiful, but naughty little dragon." He bent down to kissed the section between her large soft mounds, the woman gave a pleasurable cry, feeling the hardness of his shaft pressed inside her warm folds, long arms reaching out to wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer as the walls of the massive royal bedroom echo with the noise which came from their erotic deed, which carried throughout the night.

The next morning,Yugi was fixing up the bed she slept in that night. "Thanks again Joey-kun for allowing me to sleep here tonight." Yugi thanked the other, who was fixing up her own bed as later that night after Mai had left the cafeteria, talking about getting some sleep, as she was unable to get any before due to the red-eyed devil, who Yugi found out from the Mai was named Yami.

Realizing she had nowhere to to sleep, until Joey offering her to stay in her room. Which was quite a nice sized, not as big or luxurious as inside looking normal, having two nice beds inside. On both the left and right side of the room were two plain dressers, that had a few scatter items on top. Opposite of the feet of the beds were two sets of black closets doors lined in silver detailing, a chandelier hanging from ceiling of the room, the windows were draped with thick red curtains.

"So this place actually have sunlight, huh?" Yugi was more than likely directing the question at herself, but still was heard by Joey who chuckled. "Despite this kingdom names, sunlight does shine here, but not most of time as usually we are greeted with soft gray clouds in the morning." said Joey, fluffing up her pillow.

Yugi accepting the answer with a nod of her head, but girls now done. Taking a look over at Joey bed, Yugi had to sweat-drop, as even though Joey had just got through finished straightening it up. . .'How come it still look a mess?'

"Yosh! Now that is done with let make our way the Palace Bathing Chambers. Right now is the best time than ever, if you want some private time." Joey informed her, the two making their way out of the room, Yugi following closely behind Joey.

Upon entering the room, the place reminded Yugi of an onsen, but much large and lavish than any she had ever seen. Inside were three overly large black bath that steam with hot fresh water, located on the edges of the room were the facilities which they would used to wash their body, a black tool already there for them to sit, the area smelling of fresh spring soap, unlike the expensive fruity smells of Mai body washes.

"Well we better hurry before a crowd come in." Joey eyes were pointed up at the clock which sat on the wall. Leading Yugi to the changing room where that place their clothes in the baskets, before making their way back inside. Washing their body clean first, before stepping inside the the bath. "We have five or six more minute to relax before the rest of the female workers of the palace come in. The Palace Bathing Room are separated by gender, as they are used for the workers, servants, and soldiers of the palace. Those of high rank in the palace have their own baths installed in their chambers."

"Oh, like Mai?" asked Yugi as Joey gave a snort.

"Mai is a different case." Replied Joey, looking at the confused face of Yugi, Joey began to explain in further sets of detail. "Mai is part of the king palace harem, and is one of his favorites. Those who are liked and favorite by him, is known to be spoil with riches, and lavish with the much more finer things than us commoners to speak."

"Hmm, well that does make sense." Muttered Yugi, leaning her back against the edge, relaxing her stiff muscles, looking up the ceiling finding it a surprise to see a loving painting that look as if it was telling a tale of demon falling in love with beautiful angel. Six minutes later the two were out the baths, as just like Joey had predicted the bathing area began to be flooded with women.

Making their way down the hall the two met Mai, a hand to her mouth hiding her yawn, calling the two over. "Morning huns! Have a lovely night? I know I did, since I didn't have to stay all up through the night performing my royal duties. Seem last night Vivian-chan was called upon instead of me. Mou, that makes me sorta jealous." Mai pouted her lips like a disappointed child.

"Don't you have any pride?" asked Joey, as Yugi confusedly tilted her head to side. Wondering what the two could be talking about. "My pride is being the best at what I do. Plus I don't know about you Joey-chan, but I love and care about my precious jewels." Mai caress the shining purple jewel necklace that she wore around her neck. The jewel bracelets on her wrists shining brightly in the morning sunlight.

"Yeah, whatever. . ." Joey rolled her eyes as just than another person made herself known, coming from the same direction as Mai. She was tall and beautiful, concluded Yugi, with her silky black raven hair. Yugi saw that while Mai may remind her of seducing vixen. Isis reminding her of a beauty egyptian woman reminded of her more a beautiful chinese empress, mix with that of a fierce dragon, her figure standing proud, strong and arrogantly, dressed in long draping robes that at the same time show off visible parts of her curvaceous body. Showing off just as many jewels as Mai, walking right passed the group, only bearing Mai any ounce of her attention before disappearing down the hall.

"Well isn't she just in a good mode." Joey said sarcastically, Mai releasing a laugh. "She still have a ways to go, if she think can intimidate me." Their was a sorta of iciness to Mai tone, when they were approach by the familiar presence.

"Isis-chan it's good to see you again." Mai cheerfully greeted, a smile back on her face. Isis greeted back with a smile of her own. "It good to see you as well Mai. I hope I'm not too early, but as promise I have arrived." She look towards the direction of Yugi, who remember Isis words when she said that she will be returning today.

"Mai lead us somewhere more private. You may come along if you wish." Isis look over at Joey, who weigh the options over in her head, before giving her answer. "What the heck. I guess I can be a couple of minutes late today." With the shrugged of her shoulders the group set off with Mai leading the way.

"Here should be good enough." Mai opened the door which lead inside a nice cozy room, inside Yugi was first greeted with a round table draped in white tablecloth, nothing sitting on stop, on the far right side lied a fireplace, straight ahead far back was a window with an longue red cushion chair in front, to her left were two red couches which sat across from each other, a black table outlined in silver sat in the middle, bookshelves pressed up against the wall with a portrait hung high on the wall.

"Here is where I enjoy my snacks in peace and quiet." After everyone was inside, Mai closed and lock the door to insure no one may be listening on them. Isis taking a seat, Mai sitting beside her as Joey and Yugi sat opposite of the two. "Before we begin, it seems rude that I still do not know of your name." Informed Isis.

"Muto Yugi, but I don't mind you just calling my Yugi." Smiled Yugi, Isis accepting her answer before her expression turned serious. "A hundred of years their once was a princess who before her death prophesied that journeying from another world will appear a 'Savior of Light'. A being who will bring a drastic change upon this world, bringing an area of peace as it will be that person job to once again reunite the Realms of the Six Kingdoms."

"Sorry to interrupt, but could you perhaps b-be mistaking m-me for d-different person. I m-mean I'm only sixteen years old. Not to mention I barely have in faith in my ability of being able to accomplish such a huge task." Yugi tried to say as politely as possible not wanting to anger the other, but couldn't stop the hysterical escaping from out of her mouth, the cause being the situation at hand.

"I know this may be hard on you, but you being here in our world prove that the prophecy is now set in motion." Isis replied calmly, trying to set the trio haired teen at ease.

"You said Realms of the Six Kingdoms. Just where was I transported too?" Yugi remembering herself jumping from out the school roof-top awaiting to met her end, only to be transported here as despite her first experience, Yugi had a doubting feel that this wasn't hell.

"You are presently in the dark realm of the Dark Shadow Kingdom, a strong and powerful kingdom. Another would be the kingdom which I come from, the Kingdom of Ra. Both kingdoms are known as the strongest across the realms, but not by any means does that mean that any of the other kingdoms are by far weak, but due to lost communicates with them, we do not known how strong they are presently are either. You do not have to act now, but sooner or later you _**will**_ make the first step, and when you do that is when your destiny will begin. After all _'she'_ would never tell a lie, as it was fate that brought you here, Muto Yugi."

* * *

"Still thinking about what Priest Isis said?" asked the worried concerned voice of Joey. After Isis was finished with her explanation with Yugi she made her leave. Telling Yugi it will be awhile before they see each other again, seeing how she belong to another kingdom and have her own duties to perform their, but once she reach her decision they will meet again.

"I can't get what she said out of my mind. I mean it all sound crazy. I mean me? Bringing peace and harmony? Reuniting the realms when I barely even know anyone here!?" Yugi exclaimed as she raised up from out her seat Currently in the palace cafeteria, where Joey worked in the kitchen as she was currently on her break.

"Calm down. I share your exact feelings, no offense, but you really don't look the part of saving the world to me. Your weak for one, and if you have to save the world, you'll need some guts and strength. This world is not as easy from whenever you came from. Everyday is battle to survive as you never know who could be out to get you." Since their first meeting, Yugi found herself taken back from the dead serious look that we're expression in Joey brown eyes, before it was replace with her old cheerful and fun-loving self.

"Well at least your not a part of our dear King's harem, now there's a place you really won't survived." Joked Joey, setting a plate of delicious snacks and cookies down on the table, as Yami wasted no time in taking one. Seeing how she loved sweets and could never resist them. Maybe that why she never grew. . .Yugi took a look down at herself.

"Joey-chan is right Yugi-chan. The harem is not a place you want to underestimate." Scaring the two girl almost halfway to the death was the sudden appearance of Mai, who definitely was not there a moment ago. Calmly sitting down eating on a cookie, as both girls tried to calm down the beating of their repaid hearts.

"Every girl in the harem yearns to be love and cherish by our dear king. Who can blame them, he is one fine catch, those rubies eyes never stop to make my legs quivers and fold, bring forth an aching wetness between my-"

"Mai! Please get back on topic!" Exclaimed a blushing red Joey, Yugi looking plainly confused. "My bad huns. Back on topic. Like I was saying, every girls dream to get his attention, but being the king's favorite come with a price my dear." Placing a cookie in her mouth, Yugi didn't missed Mai warning tone.

Walking through the door inside the cafeteria was a pretty brunette wearing an emotionless expression on her face, walking up to the table which the three sat, Yug was the first to noticed her. "The King wishes to see you." Her eyes were pointed fiercely at Yugi, almost as if she was glaring at her. "King? I wonder what he would want with Yugi-chan?" asked Mai. The girl lead Yugi from out the room, and in the direction of the throne room, as Yugi was unable to stop the trembling in her legs and arms. Seeing how her first experience with the king did not go so well.

Opening the large double doors, Yugi was lead inside where she met the king, sitting in his throne, a bored expression on his face, with a wave of his hand he signal the girl who lead Yugi here to leave. Yugi was surprise to see the girl smile once she met contact with the king, guessing the girl must really love her king, as on her way out the door she glared at Yugi one last time. "Hmm, Mai clean up well. . . .I must remind myself to reward her later tonight when I see her. Beside that. . . ." Eyes the color of blood look her way, fear consumed Yugi body, moving on it own as she took a step back.

"Cute. . . It seem you fear me little one, as you should. . .It been brought to my attention that the Palace Healing Chambers are low on Water-Violets and since the person who usually go out to gather them have fallen ill. You're the only one here who come to mind with nothing on her hands to do, Miss Savior of Light. So I order you to go out and bring some back. You are **not** to return until you have complete your task. That is all." Yami gave his orders, his mind turning to other things when notice Yugi had not move, tiny hands ball to her side.

"F-Forgive me K-King-sama, but. . .I do not know my way around this unfamiliar territory, yet. . . you expect me to do an unthinkable task. . . . ." Yugi found her voice quivering, knowing what great strength the other possessed, but yet the task he had given her was an unfair one. Yugi bite the inside of her cheek when she sense the other move from out of her throne chair, making his way over when suddenly her chin was grasp in a tight hold, yank forcefully added with a tingle of pain due to him gripping her chin so harshly, staring him in his eyes.

"A lower being such as yourself dare speak back to me? A ruler! Who is held as high as a god. . . .How truly naive, and foolish you must be. . . ." A pool of red bore into the shining innocence, the longer he stare at her, the more she remind him of a face that he so longingly missed. Ruby eyes soften, in that moment Yugi felt her own heart crack just a tiny bit at the longing anguish in the king eyes. ". . . . .Heba." He muttered so softly, and tender with care. That it caught Yugi by surprise, when in a snap of a finger he was brought back into reality.

A scowl place on the his face, that one second ago looked so heart-breaking, releasing his hold from from her, turning his head away from facing her. ". . .Since the task I have given you is so unfair, you may ask assistant of one person, but none other." He said as if he was in a hurry to get away from, making haste to reach the door as they slammed close after him. Leaving Yugi to wonder, _'. . .Who is Heba? Haven't I heard that name before. . .?'_ She tried to recalled, only to come up empty at the moment pushing the thought aside to think about another day, as she had something else to worry about.

"Who shall I asked to assist me? Hmm, it have to be someone who knows this world way better than I do. Isis is out of the question. Mai doesn't seem the type go out on such a mission. . . .Hmm, that only leaving one person who I rely on." Yugi ran out of the room, down the halls, through the doors which lead inside of the cafeteria open. Running over to Joey who just sat some plate of food to two men at a table, grabbing hold of the blonde hand.

"Umm Yug is anything the matter with you?" asked Joey, staring at the way Yugi was holding her hand.

"Joey-kun I desperately need you!" Yugi proclaimed loudly receiving some weird looks from couple of other, Mai who was in the room included. Releasing gasp, holding a hand to her mouth. "Maa, how daring. . . ."

"Umm. . .Wow, I guess I feel flatter, but you know I don't run that way. . . ." Joey said awkwardly, the two currently the source of all eyes in the room. Hearing Yugi tilted her head to side. "Run what way? I need your help finding some herbs." Yugi said as the misunderstanding in the room, oblivious to her, became much clear. Joey flushing red in embarrassment, while Mai bursting out in a round of laughter.

* * *

"Next time Yug, just say that from the beginning. Okay?" For the first time ever Yugi found herself outside the palace walls, finding out from Joey that the location of the which the herb grew were not that far off from the palace, looking back over at the blonde who were now in a change of clothes that fitted her more of her image.

Joey was now sporting a pair of black shorts which shows off her long legs, two thick red belts hung low and criss-cross each other, with a short black tube-top with a thin red zipper ran up the middle, along with a short long sleeve black jacket, black crosses at the bottom, long black boots outlined in red with red zipper on the side, and fingerless black gloves. It was then that Yugi paid attention to the dagger which rest at her hip, the handle was silver with a orange gem embedded in the up top in the center.

"I still can't believe the king would give you such a task, knowing first hand what troubles lies within that cave." Said Joey, leading Yugi up the stone hill which nearly anything could be seen. "Stay behind me Yug, we haven't reach the hard part yet." said Joey as finally reaching the top of the hill Yugi could see more clearly, noticing the way Joey was looking down.

"See these black vines?" Peering down below Yugi spotted black vines attached off the edge down the cliffs. "We'll need these to climb down as their is where the cave located, but before careful on the strip. This place of Lava Edge, as at random times powerful burst of lava is known to shoot up high in the air, and if you're not careful you'll get yourself burn to a crisp." Warned Joey, Yugi gulp her eyes glued to the lava floors that were visible to see from up way on the cliff.

Going down first was Joey, Yugi reluctantly following her lead swallowing down her fears, shaking hands climb down the vine, as she come feel the intense heat of the lava below all the up hill. Caution she began to climb her way down, holding on tightly to the black vine that had white flowers sprouting out of it like the others. Once again taking another look down, only to almost lose her grip, as she squeaked. "Don't look down!" Joey called up to her, making a steady haste climbing down, when she sense a change in the air. The temperature different than it was before when she realized what was about to happen.

"Press yourself tightly against the cliff, an eruption is about to happen!" Joey called out to the other who was up above her, looking back to give Joey her reply when she saw the lava before bubbling. _'Oh no. . .'_ A burst of hot lava shot itself high in the air straight passed the clouds. Yugi and along with Joey, barely escape alive hugging the cliffs so the lava won't burn than alive, finally subsiding after a few minutes, safe for them to continue climbing down.

"Better hurry down. I sense another on it way about to erupt it we don't hurry." Warned Joey, Yugi taking heed to words began to fasten her pace when the most unluckiest thing happen to her, the black vine which she was using the climb down breaking. A scream came from her mouth as she began to fall down towards the direction of the hot lava, when suddenly a hand grab her wrist which made her wince, which started from her shoulder and tingle down her arm.

"J-Joey . . !?" Yugi found herself thank and lucky that the blonde had reach out and caught just in the neck of time, as just than the lava below began to bubbles, warning sign that it was about to erupt once again. "Shit. . ."Joey cursed, when her eyes found a cave entrance not that far over to her right when where they were at, leaving her with one last decision.

"Hang on tight Yug! I'm about to do something epic. . .and maybe a bit crazy. . . ." This had Yugi worrying a bit, but didn't have much time to think about what Joey was up to, the blonde began to run along the edge of the cliff, one hand clenching the vine, the other holding onto Yugi, making a dash towards the cave that was in her sight.

"Umm, Joey. . . I don't know what you may be up too, but. . .You might want to hurry. Something is telling me that this is on a whole another level than the last one." Panic began to swell within Yugi chest, eyes large staring the bubbles appearing down below, just than the cliff shook and the ground began to tremble down below as Joey quicken her pace.

"Joey-kun. . !" Yugi screamed as the lava started to rise and shoot up. "Yug about to launch you into the cave!" Joey called out. "Huh. . .!" Yugi exclaimed, her petite small body swung harshly into the air, and inside the cave that that in sight, rolling and tumbling on the harsh ground scraping her knee slightly. When the pressing matter of Joey safety pop into her head, getting quickly up on her feet, turning around back towards the entrance when black ball rolled itself right beside her. The entrance of the cave lit up by the eruption of the lava, the ground trembling and shaking under their feet, only to stop a second later.

"Joey-kun! Are you okay?" Yugi called out in concern, lying down on her back, arms stretched out as her chest heaved, placing a hand over her beating heart. "For a minute there I thought I was a gonner. I'm afraid to think would've happened to you without me being here. . . ." said Joey, as Yugi understood the meaning of her word. Understanding that if she would have come here alone, she would have definitely not return and would have met her end here.

"Man it dark in here ain't it?" said Joey, the two setting off into the cave. "I can barely see anything other than that small glimpse of light that is leading us forward." Replied Yugi, the deeper they journey into the cave the brighter the light glow. Few more steps ahead the two found the source of light. Where they stood, growing from out the water was this large foot tall tree, covered in vines, it leaves covered with beautiful purple flowers. Emitting this bright purple light which lead them the way here.

"Wow, it unlike anything I ever saw!" Gasped Yugi, about to take a step forward when a hand grip in her shoulder. "Careful. . . I once heard that there's a Duel Monster which lives in this cave. . .Don't make any unnecessary movements. . ." Joey warned. "Duel Monsters. . . ? What are those?" asked Yugi.

Joey was just about to explain when her hand automatically reach for her dagger resting at her hip, pulling it out as she called out. "Flame Swordsman, come to my aid!" The blonde called, Yugi watching wide eyed as flames swirled around Joey like a tornado, a burning bright red magic spell circle appearing beneath her feet. When the flames disappeared, Yugi saw that Joey had cool flame marketing under her eyes, the small dagger now transformed into a long plain orange blade, the swift swing of her blade brought a forth a burst of wind.

Yugi looked down towards the ground at what Joey had cut with her blade, and saw a tree branch attached to something which looking look like a pair of red lips-or maybe a rose, with sharp vampire teeth. Appearing from behind the tree was this weird looking creature, its tree branches swarming around, attach to them were the thing Joey had just cut-off as Joey took a defensive stance in front of Yugi.

" Vampire Orchis. . . a monster which must have disguised itself in caves, known for waiting on it prey ready to capture and drink their blood. Yug, while I distract the monster you must go and achieve the herbs. Here. . .!" Joey saw a brown bag in her direction. Yugi understanding the situation set off, jumping down from the short cliff and onto the the rocky pathway, before setting her feet in the water making a dash towards the tree which the creature stood in front as if it was protecting.

Yugi found herself almost bitten from the sharp vampire teeth that were sent her way. Stopping in her foot tracks, only to have joey save her. "Don't stop! Keep going! I'll protect you!" Instructed Joey, doing just that as Yugi found herself amazed with the blonde skilled with a sword. Slaying down the vicious swarm that lied within her path like a train warrior.

Yugi mentally slapped herself for getting distracted, remembering she had an important task at hand. Making her way through the blue cold water, already knowing the fit Mai was going to throw seeing how she was drench in water from waist down, finally reaching the tree. Now she only had to climb up and it retrieving it. Easy, right? Yugi knew she couldn't have count on luck, having her hand prick from the small tiny needle which came from the stem from where she had to pulled it from.

Yugi holding her hand, trying to soothing the tingling itch when she saw Joey had both her left arm and leg caught by the vicious vampire teeth, that look as if it was draining blood from her. "Joey. . !" Yugi cried out. A pain written expression on the face, but not once did she cry out. Her other hand reaching out to cut off the blood sucking plants. Snatching the blood sucking teeth from out her arm and leg, blood oozing from out the wound.

"Don't worry about me! Just get the herbs!" Joey called out, not once looking her way. Two more vicious plants teeth out to get her, but she cut them before they even had the chance. Watching how hard Joey was protecting her, Yugi gather her courage, large amethyst eyes shining with determination, reaching towards the plant one more time, wincing when the sharp needles prick and dung within the palms of her skin. Finding how they were also very hard to pull from the branch, using all her strength. "Come on already. . ! Come up from out of their you stinking plant!" Yugi continued to pulled until finally she found herself rolling back, her head hitting the trunk of the tree.

One hand rubbing the back of her head, when she realized that in the other she was holding the plant. Jumping up to her feet, a joyful expression on her face as she jump up and down. "I got it! I got it!" She cheered, back down Joey grinned as she heard this. "Alright, looks as if it time for me to wrap things up here. No hard feelings. . ." Joey blade was consumed in fire, dashing straight in, delivering a fast and quick hit. From behind, she could hear the monsters cries as it was burned from the fire which came from her sword, turning into black ashes which burned to the ground like sand.

"Great job, Yug. Now let's bag it, and get out of here." Joey rest her sword over her shoulder as it return back to it original form, sheathing it back at her side. Both girls stomach let out a growl. "I just remember, I haven't eaten anything yet." Grinned Joey, scratching the back of her head, as Yugi giggled.

Later that night, lying up against each other underneath the blankets together. Yami head lying up against Mai naked bosom, enjoying the afterglow of the activity which just took place between the two. The room reeking of their deed, as Yami had his eyes close. "You know Yami my dear. That task you sent Yugi-chan on was quiet mean of you. You shouldn't bully the poor girl so much." Mai caressed the side of his cheek, peeking open his eyes to look at the blonde.

"Yugi. . .? So that's the runt name,. . . .if she wishes to stay within the walls of this palace. She'll do whatever I say. I can't have lazy people hanging around." Replied the king, as Mai gave a chuckle. "Sure, that's your reason. . .but please try to be a bit more nice. She nothing but a little girl." Mai kissed his cheek.

"Little girl. . .meaning she's not a woman like you?" Yami peered up at the gorgeous beautiful blonde which graced his bed. "There's no woman out there in the world like me. . .Wait. Except maybe her. . ." Mai said thoughtful, when their was a knock on his chamber doors. "What do you want?" Yami asked not in the mood of getting out his bed.

"My king the girl has return, saying she carries what you asked of her." said the servant as their was a look of surprised expressed in Yami eyes, before he concealed, but yet Mai caught sight of it. Smiling to herself, as she mentally congratulated the girl. "She did, huh?. . . .Tell her to come in. I wish to see this with my own eyes." Smirked Yami, Mai sensing he was up to something, but was too late to say anything as the doors open, and a small figure was rudely thrown inside, before the massive door closed shut.

Yugi found herself thrown inside a large massive room, reeking of an unknown smell before meeting the wide eyes of Mai, and the smirking figure of Yami, about to open her mouth when she notice the state of the two. The black and red silk bedsheets resting around their waist, Mai hand caressing the set of firm hard abs which rest on the other abdomen. Mai topless upper body pressed up against his back, his head resting on her breast.

Yugi entire body wasting no time in turning a bright burning shade of pink, pointing her eyes down on the ground which were they stayed glue, wishing to be anywhere but here at the moment, as Yami gave a chuckle at her response, Mai shaking her head at him. "I heard you return with what I asked of you. Show it to me." Yami demanded, as Yugi pulled out a large stuff brown bag from out of nowhere.

But Yami and Mai giving a look of surprise at the large bag which peek from the top with water-violets, expecting the other to return with much fewer than what she came back with. Yami eyes notices the thin scars her body was covered in, her hands covered in scrapes and bruises. He knew that she must've had help to accomplish the task, or she would had never return, but even he found him just a tiny bit impressive with her. 'She might not be as useless as she look. . .'

"I congratulate you on a job well done. . .I guess I should reward, but how. . . ." Mai notice the teasing look in her king eyes, as he look in the direction of Yugi, who had yet to look up. "Hmm, how about you join us for the night." He replied gesturing to his large bed that could fit an army. "I would just love to see you yearn for my touch like many others." He smirked as Yugi blushed a brighter shade of pink.

"N-No t-thank-you! S-Sorry, b-but I must go!" Yugi hurriedly and got to her feet, dashing out the door leaving behind a chuckling Mai, who had tears in the corner of her eyes as she was laughing so hard. "Such innocence. Maa, that is something I haven't seen in such a long time. Oh, my king why were pouting like a cute child?" Mai began to run her fingers through his wild mane of hair.

". . . Never before have I been denied in such a rude way. I feeling a little peeve. I mean wasn't that but too much?" Pouted a chibi Yami. "My King, Yugi-chan is unlike the rest of the women who serve you in your harem. Just looking in her eyes, I can tell what Isis said will come true. She. . .is like small flower bud, who will soon blossom into something which will bring forth a great change. She just need a little time, patients, and nurturing. . .before reaching that grand stage." smiled Mai, starting at the door which Yugi just ran out of. _'And I wish to be their once that moment arrive. Be careful my king, even the weak in due time can become strong. . .'_

Unknown to all three, nearby a servant heard bit of the conversation, running off to tell the tale to another, which will start a chain reaction of a rumor spreading over the palace. Reaching the ears of a certain individual holding onto a brown bear in her hands, held tightly to her chest, her eyes swearing vengeance.

 **To be continued. . . .**

* * *

Hope you all enjoy!


	3. The Love for My King

**Kei-Kei Yuki: My beta, ObessionLady is running late, so I decided to post this chapter without being beta first, so I'm sorry for any of the many grammar mistakes you might find.**

 **Yugi: Hope everyone enjoy the chapter.**

 **Joey: So were finally back, huh.**

 **Mai: Gotta make my make is perfect. I don't want to disappoint my fans!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Love for My King**

Yugi was in the cafeteria room as for the fourth time that day having to resisting the shiver that ran down her spine, as yet again another group of girls were glaring at her, for reasons unknown to her. A matter of fact as Yugi look around the spacious room she noticed how a lot of female were glaring at her. Thankfully her thoughts were broken away, due to the delicious chocolate chip stack pancakes that were about as big her the plate, placed down right before her. Topped with whipped cream on top, sprinkle with chocolate sauce, making Yugi mouth water before digging into the soft fluffy texture of the pancakes. Her knife cutting into them as if it was butter, before placing some in her mouth. "Delicious~!" Yugi smiled.

"Glad you like it!" The one delivering her breakfast was none other than Joey. A grin on her face, as she was the one who made Yugi breakfast, when she notice how the smaller girl cheeks was stuff like an adorable chipmunk and how she was being glared at by majority of the women present in the room. Just than the doors were thrown open, marching inside was beautiful woman who passed by than in the hall the other day.

As she got up closer, you could practically see the rage burning in her eyes, taking no time in spotting Yugi amongst the crowd of those in the area. Marching her way over in that direction, Joey on guard reading the look fuming woman eyes, as she stop right in front of the blonde, who was standing protectively in front of Yugi. "Move out of my way, dog. I do not have business with you, but the shorty you're trying to protect. I have a few words I must say to her. Like a good morning greeting. . ." Joey wasn't fooled by fake smile that appeared on the woman's face, showing off the hand which had her fingers resting inside of a silver jeweled accessorized nail guard, the gems embedded in it shimmering dangerously in the light.

"Like hell if I would believe such a lie." Yugi peek from around Joey back, watching the blonde hand inch toward the dagger which rest at her hip, when another figure made her way inside. "What with all of this commotion? Vivian-chan are you causing trouble again? You should really learn to behave like a good girl." Stated Mai, hands resting at her hips.

"Stay out of this Mai!" Vivian, that was the woman name, growled. Her smiling face taken on a drastic change as she swirl around to face the blonde beauty. "This has nothing to do with you, but I can not let the fact that a lowly little commoner was asked to grace our king's bed! Just thinking about it bring upon unimaginable fury. I wish to tear her little body to shreds! How can a woman like you understand my rage?! The entire harem is in chaos thanks to that little shrimp!" Vivian exclaimed angrily, a rude finger pointed at Yugi, who was clutching the back of Joey uniform dress.

Her time in high-school of being bullied all the time made her use to such treatment and harsh words, but the rage that was boiling from Vivian could metal iron, as Mai shot her a subtle look, sharp eyes reflecting off the light had them glittery like jewels. "Because unlike you, I know how to separate my feelings from work. Our job is to please and serve our king who is our god. Don't let your feeling cloud your judgment, my dear Vivian."

"Shut-up! . . . I never did like you, you know. Why don't I get rid of you right here!" The air change around Vivian, Joey grabbed Yugi, gaining distance from the two women who everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes glued on, stirring up commotion in the palace cafeteria. "Dragon Lady, hear your mistress and obey her command!" High pressured air swirled around Vivian, a large silver spell circle appearing underneath her feet, summoned in her hands were a pair of silver elegant jeweled dual fans, getting in a kung-fu fighting pose, as Mai smirked.

"Maa, still gotta long way to go with that temper of yours, Vivian-chan. Harper Lady, appear before your lady!" The jewel necklace which Mai wore around her neck gleam, before she too was covered by high pressured air. "Wow, hold on here. .! At first I was going to try and stop it, but even Mai called on her Magic Vessel. Things are starting to look interesting." Smirked Joey. When the wind around Mai disappeared, flora rose petal and rose tattoo was shown on the bottom corner of each of her eyes.

Now presented in her hands was a long whip covered in spikes and red roses with a sharp end point at the bottom. In a blink of an Yugi saw the two women were engaged in combat, fighting fiercely with one another. Mai swung her whip which wrapped around Vivian ankle, tossing her over to a row of table as she was about to crash through them, only for the other to regain her balance in mid-air landing a backflip on the table, before charging forward with her dual fans. Vivian moving like an elegant kungfu fighter, but Mai was just as skilled, able to dodge all the attacks thrown at her. Grabbing the leg that had aimed a kick to her face.

"Too slow. .." Using her whip, it wrapped around Vivian waist, before swinging her around the room, and slamming down her onto a table that broke and crumble on contact, dust settled around the area as Mai retreated her whip. "Don't tell me that's all you got, little dragon-chan?" Tauted Mai. Getting from out of the settled dust, Vivian glared coldly at her.

"You cunning bitch. . ." Vivian cursed, once again in a fight stance when the doors for the third time that day were slammed open. "Explain what's going on in here right this instance!" Marching inside the room, jack flapping behind him was the same cold icy blue eyes Yugi remembering seeing in the throne room before. "Mai. Vivian. Explain to me why you both are causing such ridiculous scene so early in the morning?" He demanded. No mood for any of their excuses.

"Well Setty-chan~! Vivian was throwing a hissy fit just because of some rumor she heard. Maa, now that I think about it. . .The harem will be in quite a stir this morning. Yug-chan you might want to stay hidden or close to Joey-chan throughout the day dear~!" Mai smiled in the direction of Yugi.

"Neither I nor our King have the time to be dealing with your petty arguments. You two are the palace Royal Consort, so start acting it like it already and not like a bunch of children throwing a tantrum. I want this place straighten up, and back in order in one hour." Cold icy blue eyes order, Mai saluting him on his way out.

"Maa, Setty-chan really need to try and relax. Ah, Vivian-chan leaving already?" Mai asked the other, who ignored her as she walked out the room. Joey shaking her head. Hands sitting at her hips. "Did you had to make a mess Mai. You do know I'm gonna have to be the one to straighten this stuff up right?" said Joey when her names was called by one of the voices in the kitchen. Leaving Yugi alone with Mai, not that all excited of her breakfast as she was before all the mess that went down, but nevertheless she dig her fork back into her somewhat cold pancakes.

"Sorry for the commotion Yugi-chan, but it seem a rat was hanging around the king room last night and must've overheard something." Thinking back to the other night made Yugi entire body flush a bright pink, stuffing her more face speedily. Mai giggled, finding the smaller girl reaction adorable. "But please take heed to what I have said Yug-chan. These next couple of days might be dangerous for you." Warned Mai, pointing a serious look over at Yugi, who find herself not that hungry as before. Her happy mood vanquish, feeling dispirit.

"Why's that. . .?" Yugi asked. Mai straighten up, and look the other directly in her large amethyst eyes. "Nowhere in this palace is safe. Just like out there in the world, it's an everyday battle. Especially in the harem, a place where you either stay weak and die, or become a villain to survive. You never know when someone might try to poison you, backstab you, sabotage you, or assassinate you at any given moment. Every girl who exist in the harem wishes to be love by our handsome king, or god you could say, but only a very few he show his favoritism too. Some are left alone, and left to perish without ever seeing his face, or gracing his bed. What a shameful way to go, seeing how our king is such a passionate lover." stated Mai, not missing the cute pink shade on Yugi cheeks.

"There are four Royal Consort, as we are the ones who rule and watch over the rest of the women in our king harem. There are only three titles in the harem; Concubines, the lowest. Next you have Lady, which is a step higher, about mid rank. Last and highest rank, is Royal Consort. You have those who seek power, given to our kings by their noble or wealthy parents in wish that they may one day become queen, and those with unfathomable love toward our king, like Vivian-chan, who let their feelings get in the way of their duties. Our only duties is to keep those in the harem under control, and to also keep our king please and happy at any cost, even if it may cost us our lives. That's how highly we carried him in our hearts." The seriousness presented around Mai was making Yugi feel uncomfortable, wondering what was so special about the king that they would go so far for him.

"Of course I'm a completely different matter, as long as Yami-chan continued to spoil me with riches and jewelry, and fines clothes and luxuries. . .I'm the most happiest woman in the world~!" Mai smiled, returning back to her normal self. Yugi couldn't reset the urge to sweatdrop at the blonde.

* * *

Later that evening, Yugi was helping Joey clean the tables in the cafeteria, seeing how she had nothing else to do. When a question from early came back to her, wiping the table sparkly clean. "Ne, Joey-kun . ."

"What sup Yugi? Something on your mind?" asked Joey, hands working away, cleaning the tables and chairs until they sparkle with cleanliness. Next moving over to get a broom to start on the floors. Watching her Yugi couldn't help but see the image of Cinderella, when it hit her. _'If she can clean so good. . .Why does her bed always look a mess?'_ "I wanted to asked you what are those things Mai and Vivian used earlier today in their fight? Is it related to thing you called out during the mission when we were retrieving the Water-Violets?" Yugi asked.

"You're talking about a Magic Vessel's, huh? Well Magic Vessel are items which contain rare and powerful magical monsters or creatures, Duel Monsters is a another name they go by, which rule over parts of the lands, and some have the power to summon forth Pillars." Explained Joey.

"Monsters and Creatures. . .Duel Monsters? Pillars? What are those?" Yugi asked, hoping she wasn't being too much of a bother. Not seeing to mind, Joey answered.

"Creatures and monsters which exist in this world, only those of high rank and power can summon forth a pillar. Pillars are buildings, located randomly and widely spread across the realms and their kingdom. It is commonly known that if one clears a Pillar, he or she will be bestowed power of the Duel Monster which resident and ruled it. Once captured, the pillar will disappear, and a another powerful Duel Monster will take its spot. Their are those who conquered Pillars and became rich, while their are also those who seek them out only to gain power. Having an Magic Vessel is one way to insure one survival in this world." Joey said gravely, continuing to sweep the floors. Yugi thinking over about what blonde said, remembering similar words she heard from Mai.

 _'Looks like I have to be extremely careful while I'm stuck in this world.'_ Yugi told herself, continuing to wipe the tables, as Joey swept. A comfortable silence settling in between the two as they did their task. Soon after eating some early lunch, not wanting to be stuck in when all of the soldiers and rest of the staff members who work inside the palace came in the cafeteria to eat. Wanting a little piece and quiet, so that she could finally let her mind think over everything that she been told.

Yugi asked Joey where she could find a nice and quite place, the blonde instructed her to either the Palace Library, or outside towards where the garden was located. Yugi wanted some fresh air, made her way towards the later. Finding herself in awe at the many beautiful and unique flowers bed she passed, not to mention the impressive tall black or white statues that filled the massive size garden. In the center of the vast garden sat a small white bench surrounded by four various sized plant sections, two beams, and poles of light. Opposite of the bench in front is a pink section, along with two small dull purple stands next to it. In the distance were large, blue trees and plants with glowing lights scattered around it.

Looking up she saw how on this day the sky was dark with a glowing moon, dark clouds, surprise to see how far she had venture out, seeing how she was a bit far off from the palace. Yugi walking down a random paths, which reminded her of a maze, when she saw a white bridge not that far away from her. Curiosity getting the best of her, she began crossing over it. After crossing over it, she wonder for a bit more when a beautiful two story pink house came into her view.

"What is a place like this doing all the way out here. . .?" Yugi asked herself, following the stone path which led out towards the back of the house where attach to the back of the house was a large glass conservatory garden. Being as quiet as possible, she began making her way inside through the open doors, and saw more lovely flowers were being grown inside, at her feet was a long wide triangular pound that had lilies pads, and others bright vibrant flowers inside. The sound of a small glass tea cup touching a plate caught Yugi attention.

"Hello. . .? Is anyone in here?" Yugi asked hesitantly. "I see someone has stumble upon my Tea House, you're inside my garden if you haven't notice." Looking up ahead, far on the other side of the room. Yugi was able to make out an figure of a person. "Why don't you come and join me?" The voice sound as if he belong to a person of younger age, reminding Yugi of a young child. Hesitantly Yugi began to make her over. On guard for anything suspicious, due to the experiences she been having since her arrival here in this world.

Reaching the marble blue table, lined in shiny pink interior, the other gesture for Yugi to take a seat. Sitting down in her chair, Yugi was able to get a better look at the blonde, and saw her voice match her appearance. Looking to be around the same age, if not younger, than Yugi. Large dark blue eyes, with a little dash of freckles on her cheeks, her blonde hair styled in pigtails, wearing red frame glasses. She reminded Yugi of an adorable doll, wearing this blue short dress that had a large bow in the back, a cute brown teddy bear sat in her lap. Black long glove on her hands, reaching forward to take another drink of her tea, when she slammed it down on the plate, starling Yugi who jump a little.

"So you're the one the rumors were about. . . .The one Vivian tried to attack this morning, but was interrupted by Mai. To be honest I don't know who side should I be on. On one hand I'm glad that Mai intervene, their no excuse of showing such an disgraceful scene, but on the other. . . ." Cold blue eyes glared over at Yugi. Her hands tightly clutching the teddy in her lap ". . . .Once I heard the rumors, I wanted you dead myself." She replied in a void harsh tone, Yugi clutching a hand to her chest from the cold aura which came from the small blonde who looked so innocent a moment ago.

"My Yami. . . asking an nobody to grace his bed, when even I haven't even had that chance?" The glass cup in her hand shattered, as Yugi started to fear for her life while she was seated in the furious blonde presence. "Out of the other three Royal Consort, I'm the only one who has never grace our king bed. Why? I can do the same thing they can, but he only calls on me to talk, or play games with him. Yet never, . . never has he once called on me to service him in other areas. . . .Even after _her_ death. . . . ." Rebecca muttered that last part emotionless, by now looking away from Yugi and off into the distance.

Yugi could detect the longing in her voice, as their was a part of her which felt sad for the small blonde, while on the other hand it was sorta hard to imagine the adorable blonde serving the king as she witness with Mai. _'These women are mad for him. . .'_ Yugi told herself, when she was reminded of something. "Wait. Royal Consort. . . .? Noway. . ." Yugi gasped. Seeing this Rebecca smirk. "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Rebecca. One of Yami-love Royal Consort." She smiled innocently at Yugi gaping expression.

"This lovely Tea House was given to me by Yami-love, so it's something very dear and precious to me. I'm different from both Mai and Vivian. Their no secret how Vivian sometimes let her emotion get the best of her, while Mai love nothing but her jewels and luxury. I love our king, but I won't let my emotions get the best of me, because no matter what, even I must face the fact that I can never replace her . . . .Nor can you. Even though you look like her, you can never in a life-time replace that woman." Rebecca was now calmed. Leaving Yugi to wonder just who was this _her_ she kept mention, as if it was taboo to mention the person name.

". . .but even though I can not win his heart, I do wish he would one day he look at me as woman like he does the other." Rebecca sounded wishfully, her cheek resting on her hand.

"I. . .I think you may have it wrong." Yugi didn't know what she was doing, her mouth opening on it own. Unable to stop the rest that escaped. "I think he truly cares for you, as you said it yourself. That in your presence he talk with you, play games with you, something he doesn't with any other but you. It sound to me that he cherish you differently from the others. It is you who wins over the others, not the other way around." Hearing this Rebecca eyes widen in shock, taking in what Yugi had said, when she suddenly looked the other way, masking her expression.

" . . .Hmph, as if I'm gonna take the word of an outsider." She got up from her seat, making her way towards a bush of pinkish tulips flower with hue of blue at the top, gently rubbing a finger over the soft petals. "I have a plan that will finally allow Yami-love to see for more than a playmate." Despite the other earlier intentions, Yugi began to feel worried for her, sensing trouble stirring up with whatever the blonde was planning. It was then that Yugi turned her head out the door, staring out into the clear distance.

"What are you looking at?" Rebecca asked. Yugi shook her head. "N-Nothing . . ." It was an obvious lie, but just a minute ago. _'I felt as if someone was watching us?'_

Appearing in room a servant kneels down to the woman who was getting her nail manicure. "Did you get what I asked of you?" Asked the woman, not once looking in the servant direction as she held out the pinkish hue blue flower which came from Rebecca garden. Seeing this the woman smile. "Excellent, let's get started shall we. . ."

* * *

"Oi, Yugi can you pretty please and do me a favor and deliver this to the King Work Office. I know you two haven't really got on good start, but I'm busy inside the kitchen doing dishes, otherwise I would have done it instead." Joey asked of her help, Yugi knowing in her heart that she couldn't refuse. No matter how badly she wish to stay away from that scary perverted king. "Sure Joey!" Yugi place a smile on her face.

"Thanks Yug!" Joey ruffled the shorter girl hair, making her pout before leaving to deliver the task which was given to her. Joey informing her of the directions of where the king Work Office room was located, making her way down a long flight of stairs, reaching the door, wondering on how was she going to get it to open, hands holding the tray of snacks and beverage, when the door suddenly open on it own. "Come in." Commanded the voice from inside.

Walking inside the the dark interior room with silver lining, the floors having the same pattering to those in the hall, a large black and white rug circle rug sat in the middle of the floor, off to the side a white black large couch, and a black square table. Yugi making her way straight over to the long black desk that was scattered with paperwork, finding an empty spot to sat the tray down. "So it's you who is delivering me my mid-night snack today." Taking a break from the stack of paperwork which held details and financial information of his kingdom, Yami look over to the delicious plate, grabbing one the sandwiches which was cut in half taking a bite, eyes looking pleased with the taste. Finish the first half quickly, before reaching over to take hold of the orange sparkle drink.

Yugi couldn't believe herself for admitting this, but. . . the king sorta look cute when he looked tired. A small tiny bit of her wanting to reach out her hand out and pat him on the head, as you would a kitten, but that feeling wasn't that strong, as the man still terrified her to her core. Wanting to quickly get in and out, but not knowing should leave now, or after he get through eating. A series of coughing interrupted her train of thoughts, Yugi looking to Yami who was coughing up a storm.

"King-sama are you alright?" A hint of worry detected in her voice, walking behind the desk setting a hand on his back. His forehead sweating slightly, as she reach out about to touch his forehead, only to have her hand seized by a tight grip. Pulling her over as she found herself seated in the king lap. "Mmm, you smell like vanilla mix with fresh morning strawberries. . . What an arousing smell . . ." Arms wrapped tightly around her petite waist as he murmured against her neck, and close to her ear. Her entire body flushing a bright burning pink, feeling uncomfortable as she was held forcefully with no way to escape.

"So soft. . ." He voice sounded on the edge of being drunk and held in a trance, Yugi squeak when she felt a pair of lips touch her neck, trying to force her way out of his hold. "King . . .I-Is-something might be w-wrong with -you-Kya!" Yugi found herself lifted up by strong arms, the king walking over to the crouch as he threw her down. Climbing on top of her, taking seize of her wrist and held them above her head at this Yugi began to panic. His head bending down to kiss the flash of skin located right at the center of chest, kissing up to the base of her throat, were Yugi release an foreign noise from her lips. "K-King-sama p-please let go of me. . . ." Yugi felt herself tearing up, Yami lean his head down againat her chest.

"Never. . . " He whispered softly and affectionately. "Huh?" Yugi looked confused, Yami letting go of her wrist, only to hugged her small waist tightly. "I'll never let you go again. . .my precious Heba. . . .Never." He nuzzled his head into her small bosom.

 _'There goes that name again.'_ Yugi noted, when Yami hands went from her waist to on down to her thighs, before running their way up from underneath the dress. Her heart panic at this, once again she began to struggle to get the other off her, as it was obvious something was wrong with him. The two wrestling on the couch, even with Yami using just 1/4 of his strength Yugi found herself having a hard time. A very, very, hard time.

"I said. . . .OFF!" She exclaimed loudly with eyes shut tight, before cracking an eyelid open and freeze once she saw what she had did. Which was kick the king straight in his crown jewels, as it was completely by accident. "K-K-King-sama!" Exclaimed Yugi as the king double over and hit the floor.

Yami was not a happy camper when he awoken his eyes. Finding himself in the Healing Chambers of his palace, his arm wrapped around something small and soft, eyes moving up and realized who it was he was hugging, kicking her off the bed as she sat up straight. "Owwie. . .That hurt you know." Yami glared at the pouting chibi figure of Yugi, who was rubbing the bump on her head which came from when he push her rudely off the bed. "How did I end of in here? Just what happen to me?" asked Yami, sitting up straight.

"You were dose with an large of amount aphrodisiac which was planted in your drink." Sitting legs crossed, arms folded over his chest was the blue-eyed brunette, which Yugi still did not know the name of. Something telling her the man name was definitely not Setty-chan. The name which Mai called him by before, he look like a man that would mostly likely kill her if she ever did call him that."Seto?. . .Someone planted aphrodisiac in my drink? It must of been quite powerful if I couldn't detect it? Where did it come from?" Asked Yami rubbing his forehead, feeling a slight headache.

"From my investigation it's a person who come from your harem, and is one of your Royal Consort." stated the brunette whose name was Seto, Yugi began to have a bad feeling in her chest, Rebecca in that moment appearing in her head. Greatly concerned for the blonde, even though she was rude and wanted to kill her, Yugi didn't get a bad vibe from her. "So you're saying one of my Royal Consort tried to drug me, a high offense that can get someone beheaded. Hmm, interesting. . .Gather my Royal Consort in the Throne Room. Time to find out who the one behind this. You come along too." Yami order, looking over at Yugi.

"M-Me?" Yugi pointed to herself, Yami getting up from off the bed. "Something tells me you're connected to the one who tried to drug me. So let go little one." Yami headed out the door, Yugi clumsily following after him. A few minutes later Yugi stood worriedly in the throne room, seeing a new face in the room. Standing on last on the left, her looks and body figure in the same category as Mai and Vivian with long flowing platinum blonde hair, and gold eyes, wearing a long black tight and red tight dress, as for a second their eyes met with one another. .

"It has been brought to my attention that someone here tried to drug me with aphrodisiac, something which highly offends me. Considering the large sexually appetite I have, their really no need for it. Unless it's a person who I'm refuse to let grace my bed." Yami eyes sharpened, Yugi after hearing his words pointed a concern look at Rebecca who no longer wore a bored look on her face.

"I also been informed that the aphrodisiac that was used on me came from this rare type of flower." Yugi look in shock as the pinkish blue hue tulip which Yami held in his hand. The rest of the Royal Consorts looking just as shock, especially Rebecca who arms were trembling, clutching her teddy bear tightly against her chest.

"I know that flower. . .It's that same one I've seen before growing in Rebecca Tea House garden! Explains yourself!" Vivan turn her sharp eyes over at the blonde, who held fear in her eyes. "I. . I-I. .can explain!" Rebecca pleaded. "Their no excuses for your action! We always knew your jealousy of being the only child in our King's harem, but going as far to drug him is a little too far even for you!" Glared Vivian, Mai stepping forward, standing protectively in front of the other.

"Maa, Vivian-chan that going too far, even for you, but you did say something that caught my attention." said Mai. "Hmm, and what was that Mai?" asked Yami. "She said this was something even too far even for Rebecca. A statement of truth. This is something far out of her league, my dear King." Mai defended the other, Yugi nodded her chibi head along agreeing.

"I agree, but that still doesn't explain why a flower from her garden ended up planted inside my drink. What do you have to say for yourself, Rebecca?" Yami landed his eyes on the blonde. " I. . .I'll admit. . .that my first intentions were to use the flowers to be transfer into perfume, but for myself and only a small dose. It was never meant for drugging you! I only wanted you attracted to me, like you are with the others! I wanted you to finally see me as woman, and not as a playmate, or a child!" The room went silent after Rebecca exclaimed this out loud.

"Hah! That proof that she done it! She need to be charge for her actions my king!" Declared Vivian. "Always in a haste to punish someone Vivian-chan, this doesn't prove anything." said Mai."She's right Vivian-san, Rebecca only spoke out her true feelings, but I believe her when she said that she did not do it." Smiled the kind figure who Yugi did not know the name of yet, a gentle sincere smile graced her face.

"I don't know you two. . . .I think she may need to be punish." All four eyes looked up at Yami, Yugi next actions shocking all those in the room. "I. . .I say she should not be punished!" Yugi stood before Yami, who merely raised an eyebrow at the tiny figure stood before him. "Huh? . . ." Rebecca couldn't believe Yugi was standing up to the king defending her. Seeing her actions as ludicrous, Yami chuckling lowly. "Little one you must not fear death?"

"What a crazy question. Of course I do, but. . . .you shouldn't punish someone who did no wrong. I believe her. Even I can tell the love she holds for you is truly pure and genuine. She only ask for one thing, and that was for you to see her as a woman, and not as child any longer. . .Even though I don't think you see her as a common plaything. I remember her telling me you gave that Tea House just to her, and from looking at it obvious shows how much you cares for her. But coming from me would do no justice, she wants to hear this from you, her dearest king." Yami noted the look in Yugi eyes change, finding the weakling really did have more guts than what he gave her credit for.

In his chair Yami chuckle loudly, staring down at Yugi who had yet to move. "I believe her innocence. I've been with Rebecca a long time to come to know the type of person she is, and drugging me is not one of them. Rebecca for the record I always saw you as woman, and someone of great importance to me. No one in my Harem match you cuteness, not even this one." Yami rudely pointed to chibi Yugi. "Hey!" Yugi pouted, bring forth a bit of laughter from Mai, which she hid.

"You all are dismissed, and Rebecca I wish to see you in my room tomorrow for our daily game of chess." Yami reminded the blonde girl, cheeks the color of apples, shooting him with a bright smile. "Hai!" Once the Royal Consort were out the room, Yugi tried to tiptoe out the room, when her head was caught in tight vice grip by a larger hand. "Owwie! Please let me go!" Yugi head was forced to look straight at Yami.

"You really are a weird one. You might look like her, but even she wasn't that foolish. You're not even that cute." The scene change to the both of them in chibi form, Yugi once again pouting up at the other. "Meanie!" She exclaimed as he released her, turning his back towards her. "Ano. . .who were talking about when you mention _her_ , king-sama?" Yugi asked hesitantly, feeling the air around Yami change once again. "No one. Now get of here." Yami order coldly, as Yugi knew the question must've been personal, as she hurriedly made her way out the door.

"Looking up towards the ceiling, Yami sighed. "You two might look alike, but. . . .You can never be her, nor can you replace her." Yami place an hand over his aching heart.

 **To be continued. . . .**


	4. The Mission Part 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki: My beta, ObessionLady is busy with an planning an anniversary these last few days, so until then you will have to deal with the un-beta version of my chapters, as the beta-ed chapters most likely won't get posted until July. So until than try to hang in there with may crappy grammar.**

 **Yugi: Hi everyone, we're back again and with a new chapter.**

 **Joey: So kick back and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Mission Part 1**

"The sky sure do look pretty today. It's so refreshing." Yugi stretch out her arms above her head. Standing at the balcony, eyes peering up the blue gray skies, mix with orange over towards the horizon. Hearing footsteps come her way, taking a look back and was surprise once she saw the figure of Rebecca standing there. Her brown stuff teddy-bear clutch in her arms, looking to be debating with herself about something. When a beautiful vase of flowers were thrust out to Yugi.

"Huh?. . . What are these for?" Yugi asked, gently taking the vase from out of the other hands. "It's. . . to say thanks for standing up for me, but don't think this mean I like you. . .or anything." From the look of things it must've took a lot of courage for Rebecca to come here, Yugi smiling at the adorable pouting face the blonde was making.

"Thank-you Rebecca! I'll make sure to treasure it!" Yugi smiled, missing the flush pink cheeks of Rebecca who spun around. "W-Whatever!" She said, walking fastly down the hall as Yugi giggled. "Hmm, maybe I should hurry and put them in the room?" Yugi took a look at the flowers which matched her eyes. After making a short trip to the room she shared with Joey, putting the flowers on a desk, seated in front of the window so it come get some sunlight, Yugi made her way back into the halls.

Thinking of what she could do today, feeling in good spirits, humming as she skipped down the hall. Not paying attention to what was infront of her, not seeing the person who was running down the hall opposite of her, as they both collided into one another. "Not a very nice landing. . ." Muttered Yugi, her butt stung from the fall, when she saw the person who she had crashed into.

"I'm so sorry! H-Here let me help you up?" Yugi reach out her hand to the figure, and saw it was a boy who stood around the same height as her, but his large eyes made him seem younger, and a bit feminine she may add, one could mistaken him for a girl, with his long raven hair, but the clothes he wore spoke for his gender at least.

"Ah! T-Thank-you!" The boy thanked, dusting off his black pants, along with his black jacket lined in white with silver buttons and cuffs, wearing a blue collar shirt underneath, with a black and blue cross tie. Standing on his feet as he was wearing white boots the bottom heel being white, along with shoelace.

"Now that I get a good look at you. . . I don't believe I've seen around the palace before?" The boy tilted his head to the side in a cute fashion.

"You can say . . .I'm sorta new around here." Yugi sheepishly scratched the back of her head. Just than two different figures, both coming from opposite end of the halls, calling out their name appeared. "Yo Yug!" Called the friendly voice of Joey.

"Mokuba." said a stern voice held with affection for the one who name he called. Walking over to him Yugi was a bit surprise to find it was brunette who name was Seto, placing a comforting hand on the boy shoulders, before shooting his icy blue eyes over at her. Instantly she appearing behind Joey, peeking her head out as she clung to the blonde uniform.

"If it isn't the clumsy dog who work in the kitchen." He eyes were now glaring at Joey, the younger boy beside him shaking his head, as the temperature in the halls drop. Joey returning his icy glare with a glare of her own. "I have a name you know, rich boy." The tension in the hall was thick, making Yugi feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, just the group of people who I was looking for." said the amuse voice of the king, coming from the same direction of Seto, breaking the thick tension that was in the hall. "I need to see you all in my throne room. Including you little one. . ." Yami walk on ahead to the direction of his throne room, Seto and the others following obediently behind.

"I wonder what could he possibly want with us?" asked Joey. Yugi began to worried as something felt off, the feeling in her gut telling her it would be something drastic and overly dangerous.

* * *

"Based on the palace staff request, I need you, along with chibi-chan beside you, to pick up a few things." ordered Yami, earning a look from Seto. "Are you sure you want to trusted such an hard and impossible task to a uncloth mutt, and a outsider. Honestly you can't believe that dimwitted mutt, and shorty can complete this task? They'll only end up dead." Stated the cold voice of Seto, Yugi frowning at the way he harshly called Joey unnecessary names.

"I don't know Seto. They completed the last task that I had given the little one easily." said Yami, Yugi huffed as nothing about that mission was easy. If she didn't have Joey along with her, she would've been fried to ashes.

"That was just pure luck, and you know it." Argued Seto.

"I don't know about this. . . I mean most of the things on this list belong to each of dangerous areas which surrounds this palace. Someone could easily get injure, or even worse. . . killed." The raven haired boy said gravely, staring at the shroll that was in his hands.

"If I can interrupt." Joey raised up her hand, all three pair of eyes turning towards the blonde. "Honestly I don't appreciate being talked down about, but don't underestimated me right before my eyes. Don't judge my abilities until you see them for yourself." She stated, her brown eyes sharp and when angered made them appeared almost gold were directed straight over at Seto.

"My eyes do not lie, nor would I ever take word from such dirty village girl such as yourself." The hate between these two were real, Yugi confirm with her own two eyes. Watching the way Joey hands were clench into a tight fist down by her side, her eyes burning with rage from the insult, but she held it all in and reaming looking cool and calm on the outside.

"Maa, calm down you two lovebirds." Yami joked, earning an outcry from both figure which was comical to those who saw their flabbergasted expression. "Like hell if I would ever fall for such an mutt/bastard!" Cried the two in union, the tension in the room evaporating.

"Whatever you say. . ." Yami sounded sarcastic, not even looking in the direction of Seto who was glaring daggers at him, his little brother trying to hold in his laugh. "But she right, you know. I heard she was born and raised in the mountains, and was once an hunter. Let put her skills to use, and let her prove her strength to you, Seto."

Seto still look to be unsatisfied with the answer, when finally with a sigh he decided to let it go. "Her return will speak all that I need to know, but she must only return with the items on the list. If she returns without them, she is to be beheaded." This earn two set of wide eyes to look over at him, while Joey remain looking clam. Yami began chuckling in his throne.

"Your a cold one, you know that. Alright, the deal has been set. Mokuba hand over the list to them." Order Yami. The boy who named was Mokuba came walking over to them, handing over a list of items that had an picture of the items right beside it. "By taking a look at that paper, I hope you realize what a foolish situation you have put yourself in." said Seto, raising an eyebrow at the smirk that on appeared on Joey's face.

"Just watch and see ice block. . . This will take nothing but a breeze!" Joey grinned, lifting Yugi spirits, as she was terrified for a minute there.

* * *

"Oh boy are we in trouble." sighed Joey, Yugi almost tripped on her own two feet, thus almost ripping the paper in her hands with the list of items of their tasks. "Huh?" She pointed a look over a Joey, who was dressed the same as their last mission. Yugi dressed in a different type of clothes to fit the mission.

"You see the palace is surrounded by five dangerous landmarks, that's no normal human would ever venture into unless they wish to met their deaths. Well, we just pull the unlucky straw, as each item on that list is in each of those areas. Right now we are in the Misty Swamps to retrieve nectar from the Rafflesia Seduction, and a petal from an Samsara Lotus." Explained Joey, the two making their way through the the swamps, the mist making it hard to see anything ahead of them.

Yugi tried to stay close as possible to Joey, walking behind when a pink misty gas swarm the area. "Shoot. Yugi quickly covered your mouth and don't breath in the gas!" Ringed the alarming voice of Joey, Yugi covered her mouth and nose with her hands. "We gotta make a run for it!" Exclaimed the urgent tone of Joey.

The two took off running to try and get out of the pink misty area, only to have the pink gas thicken as it was released more into the area, until finally they reach an area void of the pink misty gas. Hands on their knees, taking in the clean air after holding their breaths for so long. "W-What was those things. . .?" asked Yugi.

"A flower as beautiful as an angel which releases a mist to confuse trespassers, ensuring no one enters the deepest parts of the forest of the swamps. Angel Trumpeter is its name." said Joey, the two set off walking again, this time the mist was thinner than it was before, as Yugi got a better look of her surroundings.

Seeing all rare types of flowers she never once saw in her normal life back on earth, plants of different shapes and sizes, and breed some that held an image of beautiful sporting soft colored petals, and some that would no doubt give her nightmares with their sharp teeths, as the last time she remember plants were not suppose to have sharp venomous teeth, nor were they suppose to move. Yugi began to lose her balance again, as she almost trip, but was caught and save by Joey who pulled her right out of the way of something which bounce towards her way. Getting on her feet, Yugi saw a round type of plant, that had sharp spikes coming out of his body.

"Cactus Bouncer, watch for the sharp spikes on it body." Yugi heed Joey warning, the plant creature began bouncing all over the place, trying to injured them with it spikes, soaring down from above, as Joey pulled Yugi out of the way. "We've journey deep into the swamps so I should've expected this. . ." muttered Joey, holding onto Yugi hand as the two began to make a run headed straight, but running wasn't enough to stop the incoming assault of round tiny plant creatures that ambush them up ahead.

"Damn it. . ." Joey cursed, Yugi caught sight of the small plant creatures which were holding daggers in their hands, one of them seem to have slightly graze Joey on her arm, who was still using the other hand holding onto Yugi. "Flame Swordsman, come to my aid!" called out Joey, a spell circle made of flames appeared underneath her feet, flames blazed from her hands, quickly forging into a sword. Flame markings appeared under her eyes, a long orange blade sword in her hands. One swung from her large blade sent the small creature to a blaze, creating an opening for them that the two ran through.

"What were those things?" Yugi asked once the two were finally away from swarm.

"Those are Sylvan Marshalleaf and Sylvan Snapdrassinagon, plants creatures which use their small size and numbers in advantage to attack. We're getting close. . .I can sense it. . ." Muttered Joey, having a much sharper look in her eyes, as they continued on ahead. When they heard something roar in the distant, as before they could even sense it a large vine knock them off their feet and sprawling onto the ground in opposite directions.

"Crap!. . .Looks like we finally encounter it. . . the Rafflesia Seduction!" said Joey as a large plants creature appeared in the area, with razor sharp teeth, and long thick vines swarming around it, reaching out in the direction of Yugi who lied their helpless on the ground.

"Yug!" Joey acting fast on her feet, reaching the smaller girl right in the nick of time, picking her off the ground before the creature could do any harm to her. Having Yugi shielded safety behind her, Joey held out her sword. On the defensive from the long green vines that were swirling around the creature, randomly unleashing it vines to attack,. . . "I can't stay on the defense for long. To retrieve the nectar we have to get close and up personal to it and stick in the stringy to attract the nectar." Joey jump back to gain some distance, the creature growling.

"In that bag you're carrying on your back carries items we need for each task, but their just one slight problem. . . ." Joey began when a green vine sneak up on her, wrapping around her ankle, slowly it raised her up into the air, before in the next second harshly slammed her down on the ground, earning an cry from Yugi.

"Joey!" Yugi was about to run over to the other, when flames came from the direction of Joey, who had with one strike cut the vine which was attached to her, watching it drop to the ground only to burn to ashes. " . . .Like I was trying to say, before I was so RUDELY interrupted!" Joey yelled up at the creature. "Getting its nectar is NOT going to be a walk in the park." Joey held her sword firmly in her hands.

Watching Joey battle the creature, Yugi found herself helpless as she could only watch, not wanting to end up in Joey way, but also desperately wanting to help as well. Watching the movements of her sword cut the long vines as the flames of her sword shoot up, causing the monster to cry as it petal folded as if it was trying to protect itself. ' _Wait could it be. . .?'_ "Joey-kun try attack it face!" Yugi called out, Joey gave her a pointed look.

"Yug. . it's a plant. It really doesn't have a face." Deadpan Joey.

"You know what I mean! Try attacking its center!" cried Yugi. Joey jumping in air, flames consuming her sword just when she tried to land a direct attack, one of it vine reach up to deflect her from out of the air. "I knew it." Muttered Yugi.

"It's core is it main weak point. It will try to defend it at all cost." said Yugi, Joey nodding her head as she took in this information. "That sounds about right. Oi, Yug hand me that syringe?" Reaching into the back pack Yugi took out the item Joey asked for as she tossed it over to the blonde who caught the item with ease."Alright time to wrap things up here." Grinned Joey, rushing back in towards the monster.

Without even looking, she slayed the vine which came trying to attack her on her right side, maneuvering around the others that the creature could regenerate, jumping on one as she began to run along it thick vine, and up the long stems, jumping in the air, only to have another vine shoot up into the air to catch her. Flipping over it, she landed up on a tree branch, quickly covering her mouth with a cloth, as she propels herself straight at the creature core, stabbing her sword in it mouth, making the creature go haywire. "Oh, pipe it down you overgrown plant." Joey stuck in the syringe, withdrawing the nectar which they needed. Placing it carefully in her pocket, placing a hand on her sword. "Bye Bye~!" She set the creature to a blaze, hopping down onto the ground, walking back over to Yugi.

"Nice job Joey!" Yugi congratulated her. Joey grinned, reaching an hand out to ruffle Yugi hair. "You weren't so bad yourself. Now whats next on the list?" Yugi could barely thought she deserve any praise, but kept quiet as she look over the list. "Hmm, it says here a petal from a Samsara Lotus petal. Say Joey what are most of these things used for?" asked Yugi as the two set out into the swamps in search for their neck item.

"Let's see here, most of the items which come from the plants have healing properties in them, while others are rare meat or vegetables that can be used for the kitchen. Also the skin from some of those creature, as I heard from Mai, can fetch quite a load of cash to those who make and design clothes for living. If I remember correctly, I think the fur from an Flame Tiger can fetch quite a penny, maybe worth three pounds of jewels." Joey eyes turned to money symbols for a minute there, before returning back to normal.

"Three pounds of Jewels? Is that this kingdom currency?" asked Yugi. "Not only this but all the others, let see you have Silver Euros( 1=$10), which is the normal currency and the one you'll see most. Little more higher on the list is Jewels (1=$100), you mostly see these in more wealthy hands. And for the higher people of society, like for the nobles, you have Crystals (1=$1,000) and Gold (1=$100,000). I have also heard that around some realms and kingdoms you can only get things with special currencies, even though I never saw one in my life. I think were here,. . ." Peeking from behind some bushes, the had their eyes on a cute frowning small green plant creature setting on a lilypad amongst the lake.

"Yug reach into the backpack and get the fairy." said Joey, receiving a confused look from Yugi, who began rummaging through her bag, wondering how and what on earth was such a thing doing in their. Doubting if she would find such a rare thing- "Ah. . .There really was such a thing in bag." Deadpan Yugi, inside the bag was green small cage, the bars covered in vine, and soft pink and red roses, the little fairy inside looked to be somewhat frighten.

"Don't be afraid we just need your help. So if you can please help us." Yugi pleaded with a soft sincere smile, as the fairy in the cage did nothing but stare at her, before a wide smile broke out onto its face. Summoning forth a harp in it hands, as it began to play forth a beautiful melody, it small finger moving elegantly along the string of the harp, as it voice lifted and filled the area.

"Maa, what a beautiful and elegant voice from such a small creature." Yugi compliment the little fairy who seem happy from the compliment, when a snore came from her right side as Yugi almost double over when she saw it was Joey lying down on the ground asleep. "Joey-kun how could you fall asleep?" Yugi asked trying to wake the other, when another soft snore hit her ears. Peeking from out the brushes she saw that it was the Samsara Lotus. "I think I know why this fairy was brought along now." Sweatdrop Yugi. Seeing how Joey was asleep and how this task seem to look easier than the first one.

Yugi quietly reach out towards the sleeping creature, her hand reaching out to pluck the soft pink petals from it head, glad to see the creature did not stir awake, nor did it harm it. "Thank-you." Yugi thanked the small creature, heading back over quickly to the silent brushes. Where a sleeping Joey and the fairy was seated on the ground. "Thank-you as well. You really have a lovely voice." Hearing her compliment the fairy blush, happy to hear such praise from the small girl.

After carefully placing the fairy back in the bag, Yugi nudge Joey with her foot. "Joey-kun wake up. We have other items on the list that we must capture. Wake up!" Yugi began to lightly shake Joey shoulders, when suddenly her eyes shoot open. "I said I'll have the food ready in 20 minutes dammit!" exclaimed the blonde, blinking her eyes once she took notice of her surroundings.

"Where am I again?" Deadpan the blonde, Yugi smacking her forehead with her palm.

* * *

"So we're back here again, huh?" Yugi walked on the pave grounds, watching her step as she didn't want her feet to step in any of the lava that was flowing through the cracks on the ground. This landmark being the same they had to crossed, and reach the the hills in order to get the Water-Violet. The area was void of any grass, or trees, ponds of lava could be spotted just about everywhere.

"Next on the list we have to find the meat, skin and claw of a Flame Tiger." Yugi read from off the paper, which also held a small bit of magic, making the images materialized in the air.

"Meat, skin and claw of a Flame Tiger, eh? Looks like we have another tough item to retrieve." Yugi looked up and spotted the orange flame sword in Joey hand, before them were a screeching bright orange flamed birds flying in the air, circling around in the sky, when they began heading in their directions. "Here it comes. . .Yug behind me!" Joey, Yugi pressing herself closely against the other back. The bird began to shoot flames from out of it mouth, Joey had her sword plunge in the ground as it shielding them from the flames of fire.

"Flame attacks are worthless against my sword. Let's move it. . .!" Plunging her sword from out of the ground, Joey reach back and grab Yugi hand, beginning cautions of their footsteps, the birds making chase after them. Joey decided to speed up things by picking up Yugi suddenly, as they jump across a large pit of lava, touching the ground as they quickly ran and hide behind a large rock. "It should stop giving chase soon." Joey peek, missing the eyes of Yugi who look over at her, before peering down at her small hands.

"Alright it's gone, but we'll mostly likely run into yet another nuisance soon or later." The two got back on their feet to continue the search. Making their way careful through the various sized lava pits that were now in the area. When they make their way to a sight that made Yugi heart drop. "Don't tell me we have to make our way across this thing?!"

They were to the point where they would have the cross a broke old suspension bridge that look on the verge of collapsing, about twenty feet up, hovering over a dangerous boiling river of lava that stream below. "Hey I don't like even more than you do, but. . . we have too. Don't worry I'll make sure that you don't fall in." Joey's placed that friendly grin on her face to calm down Yugi racking nerves. Hesitatingly Yugi nodded, her hands and legs shaking, following Joey lead as they began crossing over the bridge.

 _'Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look do-Ahhh!'_ Yugi released a scream, falling down on her back end, hands holding on tightly to the ropes of the bridge. A burning hole right in the spot where she was about step in. Looking back Joey cursed at their luck, looking back at the frighten Yugi. "Yugi grab my hands, and I'll pull you over!"

"But. . .But. . But-"

"Hurry! We don't have time. Shit. Their already here. . ." Joey cursed eyes pointed at the sky, Yugi looking up only to have her eyes widen. "Wha. . . ." Raining down from the sky were fast incoming balls of fire. "Hinotama Souls. Quickly Yug grab my hands!" Shouted the emergency of Joey voice, Yugi despite her fears reach out a trembling hand, which Joey firmly caught. Pulling the other over safety to her side, hand still firming holding the smaller girl hand, she ordered.

"We gotta run before they burn the rest of the bridge. I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to be burn to a crisp in a boiling river of lava that's waiting on us." said Joey, rushing to reach the other end of the bridge when her eyes caught sight of an incoming large flame ball about to hit them dead on. In a flash, Joey shielded them with her sword without breaking movement as they began to run to reach the other end.

Behind them the bridge were barely hanging on, as when they were about to reach the other end of the bridge, it snapped and fell. Thankfully, Joey and Yugi were already on the over half of the broken bridge, as they began climbing up the cliff, reaching the top. Getting up on their feet, staring at the broken bridge behind them. "I say we gotta count ourselves lucky." Joey placed her hands on her hips, but the moment was ruined by the ground which tremble under their feet.

Joey sighed. "Or maybe not. . ." Running up ahead the two had to cough and shield their eyes and mouth from the smoke which covered the part of the area they were now in, making it hard to see anything in sight. When Yugi heard Joey screamed out to her. "Yug move!" Picking her up, Joey leap into the air and just in time, as something large and hard smash into the ground. Landing somewhere safe, smoke fogging up the area.

"Why ain't this just great. . . A Charcoal Inpachi!? This is _soo_ not fair!? Joey released a frustrated scream into the air. Yugi found her eyes trailing up the massive creature that was in sight, smoke emitted from it's body. When it's head turn to their direction.

"Crap!. . ." Yugi barely had any time to blink when she saw Joey in front of her defending them both with her sword, blocking the creature fist that would have without doubt pummel them into the ground. "Yug try to get somewhere safe!"

Yugi knowing the drill ran off, not wanting to get in Joey way. Hiding behind a rock as she watch battle. Large amethyst eyes stared down at her small hands. _'I can do nothing without the help of Joey. Right now I'm doing nothing but getting in her way. I have to hurry and think of something to help her out more.'_ Yugi balled her hands into a fist.

Doing something drastic, she ran off on her own to look for the Flame Tiger. She hated doing nothing but sit around and watch Joey defend her all the time. She had to contribute something to the team. Yugi was faraway from the safety of Joey, when a growling sound of creature caught her attention. Halting in her footsteps, fearful large eyes look to her left and saw a tiger which had flames coming off of it skin, sharp claws dug into the ground, it eyes pointed solely on Yugi. A bead of sweat which came from her forehead drop and hit the ground.

"I-I might've have not thought of this plan all the way through. . ." Yugi took a cautious step back, just now realizing that she had no weapon to defend herself against. The tiger place a paw forwards, the flames licking from off his skin. Yugi could feel the intense heat from a mile away from where she stood.

Not wasting a second longer the creature charged forward in her direction, Yugi began to run for her life and safety, but the creature was gaining on her tail. Her feet almost stepping in a pool of lava before she caught herself, taking off running as the creature who was giving chase did nothing but gracefully jump over it. It's sight set on Yugi to no doubt devour her.

 _'What am I going to do?!'_ Yugi asked herself. When she tripped over her on two feet, blaming her own clumsiness, large wide eyes looking back just in time to see the creature pounce in her direction. When the ground suddenly shook, the ground underneath her began to crumble.

Far out into the distance, Joey had just got through wrapping up things. The monster which she was fighting had its arms, legs, and head separated from the rest of it body. When she heard a scream pierced the air, whipping her head towards where the scream came from.

"Yug!?"

 **To be continued. . . .**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. The Mission Part 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Sorry that I'm late with the next chapter, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Also,** **I have started this new story over at Fictionpress that I hope you all check out. It's on my Fictionpress page, the name of is Red Cross _._ Also the 10th reviewer who leaves a review on that story, will has the chance of having his or her own character plug into that story, with your choice to determine what side you want your character to be on. For more information, well you just have to be the 10th reviewer. Anyway, most of the cast of the story are done by important friends and a solo family member of mines, so I hope you all enjoy. So please support and give this story an chance. I promise you I won't let you down.**

 **Yugi: Yay! Chapter 5 is here!**

 **Joey: Hope you all review, and tell us how you like the chapter!**

 **Beated by: Pure Red Crane. A/N: Be aware of blood. Lots of it.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Mission Part 2**

"Yugi!" Joey cried out the other's name, running as fast as she could in the direction in which she heard the smaller girl scream, the monster she was up against lying defeated on the ground. Reaching the area Yugi should have been in, Joey looked around worriedly, not finding the girl. "Yug! Where are you!?"

"...I'm down here!" Following the sound, Joey stumbled upon a large hole. Looking down, she saw Yugi on her knees.

"Yug!" Wasting no time, Joey jumped down to join the girl. Immediately, once her feet touched the ground, the blonde rested her hands upon the shorter girl's shoulders. "Oi, Yug, you okay?" Joey asked worriedly, noticing how the other was trembling. Her eyes moved down and widened once she saw the blood on the girl hands, a knife clutched between her hands.

Joey silently trailed her eyes all over to her left, and saw the bleeding yet dead form of the Flame Tiger, Joey released a sigh. '...First kill, huh? Such innocence. To survive in this world, she'll have to get use to the sight of blood...as there is much worse that still exists.'

"Let go." Joey said softly, placing her hands over Yugi, who finally realized the strength with which she held onto the knife.

 _'Huh? My hands feel as if their glued...'_ Yugi's eyes found themselves unable to move from the pure red liquid covering her pale hands. _'Blood...but it's not mine...Why am I trembling so much?'_ Yugi asked herself, feeling a warmth gently touch her head.

"Because you have a kind heart." She heard Joey utter, not even realizing when she spoke that last part out loud. "Innocent beings like you shouldn't be allowed to kill, but...in the world that we live in, you'll have to if you want to survive. Peace never lasts forever. To protect yourself, you'll have to hold a weapon in your hand and kill to survive. Sorry." Joey continued to run her hand over the soft spiky locks of Yugi's hair. Yugi was finally able to lose her grip on the weapon, dropping it to the ground. Somewhere in between Joey words, Yugi had a feeling that the blonde wasn't just talking about her.

The moment of silence was broken by the loud roar of a beast. Looking around in adrenaline, Joey saw caves and from them, a pack of Flame Tigers appeared, much bigger than the one that Yugi killed. Joey got on her feet, Yugi following her eyes as Joey took a protective stance in front of her. "But know this, Yug..." Fists clenched tightly at her side, brown eyes looking as if they were burning a golden auburn. "No matter what I'll protect you!"

Yugi didn't know why, but staring at Joey's back made the other seem much bigger, braver, stronger, and at the same time, "C-Cool..." she stuttered out. In a flash, Joey took out her sword, kicking the first beast that tried to attack, following up with the twisting of her body, delivering yet another powerful attack. Quickly, she took out the dagger from her pocket, and slit the throat of a beast that tried to attack her from behind. Bare hands grabbed one who charged at her left, throwing it far across into another where they slammed into the wall, creating a crater.

Each time one would attack, Joey reacted in time and easily took them down, but more continued to emerge. Joey seemed to notice this as well, standing up straight as she popped the joints in her neck, bending her back to do the same. Looking up to the sky, she grinned.

"All right, let's try that...Oi, Yug, cover your ears for a second. I don't you to end up deaf." Joey warned. There was a look of confusion in Yugi eyes, but she followed the instructions nonetheless, covering her ears with her hands.

Taking a large swallow of air, Joey tipped her head back, before reeling it back forward, releasing a ground shaking roar from her voice. Even with her ears covered, Yugi was struggling to block out Joey's roar. The sheer force of it blew her bangs from out of her face. When it became silent, Yugi opened her eyes, only to see that the area was clear. She moved her eyes back over to Joey, who had a satisfied grin on her face, hand resting on her hips.

"Good job, ne?" Joey looked back at Yugi, her thumbs raised up in the air. Yugi found herself no words to say. In that moment, the blonde was suddenly shining brightly like a hero. _'...I wish to be strong like that.'_

* * *

"All right, we're all packed! Let's head on out!" Joey exclaimed. There was a large backpack attached to her shoulders, containing the claws, skin and meat of the Flame Tiger. The two once again set off, this time, heading to the Dark Forest to receive the skin, meat and horn of Dark Zebra.

"You know, I heard that the skin of Flame Tigers and Dark Zebra come in handy during the cold season. Mammoth skin is higher and more expensive on the list." said Joey, trying to stir up a conversation after what happen to Yugi.

"Cold season?" Yugi questioned.

"Don't you have seasons from wherever you came from?" Joey asked.

"We do, but they are called: winter, spring, summer and fall." Yugi stated. Joey nodded her head at this.

"Over here we have cold season, hot season, blossom season, and harvest season. So, Yug, tell me a little more about yourself, and the world which you came from? You've been here a week already and I still don't know much about you."

"About me? Mmm, there isn't really much to say. Like I said before, I've always been lonely in my life. It's sort of depressing that the only one I could ever rely on was my grandfather." Yugi smiled melancholy at the thought, eyes on the ground.

"What about your parents?" Joey asked hesitantly.

"My parents were never really happy with each other, and never bothered to spend time with me. They split up and moved away from each other when I was six, letting my grandfather take care of me. I never really had any friends growing up. The other kids teased me and called me weird because I was never into the things they were. I was an outcast at a young age. As I grew older, the situation got worse, and I began droning everything out. I felt like a zombie. Life was nothing but gray."

"Hmm, well, that does sound depressing, but..." Yugi felt Joey hand ruffling her short spiky hair. "Why do you think the others picked on you so much?"

"Most likely because of me being weak. I'm an easy target, you can say. I mean, look at me." Yugi pointed to herself.

"Well, you certainly are short." Joey deadpanned.

"Hey!" Yugi pouted adorably.

"But if I was there, I would have definitely protected you." Just hearing the blonde say those words brightened Yugi's day. "I would've given those guys a beating they'd never forget," Joey pounded her fist into the palm of her left hand. Yugi giggled by her side.

"I'd bet you would, Joey-kun."

It was some time after that Yugi noticed that they had entered the dark forest. It was filled with dead trees, and mist, the silent of the forest gave off an eerie feeling that brought along a chill. A crow was circling around in the dark blueish gray sky, landing on a tree branch as it stared at them, the only two humans who were in the forest. Upon sensing that danger was approaching, Joey took out her dagger once again as it transform into a sword. A wall of flame appeared as a claw belonging to a large scorpion monster appeared.

"8-Claw Scorpion. Gotta watch for its tail. It sends out electricity. One hit can send you in a world of pain. Its poison sneakily enters your system and kills you slowly." said Joey, blocking another one of its steel sharp claws with her sword. "Knew this wouldn't be easy."

Charging forward, her sword slashed its legs off in one quick and swift attack, leaping high as she came soaring down with her sword bring it down cutting off the head of the monster, bringing down the monster. More appeared in the area. "Looks like I'm about to get a workout today." Joey grinned, lifting up her sword, charging into the pack.

Yugi watched the other deliver attack after attack with her blade. It all came to an end minutes later, dead creatures with their claws and heads separated from their body lying in the dirt. "Alright let's move on." Joey's sword returned to the form of a dagger. "Oi, Yug...Where did you get that knife from?" Joey asked the question that had been lingering in her mind.

"It was in the bag, I think Mokuba packed it for our safety." Yugi replied.

"Is that so…? I guess that would make sense. These areas are quite famous. People call them 'death-traps'. Only someone who knows these forests like the back of their hand, trained in the arts of combat, can return from these climates." Joey said. "Most of the Duel Monsters that exist in these climates are known to devour and kill anyone who approaches their territory."

"You sure do you know a lot, Joey-kun. Not to mention you're so strong." complimented Yugi.

"Well, what do you expect from a girl who was born and raised in the mountains?" Joey smirked. Yugi recalled Yami saying something like this back when they were at the palace.

"Every citizen who lives in the Dark Shadow Kingdom knows that the mountains are the most dangerous parts in this realm. People avoid living in those areas, as those who do live there often die. A lot goes on in the mountains as darkness shrouds everything. Vile beasts live in the joy of hunting and killing its prey, people kill each other just to survive. Thieving, backstabbing, abusing the law, every bad thing you can possibly think of exist in those areas. That why those who survived to tell the tale are considered as strong. Barely anyone ever leaves the mountains. Well, at least not alive they don't." Hearing this, Yugi began to fear for what kind of childhood the blonde may have gone through, her mind wondering where the blonde's parents might be, and if she had sisters or brothers. Whatever it may have been, Yugi knew by the tone of the other's voice that her childhood was mostly not a happy one.

"Hold up." Joey paused, holding up her hand as a signal for Yugi to stop. "Looks like we have more friends to join the party. Maa, what a long night." The flames were summoning like a whirlwind, sword in hand. Brown eyes focused on the swarm of crow like creatures that were covering the sky. "Caligo Claw Crows...One burst from my sword should do it." Blazes of orange flames covered her sword, before shooting a powerful burst of flames into the sky, consuming the crows.

"That should hold them off for a bit. Come on, Yug!" The two raced forward, running deeper into the forest as the area began to clear. They stumbled upon a graveyard when something came flying at them out of nowhere. Joey dodged the object just in the time. Maneuvering around like boomerang, the object returned to the hands of whoever threw it. "So he finally appeared." Joey glared.

"He? Who's he...?" Yugi asked when she heard a voice, the sound cackling in obnoxious laughter. Peeking her eyes over Joey, Yugi saw the large round figure of a maniac clown holding a scythe. Charging in with his scythe, he swung his weapon at Joey, who blocked it with her sword. "The crazy clown who guards these forests, Crass Clown."

The two clashed their weapons against each other. The creature managed to throw off Joey's balance, but she regained herself, delivering a kick, following it with a swing of the sword, which the clown was able to dodge. Quick on its feet, the creature used the weapon in his hand like a pro. It managed to lightly scrape Joey's cheek, a thin trail of blood running down from the wound.

Joey flipped back from the sharp blade, getting out of the way just in the nick of time. When she saw an opening on the clown's face, and tried to charge in for it, only to have his scythe block her off once again. When the creature tried to slice her right down the middle, Joey barely leap back in time. "Whew...that was close."

Joey took the time to see if she could spot any more openings. Glee filled her when she found an idea. She threw a blaze of fire at the clown, making it swing its scythe in a panic. Joey sliced him in half by going around the back. The enemy lay defeated on the ground. As Yugi came out of her hiding spot, emerging from the trees, a black blur rushed up and protected her, that black blur being Joey, who was blocking the gold sharp object that was aimed at Yugi heart. "Mmm, I heard the meat of Dark Zebra tastes quite delicious." Joey licked her lips, metal clashing against metal was heard echoing throughout the forest. Joey was on defense, facing a Dark Zebra's sharp long gold horn.

Yugi watched the ongoing battle from a safe distance, her hands balling into fists, hating that the only thing she could do was watch, feeling like a useless burden. _'What can I possibly do...? I don't have it in me to kill...'_ Yugi stared down at the ground. Joey, on the other hand, saw an opening and began charging in, smirking once she was able to cut off the zebra golden horn, followed by a slash of the neck, blood spraying over her.

"Tch, I'm a mess. Oi, Yug, got any napkins on you…? Oi!" Yugi was brought out of her own train of thought as she began to process the blood. Taking out a white cloth from her pockets, walking over to Joey, she wiped off the excess blood that got on parts of the blonde's face, neck, and hands.

"Thanks!" Joey grinned. Yugi returned her thanks with a smile that was hollow and fake, which Joey saw straight through, but decided to remain silent, having a clue at what may be going on in the petite girl's head.

"All right, let's see what's next..." Taking the map out of Yugi hands, her eyes scanned over the context on the paper. "So next we have to collect Sweet Corn seeds, and a flower from a Laughing Flower in the Enchanted Illusion Forest. This one might be a little easier than the others. Let's move out." Joey placed the paper back in Yugi hands, setting a warm hand on top of the shorter girl's head.

"Cheer up, Yug. You've been in this world for only a short while, so of course you're gonna feel frustrated about some things, but it'll all work out somehow." Yugi knew what Joey was saying was true, but still, she wanted to at least contribute something. Keeping silent, the amethyst eyed teen nodded her head. The two began making their way to the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

"This forest is really beautiful!" Yugi said in awe. The forest looked like something she read hundreds of times in fantasy books, or the type you would see in RPG games. Her eyes looked at the small fairies, who giggled happily while dancing on the soft pink petal of a flower. Amethyst eyes were glued to the cute but tiny creatures. "They're called Dancing Fairies." Joey's voice startled Yugi, and the fairies, who suddenly looked scared, began scattering off to hide, making Yugi feel a bit disappointed.

"I heard there aren't many bad things in this forest, or better yet, I never really even hear a mention about it. It sort of looks more peaceful, and has better scenery than the others. That's for sure." Yugi silently agreed with Joey, even though it was dark, light still filled the forest, the starry night of the sky shinning on them. Then she realized something. _'Since when did it become nightfall..?'_

Blaming it on the new strange world she was in, she pushed the matter far back into her mind. Continuing to follow Joey, she tripped on something on the ground, but was quickly caught by Joey. "Well, someone's clumsy. " Joey teased lightly, which Yugi returned with a sheepish smile. The bushes rustled, catching the girls' attention. Tiptoeing and peeking over, they saw a small creature with white feathery wings, playing a soft beautiful tune from its flute.

"He looks a little like Peter Pan?" Yugi tipped her head to the side, receiving a confused look from Joey.

"Peter...Pan? Who the heck is that?" asked the blonde.

"They're tales about a mischievous young boy who can fly and never grows up. Peter Pan spends his never-ending childhood having adventures on the Island of Neverland as the leader of the Lost Boys, interacting with fairies, pirates, mermaids, Native Americans, and occasionally ordinary children from the world outside Neverland." Yugi explained as if she was a teacher talking to a student.

Moving on ahead, they saw yet another creature. She was sitting on a tree, with hair made from a shade of variant healthy green leaves, releasing a yawn as if she just woke up from a nap. Spotting the two down below, she shot them a wave and winked, which the two replied back with a wave of their hands. "She seems kind." Yugi smiled.

This was more or less how their smooth trip through the Enchanted Illusion Forest continued, spotting more creatures, most of them running away in fright once they caught sight of the two, something that was really annoying and saddening to Yugi, making the girl puff her big pouty cheeks. Other creatures shyly greeted them, or were just plain friendly. That was when Yugi started to notice something as off about this peaceful trip. Looking back towards the sky, her eyes widened. That was the same tree they had just passed about fifteen minutes ago. That was the same creature waving down at her from before.

"Joey, I think we may have been going in circles..." Yugi spoke in a grave tone.

"Why you say that, Yug?" Joey stopped to turn around, only to see Yugi pointing up at the large tree, directing the gaze to the same creature who greeted her and in just the same way, and then when she realized. "Wait...Are you telling me we've just been walking in circles this entire time?!" Joey exclaimed loudly. Yugi, thankfully, already had her ears covered, taking them off once the coast was clear.

"Yep, I thought it was strange before, but...since when did it become night?" Yugi asked. Both girls looked up at the starry night sky. "Last time I checked, it was supposed to be evening."

"Could it be…?" Joey place a hand over her chin, thinking it over before she finally came to a conclusion. "Illusion, this forest may have a spell cast over it to keep intruders out. Only those from these parts can find their way around." Joey said with a sigh. That was when Yugi remembered something. Taking off her backpack and setting it on the ground, she began rummaging inside.

"Yug, what are you doing?" asked Joey.

"You'll see...Ah! Here it is!?' Yugi exclaimed, talking out the fairy inside a green cage. Yugi unlock the door.

"Oi, Yug, I don't think you should be doing that!" Joey tried to stop the other, but it was too late.

"Excuse me, Fairy-san, but could you perhaps lend us your help. We in a sticky situation and could really use your help." Yugi asked politely. The fairy looked eager and happy to help, pointing her finger west instead of south, the direction they were taking the first time.

"Okay, I think I know where you're going with this." Joey walked beside Yugi as the fairy began to lead them deeper into the forest. Their surroundings began to change, meaning she must be leading them in the right direction.

After a while, the two came upon a beautiful clearing filled with flowers and plant creatures, small fairies flying around them. Yugi suddenly felt a blade pressed against her neck. "State your reason for being here?" demanded a blonde blue eyed elf that Yugi was surprised at seeing one in the flesh.

"It an elf!" she exclaimed happily, Joey sweat dropped at her reaction.

"Ummm, Yug, I think we should be concerned about the fact that he has a sword pressed up against your neck. And I think he's a fairy."

"But this my first time seeing one in the flesh!" exclaimed the excited girl. A rustling of noise caught their attention. In the clearing was what looked like a woman with pale green skin, and blonde hair, walking gracefully into the clearing, standing as if she was a piece of art.

"Put your sword away, I sense no threat from these two, but I do wonder what brings them to these parts of the forest." said the woman, the elf doing as she ordered. His sword transformed into a gold staff as he bowed towards her.

"Yes, my lady."

"A-Ano...We're just here searching for something. Sorry for alarming you." Yugi apologized, wondering why the woman released a gasp, the blonde elf looking wide eyed in her direction. Yugi was confused at their reaction, looking over at Joey, only to see the blonde was just as shock as the other two.

"D-Did I say something?"

"Young one, can you understand what I'm saying?" asked the woman. Yugi was confused for why she was asking such a question.

"Yes. Aren't you speaking normally?" This was starting to make Yugi feel a little uncomfortable, as the woman held the robe to her mouth.

"This is certainly surprising."

"Yug, can you understand her?" asked Joey, Honestly, the situation was beginning to frighten Yugi. Everyone was treating her as if she just unlocked the code to some secret alien language, especially with the serious look Joey was pointing her with, placing both of her hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Yug, not many people in this world have the ability to understand the languages of Duel Monsters. It's partially unheard of as even the smartest of people have a hard time. Yet, you're able to communicate with ease. You're doing the impossible, and you're not even from around here."

"But how can she understand me? I'm speaking as normally as I would do with you." asked Yugi.

"Even though we can't understand their language, they can easily understand ours. Well, depending on which race of monsters, along with their intelligence." said Joey.

"Young one, you have quite the amazing gift. Not only were you easily able to understand me, but your eyes possess a different look from others across these realms. I have seen many things, but the air of innocence that shines upon you is unlike anything I have ever seen." said the woman, and then her eyes looked sad. _'Those eyes will no longer shine with such innocence, they will fade. No one can stay innocent in this sinful world that rejects the light.'_

"Sorry, but I don't think I've introduce myself. I am known as the Prickle Fairy, and this fine gentleman here is Fairy King Truesdale. We are both the guardians of this forest. Please explain what brings you here. I see you were able to get here thanks to that lovely fairy you're carrying." She smiled. Yugi almost forgot about the fairy in the palm of her hand.

"Oh! Thank-you, Fairy-san!" Yugi thanked, the fairy beaming a bright smile her way.

"Well as I said before, we're searching for something. To be exact, we are searching for these items." Yugi held out the items list to the woman. The guardian's hands suddenly turned into vines, reaching over to grab the list and gain a closer look.

"Hmm, most of these items are in the palace. Are you two perhaps from there?" asked the fairy lady. The girls answered with a 'yes.'

"I see." She laughed softly, a smile etched on her face, pointing her eyes towards the sky. "It's been a long time since I've seen him around my forest. I wonder how fine of a man he finally grew into." said the fairy, speaking more to herself.

"A-Ano...Are you perhaps be talking about the king?" Yugi took a guess, taking the other's smile and silence as her answer.

"When he was young child, he used to always venture into my forest. Quite a sweet, and intelligent child he was, holding a strong love for games if I remember correctly." Yugi was shocked to hear that she and king had something in common. "But as destiny would have it, the kindness and childlike wonder had soon vanished, tragedy after tragedy happen to those he cherished. My poor child...I wonder if your heart is still as pure as when we first met." she whispered softly, closing of her eyes, she could almost hear the childish giggle of laughter that once filled her forest, so very long ago.

"So he was nice before...?" Yugi didn't even notice that she had spoken out loud. Once it was too late, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Judging by what you just said, my fear has come true...Well, I should've seen it coming. No one can stay innocent forever in this world. You must fight in both mind and body just to survive, and even then, that sometimes cannot be enough. The loss of a loved one can send a mind to despair, agony and rage." She pointed her eyes straight before taking a smile as she glanced over at Joey, more directly into her eyes _._ _'This one has experienced loss...'_ noted the guardian of the forest.

It was minutes later when the Fairy later ordered one of the creatures of the forest to retrieve the things they needed, presenting them both the items rolled neatly inside big green leaves, decorated with a ribbon and flower tied at the top. "Thank you so much!" Yugi said her thanks as she re retrieved the items, stuffing them in her bag.

"Before you leave, tell dear Mokuba that I wish to see him next time. The reason why I'm so familiar with the items on your list is because he's usually the one who retrieves them. I'm surprised to see you both instead."

"Mokuba...?" The name wasn't ringing any bells in the girls' head, but once they found the face to match the name. Both of them had a bombshell of an expression.

"M-M-MOKUBA?!" exclaimed the girls.

* * *

Back in the palace, a small boy sneezed.

"Mokuba, you still haven't fully recovered from your fever, so there's no way I'm letting you out of bed." said the stern voice of an older brother, standing beside the bed of his younger sibling.

"B-But I felt fine this morning. It's really nothing serious. Seto, tell me this isn't why you allowed them to go out on that dangerous mission." Mobukba shot his brother an accusing look. The brunet remained neutral, as the other released a sigh.

"Troublesome…They'll be safe, right, Seto?" asked the concerned and worried Mokuba, lying in bed with the blanket pulled up to his shoulders.

"I'll go to the kitchen and get you some hot soup." said the older before walking out the door. Mokuba could nothing but shake his head at his older brother's cold attitude.

"Troublesome...And when can I get out of this bed!? Darn it, Seto!"

* * *

"We're here, Mammoth Cliff Mountains." The girls stepped into the rocky, vast area. Surrounding it was tall rocky cliffs and tall mountains of all sorts of different sizes and shapes. Yugi felt as if she was an ant who just walked into a lion's den, shriving a little due to climate being a little bit cooler than the others. Just then, thunder struck and the ground shook. As the sound got closer, Yugi's eyes widened as what she saw.

It was without doubt the mammoth, though twice the size it should be, going by Yugi's calculation. "S-Should a Mammoth be that big?" asked Yugi, unable to stop her legs from trembling, taking a cautious step back.

"What you're talking about, a fully grown one is twice the size of this big fella. But even so...I never knew they were so huge. The party's starting a little sooner than I expected." said Joey.

Reaching to her side, she pulled out her danger. "Flame Swordsman!" called out the blonde, as blaze of fire consumed her weapon, transforming it into a sword. The beast released a loud noise with his trunk, raising it high in the air, right above their heads. "This is bad!" Joey quickly grabbed Yugi, and got out of the way before the creature almost slammed them into the ground, creating a crater where its trunk hit.

"It would've flattened us into pancakes if you didn't get us out of the way! Thanks, Joey."

"No prob. I ain't ready to die just yet. Get some cover, something tell me this might take some time." ordered Joey. Before Yugi could protest, the blonde went charging straight into battle.

"Charge first, ask questions later type of person." concluded Yugi, hiding safely behind the short and small mountain that kept her safe.

Amethyst eyes watched how each of Joey's attacks failed against the beast, slapping the blonde away as if she was a fly, her back crashing against the wall of the cliff. Pawing its foot against the ground like a bull and getting ready to charge, it swung its large horns. Luckily, Joey leaped high into the air to dodge before the beast could attack her, echoes of its tusk slamming into the wall sounding like a clap of thunder.

 _'Joey-kun might be fearless and strong, but she'll need to think of some plan this time around.'_ Yugi continued watching the battle, noting how Joey's blade was useless against the steel like tusks, and how it constantly protected itself by using its trunk. Her hands gripped the mountain as she saw the creature grab Joey with its trunk and, with a mighty force, slammed her against the ground, blood spurting up from her mouth, and like a snake, began to wrap around her body, squeezing her to death.

 _'Think, Yugi! Think!'_ Panic squeezed her heart upon reading the pained expression written on Joey's face, knowing that if she didn't do something fast, the blonde was going lose her life, and Yugi was going to lose a friend. She didn't want either to happen. That was when she remembered about something inside the bag, reaching into the carrier and pulling it out. Finding the largest mountain in the area, she put her plan into action.

She raced to largest mountain in the area, working fast to lay out her plan, but found out that there was one problem in the plan she would need to fix. Rummaging ack through the bag again, she found something that looked as if it could work. Once the preparation of her plan was set up, she knew what she had to do next, bracing herself. "OI! OVER HERE!" Yugi shouted loudly, catching the beast's attention.

"Y…ug...w-what…are you...doing..." Joey managed to crack an eye open. What she was saw was Yugi using herself as a target. She felt her body drop to the ground as the beast changed its attention over to Yugi. "N-No! Stop! Yug!" Joey cried out. With Yugi waving the beast over, she had captured its attention. Predatory eyes analyzed its prey, before charging over in her direction. Yugi could feel the beating of her heart, the feeling in her legs going weaker by the second, but she refused to fall right now. After everything they had went through, she was finally able to do something to help. She was finally able to help a friend. No longer would she be a damsel in distress that needed her friend to protected her.

"Now!" cried Yugi. Just in time, the beast triggered the trap, sharp blade claws clamping down on its leg. The creature released a loud cry as it struggled and tried to move, only for it to prove futile.

"Why can't it move...?" Joey asked, taking a closer look at the trap. "Wait...a bear trap?" Joey eyed the trap, noticing the long thick steel chains. Her eyes narrowed before widening once again as she saw sharp kunais plunge deep into the large animal, keeping it from moving any further.

"And to think she thought of this in a matter of seconds. Girl's got guts and brains." Joey grinned, picking herself from off the ground, reaching down to pick up her sword. "Since Yug brought me this opportunity, better not live it down." Her sword hanging over her shoulder, the blonde smirked, flames consuming her blade.

"AArrghhh!" Joey began charging forward, leaping high in the sky, before bringing down her sword on the beast. As blood covered the area, Yugi shielded herself by quickly hiding behind a large boulder. Peeking her eyes back over, she once again saw Joey covered in blood, but this time, from head to toe, the beast left lying on the ground, defeated. Turning her head towards the shorter girl, Joey rose up her thumb. "Nice job!" she complimented the smaller girl, who released a wide smile at the other.

"Let's go home, Yug."

"Hai!"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. It's Time to Take a Stand!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! I'm so tired at the moment. Since Friday I've been getting earlier in the morning, meeting my younger cousin, to go to a anime convention that is in town. Having fun, and talking, along with a close friend of mine, but boy am I'm sleepy. Today I cosplay as Lenalee from D-GrayMan, and yesterday I saw a Reborn, and lots of other characters that I love! Itachi-sama I love you! But let's get to the story. Also don't forget to check out my story, Red Cross, on Fictionpress and Wattpad. And thank you fantasy.92, for the sweet reviews you left on two of my stories.**

 **Yugi: Yay! Chapter 6 is here!**

 **Joey: Hope you all review, and tell us how you like the chapter!**

 **Beated by: Pure Red Crane.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **It's Time to Take a Stand!**

Walking down the hall, neither Joey nor Yugi missed how quiet and silent the halls were. Two pretty girls passed them, one of them looking completely scared and frightened while the other was trying to soothe her.

"Did we miss something?" asked Yugi, looking back at those girls.

"I don't know, but I'm not liking it." said Joey, spotting Mai up ahead. When she noticed the two walking her way, she approached them. "Oi, Mai, mind telling us what's going on? I don't know why, but the palace has felt depressing ever since we walk through the door."

"I'll tell you, but let's find somewhere private to discuss it." replied Mai, having a serious look in her eyes. She led them to her favorite room in the palace. It was the same room where Yugi had her discussion with Isis. Closing and locking the door, they all took a seat.

"This morning a tragedy happened." said Mai, pouring her some tea inside her cup in an attempt to relax her nerves, wanting the disturbing image erased from her head, feeling queasy in her stomach. Joey noted how pale Mai's skin was looking, and began to feel worried.

"Mai, what on earth happened while we were away?" asked Joey. Yugi was feeling just as anxious.

"Three concubines were murdered early this morning in a brutal and disgusting way." said Mai. Joey's eyes widened at the news. Yugi release a shocked gasp from her mouth. Mai continued. "Their eyes were plucked from their sockets, their clothes nowhere in the sight, their arms and feet's were cut off, their internal organs spilled onto the ground from the slash on their abdomen. How disgusting. I haven't seen such a brutal scene since the assassination of the queen." Mai placed a tired hand over her forehead.

Yugi, on the other hand, began to feel sick and terrified to her stomach from hearing those details from Mai. A shaky hand rose to her stomach, wondering what sick person could do such a thing. "Poor, Alice-chan. She was the one who stumbled upon the scene. Her scream stirred the palace into a panic. Her attendant is taking care of her at the moment, but it will not be easy getting such an image out of your head."

"Mai, you said you haven't seen such a scene since the queen died. Are you perhaps talking about the brutal murder of the king's mother?" asked Joey. Mai took another sip of her tea.

"Who else could I be talking about." said Mai. Yugi couldn't believe what she was hearing, remembering the words the Prickle Fairy spoke of back in the forest. _"But as destiny would have it, the kindness and childlike wonder had soon vanished, tragedy after tragedy happened to those he cherished."_

"Mai...just what happened to the king? Back in the forest we met an elf who spoke fondly of him, speaking of _'tragedy after tragedy happened to those he cherished.'_ " Yugi quoted the fairy's exact words. Mai was quiet for minute, and then she began opening her mouth to speak. "When I first met our king, he was quite different than to how he is today. He was sweet, and dare I say a naive child. He was absolutely adorable, an adventurer ready to explore the world. I always wondered how he ended stumbling upon such a dirty place." Mai began to reminisce about a time when she was nothing more than an unscrupulous woman. During this time, she used to work in the brothel in the shady areas of the kingdom, where most of the illegal activity took place.

 _One day, a little boy with bright red eyes walked up to her. "What's a kid like you doing in this part of the kingdom?" Not that she cared at the time._

 _"I think the real question is: what's a pretty lady such as yourself doing alone?" he asked, Mai smiled at this, taking a liking to the kid already._

 _"Well don't you have good taste, but...my beauty is only on the outside. Inside, I'm beyond hideous to look at." A statement of rare truth. She was a liar, a backstabber, a gold-digger, anything to have money put in her hands so she could get through living for another day. However, the more the days went by, the less she found to strength to live._

 _"You must live." stated the boy, Mai didn't even notice she had spoken out loud. "I don't care how hideous you may look on the outside. I believe you're still beautiful on the inside, miss. So don't give up. This world needs beautiful people such as you to make it prettier. I know! How about you come back to the palace with me?" said the little boy, reaching out to grab Mai's hand._

 _"Wait! What are talking about? Where are you taking me?" Mai's cheeks were flushed a deep crimson red. The little boy dragged her off by her hand, taking her away from her old world, as it was on this day, Mai's life took a turn. Her life began having much more meaning, finding not just a reason to live for herself, but for this small child with eyes crimson and innocent, vowing on her life that she would stake her life just to serve and protect him._

"What a sweet and naive boy with such good taste, but you see, that was back before he became king. He witnessed a terrible nightmare that would never leave his mind for as long as he lives. It was the bloody dissection of his own mother, a scene so horrible that he should never relive again. Her organs and guts were removed from her body, her eyes pluck out, beheaded. There are some theories that she was beheaded while alive. Regardless of method, he changed then." Mai did not stop there, as the story progressed to darker topics.

"Years later, he would later fall in love with beautiful princess, meeting her brought back a certain spark that was once lost. He began to smile again, turning into who he once was, but that too also ended in a tragedy. There's not much information on how she died, but her death broke our king's fragile heart. It's now beyond repairable." Mai was now finished with her story. Yugi honestly had nothing to say after hearing this, placing her hand over her heart. The story of the king was sad. Even though Yugi could detect something was missing, it was still heart wrenching to know what he had been through.

Then Yugi realized something, "Umm…this is just a question, but how old is the king, and for that matter…how old are you guys?" Yugi asked, realizing some of the math and dates were not adding up.

"Let see, if I remember correctly our king is…1,021." said Mai, shocking Yugi speechless. She fell out of her chair as Joey worriedly called out her name, getting up from her seat to help the smaller teen off the ground, and back onto her chair. "Seeing how I'm a lady, I shall never reveal my current age." Mai crossed her legs.

"Joey-kun?" Yugi asked hesitantly, bracing herself for the answer to come.

"Me? I'm only 50 years old." Joey said as if it was no big deal. Yugi thought it wasn't as big a number as Yami's, but it was still impressive, considering Joey looked to be around her age.

"Those who are accepted into the palace are different from those who are outside. A ruler will have immortal life as long as he or she keeps the kingdom healthy and their heads are not severed from their body. People who stay within the palace and the nobles are also granted this gift in order to keep a stable and functional kingdom. There are also times when a noble can grant immortality to his servants, but only with the king's permission." explained Mai.

Yugi who still hadn't completely gotten over the shock, pressed a tired hand to her forehead. "1,021…50…My age is nothing compared to the rest of you." mumbled a daze Yugi.

"What are you talking about? Mai's the oldest in the room, if you give it a thought. If the king 1,021, then Mai must be-" Joey was never able to finish that sentence, as Mai held her hand like blade up against Joey neck, her beautifully designed painted nails were as sharp as razors, an evil dark glint in her eye.

"If I were you, Joey-chan, I wouldn't finish that sentence." said Mai in a cold tone. Joey gulped, fearing for her life.

"Hai..."

* * *

In another room, the king found himself shrouded by nothing but darkness. No light to be found. He wondered around aimlessly, searching to find anything, wondering just where he was, when he heard a soft, nostalgic voice call out to him from in a distance. Quickly turning his head towards the direction of the source, the king cried out. "Heba…? Heba, is that you? Speak to me!?" He began to run mindlessly through the darkness, desperate to find that voice.

 _"Yami…Yami, my love…Where are you going?"_ The echo was the voice of his deceased love.

"I'm searching for you! Tell me something, Heba, why did you leave me? You knew how I felt for you!" Fists clenching tightly at his side, his heart panged in pain and morning from the heartbreak of her death.

 _"My love…I did love you…but our love...was never meant to be."_ whispered the voice. Yami's eyes widened, whipping his head up as he felt the voice, along with her presence, leave him.

"Heba! Heba! What do you mean by that?! I love you with all my heart! You were all that I had left. So why...? So why...?" A single crystal tear slid down his left cheek as he dropped to his knees.

"...Why did you leave me alone?"

Crimson eyes began to slowly open, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, feeling a warm yet small hand running fingers through his hair, hands that he was unfamiliar with. He heard a sweet melodic tune being hummed. Moving his eyes over to his left, he saw the girl who invaded his palace, the same girl who was cursed with the same image of his beloved Heba. Every time he was forced to look at her face, he realized that his love is gone, and standing here was nothing but copy who held no similarity to the woman he once loved.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yami asked in a demanding tone, startling Yugi, who had her eyes closed. Gently pushing the other off from her lap, she scooted far away from the couch.

"S-Sorry, but I was sent to deliver your meal for the d-day, but…you were asleep, and when I tried to wake you, you suddenly grab hold of my arm and wouldn't let go. F-Forgive me for disturbing your rest." Yugi kept her head down as she apologized.

Nothing alike at all. This tiny little insect held no backbone, unlike his Heba, who stood with grace and confidence. Her looks were cute, but nothing more. Heba had skin kissed from the sun, having just a light tan. Her beauty was out of this world, perfection created by the gods. Kind, caring, and yet still carried herself as a princess should, loved by all who met her, as the people praised her as a goddess and still do to this very day, as they should.

There were little similarities, such as the eyes, the face, and hair color, but that was it. Heba was an inch taller than the smaller teen and more curved as well, but still petite. Her hair spiked down and long, instead of outward like a star, her eyes dyed the deepest of red. They may look similar, but they were absolutely nothing alike, not by a long shot.

Yugi felt grateful for when Yami finally stopped staring at her. Whenever he did, it was as if he was pointing out all her flaws. "You have brought me my food. You may leave now." Yami began to walk back to his desk when suddenly, he stopped and spoke again. "I've also been informed about how you two completed your job. Not bad for two rookies." stated the King, taking a seat in his chair, when he saw Yugi still standing by the door.

"Do have something you wish to say?" he asked, wondering what could possibly be on the other's mind.

"The one you should be thanking is not me, but Joey-kun. She did all the work, while I hid and stayed out of the way. I couldn't contribute in any way. I was just extra baggage." Yami wasn't expecting the other to say this. A smirk blossomed on his face. "Is that so...?" Yugi shivered when she felt the room get colder, flinching once she saw sharp fangs inside Yami's mouth as he grinned widely.

"That's not all on your mind, is it? What else do you have to say?" Yugi didn't know why, but it almost felt as if the king could sense or read her thoughts. It disturbed her. Distancing herself so that she was in far out the reach of the king. Her mouth began to open on its own.

"I...feel useless. I...I..." Yugi didn't want to say anymore, and yet for some reason, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Struggling became harder and harder the longer she stared in those blood red eyes.

"You what? Tell me..." Yugi wondered since when did the king get in front of her, her back cornered against the wall. She could feel his breath cast over her ear, her body feeling weak, strong firm hands holding her waist still, as she was pressed up against his chest. Yugi felt her breath stuck in her throat, those eyes staring straight into her's, feeling as if she was caught in some kind of trance.

Getting her right where he wanted, Yami smirked, ready to hear what the other had to say, to hear the greedy and selfish reply the other wished to say. He wanted her to finally reveal what a fraud she really was, of how she held nothing similar to his dear Heba. Inching his face closer, his lips ghosted right overs her lips. "Saa...let me hear your deepest wish." Yami couldn't help himself. He was anxious to hear just what kind of spark of corruption he just knew lied deep within her so called pure soul.

"I...I wish...I wish for strength, so that I protect those I cherish, so that my friends will never have to waste their precious lives protecting me. I never again want to lose someone precious to me. Never. No matter what it may takes, as long as I can protect them. I'll survive even through the pits of hell itself. I wish to no longer be useless and afraid. That...My dear King, this is my deepest wish." Never before had Yami been proven so wrong in his entire life. He felt as if he was slapped in the face. Never before was he so speechless, and beyond words as in that moment. Those firm amethyst eyes, reminded him of only one person.

"H-Heba...?" Yami took a staggering step back, a terrified look in his crimson eyes, moving away from Yugi as if she was some sort of ghost or disease, though she did, for a second, hold the image of one. Those determined eyes reminded him of the princess that was long dead hundreds of years ago.

"That's right...She's gone. My mind must be playing a joke on me." Yami tiredly rubbed his forehead, yet his eyes were unable to look at Yugi, who was staring his way.

"Are you okay, King-sama?" Yugi asked. She was about to take a step forward when…

"Don't move!" the man suddenly shouted and Yugi quickly obeyed. He turned his back towards her, crossing his arms.

"Leave me. I wish to be alone." he ordered. Yugi bowed one last time before exiting the room. On her way to the kitchen, her mind flashed back to the scene she saw while in the king's bedroom, of him lying down in her lap, remembering how she felt when she heard how desperate his voice sounded as he called out the name 'Heba' repeatedly.

A lone tear had slid down his left cheek. She wanted to wipe it away. Stopping in the middle of the hall, she placed a hand to her aching heart, which was squeezing painfully in her chest. "...Why is my heart in such pain whenever I see him in agony?" she asked herself in soft voice. By her lonesome in the grand hall, the young girl dropped down to her knees in the middle of the floor. "...It hurts so bad." Yug felt herself cry softly, clutching her chest. Little did she know, that left alone in his bedroom, Yami, on his balcony, cried silently to the moon.

* * *

"Oh, Yug, you're back!" Walking back inside the cafeteria, Yugi was greeted by Joey's warm smile. She made sure that before making her way back, she would make herself look as normal as possible. She greeted the blonde with smile of her own. That was when she noticed the blonde was standing at a table and there sat two male figures she did not know. She made her way over to take a seat, but now with confused steps.

"Joey, who are they?" asked Yugi. Joey grinned her way, throwing her arm over the brunette's shoulder, before holding his head in a headlock. "This is my partner in crime, Honda! Say 'hi,' Honda-chan!" Joey teased the brunet, who looked annoyed with her actions.

"Oi, stop with the teasing, why don't you?! And let go of me, I feel as if even when you're just playing you've got me in an iron grip!" said the brunette whose name was Honda.

"Poor general can't handle the strength of woman?"

"Since when you a woman?" came the direct deadpan response of the other, thus earning him a hard whack to his head, a large bump sitting there now.

"Honda, she's more of a strong bull, if you asked me." said the other with black hair worn in a ponytail, jade green eyes sparkling. He had dice for earrings, which made Yugi tilt her head in intrigue. Both males seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform, reminding Yugi of a military style, but more Victorian age in terms of style. The black haired male across the table was wearing his uniform properly, while Honda left his jacket wide open, showing the white shirt underneath.

"Hahaha...laugh it up you two, and I'll stop feeding you." Joey got them to shut up with that statement. Instantly, the two were on their knees before her feet, begging for her forgiveness.

"Please, oh, dear kami-sama, forgive us!" exclaimed the two. Yugi sweat dropped at the title they called Joey.

"K-Kami-sama?" Yugi repeated, the scene returning back to normal when Yugi found herself in the spotlight, taking a seat beside the one named Honda, feeling a pair of eyes on her.

"So this is the fresh meat I've heard has entered the palace, and caused some trouble. She may not be my type, but..." The handsome raven haired boy moved to sit directly in front of her, his eyes staring directly at her. "She has some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." he complimented. Suddenly, Yugi felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck.

"Oi, back off, Otogi. Yug, here, is off limits to your playboy ways." stated Joey, keeping a close eye on the other, who flipped a bit of his hair out of his face, shooting the blonde a charming smile.

"I'm a man who appreciates the wonderful joy and gift of beautiful women. It can't be helped that I was blessed with such good looks, don't you agree?" Otogi sent a wink towards Joey, causing the two maids, who were standing not that far away and eyeing the raven haired man, to squeal and faint to the ground. This happened with more women who were in the room, blushing and squealing, calling out to the name of the handsome man, which he returned with flirtatious gestures.

"Wow, he really is popular." said Yugi, earning an annoyed scuff from the gentleman across from him.

"I don't know why he plays around with women as if they mean nothing to him. Stupid jerk." said Honda, glaring over at the black haired man with envy in his eyes as the other mindlessly flirted with other women in the room.

"Aww, don't be jealous, Honda. If it makes you feel any better, I agree right along with ya!" Joey grinned with a raise of her thumb. Just then, the doors opened. Walking in was Mai with another woman whom Yugi had seen before, remembering her being one of the members of the Royal Consort. "Oi, isn't she the one who stumbled upon that scene this morning?"

"Oh, do we have the generals here today? How are you fine gentleman? Don't mind us, I just couldn't keep my dear Alice-chan trapped in her room all day. Joey-chan, be a dear and bring us some desserts. We're in need of something sweet." Mai winked and Joey got the message, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hai, your Majesty, but if you don't watch yourself, you'll blow up." Joey remarked, making her way towards the kitchen, ignoring the exclamation from Mai.

"Joey-chan, you shouldn't make fun of a woman's weight!"

Yugi shifted her attention over to the lovely lady who sat next to her. She could spot the dark lines under the other's eyes, how her eyes looked so lifeless. _'What saw have taken a large toll on her...A given, after seeing such a gruesome scene. I probably would've ended up in a much worse state than her.'_ Yugi's heart wanted to comfort the other, when suddenly, a long red petal danced in her vision, followed up by many more. She blinked her large eyes owlishly at the scene before her.

"Oh, how my heart aches whenever I see such a lovely lady in distress." Otogi spoke sorrowfully, holding the girl's hand as more red rose petals appeared. Honda, who looked annoyed, seemed to have gotten used to his partner's actions, along with Mai, who continued smiling.

"Pipe it down, Casanova. Or have you forgotten she's the king property." Honda firmly reminded the raven, who flipped his bangs from of his face.

"You think I don't know that, but I also...cannot leave a woman who is clearly in distress alone. It's my sworn duty as a playboy to make sure all beautiful woman stay lovely and happy." proclaimed Otogi, as a group of girls swooned at his so called heroic display. Honda sweat dropped.

"Is that right?"

"Maa, does that rule extend to me as well, Otogi-kun?" asked Mai with a smile.

"I also have a set age limit for my woman. Sorry, you're just too- Ack!" Otogi was never able to finish that statement as he was hit on the head with Mai's high heel shoe. His fangirls ran to him worriedly.

"Idiot." muttered Honda. Mai sat down fuming, her arm folded across her chest.

"Aren't you the one who stood up for Rebecca? I don't think I've ever had the chance to introduce myself. I'm Alice. Alice Milford, and you are? Even though you're so popular around the palace, I still don't know of your name." The kind and beautiful woman smiled. Yugi wondered about what she meant by her being popular, but nevertheless answered back.

"Muto Yugi, but you can just call me Yugi." Yugi replied with a cute smile that ended up causing her to be tightly hugged by a platinum blonde who squealed with glee.

"How adorable! Oh how I just love cute things. You're like a small animated doll." exclaimed the platinum blonde, receiving a somewhat confused and surprised expression from others at the table.

"Mistress, please let her go. You're suffocating her." spoke a voice, which had scared Mai, Otogi, and Honda. Just where did the girl with the brilliant red hair come from? Realizing her mistake, the other let go of Yugi, who was happy to have air back in her lungs.

"Oops! Forgive me! I'm so sorry!" the golden eyed maiden apologized, as Yugi sheepishly reassured the other.

"Maa, it's okay. But what did you mean by me being popular?" Yugi asked. Everyone at the table gave her disbelieving looks.

"Silly Yugi-chan, ever since that scandal with you and the king, you've gain popularity. Most definitely not the good kind, but almost everyone knows of your name. Thankfully they don't know your face, cause if that was the issue-"

"You'd be dead by now." Otogi bluntly finished the rest of what Mai was going to say.

"Just how Otogi so politely put it. Thankfully you also have Joey-chan protecting you, so you'll be fine...hopefully." Yugi didn't like that tone in Mai's voice. She was beginning to fear for her safety, and yet it was also something that Yugi took into account.

 _'Thankfully you also have Joey-chan protecting you...'_ Yugi had Mai words mentally repeating in her head. _'Will I always have to rely on Joey-kun while I'm stuck in this world? It seems unfair that Joey-kun has to always stick her neck out trying to protect me, when she should be worrying more about herself. What if there's an emergency where I'm in mortal danger? Will she come rushing to me? I can't let that happen. Joey might end up hurt, or worse...dead because of me.'_ Yugi stared down at her own hands.

"Mokuba-kun, you're joining us this evening? I'm surprised Setty-chan let you out of the room. Has your fever finally subsided?" Mai asked worriedly, sounding like a mother. The younger boy, who might even be older than he looks, took a seat right in front of Yugi, sheepishly scratching his thick raven locks.

"Maa I think I'm finally over it, and...I snuck out while Seto was away." he muttered softly.

"Snuck out? I hope that asshole doesn't come barging in here just to get on my nerves..." muttered Joey, making sure to keep Mokuba from hearing it, holding a large tray filled with plates of delicious food and treats. "Bon appetite, everyone! Stuff your stomachs until you can't fit anymore!" Joey exclaimed, setting the plates on the table.

"Today, I cooked up everyone's favorites, so dig in!" Joey was happy to see everyone stuffing their faces.

"Joey you're the best chief to ever to exist." moaned Yugi, her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. A firm hand clapped on Joey shoulder, a figure appearing.

"Well, I expected nothing less from my prodigy. She was a born chef." Looking back, Yugi saw an older man, who looked around her grandfather's age.

"Well, if it isn't the legend himself. He's been here longer than anybody here." said Honda, as the kind old man began to chuckle. Just then, the doors opened, a small figure holding a stuffed teddy bear came barging into the room.

"Grandfather, may I please have a fresh batch of your delicious macaroons for my tea party. Yami-dear said that he will be visiting me later." said the blonde, wearing a bright happy smile.

"R-Rebecca?" Yugi was surprised to see the blonde, but even more surprised when she took noticed what she just called the older man. Hearing her name being called, large blue eyes landed on the small figure.

"Yugi?" When she saw who was at the table, she blushed a bit. Coughing into her fist, she composed herself, patting down her skirt. Honda scouted over so the other could sit by Yugi.

"I haven't seen you for a while. I heard that Yami-dear sent you out on a dangerous mission."

"Yes he did. The king is a very mean person. I don't know why he likes to bully me so much." Yugi pouted.

"How dare you say such a thing about Yami-dear! Do you not understand his greatness! The reason he shows such emotion is because of your appearance. You look similar to- Ah! I don't think I should say any more." Rebecca quickly caught herself before saying anything else. Yugi noted how the table held a grave silence, minus Joey, who looked confused herself.

As low and quietly as possible, yet still heard by those at the table, Yugi asked. "Do I really look that much like her?" No one could look her way, not even the redhead who seemed to serve Alice. Yugi almost forgot about her until she looked her way.

"What up with the looks? And look like who?" Joey asked, confusion expressed in her deep brown eyes.

"Heba. Princess Heba, I believe. He seems to mention that name a lot around me. Do I really look that much like her?" It was quiet for what felt like an eternity, which began to annoy Joey, until a voice suddenly spoke up.

"In appearance, you two look alike. But though you do bear a strong resemblance to her in appearance, when it comes to other areas ...You're miles apart. You could never be a dead woman." came the blunt hard cold response of Alice's servant.

"Rose-chan, you shouldn't say such things...Even though I may love our King, I understand why he can never love another." said Alice sorrowfully. Once again, Yugi was forced to witness a look of utter pure love. It reminded her so much of Rebecca, and weirdly enough of Vivian, even Mai, who tried so hard to hide it. A love so genuine for this one man, but knew in their hearts was unattainable. An emotion so pure, yet at the same time, to heart-wrenchingly painful when the one you love would never return those feelings.

"All right, changing topic. I heard someone else tried to go into the Pillar. As you can guess, he hasn't been seen in about a week." said Honda. "Will anyone ever conquer that unwinnable pillar? I mean, it's been sitting there since I first came to palace." said Joey.

"It's been thirty-three years, and not a single person has succeeded. Just getting there is hard, and a dangerous one. Vicious sea king beasts rest in those waters." said Mai. The people at the tables suddenly felt their eyes being pointed towards the smallest at the table, who had slammed her hands down on the smooth surface, standing up from her seat.

"Oi, is everything okay, Yug?" asked Joey in concern. She was met with a firm expression shimmering in large eyes.

"This pillar, please tell me more about it!" demanded Yugi, shocking those at the table.

"Wait, don't tell...? Are you out of mind! As if you can conquer that Pillar. Did you hear anything we just said?" exclaimed Rebecca, standing out of her chair as well, one hand holding her teddy-bear, the other settling on her hips.

"Well isn't this shocking?" Mai's eyes held a look of interest, as she stared over at the other, returning Rebecca's fierce glare with a look of her own.

"Over about a hundred men and women have ventured into that pillar, some strong, others weak, but neither ever returns. So what makes you, an outsider who barely knows anything about these lands, believe you can do the impossible?" asked Rebecca. The other waited to hear Yugi reply.

"I'll never know unless I try. Ever since I woke up here, I've been doing nothing. I know I'm weak, but I want to at least try to do something so others won't have to lose and waste their lives protecting me for the rest of my life. I know in this world that strength means a lot. I'm seen as nothing, but baby crawling on the floor. It's time for me to take the first step. I've heard at least twice that the only way to survive is to have a Magic Vessel, so I'll capture it and return. I'm not planning on dying just yet, Rebecca-chan." Yugi smiled, setting a hand on the other's shoulder, who found herself having nothing to say, her mouth slightly open.

"All right, when do you wanna set off?" Joey asked, already getting prepared for the trip. Yugi turned to face the blonde.

"Sorry, Joey-chan, but... this one trip…I feel I must do it alone." said Yugi. She seemed to just love shocking people with her words today.

"Yu-chan, I don't know about that." Mai expressed her concern.

"I agree, at least bring Joey so you'll have some type of defense. Going alone is dangerous." said Honda.

"Not to mention Joey is about as strong as an ox." muttered Otogi.

"I'll take that as a compliment, you sneezy playboy."

"I resent that!"

"To get to the pillar, you have to travel by boat across the dangerous seas of the Shallow Abyss, and if you survive, you have to climb up the cliff located at the edge of the island where the pillar stands, which has a steep long path to lead you. By then, it's up to you whether you make it out or not." explained Mokuba. Yugi nodded her head at all of this. Once again, Honda spoke up.

"I have an old pal of mine who works at the docks. He may lend you a hand. He loves doing dangerous stuff like this, plus he been there before."

"Thank-you, Honda-kun." Yugi bowed politely at the other, a warm smile on her face as finally, for the first time, she was taking her first step. But she missed the worried eyes of Joey staring at her back.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. The Invincible Pillar!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! I'm so tired at the moment. The convention ended Sunday, and I'm so sad. But next I'm going to cosplay as someone from Boku no Hero. Also don't forget to check out my story, Red Cross, on Fictionpress and Wattpad. I could really use the support!**

 **Yugi: Yay! Chapter 7 is here!**

 **Joey: Hope you all review, and tell us how you like the chapter!**

 **Yami: Aibou and I haven't had any fluff scene so far woman!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: It will be a while before there will be any fluff scene between you two Yami.**

 **Beated by: Pure Red Crane. ( I love her so much! She is such a nice person!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The Invincible Pillar!**

That next morning, Yugi had gathered her things, wearing her black camouflage, and a black t-shirt with black shorts, which had drawstrings at the bottom, a short camouflage jacket, and white knee high socks with black hiking boots on her feet. Picking up her bag from off her bed, she looked around. She was a bit disheartened to not see Joey in the room, but it was okay. Yugi smiled. She would see her again when she returned, that she promised. She made her way out the door.

Traveling down the hall, Yugi reached the front entrance of the palace, the massive wide doors creaking open when she heard two pair of footsteps walk up next to her and saw it was Honda and Otogi."We're here to escort you to the docks. There can be some pretty shady people in town, and a girl like you would be the first target." said Honda.

"W-Wait!" The group heard a voice call out to them. Glancing behind them, they saw Mokuba making his way towards them.

"Mokuba-kun?" Yugi tilted her head to side, wondering what the other was up to. The smaller boy stopping right in front of her, cheeks a light shade of red as he held something out to Yugi. Reaching with an open palm out to him, she felt something being placed in her hand.

"It called the Moonstone Flower, it wards off Duel Monsters but only weaker and mid-class ones. It useless against those who are power powerful in rank, but it should give you some help. It can also heal small injuries, and shine brightly in the dark." said Mokuba. "Think of this as a way of me saying sorry about my brother sending you on that retrieval mission. It was supposed to have been my job, but I was sick. I'm still surprised that you managed to come back alive." said the sheepish pre-teen. Yugi smiled.

"Thank-you very much, Mokuba-kun." Mokuba was caught off guard when the other sweetly pressed her lips against his cheek. Honda and Otogi smirked once they saw the bright red blush blossoming over Mokuba's face when Yugi withdrew her lips. "I shall treasure this special item." Yugi placed the necklace around her neck, turning back around to the others. The item itself was beautiful; a gem as pure as white, yet gave out the faint illusion of rainbows when pointed in the light.

She turned her head back to the other men. "Tell the others I'll see them when I return." Yugi's words took Mokuba by surprise. Despite knowing how hard the journey ahead of her was, she still believed in succeeding and returning. Once out the doors, and making their way down the steps from the palace doors, Yugi was met with the sight of a large bird, with feathers the color of teal and blue, waiting at the front entrance, and there was two of them. Otogi was already climbing onto his own bird, Honda about to follow his lead before taking a look at Yugi, who had an bewildered expression written on her face, and withheld a chuckle, placing his hand at his hip.

"It's called a Faith Bird. We use them sometimes for flight transportation. They're somewhat calm creatures, but just make sure you try not to annoy them. They'll want to bite your head off." Honda ran a gentle hand over the bird's head. Hesitantly, Yugi climbed on board as he helped her onto the bird, getting herself seated behind him.

"You might wanna hang on tight." Honda warned. Before Yugi could ask why, she felt them lifting high into the sky as the bird began to soar. Otogi was flying closely behind the two, as Yugi peered down at what looked to be the view of a city. The city was busy with people, filled houses, churches, and other strange buildings. Yugi noted how a wall was built around the city, heavily guarded to keep out strangers, and other dangerous individuals from entering.

"Oi, Honda! I think I see the docks coming into view!" called out Otogi as the bird flew over to the outskirts of the city walls. Yugi saw ships loaded up at the ports, men carrying cargo walking around. The bird began to descend before touching the ground. Getting off the giants birds, a man with a dark shade of blue hair began walking over to them.

"Well, if it isn't my good friend, Honda! How's it going, old friend? What brings you here?" asked the friendly fellow, shaking hands with Honda.

"Yo, Mako Tsunami! Things have been well. How's it going with you?" asked Honda.

"Nothing much, it's been boring out here lately. What brings you around, old friend?" asked the tan skinned man, when his eyes caught sight of the tiny chibi peeking shyly behind Honda. Mako did nothing but blink his eyes a few times as he stared the timid chibi.

"Old friend, since when did you have a child." came the blunt question from the other. Honda's face gained a new shade of color, while in the background, Otogi burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, pointing at his comrade.

"Hahahaha! Him? With child? Ahahahah~! My stomach hurts!"

After a swift punch from Honda to Otogi, the handsome man shut up. He clinging to Yugi, as he whined about his own mistreatment, while Honda began to explain the situation at hand to Mako, who nodded his head once he was finished hearing the complete explanation. "Hmm, that's quite some task, but I'm feeling up for the challenge. The journey might be a bit more dangerous this time around. There's been more sea Duel Monsters appearing and attacking ships lately." Mako replied this information over to Honda, before taking yet another glance at the one he supposed to escorting.

"Chibi-chan, Honda is such a big meanie!" whined Otogi, clutching the smaller form, resting his head on her chest.

"Stop messing around, Otogi!" yelled Honda, who was ignored by the other. Yugi felt a bit awkward and uncomfortable, but did nothing and instead smiled as she patted a hand on Otogi head.

* * *

Yugi leaned against the rail of the ship, moving a hand down to the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. "I can tell when someone is nervous. First time?" questioned the one who was friends with Honda, and offered to take her on her trip.

"Yeah...This is my first time venturing off somewhere on own my own." Yugi would admit she definitely felt nervous.

"Why did you decide to do this journey on your own? If you ask me, you're acting foolish, but let me know your reason first before judging."

"I know a lot of people may think of my actions as foolish, but ever since I came to this world, I've been completely useless." Yugi missed the confused eyebrow that rose at her statement. "I don't want to always have someone else protect me. I have hands of my own. I don't want someone to lose their life protecting me, and also...so I can finally protect those who are important to me." Mako had nothing else to say to those determined amethyst eyes, large grin stretch out wide on his face.

"Hahaha!" Large hands clapped onto Yugi's back, almost making her go overboard if she didn't have such a grip on the rail. "Looks like I underestimated you. I like the look you've got in your eyes! Alright, men, let's get this little lady to her destination!" Mako walked off, yelling orders to his men. Yugi was happy to see that her reply satisfied him. She meant every word.

"I wonder how Joey-kun is doing." Yugi looked up at the gray clouds in the sky. The ship was quite a distance away from the city.

* * *

"Joey-chan, are you sure it was such a good idea to let her go off on her own. I feel quite worried for our little Yugi-chan." Mai twirled the red liquid inside her crystal cup, comfortably sitting in her chair, as Joey flipped ten nicely golden brown and large fluffy pancakes cooking on the stove.

"It Yug wants to do this on her own, then let her. And also..." Joey paused in the middle of her work. "Why the heck are you doing inside the kitchen!?" yelled Joey, to the blonde who had her own personal chair, seated inside the busy kitchen, maids and chefs moving around in a frenzy.

"I'm bored~" Mai pouted like a cute child. This annoyed Joey more.

"Get out! And what are doing, drinking wine this early in the morning? Did something happen last night?" Joey asked, sensing something up with the other. "The only time you drink is when you're stressed about something?" Joey lowered her voice so only Mai could hear her.

Mai finished her wine in one big gulp. "King-sama didn't call on me last night, even though it was supposed to be my night." Mai confessed. Joey almost dropped her spatula.

"What! That's what got you upset!? And here I was getting worried." Joey grumbled, stacking the pancakes on the plate neatly, drizzling them with syrup before the next waitress came for the order.

Mai remained quiet for a while, before opening her mouth. "Joey, I think someone may be out to kill me." came the straightforward answer from Mai, voice low so that only Joey could hear her. Joey's eyes widened, hands clenched tightly on her utensils, hands moving quickly as she was getting ready to prepare an omelet. Her brown eyes became sharp, an expression of solemn in her eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"Lately, everywhere I go, I feel a pair of eyes watching me. It's creepy, and it's beginning to annoy me." said Mai.

"Have you told any of this to the king?" asked Joey.

"I don't want to bother him with my problems. It seems that on the morning the two concubines were murdered, someone snuck into the palace and stole some important documents." Mai made sure the only one her voice was reaching was Joey, who continued to working like everything was normal. The two paused in their conversation when a waitress walked up behind Joey, who was just loading the omelette onto a plate. Another waitress appeared, grabbing the order before leaving out the kitchen.

"Relay the order to me." ordered Joey, walking to the fridge and grabbed more ingredients, setting them on the table. In the kitchen, there were at least 20 chefs cooking up a storm, each one sweating as the waitresses were moving fast on their feet. The kitchen was always being busy during breakfast and lunch hours.

"T-The next o-order is a Parisien Eggs Benedict." said the waitress, who Joey quickly noted, with her back still turned, was a newbie, setting the ingredients down on the top of the stove.

"Hmm, that order, why does it sounds familiar to me?" Joey asked herself. Just then, the doors to the kitchen were burst open. The figure strolled, gathering the attention to those who were in the kitchen, minus Joey who did not turn her head to look.

Whispers were being thrown around, some of the female waitresses blushing and giggling when the man wink their way. When his eyes met Mai, he bent down on one knee before her as he grabbed her hand, delivering a gentle kiss to the back of it. "How is the beautiful vixen this morning?" asked the long raven haired gentleman, his wardrobe resembling Honda and Otogi's, except he had more of a military style trench jacket.

"Such a charmer." Mai smiled as the other got up from off the ground, walking over the to the busy blonde to run a hand through some of her long blonde hair, bringing a small few strands up to his lips to kiss.

"Such a sweet yet natural fragrance your hair gives off." He took a step forward, his arm reaching forward, wrapping them around the blonde chef waist. He brought his mouth close to her ear. "I think I may have missed your presence the most."

Both of them missed the next tall figure to enter the kitchen. He stepped right up beside the two. "Sorry to interpret your little lovers moment, but you don't belong in here." said the cold tone of Seto, who was glaring at the two. Well, mostly at one.

"Well, well, if it isn't the king's right-hand man, or should I say dog?" No one could miss the tense atmosphere in the room. Joey had yet to turn her head around, beating some eggs in a bowl.

"Look, I'm trying to cook, and I can't with you both in the kitchen so..." Joey stopped beating the eggs, picking up a gleaming knife. In matter of seconds, she held it up against the raven haired gentleman's neck, eyes glaring over at Seto. "Get out, before I make you." Joey's eyes told everyone she was ready to go through with her threat.

Thankfully, the one to break the tension in the room was the head chef, Rebecca's grandfather, who cleared his throat and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "All right, that's enough. I think it's about high time everyone got back to work. Kaiba-san is right. Those who do not belong in the kitchen should leave." he said, looking in the direction of Mai and the raven, who chuckled. Mai released a tired sigh.

"Joey-chan, let's finish our conversation somewhere else." Mai sauntered out the room. Walking out next was the other who had invaded the kitchen, but not before blowing a kiss to Joey, who flipped him off in return.

"I can tell when my presence is not wanted. See you later, my lovely blonde. Bye-bye, king-sama's dog~!"

"What's the king's order?" Joey asked, placing the cooked omelette on a plate.

"He wants the custom breakfast crepe with a fresh brew of coffee." Seto recited the order before leaving the room, missing the way Joey childishly stuck her tongue out at his back. Pausing in his footsteps, Seto growled.

"How childish of you. I guess you really are nothing but a low commoner dog." Seto replied harshly. From the corning of his eyes, he glared at the blonde, who did nothing but smile.

"Hmm, is that so...? Well, you can you do this asshole." Joey stuck both middle fingers up at him with a large sweet smile before going back to work. Seto decided not to engage himself with someone with such low class and manners and left the kitchen. Apart from each other, the two simultaneously muttered.

"Annoying mutt/bastard."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Yugi, she and Mako were stuck in a dire situation. The ship was caught in a storm, lightning flashing from out of the dark skies and the ship rocking back and forth in the waters. Men were running around the ship as Mako fired orders from his mouth, trying to get the ship steady. Yugi was given a raincoat, for which she was thankful, when all of sudden she sensed danger coming their way, making her way forward.

"Something is coming. I can sense it. Tsunami-san, turn the ship to the left! We have to get out of this part of the water! Something dangerous is coming!" Yugi called out to the captain, who was steering the ship. The second he heard her exclamation, something large jumped out of the water, a creature that looked similar to a reptile with green scales.

"A Bottom Dweller. All right men, kick it up to gear! We have a mission, and we will not fail!" exclaimed Mako, a roar of "Yes, Captain!" following after. The ship moved in the direction Yugi suggested. Trying to get passed the creature was a hassle, but they succeeded.

Their time out of danger did not last long, as next to spring up from out the ocean were vicious looking fish. "Captain, we're in a swarm of Crazy Fish!" called out one of the men.

"Damn it." Mako gritted his teeth, turning the ship to the right, knowing firsthand the type of damage a swarm of them could do to a ship.

Yugi was looking down at the seas when she noticed something in the water. Her eyes widened once she caught sight of blue hair, which looked as if it belonged to a woman. The blue haired woman was being attacked by the fish. Yugi clutched the rail. She decided to not waste any time and jumped straight into the water to protect the person, missing the cry from Mako.

Yugi swam in the deep blue water, trying to get in range of reaching the figure, who was indeed getting attacked. Yugi remembered the charm around her neck that Mokuba had given her. Trusting the item, she stretched out her hand, making contact with the other, who was surrounded by the dangerous fish. More started to appear, heading in Yugi's direction.

When they did, a bright shine of white opal light appeared. The brightness reached the surface of the water, catching Mako's eyes, who was about to send someone to go after the other. When he saw the light vanish, Yugi popped her head from out of the ocean, along with another. "I found a mermaid!" The crew could do nothing but sweat drop at the excited look the girl held on her face.

After getting the two out of the water, the creature explained that even though the creature held somewhat of a resemblance to mermaid, she was not a mermaid. This in return earned a pout from Yugi. "Mou, I was so excited."

"C-Cute." muttered a few sailors with a turn of their heads, looking away from the pouting girl.

"Hmm, it seems that Amazon is attached to her." Pointed out another sailor, gesturing to the creature which had its arms wrapped around Yugi's neck, hugging her close, a smile bore on its face.

"Strange, I've never seen a Duel Monster so attached to a human before." muttered another. Mako made his appearance. The creature, in return, gave him a cautious look, but never released her hold on Yugi, who looked up at the stern face the man was wearing.

"Sorry, Tsunami-san, I know my actions were reckless, foolish, and maybe even stupid, but I couldn't leave her stranded there. Sorry." Yugi apologized. The little fanclub that she seemed to have gained amongst a few of the sailors had tears in their eyes due to her bravery. A burst of laughter was released from Tsunami, his hand reaching out, ruffling Yugi's spiky hair.

"Maa, it's been such a long time since I've seen a girl as brave and daring as you." The tanned man complimented as she began trying to straighten out her hair. She beamed a smile up at him.

"Thank-you!"

"CUTE!" exclaimed the small gathering of the Yugi fanclub.

"Will you shut-up?!" yelled another member at the group. Before jumping back to sea, Yugi received a kiss on the cheek from the sea creature, waving it off as it began to swim far off into the ocean, disappearing into the blue waters. Sailing across the ocean floors, Yugi saw a small island come into view. The tower that Mokuba was talking about was tall and white, an impressive and quite beautiful building with blue and silver.

"All right, we're here." Dropping the anchor, the ship sat still, close to the island cape, as Yugi stepped onto the land. "Little lady, we have done our part. Now it's time for you to do your own. I wish you good luck!" Mako wished her well. Yugi waved off to the crew before beginning her climb up the cape. The beginning of her hike up the hill started off pretty easily, though she still had a long way to go. It was about half up that the rocky path that it started to become dangerous. The path was becoming thinner. Yugi was holding on tightly to the long greens vines that hung down the rock wall. To keep her balance steady, she took one frightful look down and saw just how high up she was. Her hands began to tremble.

"And it's times like this that I question my own sanity. Hang in there, Yugi. You can do this. You're about halfway there." Yugi gave herself a little pep talk, continuing on despite the fear that had settled in. She could no longer spot the ship filled with sailors. Parts of the water which were close to the pillars were void of any dangerous sea creatures. Yugi released a squeak when she almost lost her balance. A wave of water crashed against the cape. Yugi began losing strength in her legs, and was feeling not as confidence as before. Large eyes filled with fear, and began tearing up.

 _'Just what was I thinking? There's no way I can do this alone. I'm not as strong as Joey-kun or Mai. I'm just plain weak old little Yugi, who loves nothing but games. This is out of my comfort zone.'_ Yugi held on tightly to the vine as she softly began to cry, losing hope by the second.

 _'Stop whining and complaining about your life, and do something to change it with your own two feet.'_ Yugi flashbacked to the first time she met Joey, remembering the words the blonde once said to her. _'I know it's hard, but hey...who said life was easy.'_ From these words, Yugi began to find her strength again, remembering what it was she came here to do, remembering those who lent her their help.

"That's right. I can't continue with my life whining and complaining. If I want something to change, then I'll have to do it." Yugi took a step forward. "...with my own two feet." And with courage restored, she continued the daring task of climbing up the cliff. Down below, Mako was looking towards the rocky cliffs when one of his men came to him.

"Do you think she'll succeed boss? I mean, this pillar has been here for thirty-years." asked the man.

"Maybe one of us should have gone with her." suggested another. He was also part of Yugi's small fanclub. His statement set off an argument with the other members, the six men completely divided. The one who was talking to Mako, could do nothing but shake his head and sigh at the group of men.

"Jonathan, it would be wise to never judge something based on its surface. That girl holds courage and strength. Let us see with our own eyes if will she succeed or fail." said Mako, arms folded against his chest.

With her path now gone, Yugi began to climb the cape solely using the vines that were attached. Reaching the top, she climbed over, catching her breath. Her body was quite weak, not used to exercising. She got back up on her feet. Up close, the building seemed way bigger. Swallowing down her fear, Yugi braced herself. Walking over, Yugi found out that there was three doors, meaning three entrances.

"Evening before getting inside, it has already began." Yugi whispered softly to herself, stating how the challenge of the pillar had already begun. Each entrance had large white double doors with gold frame interior. Yugi crossed her arms, and began debating. "This is quite the tough cookie, but I always listen to my heart, and it is telling me…" Yugi closed her eyes for a second, her hand reaching out and pointing at one of the doors.

"Huh, I guess the one in the middle then." Yugi began to make her way forward. Just when she was about to press her hands on the door, she jumped when the doors themselves burst open on their own, bright blue light shining from within. It sucked her inside. Once she was in, they slammed closed. Yugi barely had any time to release a scream when she found herself in a white room filled shelves of books. The carpet underneath her feet was pale blue, decorated in silver, the interiors inside were gold.

Turning around, she saw a white chair with a blue cushion. Her eyes looked in surprise to see a little girl with silver hair in a pale blue dress sitting on the ground. Yugi walked over to her. "Excuse me, but are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly as she was met with a pair of large blue eyes.

"I'm lost, can you please help me?" The little girl's voice came out in monotone, but her eyes pleaded for help.

"All right, then just follow me. Hopefully, I can help you out of here!" Yugi replied with a bright smile, helping the other off her feet. The girl was surprised when Yugi took her hand in her's. "Let's hold hands, so that way we won't get lost." Yugi smiled, but it somewhat confused the other. Nevertheless, she agreed, nodding her head. Just then Yugi saw a book fall from one of the shelves, hitting the ground.

"A book fell?" Yugi questioned, about to make her way over to the book. Then more began to fall, scaring her a bit. Eventually, there was a pile of them on the floor. Watching wide eyed, the books began floating in the air, open wide and flapping like birds. There was now a swarm of books in the air, Yugi squeaked when she saw that the books now had eyes.

"T-They're alive!?" Yugi exclaimed. All of a sudden the books began heading in her direction with a mad angry look in their eyes. A light squeeze to the girl's hand and Yugi began to run, dodging creatures while trying to keep the girl safe from danger. She ran down the long aisle before heading up the stairs, glad to see a door up ahead, only to have her smile vanish when she saw that the door was governed by the book creatures.

Large amethyst eyes took a looked down as she stopped and pulled the girl into a hug. The swarm of creatures from both sides rushed in to attack, only to have a burst of bright light shine and blow the creatures away, defeating them in one move. Yugi released the girl from the hug. "Glad to see that you're all right." The girl looked a bit surprised to hear Yugi sound worried about her safety rather than her own. "Now let's hurry before they return." Taking the girl's hand in her own once again, Yugi made her way through the next door.

"W-Where are we now?" Yugi asked to no one in particular, eyes scanning the room, which was a white with large, colorful images depicted in gold and silver frames with a crystal gem at the center. Light blue stars adorned each picture. On the side was a white section with a light blue and deep blue design. Placed in the center of the room was a very pale lilac stage with pale diamond chains of blue. The stage was lined in gold with a small row of purple and sky blue dots. On the stage set was a white marble table. As Yugi and the other got closer, they saw it was covered with a thousand tiny puzzles pieces.

Just then, another figure entered the room. Yugi sensed another presence look up ahead. Standing at a distance was a girl with long white hair, wearing a white masquerade mask, her skin the snowiest of white, almost as if she wasn't real. Snapping her fingers, a door appeared. "I am the observer of the Second Floor."

Yugi wasn't sure if she was hearing correctly, so she decided to ask the other to repeat the question. Just then, the room shook with a heavy force, causing Yugi to fall on her knees. The little girl, simply stood, staring at Yugi, offering her a hand, which Yugi politely took.

"Your task is to complete the puzzle laid out on the table in sixty seconds. Make that fifty eight seconds now. Read what you see before your eyes if you wish to pass to the next room. Good luck." The figure bowed, still standing guard at the door.

It was then that Yugi started to notice the state of the room, the walls and ceiling were beginning to crack. "You now have forty seconds." said the woman as Yugi panicked. Her hands moved to sort out the thousand tiny pieces. Almost every piece looked similar to each other.

 _'All right, Yugi, just calm down. You can do this. This should be a piece of cake for you. Deep breath. Deep breaths.'_ Yugi chanted over and over in her head. The smaller girl took a look at Yugi, who now had a calm look in her eyes and movements, watching how her hands put together the puzzle pieces with ease. It was almost as if it was natural to her, the puzzle was halfway finished.

"You have twenty seconds left." said the monotone voice of the woman. Yugi paid little attention to her, as she was in deep focus, down to a few more pieces, placing them in their proper spots. _'Yes! I did it -Wait. If I've completed it, then why hasn't the destruction of the room stopped?'_

 _'Read what you see before your eyes if you wish to pass to the next floor.'_

"You're not finished." said the little one standing beside her softly. Yugi noticed words appearing on the rectangular puzzle piece board. _'These words look ancient yet…'_ Yugi softly traced her hands over the words.

"Nine seconds...Eight seconds...Seven seconds..."

"She who is the light that shines brighter than all." said Yugi. The words shone blue, the destruction of the room pausing. Yugi missed how she was being looked at her in pure astonishment by the observer of the second floor, before going back to her same emotionless expression.

Yugi gave a scream, seeing a huge chunk of the building frozen close above her head. She noted that if she was a little second off, she would have been squashed to her death. Placing a hand over her quickly beating heart, she heard the doors of the room begin to open. "Well done. You have succeeded. You may now enter and proceed to the Third Floor." The other bowed as Yugi and her small companion began to make their way through the door, entering the next floor.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Checkmate

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone I'm back! And I'm back with a new chapter. I'm so happy that everyone been enjoying themselves reading this story, and for those who keep asking for Atem. We still have a quite a while before he make his grand appearance, so please just be patience with me. He will make his appearance. Also I believe for the next Anime Convention I'm cosplaying as either Deku or Ochako! This chapter was mostly inspired by the anime: No Game No Life!**

 **Yugi: Hi everyone!**

 **Joey: Sorry for the wait!**

 **Mai: I hope you all enjoy yourselves.**

 **Yami: I'm still mad at the author for the lack of fluff scene between me and Abiou. It's very hard being mean to her.**

 **Seto: You're an actor. Suck it up.**

 **Beated by: Pure Red Crane. ( I love her so much! She is such a nice person!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Checkmate**

"You seem troubled this evening." said Seto, standing in Yami's office. The king rubbed his head, a tired look in his eyes.

"Not only did I let three of my concubine die, but I also let a thief sneak in and steal personal documents. Stored with information that in the wrong hands can stir up trouble, and progress into a huge problem for us." Yami released a tired sigh, leaning back in his chair and letting his head fall back. "Sometimes being king is truly troublesome."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to them. Life in the harem is a cruel one. Still, it is a tragedy..." Yami could read Seto's silence. In a flash, sharp ruby eyes turned hard and cold, his hands clutching the handles of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Their deaths..." Yami's mind flashed back to a scene long ago, a scene he that would never be forgotten for as long as he lived. The memory of that gruesome scene would be planted inside his head forever. "It looked similar to the Queen's assassination." Yami sat up straight, elbows resting on the table, hands clasped together. "The one who brutally assassinated my mother is here in my own palace." Yami slammed a fist onto the desk.

Joey was in the cafeteria, sweeping the floors before taking a pause in the middle of her work as she noticed Yugi's missing presence. She had gotten used to the other helping her out while chatting away. "I wonder how she's must be doing?" asked Joey, pointing her eyes at the glass window located high above in the massive size building, when she noticed another presence enter the empty room.

"Pretty-boy, mind telling me what you're doing here?" Joey asked. Walking into the empty room was Otogi, who took a seat close to the blonde.

"Worried about the little one?" Otogi asked simply.

"Of course I am. I still can't believe I let her go alone, but...when I looked into those determined eyes of hers, there was no way I could defy her, even though there exists the matter that Yugi is still very new to this world. She's weak and defenseless with no way to protect herself." Joey's eyes were cast down to the floor.

"That's why she is so determined to go on this mission alone. She knows her own weakness. She knows she won't be able to rely on you for the rest of her life, you or anyone else for that matter. This is her first step in becoming independent. The girl's got guts. Similar to you." The man smirked. This somewhat brought a smile to Joey face.

"That I agree with wholeheartedly. She really is something else."

* * *

Upon opening the door to the third floor, Yugi and her little companion instantly found themselves transported to a floating surface. Yugi was amazed to see the large blue sky with white clouds. The two were standing on a blue and white platform with a small silver structure on the bottom with a large blue, diamond-shaped gem beneath it, along with a pair of white and blue gradient wings. Behind the platform was a large stage with a grand screen and blue curtains, a heart emblem at the center. Steps of blue and light purple inclined form beneath the stage while a pair of wings flapped behind it.

A figure came cartwheeling onto the stage, leaping high into the sky before descending onto the platform. Yugi wondered just where on earth this person came from. Looking in front of her, she saw that the figure resembled the last observer from the second floor, but with a much younger and shorter appearance. This one's expression had excitement and a wide smile. "I'll be your observer for the third floor! Nice to meet you~!" greeted the figure. Yugi returned the greeting.

"Are you ready for today's game?" asked the excited figure. Yugi was surprised to hear that the challenge was once again involved with some kind of game, but was nevertheless prepared. She counted herself luckily, as Yugi had zero fighting skill. Her pride and confidence rested in one thing, the thing she had been doing for most of her life, the one true thing she ever enjoyed: games.

"What's the game for this floor?" asked Yugi. The observer smiled wider as she detected the confidence laced in Yugi's voice.

"Cocky I see." muttered the figure, skipping over to Yugi. "I love that look in your eyes. You must be really confident in your gaming skills. Maa, today games is none other than a game of rock-paper-scissors." said the observers of the third floor, adjusting her white mask, one that was just like the one from before.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" repeated Yugi.

"Hai~!" sang the observer when she felt a change of air around Yugi, her reaction hidden with a constant innocent expression. Yugi smiled.

"Is that so? Alright, but…I'll only play paper." replied Yugi. No change in her expression whatsoever.

"Paper? Maa, are you sure you should be letting me know your hand before you move." The other grinned as the little girl, who was accompanying Yugi, had her eyes to Yugi, or more specifically, the smile she was wearing on her face.

 _'Somehow she's different than before we first met.'_ noted the silver haired girl. Both the observer and Yugi had certain amount of space between them, getting into position.

 _'That confidences will be her downfall. As if I would ever fall into her little trap.'_ smirked the observer. _'There's a one in three chance of us coming to a draw. I won't let her have her way. If I play rock I have a two in three chance of winning. It's also the same with scissors. It's obvious that I should go with either go with rock or scissors.'_ The observer took yet another look at Yugi's smiling face.

 _'But wait, she said that she'll only use paper to try and make it hard for me to play rock. In other words, she's trying to force my hand to play scissors, as she sneakily play rock to beat me, going back on her word. Ha! I got you all figured out. As if I would fall for such misdirection.'_ Just when the other was feeling confidence in herself, she took a look at her opponent, only to stumble back at the cold hard gaze that was directed at her in that one quick second, before a smile returned back onto Yugi face.

"Is something wrong, Observer-san?" Yugi asked, eyes closed as she tipped her head to the side.

 _'No! If I play rock there's a one in three chance that I'll lose. Wait, could it be...? Of course she'll only go with paper!'_ With her decision set, the two got ready to raise their fist.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" the two called out. The observer was wearing a smirk on her face. In her hand she had scissors. She looked at her opponent, only to have her eyes widen.

"Maa, looks like I win." Yugi smiled. Instead of paper, she had rock. "You sure put a lot of thought into it, Observer-san. You almost let me taunt you into playing rock, but halfway through your decision, you changed your mind. I wonder why you changed your mind, Observer-san. You could've won if you didn't second guess yourself." Yugi face held a look of innocence.

 _'Ah, as if she doesn't know. It happened when I saw that expression of hers. Maa, how devious. Looks like I lost this time.'_ Accepting her defeat, the observer simply snapped her fingers, making a door appear. "Seeing that I lost, I can do nothing else, but allow you enter to the fourth floor."

Making her to the door, Yugi was about to walk through when she paused and turned to the observer, who raised an eyebrow, questioning why she stopped. Yugi said. "It was a really great game!" This brought upon a look of surprise to the observer. Before she could regain herself and say anything, the doors began to close as Yugi and her companion entered the next floor.

"What a weird kid." said the observer, her body releasing a bright light before disappearing without a trace.

* * *

Yami was walking down the palace halls, when he noticed something out of place when he caught sight of a blonde, who looked as if she was on an errand, running straight between him and Seto. This ticked the taller of the two off. "Why that mutt. Doesn't she know any manners? Oi...!" Seto was about to call out to the blonde, when a second voice beat him to it.

"Where's your companion? She's usually always by your side, yet today I'm sensing her presence missing from within the palace walls." asked Yami. Joey stopped dead in her footsteps, dropping down to one knee, as she was being address by her king.

"She has left on a mission, my king." Joey answered blankly. This caught Yami's attention.

"A mission? What type of mission did she journey off to?" Yami was curious to hear the blonde's answer. The brunette standing by his side was caught off by guard by the answer that was given to them. "Repeat that again." Yami demanded.

"She went to conquer the Pillar located north across the Shallow Abyss seas." Joey repeated her answer, eyes glued to the black and white marble floors. The king chuckled.

"And here I thought you two were friends, yet you allowed her to travel off on her own. Some friendship." Joey did not miss the sarcastic tone that was in the king's voice. Taking a deep breath, she stood back on her feet, pointing a dead serious look over at Yami, who merely raised an eyebrow at her stance.

"With all due respect, I do not see how this concerns you, my king. From my understanding, you detest her mere presence because of something that was out of her own control." This certainly got Yami's attention. Seto was seething at his side. In a blink of an eye, cold seething blue clashed with deadly hazel brown. Seto's hand was just in reach of squeezing Joey's neck, but she caught his wrist right in time.

"Watch your tone, mutt, and stay in your place." ordered Seto.

"Stay in my place? So I'm not allowed to speak the truth, I see. Please forgive me, King, but...don't think I allowed Yugi to go off on her own just so she could get herself killed. No, it because she spoke these words: " _I'll never know unless I try. Ever since I woke up here, I've been doing nothing. I know I'm weak, but I want to at least try to do something so others won't have to lose and waste their lives protecting me for the rest of my life. I know in this world that strength means a lot. I'm seen as nothing, but baby crawling on the floor. It's time for me to take the first step."_

"How could I go with her when she had such a determined look in those eyes? I'll wait patiently, because I believe and trust her. Finally, since she first landed here three weeks ago, she's beginning to take the first step in becoming stronger, and that is something I refuse to go against. As you once said before my king, only the weak dies, and strong lives. That's what she's doing." With one last bow, and a look in her king direction, Joey let go of Seto's wrist and continued doing her errands.

"Should I have her punished?" asked Seto, wishing for him to be the one to punish the ignorant mutt who didn't know her place within the palace walls. When he did not receive an answer, he looked back, only to see Yami carrying on without him, hands shoved into his pockets, his mind racing back to what Joey said in the beginning.

 _"With all due respect, I do not see how this concerns you, my king. From my understanding, you detest her mere presence because of something that was out of her own control."_

Yami was no fool. He knew exactly what Joey was talking about. Pausing in his footsteps, he remembered those words which Joey had quoted, followed by the memory of when Yugi caught him by surprise while in his office. Pressing a hand on the walls to support his weight, he closed his eyes. For once in his life, Yami felt confused and lost. He wondered how one person could catch him so off guard.

"She really is nothing like Heba."

* * *

The third floor consisted of a big room. The walls were white with beams of blue at each corner. Blocks of light blue, white, and purple were randomly placed on the walls, along with light blue and blue numbers. Going around the room, Yugi saw many card symbols and playing cards, plus a magician's hat. The stage had a light blue table with a dot and silver border. Seated in a chair was yet another observer.

She was shuffle a pair of cards on the table. Yugi had a faint idea of what the next game might be. "Let me guess, the next game is poker, correct?" asked Yugi. The figure merely looked over in Yugi's direction before pointing to the chair in front of her. Getting the hint, Yugi took a seat, the little girl standing by her side.

Watching the other shuffle the stack of cards made Yugi reminisce about the good old days when her grandfather was still alive, remembering the day he first taught her how to play poker. _"Alright, Yugi, poker is played with a standard pack of 52 cards. Some variant games use multiple packs or add a few cards called jokers. The cards are ranked from high to low: Ace, King, Queen, Jack, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2. Ace can be high or low, but is usually high. There are four suits: spades, hearts, diamonds and club. However, no suit is higher than another. All poker hands contain five cards, the highest hand wins."_ She heard her grandfather explain, Yugi's younger mind mentally taking notes of each word he said.

 _"Since poker is a game of gambling, you must bet on something of equal value. At the end of the hand, the highest hand that hasn't folded, wins."_ Yugi looked over at the figure. "What are we betting?" Yugi asked. With a snap of a finger, water began to flood the area. Yugi's eyes widened as she noticed how fast the water was coming

"Our lives. We will be playing a single hand of poker. The one who loses will die. Let the game begin."

Yugi could tell from the look in the other's eyes that she was dead serious, leveling the challenger with a look of her own. "Okay, deal." Yugi agreed to the terms of the game, missing the way her companion was staring at her. Yugi watched with focused eyes how fast the figure quickly dealt the cards, looking at her hand and placing one down on the table, before reaching for another.

The figure of blue eyes took a look at her opponent's directions, and saw the nervous look that was in the other's eyes, smirking to herself. _'How naive. You can basically read her hand, by reading the emotion on her face. What a novice.'_ The water steadily rose as the figure released a sigh. "Sorry, but from the look of things, it seems I won this round. Full House." said the figure dully, watching the way amethyst eyes widened in shock at her own loss, that water just about ready to consume the table. "Sorry, but it looks like you've fai-"

"Royal Straight Flush. Sorry, but it looks like I win this round." Yugi smiled. The last thing the figure remembered before the water consumed the room was a brief look of those amethyst eyes that fooled her before losing conscious. When she reopened her eyes, she was surprised to see a pair of monotone blue eyes staring down at her, along with a pair of amethyst eyes. Finding herself saved, and in the next room, she sat up.

"You save me, but why? You won?" asked the observer.

"Mou, games are meant to be fun, not life threatening. I glad to see you're all right, White-san." Yugi smiled. She chocked on air once she saw her opponent begin to glow.

"Maa, every human I have ever encountered always ended up being the same, but you..." Her body slowly began to disappear into shimmering sparkles of light. "You're something else...young one." With these final words, she disappeared.

"After completing each floor, they will disappear. They are not real." said the silverette. Yugi was slightly curious, wondering how the young child knew of this, when she finally took notice of the next floor. She saw how this room was grand and large. Both figures were standing on a balcony. The room was pure white, with gold lining interior. Looking down below, Yugi saw large blue and white checker print flooring with real life figures that reminded her of chess pieces.

Suddenly, a large figure appeared out the curtains of the balcony across from Yugi. She was dressed in some regal white and blue gown, a crown sitting on top of her head, carrying herself with grace and arrogance. She sent a smirk over in Yugi's direction. "It's been a long time since I've seen someone make it all the way to my floor. Welcome young one to the Fourth Floor, your final destination."

She didn't think Yugi had any chance of passing her floor. Just by looking at the floor, Yugi could already predict what the game for this floor was going to be. "So it's chess this time, huh?" Yugi took a look down at the floor beneath her.

"You are correct, young one. If you, which you won't, pass this floor, you will be granted passage to the next and final room, but let's just face facts, there's no way you will win. Those who were barely able to reach my floor all failed." boasted the opponent.

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but I'm not like the others who challenged you." The look in Yugi's eyes once again had a sharper edge to them, something that the other people in the room took notice to. It was hard not to miss how her once large innocent eyes held such a hard edge to them.

"What an interesting person you are, but nevertheless, let's begin the game, shall we?!" announced the woman with grand gestures. "The game we are playing is chess. But this isn't your normal kind chess game. The pieces you see before you have a will and heart of their own. Give them a command and they'll move."

"Hmm, I see. In a way, chess is no different than tic-tac-toe. All right, I accept your challenge. Let the game begin!" replied Yugi. Yugi felt a hand touch her arm. Looking down, she locked eyes with the smaller girl who had been accompanying her throughout her journey.

"Remain calm, and don't get overly excited. This game is different from your average game of chess." the smaller girl said her warning, her eyes dead serious for once. The other figure from across the room looked confused as she watched the two have a short conversation.

"She never gave advice to anyone before." whispered Yugi's opponent. Her eyes were glued to the shorter figure standing by Yugi's side. "If you're finished, I'll allow you to have the first move."

"D-2 to D-4." Yugi gave the command. The pawn piece that Yugi ordered moved accordingly. _'In the game of chess, it favors the first player. If both players were to always pick their best move, the first player is most likely to win.'_

"G-7, forward." Yugi's opponent gave the command. The blue pawn moved forward, but rather than two spaces, it was three.

"Wait, isn't that cheating?" questioned Yugi.

"Don't forget, the pieces have a will of their own."

Hearing this, Yugi soon understood the characteristics of how this game was different from the regular game of chess. "So in order words, the pieces themselves reflect the player's charisma, leadership, and potential when they move." said Yugi.

"That is correct, young miss. Doesn't it just make everything even more enjoyable?" The woman wore a confident smile on her face.

"Knight to C-3." said Yugi.

"F-7, forward." ordered her opponent, moving yet another pawn piece.

"E-2 to E-4." Yugi also moved a pawn piece.

"F-5, take her piece." ordered her opponent.

"C-3, take E-4. H-2 to H-3. Knight, take H-3." Blue eyes looked up at the deep look of pure contracted frustration that lied within large amethyst eyes, looking back at the game that was heating up between the two.

"Queen, take H-5. Check." Yugi's queen piece now had an opening to the king piece.

"F-2 to F-4." Yugi gave the order, but found herself confused when the piece she ordered did not move. "F-2 to F-4." Once again, Yugi's piece did not move forward. "I-It's not moving." Yugi found herself stuck on what to do.

"The key to this game of chess is that, sometimes, the pieces won't move. No soldier would gladly go to a place where he knows he'll be killed." replied Yugi's small companion. "Only a level of morals that borders on madness could make them do that."

"Then...that's mean I can't sacrifice any of my pieces." Yugi found herself in a sticky situation, trying to come up with a plan that might save her. Her mind was racing with ideas that all proved fatal. Each end result would cause her to lose the game.

"What will you do, young miss? If you don't hurry up soon, you'll gonna run out of time." taunted her opponent, seeing the look of frustration in the other's eyes.

"Knight, take H-7." ordered Yugi, only to have what happened before repeat itself. "A-2 to A-3." Yugi was getting desperate as she tried once again, this time seeing the piece she ordered move.

Her opponent smirked. "Bishop forward. Take the enemy knight." Yugi watched her knight get smashed to pieces, biting her thumb nail. "Knight, take H-5." Sweat dripping from her forehead, her piece did not move on her command.

"D-4 to D-5. A-3...Bishop...W-Why won't they move...?"Yugi found herself feeling hopeless.

"Who would anyone listen to such a frightened leader? Remember, this is not your average game of chess. They can sense the fear in your heart, and refuse to obey such a weak leader. I don't know if anyone ever told you this before, but...go back home, why don't you?" A pair of stern blue eyes pointed themselves at Yugi, who found herself caught off guard from the look. The small silverette had a point.

"Grow a backbone, huh? You're right. One would never listen to such a crybaby leader..." muttered Yugi, remaining silent for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Attention, all forces!" Yugi exclaimed in a loud authoritative voice, surprising both the small girl beside her and her opponent. All of the chess pieces on the floor looked her way.

"By my authority as queen, anyone who fights valiantly in this battle will gain the right to wish for anything that your hearts may desire! All soldiers fighting on the front lines: if so we win, you'll be excused from further military duties and given an exemption from taxes for the rest of life, as well as monetary reward from you country! Therefore, do not die. Stand and fight for your country!" While Yugi delivering her speech, those once dead, soulless, chess pieces now had adoring eyes as they glance up at her.

The figure beside her looked just as wide eyed, as Yugi no longer had the look of a normal teenage girl, but the presence of a leader, a Queen! "All of you who have family, or people that you love, come back alive!" yelled Yugi in a commanding voice, earning a loud heated chant as her chess pieces roared, ready for battle, holding up their weapons as they began to chant for their queen. All of her chess pieces were charging into battle.

After calming down from her heated speech, Yugi placed a hand over her beating heart. Yugi was never good with these types of things, but thanks to watching and watching a lot of historical and politics anime, and playing RPG games, she succeed. "Thank-you. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would've realized that the game we were playing wasn't chess, but none other than a strategy game." Yugi said her thanks to the girl beside her, focusing on the game at hand. The other was still looking up at her in disbelief.

"This one...is different from the others." she muttered.

"Pawn squad 6! The enemy is advancing from the front line! Intercept them and cut them off!" Yugi ordered her pawn, this time holding strength and courage in her words. Without hesitation, her pieces did as asked.

"W-What is going on? The playing field is different from before!" exclaimed her opponent, watching her chess pieces get smashed to pieces.

"Cavalry squad 2! Don't waste the opportunity the pawns gave you! King and Queen, get your asses to the front line!" ordered Yugi, her chess pieces doing just that. Her small companion took notice of how Yugi's personality drastically changed from before, having more of a rougher edge, taking a small step away from the other.

"Huh?! Wait, you skipped my turn!" exclaimed the observer, only to squeak in fright when a pair of hardened amethyst eyes shot directly at her.

"In real war, what fool waits for their enemy's _'turn'_?!" yelled Yugi, the small blue eyed girl began taking more steps away from the fired up teen.

"I think she may have lost herself in the game." she muttered blankly.

"You little brat! Pawns! Advance! Form a defense wall!" ordered the woman.

"Cowards! Hiding themselves behind their soldiers! What kind of king makes his men fight at the front line while he sits behind them, relaxing?" Yugi shot this remark over to her opponent's king and queen pieces. "Listen to me, soldiers! This battle will decide who controls your kingdom. This battle will determine the fate of your people! So as one we must not lose!" Yugi delivered another powerful speech. By now, the small girl was standing a good distance away from Yugi.

"What overwhelming power." Emotionless large blue eyes stared down at the roaring, alive chess pieces. Yugi's opponent was feeling just the same, finding herself amazed at this turn of events.

"Proud knights, bishops, rooks! Show me the deeds befitting of your rank! Back up pawns so that they may do their duty!" Yugi chess pieces were overpowering her opponent's chess pieces.

"No. No! No! Listen to my orders and win! Don't you dare lose!" screamed the woman in a fit of rage.

"Throughout history, no wise king has ever forced his army to obey him through oppression. People will truly fight for what is right. And there is only one thing that is truly right in this world! The one true and unchanging righteousness in this world is...sweets! Sweets make everything in the world right. Sweet have happiness and joy. And the center of all desires, which everyone seek! And if we prevail, everything in the kingdom will engulf in the richness of a variety of sweets!" proclaimed Yugi. Both her opponent and her companion were feeling dumbfounded.

"S-S-S-Sweets? Outrageous! Who would fight for such a silly reason...?!" exclaimed the woman, but despite everything, Yugi's chess pieces were certainly the ones with the upper hand. Clenching her fist tightly to her side, she growled. "Looks like it's time to stop being fair...King to E-6!" By moving her king, all the chess pieces on her side began to have more with different looks in their eyes.

Yugi took notice of this, but it seemed it was too late as she watched one of her white chess pieces, which was facing off against another pawn piece, begin to turn blue. Her companion's eyes narrowed at this as well. It happened again with a second piece. "What is going on?" Yugi found herself asking.

"She's cheating. Whenever your chess pieces engage, she'll turn them over to her side. A low trick." muttered the other, before glaring over at the opponent, who caught her look, looking slightly guilty for only a second, before shaking off the feeling.

"Retreat! All forces retreat! The enemy is cheating by turning you over to fight for her side! Don't let them touch you!" Yugi called out to her pieces.

"No matter what, I'll win! All forces advance!" Yugi's opponent ordered her chess pieces. _'Crap. I'm screwed, if I don't think of something fast-'_

"Takes the enemy king's head, queen!" ordered the opponent. The queen piece obeyed as she raised her sword, ready to strike. "This is my checkmate." The opponent smirked, but just when the blade was about to touch the king's neck, Yugi cried out.

"Stop!" Standing with her arms stretched out wide, defending the king, was Yugi. "Queen, put down your blade." said a tearful Yugi. The scenery changed, as well as her wardrobe, dressed similar to the queen chess pieces, but in mostly white instead of blue.

"You are beautiful, and noble, but I cannot allow your blade to touch my king." The queen piece seemed to have been intrigued with what Yugi have to say. The queen chess piece blushed slightly at the compliment, as did the handsome king chess piece.

"Queen..." Yugi bent down on one to knee, hands clasp together, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Queen, such a woman does not deserve to be used by such a mad king, sending such a woman with grace and beauty to do his dirty work. A king who is brainwashed and uses his soldiers as tools, truly does not deserve you. Is he worthy of your sword? Please reconsider! Who are your people? Where are those you must protect?" It seemed Yugi's plea did something to the queen, who ended up dropping her sword.

Both the opponent and the little girl expressed surprise when they saw the once blue pieces turn white. "It's a good thing I played those romance simulation games." muttered Yugi, using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Tch, as if that changes anything. Knight, slay the traitor queen!" The opponent gave her command, but it seemed the knight chess piece was unable to follow through with her command. The knight shed tears. It would hurt him deeply to strike his beloved queen. Surrendering himself, the once blue knight chess piece was now white as well.

"What...W-What have you done?" demanded her opponent.

"Foolish King! You gave your servant a cruel order. How can you bear to let your people see you tremble in rage?" Yugi's opponent sent a glare in her direction, clutching her dress. "Queen, I cannot ask you or the knights who lowered their swords out of love for you, to turn against your comrades, but it is clear your king has been struck with madness." Yugi once again pleaded, eyes brimmed with tears that touched the queen heart, sending a look over to her king.

"Only you can lead your people now, Queen! Do you not agree? Queen...The choice is yours to make." Yugi was down on both of her knees. The Queen's eyes began to burn the longer she stared at the blue king. The once white piece began changing gold, shocking both the opponent, and the spectator.

"Queen, I'm glad to see you standing brave. You've reached a decision! And your righteous warriors, who overcame the enemies' cheating ways, will lend you help! You're the only ones who can end the oppression of the mad queen, who is controlling your king!" exclaimed tearful eyed Yugi.

"She just created a revolt. What skill." muttered the large blue eyed little girl. "She created the appearance of a third force."

"What we seek is not blood! What we seek is peace! All forces assist the gold queen's troops. Surround them. Don't let anyone die." ordered Yugi, who began taking on the role of a real queen.

"Traitor. You're all traitors! All forces sacrifice yourself to slay the enemy king! Kill all the traitors and march forward." The opponent's chess pieces began marching forward when suddenly, the opponent's chess pieces stopped marching. Two figures, except one, were wide eyed at what they saw.

"Oppression, ruled by fear, will never succeed. The people will never follow such a leader, but they will rebel." said Yugi, the opponent king was stabbed in the back, by its own pawn piece.

"Checkmate."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Conquering the Invincible Pillar

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! I know it took me sometime to update this next chapter, but I was stuck in a bad case of writers block. Also if anyone have any good anime that may help me with this story, please inform me. (Ex: Yona of the Dawn, Magi, and 12 Kingdoms). I had the help of the Blue Flame in ice!**

 **Yugi: I hope the readers are enjoying themselves.**

 **Joey: Alright time to get to work.**

 **Mai: Maa, I wonder how this chapter will play out.**

 **Rebecca: I demand more scenes with Yami. . . .and Yugi too.**

 **Beated by: Pure Red Crane. ( I love her so much! She is such a nice person!)**

* * *

 _"She just created a revolt. What skill." muttered the large blue eyed little girl. "She created the appearance of a third force."_

 _"What we seek is not blood! What we seek is peace! All forces assist the gold queen's troops. Surround them. Don't let anyone die." ordered Yugi, who began taking on the role of a real queen._

 _"Traitor. You're all traitors! All forces sacrifice yourself to slay the enemy king! Kill all the traitors and march forward." The opponent's chess pieces began marching forward when suddenly, the opponent's chess pieces stopped marching. Two figures, except one, were wide eyed at what they saw._

 _"Oppression, ruled by fear, will never succeed. The people will never follow such a leader, but they will rebel." said Yugi, the opponent king was stabbed in the back, by its own pawn piece._

 _"Checkmate."_

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Conquering the Invincible Pillar**

"No way...! How could this happen to me..." The guardian of the chess floor dropped to her knees, wearing an expression of deep disbelief and shock. The game was now over, leaving Yugi as the victor. The large white double doors behind her opened wide. After making her way to the other side, Yugi stole a glance at her defeated opponent, and made her way over to her.

Blue eyes caught sight of a hand stretching out, her eyes following up to the large amethyst eyes that were sincerely smiling down at her. "What a great game." complimented Yugi, her words sincere and honest, leaving her opponent speechless. For some reason, when her eyes lay this small young figure, she began to emit a brightness of purity and innocence.

Standing a few feet away from the two, the small companion with the silver hair and large deep blue eyes found herself analyzing Yugi. Her mind replaying all the events that had happened earlier during the chess game, noted how the key to Yugi's victory lied in how she played the role of a Queen, motivating her soldiers. Even when the situation began looking grim, she held the true essence of a real Queen.

 _'Scary. The power she holds really is something else...If there ever comes a day where she'll become Queen, I fear for her enemies. Not every Queen is gifted with such power, but there are those who live down in history as one of the greatest royalty who ever walked this earth. I wonder how her future will turn out...'_ the silverette asked herself this, a small smirk as she made her way through the door.

After shaking hands with the other, Yugi was about to make her way towards the door when the other called out to her. "W-Wait! Just tell me one thing…How are you so good at games? Even the best minds in the world have failed, yet..." The woman trailed off, seeing a small smile appear on Yugi's face.

"All my life I was never really good at anything, except for one thing...Maa, you can say my name speaks for the talent itself. The one thing I was ever good at is the meaning of my own name: 'game'. This is my one and only talent, the one skill that I...am unbeatable." It was in that second, only for a split second, that Yugi's entire presence beamed with pure confidence, before turning back around and making her way to the next floor.

"Game, huh? What a powerful talent you have...You are certainly unlike any who have ever graced these floors. Maybe, finally, a right owner has appeared..." With those last few words, the figure, like the all the others, vanish into the light.

Making her way inside the next floor Yugi saw it was an large sized room, the walls covered with tall shelves that were filled with many books and other items. On the floor, there were five white gold lined treasure chests, overflowing with treasure and gold/silver inside. She spotted a trail of gold bricks, some of which were broken up and scattered along the path, stopping right at the small flight of stairs leading towards a white stage, lined in gold with pale pink on top of a dark-colored stone formation. Surrounding the stage were small beams with suit-shapes on top, and a gold line. There was a single large mirror. Up above, there were glass windows which had just a faint of illusion of colorful light shining through it.

Hearing footsteps echo off the walls of the room, Yugi turned around and saw a woman making her way towards her, dressed in white and blue long robe clothing, which reminded Yugi of a magician, a veil covering her face and most of the front of her body. "Welcome to the final floor. Your final task is to pick the most valuable object in the room, place it in the magic mirror and you'll be safe. I wish you good luck." said the figure, before in a flash she disappeared.

After hearing this, Yugi began to look over the room, searching for any clues that might lend her a hand. Suddenly, the room shook like a strong earthquake terror. Books and magic potion bottles flew out the shelves, shattering as they hit the floor. "Looks like she forgot to mention about the room collapsing on us." muttered Yugi. She and her small companion picked up the pace. After a while, they came up empty handed. The room shook again, stronger than the first one.

"By the look of things, this room will collapse before the item is ever retrieved. Gosh, just where could it be? Just what sort of item am I supposed to be looking for?" Yugi asked herself, eyes scanning the room. The room shook with a tremendous tremor once again.

"You can leave if do not wish to die by going through the mirror. But know if you choose this you'll lose, and never again be granted permission to enter this pillar." said the small little girl, who Yugi wondered when she got so close beside her.

"Is that so? Well, I guess there's only thing to do..." Yugi looked over to the girl, reached out and grabbed her wrist. "That is getting you out of here first. I can't leave just yet. I made a promise that I'll defeat this pillar, and I'm following through with it. I can't let down those who lent me their help, and trust and believe in me. I can't afford to lose just yet!" Making her towards the mirror, Yugi almost lost her footing when a piece of the roof-top almost hit her.

She quickly picked the girl up, and got them both out of the way, making her was to the stage. "This is my fight, not yours. I refuse to leave this room until I accomplish my task, but at the very least I can send you out of here. Your protection comes before my own!" exclaimed Yugi, missing the utter look of disbelief on the younger girl in her arms. She tossed the other inside the mirror.

But just as she turned around, the floor beneath her feet began to crumble and she began to fall through. _'No! I haven't completed the task yet! I can't let everyone down!'_ Yugi descended down into the deep abyss, when suddenly time stopped. Yugi froze in mid-air, blinking her eyes as she was confused about what just happened. All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, she found herself transported back in the room, which looked as good as new. This caused questions to appear in her head, sitting on the stage, when from above, located right across from the mirror, a burst of light appeared, causing Yugi to shield her eyes. The light began to take the form of a human.

"Wha...? No way. It's you!?" exclaimed Yugi. Appearing before Yugi was the little girl who had been traveling with her throughout her journey through the pillar, dressed in cloths that reminded Yugi of a magician, holding a cute little scepter in her small hands.

"Congratulations, Muto Yugi, you are the very first person, after thirty-years, to ever manage to defeat my pillar. I had some of the strongest brains in the world, along those with utmost strength enter my pillar, but they all failed." said the small figure.

"B-But wait! Just how did I pass? The instructor told me my final task was to pick the most valuable object in this room, place it in the magic mirror." said Yugi, watching the figure nod her head.

"Among all the treasure in the world, the most valuable thing will always be life. Many humans who have entered lost due to their own cruelty and greed. Others lost due to their selfishness, half of the time resulting in their own death. They were not fitted to be my user, but you are. I need someone who is both smart and kind, not to mention pure and honest. You fit all the necessities, and as so I shall bestow upon you power unlike any other. Give me hand your hand, Muto Yugi." instructed the figure.

Doing as she was told, Yugi stuck out her hand, watching the figure point her scepter at her hand. A bright shine of light emitted from her middle finger. She watched in awe as the light took the form of a ring. The band was silver, almost white in appearance, with an amethyst gem taking shape of a star-flower, which twinkled in the light as Yugi held it up in the air, a small light blue diamond right in the center.

"I-It's beautiful!" exclaimed Yugi, watching how in the light she could almost make out tiny little shimmering stars inside the gems. That was when it hit her, that she did the impossible. She had completed a task that many have tried, yet all failed except her. Pride and joy seeped through her system, as tears brimmed in the edges of her eyes.

"I did it. I did it everyone."

On her way back to the ship, Yugi saw that the sky was beginning to turn dark. She waved, calling out in a cheerful loud voice, once the boat was in her view! Hearing a voice called out to the ship, Mako search for the direction the voice was coming from. From up above, one of the members, Jonathan, using a telescope, saw a familiar figure running towards the boat.

"Captain! She has returned! Muto-san has returned!" he announced, getting everyone excited, especially the small group of the Yugi's fanclub, all them so happy that they were crying. Seeing the figure appear in his view, Mako wore an all knowing smile. "So she really did the impossible. What a girl."

* * *

Joey was in the vast cafeteria room, sweeping the floors. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the door open, small footsteps making their way inside the room, watching when the blonde shoulders stiffened. Slowly, she stopped sweeping, and turned to the source of the footsteps.

"Hi, Joey-kun." Yugi shyly stood before the other. "A-Ano guess what…I-I beat the pillar and got my own Magic Vessel! Her name is Silent Magician. Umm, Joey-kun?" Yugi waved her hand in front of the other, who stood there, standing at her. All of a sudden, she was engulfed in a tight hug.

"It good to have you back, buddy." said Joey, lifting Yugi off her feet. Yugi smiled as she returned the hug.

"It's good to be back."

Two weeks later, Yugi found herself somehow volunteering to help out with the kitchen staff, wearing the same wardrobe as Joey, and all the other female staff-workers. She adjusted her long sleeves ruffles shirt, with a black silk bow tied at the collar, along with a knee-length black skirt with ruffles at the bottom. She had knee-length stockings covering her legs, black wedged shoes on her feet.

Right now, with a tray with decorated small bite sized cakes in her hand, Yugi was on her way to one of the Royal Consorts room, which so happened to be Mai's room. When she heard distinct voices, coming from the throne room. Yugi knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation, but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling and curiosity of wanted to hear what they were discussing.

"My King, it is with a heavy heart that I must report of a devastating scene me and a couple of my men witnessed. Only after an hour of leaving the capital city, under the watch of Wong Bai, we saw one of the villages being burned to ashes. There was only one sole survivor." Peeking inside, Yugi saw a tall and handsome man with long wavy locks of black and silverish platinum blonde hair. The way he was dressed and spoke revealed his stature, giving off an aura of confidence and pride. Standing a bit behind him were two other gentlemen's that Yugi was barely able to get a good look at.

"Did the survivor have any information about the one who was behind the incident?" asked Seto.

"It's with a heavy heart that must say the one who was responsible for the attack was none other than Bai Wong himself, sir." The look on Yami's face once he heard the other's reply reminded Yugi of the first time they met. The look of rage in his eyes was undeniable.

"My king, I myself did a special investigation into this matter, and I found out that the witness was indeed was telling the truth. It seems Wong Bai, due to the power he holds, has become quite tyrannical when none of the villagers could pay their taxes, and this is not the first time he has done this. Five more villages have suffered this same fate, my king." said the man. Yugi watched Yami close his eyes, trying to the calm the rage that was building up, before standing up from his throne.

"Thank you for informing, Lucius."

"It wasn't a problem at all, my King. I just hope that you are taking good care of my daughter." replied the figure.

"Of course, I treat her with the most up care. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out how to handle one of my own nobles." Yami made his way out one of the side doors, Seto following after him. Once the two were out the room, the three that were left inside began to make their way out.

When the gentleman leading in the front went to open the door, a body hit the ground. Once out the door, Lucius, along with the two other who was behind him, looked down. Lying sprawled out on the floor, her tray spilled on the floor, was Yugi. The girl sat up, rubbing the spot where she hit her head on the floor, taking a look at the spilled dessert on the floor.

"Just great..." Yugi released a sigh. Then she noticed she wasn't the only one in the hall.

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever seen her around. She must be someone new." said a man with long raven hair and dark green eyes, a hand holding his chin, staring over at Yugi. Without question, the older and handsome gentleman in the front, who looked to be around his mid-thirties, offered Yugi a hand. Taking his hand, Yugi was brought back up to her feet. She thanked him.

"It's no problem, but. . ." The man took a step forward, getting a little to closer in Yugi personal space. He bent down, staring at her directly in her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, miss." he complimented, noticing the pink streak that ran across Yugi's cheeks, before straightening up, hand placed behind his back.

"Let's go." he said as without looking her way, leaving Yugi in the hall alone in wonder. _'I wonder who they were.'_

* * *

"Looks like you met a noble." replied Mai in the comfort of her room, sitting down in a chair. Her snacks, which Yugi had to make a re-trip to the kitchen to get, sat on a silver tray on the white marble personal table in front of them. Yugi sat across from her.

"Noble?" Yugi tilted her head to the side cutely as Mai began to set an explanation for her.

"As you know, there are six kingdoms, all set in different realms. The Dark Shadow Kingdom is set in the shadow realm, and just like any other kingdom, they have nobles. Nobles are those who run the major cities outside the palace walls, chosen by the king himself. Other than the king, they wield great power in their hands. The person who can punish them, and take away their power is the king himself. Each kingdom has their own different set of nobles in their realms. Here in the Dark Shadow Kingdom, we have three, each who rule the three major cities that exist in our lands. From the way you described him, I'd say you must've met Milford A. Lucius. He's Alice father." said Mai, reaching to grab the cup of tea on the table, taking a drink.

"And the one who you said he mentioned was behind the attack of burning down an village is the father of Vivian. The Wong Clan has been around for centuries and even though they are egotistical, prideful, and arrogant people, who sometimes ignore the trouble of their lower class citizens...There's something off about their actions." replied Mai, Yugi nodding her head in agreement.

"I know. What type of person burns down an entire village? That's just pure evil." exclaimed Yugi.

"No, little Yugi." Mai put her teacup down on the table. "I mean how the Wong clan works. They have their own way of punishing people, and burning down an entire village is not one of them. Let me guess, Yami-chan was very upset once he heard the news." Mai asked as Yugi nodded her head.

"What are you trying to say, Mai-san?" asked Yugi.

"I'm saying it sounds to me that someone is setting up the Wong clan." replied Mai, having a more serious look in her eyes, going into deep thought.

"Set up!? Then...Wait! Could it perhaps be-?"

"There's no way Milford A. Lucius is lying. He's one of Yami's most loyal nobles, not to mention he used to work with the queen, who had the highest trust in him. He was the only one there during her time as queen, who did not have motive to want her off the throne, while everyone else, on the other hand, did." Mai crossed her legs.

"Why did so many people want her dead?" asked Yugi.

"Some were greedy, trying to steal power for themselves, others for revenge and come out of pure hate. There are a number of reasons why. What ruler has never had people want to kill them? The throne comes with a price, my little chibi." Just then, a cool breeze of air snuck into the room, from the opened window.

"The weather has really been getting colder these last couple of days." Yugi shivered, missing the sharp glaze Mai pointed at the window. Standing up slightly out of her chair, she closed and locked it shut.

"We're getting closer to Cold Season. I say we still have over a month before the La Saint Sylvester ball." said Mai, and before Yugi could even ask, she began explaining. "It's a holiday where we welcome the coming of another year. It's a grand and lavish event that we celebrate each year, but that's not all, our king's birthday is celebrated on this day as well." explained Mai. As this was explained, Yugi suddenly remembered the king's age.

"His birthday! Meaning that he will be turning-"

"1,022. I know." Yugi jumped out of her seat, and straight into Mai arms when she heard the door open and a deep familiar voice interrupted her out of the blue. Walking into the room, dressed in a long sleeved dark material jacket, was the king, hands in pockets as he strolled into the room. He took a seat in the chair Yugi was sitting in before. Yugi began to feel a little uneasy with the other's presence as it was very too obvious that the king detested the mere sight of her, all due to her resemblance to his lost love.

"Little one, you should inform me when you leave my palace walls. I'll let it slide this time, but next time, inform me before you leave." Yami caught sight of the ring that rested on Yugi middle finger, and smirked. "Well, I'll be...You did the impossible. And here I thought you were but a harmless weak little bunny. Once again you have caught me by surprise. Congratulations." The sincerity of his words not only caught Yugi by surprise, but also Mai.

"I have heard from Rebecca that you like games. Is that right?" asked Yami. Yugi almost forgot during the surprise visit she got from the blonde that she had revealed this piece of information about herself. She nodded her head for yes.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind a short game of chess." Yugi didn't know how he did it, neither Mai for that matter, but in a blink of an eye, there was chess board placed on the table with all the chess pieces lined up and ready. Suddenly, the look in Yugi's eyes changed, sitting more comfortably in Mai lap.

"Game on."

* * *

"I win, again." Yami smirked, amused at the frustrated look in Yugi's eyes and her pout of dissatisfaction.

"No way! How could I lose again?! That was my-"

"Fifth time losing. Yeah, I know. But don't take it too hard. At least you were close, and that's never happened before. No one has ever won against him." Mai was now sitting on her couch, keeping an eye on the game.

"Would you like to change games again, little one?" asked Yami."Even though every game we have played so far, the end result was always me winning. But I must give you credit, you do give quite the challenge. You seem to be the only one who has yet to give me an easy win. That makes the game more exciting." Yami began to reassemble the chess pieces on the board.

"Again! Same game!" Mai smiled in amusement at seeing the competitive side of Yugi. An hour later, the two were concentrating deeply on the new game of chess they started, and surprisingly, Mai saw that Yugi actually looked like she could win this time.

 _'I can win this. If I play my cards right, I can finally score a victory!'_ Yugi mentally cheered, hand reaching out for her queen piece. Yami was briefly trying to think of a way to get him out of his current situation. Just when Yugi was about to move the queen chess piece, the doors to Mai's bedroom were slammed open, and a cake was dumped on the table, knocking off all the chess pieces.

"Mai, you gotta try this new cake I just came up with. It's called Dulce de Leche. Oh, hey, Yug!" Joey waved over at the other. Then she noticed the tense atmosphere.

"What? Did I do something?" Joey asked cluelessly. Mai pointed a finger down at the table, and Joey saw a chessboard with chess pieces sprawl all over. Putting the pieces together, she had a feeling about what was going on. "Uh oh..."

"I was so close...so close! Joey-kunnnn!"

"I'm so sorry, Yug!"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Day Out In the City!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone I'm back with latest chapter of Realms of Six Kingdoms. Hope you all been enjoying themselves. Also this will be a very long story, longer than Duel Idol. Whenever I get my inspiration back, talking about Duel Idol. Also the romance will take some time getting around too, so please be patient with me.**

 **Yugi: I hope everyone is ready for the next chapter.**

 **Joey: What today chapter about anyway?**

 **Mai: Well its. . .**

 **Beated by: Pure Red Crane. ( I love her so much! She is such a nice person!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Day Out In the City!**

"So, do you wanna tell me why the sudden kindness towards little Yugi-chan? It certainly caught me by surprise. Knowing you, I thought you would've tortured her some more." Mai was lying on her side, caressing the strong muscles that rested beneath the top Yami was still wearing. Yami had his arms resting behind his head, looking up towards the ceiling.

"Is it really that surprising?" asked Yami. Mai gave a laugh at his response.

"You're kidding me, right? My dear king, it was very obvious you hated her. I think everyone in the palace is aware, so yes, it is very surprising." Mai sat up, getting to her feet to pick up the glass of wine sitting on the table.

"You've been drinking more than usual. Is something bothering you?" asked Yami, eyes on Mai, who strutted herself back to the bed.

"As if I would bother you with my pesky little problems. There's nothing wrong. I'm feeling just peachy." Mai reached over and kissed his lips, pulling back only a little to stare into his eyes. "So why the change of heart?"

"You can thank that chef that always hangs around you. Let's just say she said some pretty interesting words. So I've decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. I will admit, she does always seem to favor catching me off guard." Yami smirked at the true statement. He began removing himself from Mai's bed.

"Sorry, Mai, but I'm really not in the mood tonight." Yami began making his way to the door, leaving Mai sitting on the bed alone, arms folded across her chest, wearing a cute pout on her face.

"Mou, Yami-kun is not nice leaving a girl unsatisfied. What about my needs?"

"Will an update of new wardrobe, made from the finest of material, along with jewels for such a beauty as yourself, satisfy you?" Yami asked, already knowing the other's answer.

"Maa, Yami-kun, that's why I love you so much, my darling~!" Mai clapped her hands happily. Her mood always brightened whenever she got new things Yami spoiled her with, one of the perks that came with being one of his favorites. As Yami stepped out into the hall, for an instant, his mind flashed back to the game of chess he played earlier with Yugi, followed by another time when Heba played against him. Vanishing old thoughts, Yami continued on his way.

* * *

"Alright just a few more ingredients, and then that should be all." said Joey, holding a small square sheet of paper that listed the items she had to pick up from the food market, wearing clothes that fitted the occasion. She wore a pair of black tight pants with knee length black lace boots. She had a white collar, black button down shirt with white de-attached, black lace sleeves, and a black vest. The blonde reminded Yugi of a visual kei look.

Today, Yugi found herself in one of the kingdom's capital cities, tagging along with Joey who was assigned to go on an errand to pick up ingredients from the capital market that the kitchen was lacking. Yugi was wearing much simpler clothes, which was a dark purple sweater that hung off her shoulders. On the front, there was a gothic art style of a cross and wings. Peeking out underneath the long sweater was a black skirt, knee-length black socks and baggy leg warmers that matched the shirt. A large bow was pinned on the top of her bangs, a simple cross necklace hanging from her neck.

Taking the time to explore her surroundings, she found that the capital city reminded her more of the continents back home like Europe. The city people had a darker theme of fashion. Looking around, Yugi mostly spotted people wearing lolita style clothes with a mix of the goth Victorian age, along with visual kei that she was very familiar with.

Picking up the last of the few items they needed, the two decided to stop at a local cafe that was very popular in the part of town they were in. As she and Joey made their way inside the two story building and up a flight of stairs, they came to the second floor, which consisted of an outside patio. Due to the change in windy weather the two took a seat inside, instead of outside.

The building was very nice, not over the top fancy, and the prices on their menu were reasonable. The environment of the establishment felt nice, relaxing, and made you feel right at home. "I've wanted to try this place out for a while now. I've heard some of their desserts are just to die for." Joey began looking over the menu.

Looking at the menu, Yugi began to feel her mouth water, already wanting to try out about ten different desserts. Unable to make a choice, Joey looked across the table and immediately had to resist the urge to either squeal or laugh at the chibi version of Yugi, who had a cute and determined look on her face. Floating images of cakes were shown above her head.

 _'How cute…! And totally not good for her health.'_ Joey smiled. Before stopping at their table, she heard footsteps coming their way.

"Hello and how may I help you?" asked a girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and bright forest green eyes.

"Can I have a caramel cappuccino along with a slice of your apple caramel sauce pie." said Joey, the waitress wrote down the blonde's order.

"And you, miss?"

"A strawberry and crème mocha frappuccino and a slice of your chocolate salted caramel tart and some of your matcha strawberry roll cake." The waitress nodded her head once the order was written down and left.

"You really do have quite the sweet tooth. That could be why you're so small." Joey teased.

"That's not the reason why, Joey-kun!" Yugi pouted.

"…What are you, perhaps 4'9?"

"I'm 5'0, thank you very much!" Yugi crossed her arms in front of her chest as Joey laughed.

"Chill, I'm just teasing you. Aww, how moe. Like an adorable little kitten." Joey imagined cute little cat ears on the top of Yugi's head along with a tail and whiskers.

"Joey-kun, please stop teasing me."

"Okay, okay, but tell me, how did you do the impossible of capturing that Magic Vessel? I've been very curious." While they waited for their desserts, Yugi began telling Joey all the details of her journey to her new Magic Vessel's pillar. Reaching the conclusion of the story, the waitress came back with their order, setting it down on the table.

"Maa, who would have thought that in just three weeks you would become such a brave person? It seems our little chibi-chan is growing up right before our very eyes. Ah, you've made mama Mai very happy." Joey sounded similar to a proud parent. A question mark appeared on top of Yugi's head.

 _'Mama Mai? Doesn't she mean Auntie Mai.'_ Using her silver fork, Yugi took a bite of the chocolate salted caramel tart, placing a piece of it in mouth, only to release a moan due to the pure delight of the dessert, feeling as if her taste buds had gone to heaven. "Delicious~!"

"Mmm, that caramel apple pie is to die for. I've got to take some back with me, and learn the secrets of making such a heavenly dessert. Now I get why they're so famously known for the homemade desserts." Joey was digging into her pie. Both of them were converted into their chibi forms and released a moan of heavenly bliss as they enjoyed their desserts.

Leaving the café, they were quite satisfied. As they walked through the streets, Yugi found the temperature was chillier than before. Light colored gray clouds covered the sky. Walking beside Joey, something in one of the restaurants caught their eyes.

"Come, sweetie, you barge in here unannounced, thinking we're just gonna leave ya alone? No way, definitely not a pretty thing like you." Customers were running out through the open doors in fright. Having a look inside the restaurant, the two saw a girl getting harassed by a large guy. He was overly dressed to show his high status in society. It was obvious he came from a wealthy family.

He had an arm held securely around the trembling girl's waist, a look of utter fear and disgust written on her face. The man looked to be somewhat drunk, judging by his stance. There were a few other men inside with them, most likely men who worked for the wealthy guy.

"Tch, arrogant rich bastards. Yug, hang here for a second. I have to go clean up some trash." Joey stalked off inside the restaurant before Yugi even had the time to call out to her.

"Something tells me this is not gonna end well…for them." Yugi sighed. Walking inside the building, Joey gained the males attention, including the one with the large belly.

"Who is she?" His eyes went up and down the blonde's body. "Hmm, a bit too muscular for my tastes. I like small, cute and petite. Like this pretty thing, and perhaps..." The man pointed his eyes behind Joey, where in the short distance was Yugi, who had to resist the urge to shiver from the leering eyes.

"She definitely seems to fit my tastes. Hahaha!" The man licked his lips before laughing, his men getting up from their seats to guard him. All were men filled out in muscle, towering over Joey in height, trying to imitate her.

"Let the girl go." Joey ordered.

"Oh, are you ordering me? Do you not know who you are dealing with? I can have your head on a platter in seconds. You are nothing, but trash beneath my feet. Get out, sweetheart, before my men here harm that pretty little face of yours. But leave your friend here. I've been looking for a new maid to serve my needs, and I don't mean cleaning and cooking." He snickered along with his men. The look in Joey's brown eyes became cold, the color shifting to burning auburn.

"You've got to three seconds to let her go. One..." Joey began her count down. The men paid her no heed.

"Hahaha! Her? Trying to threaten me?!" The larger man laughed, still holding the girl who was by now sobbing.

"Two..."

"Men. Teach this woman a lesson!" he ordered the group, as they moved forward. Some took out their swords while others looked as if they would prefer to use their hands instead.

"Three..." Joey reached the last number of her countdown. Head down, she dodged the sword that tried to harm her. Joey reached out and grabbed the man's arm, flipping the larger man over her shoulder, and crashing him into a table. Not missing a beat, she dodged a second sword, sending a punch to the man's gut. Leaping into the air and landing on top of a table, she slammed both men's heads together as they went falling to the ground.

A second hand reached out to grab her, only for Joey to grab the man's wrist instead and twist in painfully. As she released him, she aimed a kick in his gut. The cowardly man in charge felt his arm weaken around the girl, watching his men get defeated one by one. A cold burning of auburn eyes landed on him. Joey threw the unconscious man across the room, the body slamming into a couple of chairs. She stalked upon her prey, who was on his knees, begging for her forgiveness.

"You..." Joey swung her fist right at the man's, who released a girl high-pitch. His face lost its color. Drenched in sweat, his eyes widened. Joey's fist stopped just a mere centimeter from his face. "Disgust me." she muttered coldly, watching him slump to the ground, fainting from shock.

"Are you okay, miss?" Joey walked over to the girl. Her golden eyes went back to their natural brown, warm and caring. She helped the girl off the ground and back on her feet. Seeing that Joey wrapped things up, Yugi walked inside, avoiding the unconscious bodies.

"Will she be okay?" Yugi asked.

"She should be after I taught those guys a lesson. Tch, I can't stand rich bastards like them. Their type pisses me off the most." said Joey. Yugi understood her reason. Out of nowhere, the girl brought Joey into a surprise hug.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for rescuing me. How can I ever repay you?!" Both Joey and Yugi were taken away by the girl's bright attitude.

"T-That's okay. I'm fine-"

"Nonsense! Oh! How about I invite you all for dinner! I have to pay you back somehow. Please!" The girl begged, leaving Joey no choice but to accept her offer. And that was how the two ended up following the girl to her small little home. The house itself didn't seem to look to be in good condition. There was a place for the girl to cook and store away groceries and food, a small sitting area, and a short hall that lead to a room, which was mostly likely the bedroom.

"It's not much, but I hope you both enjoy!" The girl sat down two bowls of porridge on the table. "Dig in!" The girl smiled. Not wanting to be rude, they picked up their wooden spoons and scooped a mouthful, bring it to their mouths. To their surprise, it wasn't all that bad. Sure it was nothing like the food back at the palace, but they could detect the hard work and love the girl put into making this meal.

"So what happened back at that restaurant?" Joey asked once she finished her meal. Yugi just finished her own, wonder the same thing. Fidgeting with her fingers, the girl had her eyes on her lap.

"Well...y-you see...I was searching for my older brother. It's been three days now and he still hasn't returned. I got worried about him. You see..." There was a look of conflict in her eyes. "My older brother has a bit of gambling problem. Even though he says time and time again that he'll quit, he never kept his word. He sometimes...even steals the hard earned money that I get from any low income jobs I can find, only to lose it all. But...But my older brother isn't a bad person! He...just can't find his right path." The murmured eyes expressed deep worry and concern.

Both the girl and Yugi jumped when a fist slammed on the table, Joey standing up on her feet, a look of anger in her eyes. "What type of older sibling makes his younger sister suffer? He has no right to call himself an older brother!"

"Please don't get angry! Like I said, my older brother isn't a bad person! He-"

"Has been missing for three days! If he has a gambling addiction, there's no telling what type of trouble he may have found himself in!" said Joey.

"But...he only does it..."

"For himself!"

"You're wrong!" yelled the girl, standing up on her feet. Yugi looked between the two, trying to find a way to get things to calm down.

"Sure what he does is wrong, but his purpose is good. He believed that one that he might be able to provide a better life for us. After the death of our parents, he was the only person I had left. Have you ever worked hard to provide better for one of your siblings?" This question seemed to have triggered Joey's memory, a young girl with flowing auburn hair, smiling happily in the morning sunlight.

Yugi didn't miss the look of longing in Joey's eyes, a pain filled look of grief, and most of all, to Yugi's confusion, regret. It was obvious that Joey could relate to the girl's brother in some way. But before Yugi could explore this further, something broke through the window, causing blue gas to fill the room. It took Joey a second to realize the type of gas that was released into the house.

 _'Sleeping gas!?'_ Just when Joey was about to warn the others, it was already too late. Her body felt heavy as it hit the ground, and the other two girls had already fallen into a similar state.

* * *

Yugi felt herself awaken when she felt that something was off. _'Master, I'm happy to see you have awakened.'_ The voice inside her head caught her a bit off guard, before she realized who it was.

 _'Silent Magician-chan? Where are we? What happened?'_ Yugi asked the magician, feeling herself unable to move her arms or legs.

 _'Once you were hit with the sleeping gas, a group of men barged into the house. It seems their target was the girl, but they took you two as well. Where they took the girl, I do not know, but we're currently inside a dungeon underneath some type of flashy establishment._ ' said Silent Magician. Joey began to stir awake.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked weakly. Yugi saw that her arms were cuffed to the wall, and her feet to the floor. Joey was in the same position as herself, popping the stiff joints in her back as her eyes adjusted to the room.

"Glad to see you've awakened, Joey-kun. From what Silent Magician-chan told me, we were knocked out and kidnapped by a bunch of men. Their target was that girl. But for some reason, they seem to have taken us as well. Silent Magician said we're stuck under of some type of flashy establishment." Yugi explained to the blonde.

"Flashy? Hold on a second, let me see if I can get a hearing from down here." Joey closed her eyes and concentrated. "Hmm, I hear laughter and music playing...women and men...Oh no!" Joey eyes shot straight open.

"What's wrong, Joey-kun?" Yugi began to feel worried.

"You said their target was the girl, right?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded her head, as the blonde cursed.

"Joey-kun, is something wrong?"

"The place above us is none other than the brothel. We're in the Shady District, a place where laws does not exist. Meaning more than likely she was sold away, and we're next. Dammit! I gotta get us out of here." Joey said hurriedly.

"But what about the girl? Joey-kun, we have to save her!"

"I know, Yug! I'm not gonna let her life get sold away as if she's nothing. She has own life to live. Never again will I let someone down." With pure strength that Yugi didn't think was possible, Joey broke out of her chains as if they were nothing. Once she was out, she walked over to Yugi, helping her out before walking over to the gate.

"Flame Swordsman, come to my aid!" Joey held her Magic Vessel in her hand as the dagger changed into a sword, which she used to cut the gate, making an exit for the two. Too bad there were guards standing in the hall.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing out of your cages?!" yelled one of the guards. Joey counted their numbers.

"Five, huh. This shouldn't take long." And long it did not take, as Joey battled with guards, defeating them as Yugi merely ducked low when one of the guards were sent flying over her head. The brutal beatings Joey delivered to the guards had Yugi wincing at the painful blows.

"Alright the coast is clear. Let's go." said Joey, standing on top of the beaten and bruised bodies. Yugi followed after her, but stopped when someone from one of the prison cells called out to them.

"Please, you gotta let me out. They have my sister!" This got both of girls' attention.

"Sister? Ano, you wouldn't have a gambling addiction, would you?" asked Yugi. She watched the man have a hard time, struggling with his answer, when a hand reached into his cell and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pressing his face against to steel metal bars.

"Oi, why is it taking you so long to answer? You know, earlier we rescued a girl who was being harassed by some overly weight rich bastard, and to offer her thanks, she invited us to dinner. Such a kind girl. Telling us about her dear older brother, who seems to do nothing but make her worry and suffer due to his own selfishness and greed. And yet despite all the bad things he's done, she still believes in him. So tell me, just how in hell did your sister end up getting sold to a brothel!? Answer me?" The malice in Joey's voice was dangerous as the man fearfully began to explain.

"I promise I didn't mean for this to happen! I...I lost our money on a bet, but they cheated me. They never said they would take my sister and sell her to a brothel! Look, I know I'm not the best brother in the world, but please...you gotta save her my little sister. She the only family I have left. I swear I'll change!" begged the man, tears streaming down his eyes, as he started to weep.

"Do you promise?'' asked Yugi. "Your sister is paying the penalty for your mistake. For three days she has been worried about you. If you keep going down this path, sooner or later, there will no turning back. And your sister will be lost forever. Do you want that to happen?"

"I...I promise to be a better brother. I don't want this to happen to my little sister. So please, save her before it's too late." Joey released the figure as he stumbled to the floor.

"We were going to do that in the first place. Let's go, Yug!"

Meanwhile back with the girl that Joey and Yugi rescued earlier, she found herself dressed in a very provocative outfit that had her blush crimson at the modesty of the light pink outfit. The room she was held in appeared red due to the lights. She was seated on a soft cushion couch, a table in her front of her. Placed on top were two small silver sine cups, and a large glass of wine.

The girl felt scared and uncomfortable, wanting nothing more than to go home. Then a familiar figure walked through the door. "Oh, if it isn't the cutie from the restaurant this morning? Did you know that because of the actions of that woman, I was ridiculed! I vowed to get my payback, but never so soon. I paid to enjoy my time with you, you common whore!" The man reached out to the grab the girl, but she ran, kicking over the table at him, but that didn't seem to stop him.

A look of rage and lust clouded his eyes as he began stalking up to her. She was backed into the wall with nowhere to escape. Tears filled her eyes, as she prayed to god that someone would rescue her. The two figures were caught off guard by the door broke and slammed across the room. Standing at the doorway was Joey, a fist held straight out, while Yugi was covering her eyes. There were something that Yugi innocent eyes wish they never saw.

"Found her." Joey said as the man began trembling in fear at the sight of the woman. His knees lost strength in him as he saw the blond coolly walk into the room.

"Oi, let's go before more company arrives. We can't waste our time." Revealing a cloak she had stolen, Joey threw it at the girl, which she was grateful for as it covered the embarrassing outfit she was forced to wear, following Joey and Yugi out the door. Making their way to an open area, they found themselves surrounded by armed men. Walking from the large group was a beautiful woman with long red crimson hair. She pointed at them.

"How dare you bust inside my establishment, cause a scene, and try to steal my new worker. Now on my watch. Men, tear them apart." she ordered the men as Joey readied her sword. _'There at least twenty and more. I don't think even Joey will be able to handle this many. What do I do? What do I do? So much effort of me getting a Magic Vessel and I don't even know how to use it yet. So much for me wanting to help my friends. I don't think I'll be of much help.'_ Yugi clenched her hands into fists.

 _'Master, I believe I may be able to offer my assistance.'_

 _'Really? How?'_ asked Yugi.

 _'First, concentrate on your Magic Vessel. The words of you'll need to say to awaken it will come to you on their own.'_ Yugi did just that, closing her eyes to concentrate. Words forming in her head, she opened her eyes. "Awaken the magician of light, Silent Magician." A bright blue glow emitted from Yugi's ring. A large white spell circle appeared beneath Yugi's feet, catching the men's, along with Joey and the girl's, attention. Stars began to appear on Yugi's left eye, along with a shimmering eight petal blue and white star-flower with beautiful details drawn on it.

"Wow, Yug, you awakened your Magic Vessel. Not bad, plus the timing couldn't be better. Watch yourself. Protect the girl." Joey warned as she rushed into the crow with her sword, blocking the many blades that tried to attack her. Their weak blades shattered upon contact with her own. She smirked as a swirl of flames appearing around her.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me." The tone of her voice was cocky, but that just made her appear more cool and fearless. Defeating her enemies one by one, she struck fast and swift. She almost became a blur. She was unstoppable. Knocking a sword out of the man's hands, she landed a punch to the side of his face that sent him flying across the building. Not even turning around, she seemed sense an upcoming attack that tried to sneak behind her. She thrust her sword in the man's gut, before harshly removing it to kick another that tried to approach her.

 _'Master, watch out! One of them is approaching.'_ warned Silent Magician. Yugi saw one of the men approaching her. She knew she had to protect the girl, but was confused on how to use her power. The guy raised his sword above the girl's heads, ready to strike. Yugi closed her eyes tight, hoping anything would happen.

Noticing that she wasn't harmed, Yugi cracked her eyes open and was surprised by what she saw. Daggers made from pure light had the man pinned by his clothes. "I can't believe...I actually did something! YAY!" Yugi jumped for joy.

"Heads up, Yug!" Yugi was barely able to pull the girl out of the way of the incoming figures of men who were sent crashing into the opposite end of the room. The woman was not happy at what she was witnessing. Snapping her fingers, a giant whose height reached the ceiling appeared behind the woman. It was holding large axes in his hands.

"I'm not letting you leave alive! Brute, Bring me their broken bones for decorations!" ordered the enraged woman. Joey merely looked unimpressed, pooping the joints in her shoulders.

"Alright big guy. I gotta hurry home and prepare dinner, so let's wrap this up, okay?" Joey cracked and popped her knuckles, surprising Yugi as the blonde made her sword return to a dagger, and storing the weapon away.

The giant released a loud battle cry, charging with its large battle axes. For a sharp second, Joey's eyes shifted in color, becoming bright burning auburn. No one was able to see when the blonde dodged out the axes, moving in closer as her punch created a powerful shockwave. That left her opponent paralyzed. Retracting her fist, she began making her way back over to Yugi and girl, her opponent soon after went unconscious to the ground, leaving all of the customers and workers in shock, and the owner in fear, letting the group walk right out of the door of her ruined establishment.

* * *

After reuniting the brother and sister, the two made their way back to the palace, only for them to be greeted by a glaring tall man with blue eyes, along with the king who was standing by his side.

"Mutt, how does such an easy and simple task take half a day to accomplish?" asked the man.

"We ran into trouble. Stop making it a big deal." Joey had her finger digging inside her ear, a look of annoyance on her face.

"I knew we shouldn't have tasked a mongrel such as yourself to do an errand that requires you to leave the palace. Despite whatever trouble you ran into, your first priority is reporting back here, mutt." said Seto in cold sternness.

"Little one, just where have you two been?" Yami asked simply, not that upset, unlike a certain glaring brunet, receiving a bright smile from Yugi.

"A brothel!"

Silence enveloped the hall. Not a word was said. Yugi was still smiling brightly. Cold stormy blue eyes landed on the chibi blonde.

"What in a god's name were you doing in a brothel?!"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. The Rose Viewing!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone I'm back with latest chapter of Realms of Six Kingdoms. Hope you all been enjoying themselves. Also I have got in a new Yu-Gi-Oh ship: Dimensionshipping! Yuya looks so girly, but I love him paired with Yuto, Yuri, and of course Yugo. I also love Reiji too. Ahh, to many people I liked ship together with Yuya-chan. And for the first time, I really do love this female main lead. Go Yuzu!**

 **Yugi: I sorta ship Yuya and Yuto.**

 **Joey: That because he remind you of Yami. I ship Yuya and Reiji**

 **Seto: Please, for the love of god, do not turn this in a shipping war.**

 **Yami: I think it about to late for that. . . .**

 **Beated by: Pure Red Crane. ( I love her so much! She is such a nice person!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **The Rose Viewing!**

Yugi found herself standing in a grand white hall with golden interior designs. Before her very eyes was a beautiful and artistic painting. The large painting was outlined in gold, making the painting stand out, sporting pastel gradient rainbow colors. Yugi could only use one word to describe the painting. "H-Heavenly..." Taking a step towards the painting, the art lifted, revealing the double doors behind it.

Just as another word she could use to describe the picture popped into Yugi's head, she felt her hand reach out to the doors. It felt as if they were tugging on her soul, reaching and calling out to her. She was stopped by the sweet and alluring sound of a woman humming, turning around as the voice felt as if it was nearby. "I-Is someone here?" Yugi asked.

The voice continued to hum for a bit longer before speaking. "It's not your time yet. Go back." said the voice, holding no hostility, despite the warning.

"Who are you...? Could you perhaps be the one who brought me here? If so, why did you did it?" Yugi found herself asking, her voice echoing in the walls of the holy building. The woman laughed before she answered Yugi.

"You were needed. Only you can save the six realms. Only you can bring peace. Only you can stop the threat that is approaching, and...only you can save those two. You have a long road ahead of you. Don't worry. Your question will be answered, but not right now. It's still too soon." The woman's voice sounded as if it was starting to drift away.

"W-Wait! What are you talking about!? Who are you?" Yugi asked franticly.

Unknown to Yugi, the figure smiled before stating these last words. "Watch out for those around you. Not everyone is your friend. They are not who they say they are. We'll soon meet again, Muto Yugi." With that, the voice, along with the grand hall Yugi once stood in, began to disappear.

Large amethyst eyes shot open, holding a hand to her sweating forehead. "Just...who was that woman? And what did she mean by _'Not everyone is your friend. They are not who they say they are.'_ " Yugi found her eyes pointed at the light blue and gray clouds covering the skies of the shadow realm. Her mind briefly thought back to the sight of the double doors she was facing in her dream. Yugi felt as if they meant something significant, something that held a much deeper and stronger meaning than what she could understand at the moment. One thing about the painting stood out the most to Yugi. There were five symbols on it and a part of her wondered what they could mean.

* * *

"Yug, did you have a nightmare or something?" Joey asked the smaller girl, who held a hand to her mouth as she released yet another yawn. "You look tired and you sort of have bags under your eyes."

"Mmm, I just had a very strange dream. Oh, I just remembered the favor I wanted to ask you, Joey-kun." Yugi suddenly remembered the question that she had wanted to ask the other ever since they returned from doing that errand that require going to the capital where they ran into some trouble.

Yugi managed to call out her Magic Vessel, but Joey basically did all the fighting. She knew she couldn't count herself so lucky like last time. "I want you to help me learn how to use my Magic Vessel and to fight." Yugi stated her request. This caused both girls to freeze in the hall, wearing two completely different expressions.

"H-Huuuuhhhh?!" To say Joey was caught off guard was an understatement, completely surprised by Mai's sudden appearance. Her sudden appearance pop out of nowhere, leading to the girls almost having a heart attack.

"Mai!" exclaimed both girls. Joey pointed in the blonde diva's direction.

"Wait a sec! Just where did you come from?!"

"Oh my, Yu-chan is growing up so quickly." Mai shed a dramatic tear, looking like a proud mom.

"Is she ignoring my question?" Joey asked blankly.

"I believe so." answered Yugi.

"So, are you gonna take on Yu-chan's request, Joey-dear?" Mai turned her eyes on Joey. Joey thought about Yugi's request, taking a look at the other, only to see determined eyes pointing back at her. Rubbing the back of her neck, Joey sighed.

"I'm a bit surprised by the request, but...since you want it so bad, I guess I can give it a try, but know this… "The air around Joey suddenly got serious. A chill ran itself down Yugi's spine. "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"H-Hai." That what Yugi agreed to, but an hour and half later with Joey sparring with her, the petite girl would regret it. In the words of Yugi, Joey beat her up brutally, her entire body aching all over as Joey called for change in session. The two were currently training in one of the castle underground rooms. It was large. The sides of the walls consisted of tall black pillars, Goth black interior covering the room, giving it a darker feel, with white and black checkered floors.

"Your body is very weak and you lack stamina. Your schedule will definitely have plenty strength-building exercise: running, weight-lifting, sit-ups, and push-up. A hundred each, every day." Yugi felt a sharp pierce of pain run through her heart at the request number.

"Maa, Joey, what percent of strength did you use?" Mai asked while filing her nails.

"Ten percent. Anything over that would've been overkill for Yug." Joey answered simply as Yugi felt yet another jab at her lack of strength pierce her heart.

"Makes sense since Yu-chan is still very weak and a beginner. I most likely would've used that same amount." said Mai, not caring how her words mentally wounded the depressed chibi with a dark cloud over her head.

"Maa, don't beat yourself over it, Yug. Now, call out to your Magic Vessel." Joey ordered. Back on her feet, Yugi stretch out her hand.

"Awaken the magician of light, Silent Magician." The same tattoo from last time appeared on the left eye. Next, she summoned forth a light blue line that traced the form of a dagger, floating in the outstretched palm of her hand.

"Hmm, is that the true form of your weapon?" Joey asked, receiving a confused look from Yugi. "The weapon which best suits the Magic User. Take me for an example." Joey's stance changed, unsheathing the dagger at her side. "Come to my aide, Flame Swordsman!" The dagger, consumed by flames, transformed into it sword form.

"The weapon that suits me best is a sword. Just like the chosen weapon for Mai..." A burst of wind was summoned forth where Mai stood. In her hand was a rose thorn whip, the handle a dark purple with silver carvings and designs. In a bright flash, Yugi felt a presence stand beside her.

"My master has yet to awaken the true form of her weapon. She's only reached half of it." Standing by Yugi's side was Silent Magician. Her appearance brought forth a minute of silence before Mai and Joey finally reacted to her appearance.

"Seriously? That's the mighty pillar that belongs to this chibi?!" Joey pointed to the small figure standing by Yugi, who looked a bit annoyed by Joey comment. Mai squealed.

"How cute! A chibi for a chibi! What a perfect match." Yugi laughed awkwardly at Mai's declaration. Silent Magician held her poker face expression.

"So this is not the true form of my weapon?" Yugi took a look at the dagger in her hand.

"That is correct. You have yet to awaken the true form of your weapon." stated Silent Magician.

"Then how do I awaken the true form?" Yugi asked.

"That I do not know. Every Magic User awakens their chosen weapon differently than others. Some come naturally, while others take place in dire situations. Each Magic User is different from the other. One's weapon is usually summoned when emotions are high. Though there are Magic Vessels where the weapon is not required for that user at all." explained the magician.

Seeing the downcast look Yugi had on her face, Joey placed a firm hand on the girl's shoulder. "Things like this take time, Yugi. Rushing into things will do you more harm than good. So for now, let works on building your muscles. First, start with running, next, some push-ups, and we'll probably try to get some sit-ups in there as well. Let's go! This might be fun, after all!" Joey joked with large grin, dragging the small chibi pale Yugi out the door.

 _'Only for you! It sounds closer to torture for someone like me!'_ Yugi mentally cried. Mai was wearing a smile on her face as she followed them out the door.

"You can do it, Yu-chan!" cheered Mai.

"Don't forget we're doing this every day!" Joey reminded the shorter girl.

 _'I gonna die! Seriously, I'm gonna die! Someone help me!'_

* * *

"Anyone mind explaining what's wrong with chibi-chan?" asked Otogi. He was seated in front of the girl in question, who was pale as sheet, worn and dried. Yugi looked as if she walked through the desert for a days with no water. Her entire body was so sore. She couldn't even lift her arms or legs, or any of her fingers for that matter. It was even hard for her to blink. After Joey made her run the long flight of stairs located outside to the east wing part of the palace, Yugi knew she wasn't going to survive, but she had a purpose, a goal, and that drive kept her going throughout the day, no matter how many times she saw the pearly white gate of the afterlife.

Yugi was still in her own world when the tabled began to fill with food. Under normal circumstances, it would have smelled heavenly to her, but after everything she just went through, it did the opposite to her stomach. Yugi's head hit the table with a thud.

"Is she dead?!" exclaimed Rebecca, sitting on Yugi's right while Mokuba was sitting on the girl left.

"Someone bring me my medical kit." ordered Mokuba, pulling out a doctor's coat out of nowhere. Two pairs of eyes pointed themselves at the blonde, who was stuffing her face with food. Mai informed them of how Joey was training Yugi.

"Joey, just what type of hell training did put her through?" asked Honda. Suddenly, a scream from Rebecca caught their ears.

"Her soul! Her soul is leaving her body! Oi, don't you dare go to the afterlife just yet!" cried Rebecca, shaking Yugi back and forth by the collar of her shirt.

"My medical bag! Where is my medical bag!?" Some sweat-dropped at the at young boy, all their minds on the line of wondering just how his medical skills would bring back a soul who was close to making its way to the afterlife.

"Just what did you do to the poor chibi?" asked an Otogi, who was becoming affected by the scene before him. Joey swallowed down her food, staring at the two males. A maid approached the table.

"Oi, can I have seconds?" Joey asked the maid.

"Answer us when we're talking to you!?" demanded everyone except Mai and Yugi. Joey continued to ignore them. A servant entered the room, making her way towards Mai, bending down to whisper something in her ear, before leaving the room.

"Looks like I need to borrow you, and you." Mai pulled Joey away from the bite of food that she was about to place in her mouth, and the dead pale form of Yugi, making her way out the room, leaving behind a bunch of confused faces at the table.

"Mai, you mind telling me just where are you taking us?" Joey asked, hand still holding the back of the blonde's shirt, dragging her down the halls. Yugi was placed in a similar fashion.

"You'll see." It didn't take long for Joey to realize that they were making their way to the throne room as the doors opened themselves up for them. Mai made her way inside, releasing Joey and placing Yugi on the floor. Looking at the figure drop onto the floor, Yami rose from his throne. Chibi Yami poked chibi Yugi in the cheek.

"Is she dead?" he asked, continuing to poke her cheek.

"Not dead, just extremely tired." replied Mai. Feeling something poke her cheek, Yugi opened her eyes, only to be met with deep red crimson, and the handsome face of Yami, which was a centimeter away from her own. Blushing beet red, Yugi quickly scrambled from off the ground, and away from the king. She hid behind Mai's leg, peeking her head out as Yami raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Now what's this I hear about you needing my help?" asked Mai.

"The Rose Viewing hosted by noble Siegfried von Schroeder's is today and I need someone to accompany me to the event. Usually I would burrow someone from the harem, but most of you are busy with the upcoming celebration of the La Saint Sylvestre Ball, and the annual celebration of my upcoming birthday. I, no we, were left with only one last choice, right, Seto?" Yami gave a glimpse to the scowling brunette standing by his side.

"W-Wait a sec…! You dpn't mean taking us, right!?" exclaimed Joey.

"And here I thought you lacked any type of intelligence. Does the dog want a treat as her reward?" Seto said in a cocky tone.

"Does the asshole want me to remove the pole that is shoved so far up his ass?" Joey was proud to see that smug smirk wipe off his face.

"Rose Viewing?" Yugi seemed to be the only confused one in the room, ignoring the hot spark of electricity that shot between Joey and Seto.

"It a social gathering event for the nobles in this city, and it is mandatory for the king to come to such events. It's important when it come to keeping the bond between noble and king strong and respected." Yugi nodded her head as Mai finished her explanation.

"And the king is right about his favorite harem ladies being busy, so I hope you are on your best behavior, ladies." There was a threatening tone in Mai's voice, staring down at the two chibis who shakily nodded their heads.

"Good~! Now let's go get you two all dress up! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun~!" Mai giggled, who was happy with excitement. Joey and Yugi could only mutter only one thing.

"This is going to be hell."

* * *

"Fancy building filled with snobby rich people. Fancy food. Fancy get-up. Boring music, and my favorite...there are freaking roses everywhere I turn!" said the not so pleased Joey. Sitting on the left side of the room, which was filled with people, the wealthy and the rich. Some talked amongst each other, while others danced on the ballroom floor. Giving a nice look outside, cases of well-bred roses covered the garden, a small pond in the center.

"Gotta be honest. Not digging my new look." Joey was wearing a corset-inspired top composed of red material with a red rose and net design on top of it, covering the arms, sides of the torso, back, and the center of the stomach. Red ruffled material was attached to the hem, a red silk ribbon tied around her lower left arm, along with a black collar with a ruby gem in the center, but shaped as a diamond. A gold design was surrounding it.

She had a pair of tight black pants on, the waistband having a black net and rose material on top of it, along with a belt composed of gold loops. Attached to it was a red ribbon with a ruby in the center. There were black pumps with a red ruffled piece of material around each ankle, held by a dark red ribbon. At the center of each was a red bow with a small, ruby gem. A gold headband lined with tiny square diamonds was placed on top of her head. Attached to the left corner was a red rose. Golden hoop earrings were attached to a stud, lined by a row of tiny diamonds was planted in her ears. Just by looking at her, you could tell Mai went out to make the blonde presentable for the event.

"Trust me. It's a great improvement. Now you look like someone who I just might socialize with, but too bad she couldn't work on your antics." came the smart reply of Seto, sitting next to Joey at the round table, draped with pale pink covers, and a vase of roses sat in the middle.

"If only Mai could work on your personality. You smug, arrogant, prick." muttered Joey.

"Is that the best insult you've got, mutt?" Seto sat with his arms folded. His clothes for the event were more formal; a long sleeve trench white jacket, with a design of silver at the bottom and lining the jacket. A black button down dress shirt covered his torso, with black slacks, and shiny black shoes. He had this air of grace, pride, and nobility around him.

"The way you two argue sounds a bit more close to sexual tension. Seto, it's has been a long time since you've been with a woman. Could that be a reason why-?"

"Don't you even go there, king." Hard blue eyes glared at the smirking figure seated across from him.

"So not funny, king-sama!" Joey's face was flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

"I see you are enjoying the dessert, little one." Yami spared a sideways glance over to the chibi figure stuffing her mouth with cake. The king adjusted the royal blue long-sleeved coat hanging off his shoulders, the white gold buttons glistening at the movement. He got out of his crossed legged position as he took in more of the sight of Yugi's sparkling expression, his indigo gloves touching his matching pants and the belt with white gold lacing around his waist. As he changed to a different seating position, Yami's indigo dress shirt, the sleeves folded to the elbows, and sky blue vest got the chance to show off the king's lean upper body, a blue tie ruffled under it. He looked like the dusk as white stars began filling the sky, leaning over the earth with its majesty. Right now, he was leaning over a petite girl with frosting on her cheeks.

"Cake! Yummy~!" exclaimed the happy little chibi, mouth stuffed like an adorable chipmunk. Yami surprisingly found the sight enduring. Taking a fork, he picked off some of his cake and held it out to her. She began opening her mouth wide for him to feed her.

Yugi was dressed in a pink themed argyle dress with a small white frilly section on the chest with two pink gem hearts sewn into it. Around the stomach was a dark raspberry belt that had an orange gem heart with a long ruffled peach ribbon hanging from it to match the frilly material lining the top two layers of skirt. The remainder of the skirt was a pale peach ruffled with tiny white polka-dot print to match the pale peach ruffled pieces of material attached to each sleeve strap. She had a pair of long white gloves with dark raspberry cuffs, along with a pink collar with a gem heart and ribbon attached to it.

Pink pumps with dark brown bottoms and pointed heels were placed on her feet. Thin straps on top of the foot were held by a single silver clasp. There was a pair of pale yellow lace socks with designs etched on them, a solid ring around the ankle and cuff. A large dark raspberry bow was placed on top of her bangs with peach colored roses printed over it, dangling peach rose earrings in her ears.

"Cookie?" Yami held out a decorative pink frosting sugar cookie to the girl.

"Cookie~!" Yugi lightened up at the treat that was held out to her.

"It's almost like watching an owner feed his pet." said Joey, which Seto completely agreed. Both figures watched the scene before them. When one of the two sneezed, they gained the attention of three pairs of eyes.

"Seto, I hope you're not sick." said Yami, with just a tiny bit of concerned.

"It's nothing, maybe it's just the fragrance of the roses." stated the blue eyed man. Another sneeze ensued, followed by a short cough. Brown eyes analyzed the brunet. Seto noticed Joey's eyes on him glared at her.

"Don't look at me, you-" A hand shot out and placed itself over Seto's forehead.

"I knew it. You have a fever." confirmed Joey.

"I thought something was off about you. You should've told me. You could have stayed back at the palace." said Yami.

"If I don't keep an eye on you, who knows whether or not you'll take the time to socialize, which is part of your duty and it's mandatory for you to strengthen the ties of those who run your kingdom and realm." Seto removed Joey's hand from his forehand, only for her to grip his upper arm.

"Like it or not, I'm taking you somewhere to check your temperature. Your fever is way too high. I don't even know how you're able to remain calm. So...let's go, bastard." Seto was definitely not pleased when he was forced from out of his chair, the blonde, whom he detested, dragging him out the room, leaving just Yugi and Yami.

Just then, they heard a figure trip behind Yugi's chair. Two pairs of eyes turned to figure, who was picking himself off the ground. Hazel eyes meet ruby and amethyst. The figure had dark maroon hair tied in a ponytail. His attire consisted of a light-blue sleeved collar shirt, a cream vest bearing some type of family crest, navy-blue shorts, white knee socks, and black dress shoes.

"Ano...are you okay?" Yugi asked in concern, but not before shoving another piece of cake in her mouth.

"I-I'm fine!" the young fellow reassured her.

"Leon von Schroeder, younger brother to Zigfried von Schroeder, one of this realm's fashion designers as well. Rebecca is a huge fan of the clothes he makes." explained Yugi, as the younger finally recognized the man who was talking about him.

"K-K-King-sama!? Excuse me for not greeting you!" The boy quickly bowed his head in respect, earning a deep chuckle from Yami.

"It's okay. You can raise you head up."

"So what type of clothes do you design?" asked Yugi. This brought forth an excited look on the youth's face. In the next second, he pulled out a portfolio filled with sketches of all his designs. Taking a seat next to Yugi, he excitedly talked about the clothes he made, which Yugi found out was based around the romance adventures of fairy tales. Yami found the sight amusing, getting up from his seat to do his royal duties, walking around to socialize with the crowd of people.

In one of the empty room, which Joey was glad had a medical supply in the cabinets, along with a bed, she sat Kaiba down on soft mattress. Finding a thermometer, she began checking his temperature. Taking out the stick from his mouth, she saw it was over 102.4. "I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid." Joey was sitting next to the man, and was completely caught off guard when a head landed on her chest.

"Eh?" A face began to take on a bright crimson red color. Looking down, she saw the brunet sweat from his forehead, his bangs looking slightly messy as they stuck to his face.

"Damn, what person can still look so perfect even while they're sick." muttered Joey with a shake of her head. Even though she would never in million years admit it out loud, she did find the brunet attractive. But it wasn't strange. What girl wouldn't fall for a tall, handsome man, with piercing blue eyes, strong arms that looked as if they could lift a girl easily? Not to mention the well-toned muscle of his abdomen. It must have come from years of body training and battle experience.

Easily, Joey tried to ease the man to lie down on the bed, but out of nowhere, he reached out to her, pulling her into a strong embrace as he rested his face on her bosom. Looking up at the ceiling, Joey glared in annoyance.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

* * *

Getting ready to leave, Yami and Yugi were looking for Seto and Joey. When they finally found the two, what they were met with was definitely surprising. Yugi blushed at the scene, while also wondering just how on earth they got in this position.

"I'm still betting my money on sexual tension." Yami said straightforwardly, making Yugi's blush darker.

"K-King-sama, you shouldn't say such things!" Yugi blushed tomato red as Yami grabbed hold of her chin as he brought her face close to his. The blush to her face began to expand all over her body, as a hand tightly held onto her petite waist. Yugi released a squeak when his tongue came out and gently trailed up to lick a bit of frosting on her cheek.

"Vir-Gin~!" murmured the teasing voice of the king. Yugi felt uncontrollable anger and embarrassment bubbling up.

"P-PERVERT!"

Her exclamation definitely woke the two sleepy birds up. Seto was first as he found himself hugging the mutt, blushing a bit when he discovered the softness he thought was a pillow just so happened to have been the medium sized round mounds of the blonde's bosom. Quickly retracting his arms, he rudely shoved the blonde onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for, you bastard!?"

"I'm ready to go home." demanded Seto, looking away from her.

"Answer me, you bastard!"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Regret and Sorrow

**Kei-kei Yuki: Okay first off I just want everyone to read this so they'll know ATEM WILL APPEAR, but NOT until this first arc is finished, okay? So please stop asking (or demanding to know) when he will appear! I wanted it so when Atem appears in the story, it will make sense to see a jealous Yami. I must first build on the relationship between Yugi and Yami in order to make this happen, otherwise it wouldn't make any sense. Think of this as an anime, you have your season one, and than you have your season two. You just gotta be patience with me. I want him to appear just as bad as you all do, trust me, as the man is gorgeous as hell.**

 **Yugi: Than what you think about Yami?**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: Sexy, handsome. Dark and mysterious.**

 **Joey: Seto?**

 **Kei Yuki: Hot, rich, asshole with great looks, tall height, beautiful blue eyes, and killer abs. ( Saw and saved a shirtless picture I saw of him on deviantart. *melt to the ground from the pure hotness*)**

 **Rebecca: Pervert**

 **Mokuba: Disturbing and you can say that again.**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane ( She did a great job with the weapons)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Regret and Sorrow**

Yugi silently walked down the hall, which by the minute was becoming more and more unfamiliar to her. Taking a look at the figure walking silently at her left, Yugi concluded this was definitely one weird morning. She was becoming used to her maid work, delivering meals in the palace. She was doing a good job, as she was patted on the head by Rebecca's grandfather for her hard work. Yugi sometimes found it hard being in the man's presence. He reminded her so much of her beloved grandfather. But enough of that. When he ordered her to deliver the king his daily breakfast, Yugi never thought the man would invite her for a stroll. Where they were going, she had no clue.

Yugi wanted to bet they were on the northeast side of the building, basing this deduction on the few times she had to come down this way to deliver meals. The more Yami continued to lead the way, the more Yugi noticed how their surroundings began to change. The building interior and walls began to look like ruins, cracks covering the wall, other parts looked beyond repair. Yugi couldn't stop the shiver of her body as the room gave off this cold and dark feeling.

Yugi saw Yami stop right in front of the ruins' double doors, watching the way his hand clenched before gaining the courage to open the doors. Doors wide open, they walked inside the room, which looked to have once been a beautiful throne room. The feeling got worse as they walked deeper inside the room. Yugi had to resist the urge to run.

Yugi watched the king stand in front of ruins of the once grand throne. Once again, Yugi felt a pang in her heart as she saw a look of deep anguish in his ruby eyes. "My mother was slayed in this very room. Even now, I can see the floors and walls painted in her fresh blood, that god awful smell of death as if it was just yesterday. No child ever deserves to see such a gruesome sight, definitely if it involves his own mother."

The pain her chest felt like needles stabbing her, it always happened whenever Yami expressed this side of him. The side of him that was lonely, drowning in misery and pain. Yugi clenched the hand that was held over her chest, resisting the urge to run over to him and embrace him in a deep hug. He looked so small standing there, as if he was recalling memories that were once dear to him.

"She was a stern woman. And I'll admit, cold, and even down right harsh at times, but never to me. She was a beautiful woman. It was no wonder my father and uncle fell in love with her. In the end, she became my father's queen, but my uncle was furious. My uncle tried to steal her away, and started war with my father. In the end, their love, no obsession for her, costed them both their lives. And until the end, my mother only ever loved my father." Yami pointed his eyes to the once beautiful glass ceiling as it gave a peak outside.

"My mother taught me a lot of things. One of her main sayings was: the weak live to die, but strong live to survive. I lived by that saying my whole life. After the death of my father, my mother became the lone ruler of this country. As such, she couldn't afford to show any weaknesses. Every day she had to look over her shoulder, never knowing who may want her dead the next day. My mother had a lot of enemies. Anytime she got rid of one, four more would come to replaced them. A never ending cycle, until one day..." The look in his eyes changed, the anguish that was once present was now rage.

"Until one day...one of them succeeded. You don't know this, as it is forbidden to be brought up in the palace, especially around me. But the death of my mother...was on none other than the date of my birthday." Yami dropped the bomb, a gasp coming from Yugi.

 _'His birthday!? How sad. To see such a thing on a day of happiness and celebration. King-sama, no wonder you act the way you do. Even you don't deserve that.'_ Yugi began understanding a lot more of the man who stood before her the more and more she heard of his past. A past filled with nothing but tragedy.

"I really miss my mother." A hint of a sad smile appeared on his face. It was in that moment, Yugi did not see a king, but simply a man who deeply missed his mother. Yugi's mind thought that whoever murdered the queen was no human, but a monster.

Yugi was afraid to break the moment of silence in the room, but she just had to ask. "King-sama, i-if I m-may ask…w-why did you bring me h-here? W-Why simply t-tell me a-all of this?"

The king said nothing before releasing a sigh. "Honestly, I don't know how to answer that myself. There is a lot weighing down on my mind these couple of days; the killing of the concubines, the missing documents, the actions of Wong Bai and the burning villages. Nothing is making any sense to me. I simply thought of what my mother would do if she was still alive. Or maybe...it's simply due to your resemblance to Heba." Once that name was mentioned, nothing else was said on the subject.

"Which reminds me, I need to ask of your assistance, little one. There is trouble happening in the kingdom that I just cannot deal with. Too many matters on my hand. So I'm sending you, and your little friend to handle them. Help me, and I'll increase both of your pay. If both of you agree, come to my study room." said Yami. Yugi followed after him, having a lot on her mind.

 _'Yes, definitely one weird morning.'_

* * *

"Fast." Yugi muttered as both she and Joey were standing in the king's study room, where he told them to meet him once they made their decision. The decision was easy for Joey to make once her head perked at the mention of the king increasing the salary. Standing in the room, dressed in the clothes which Yugi decided to dub Joey's battle clothes. The same clothes the blonde wore when they were assigned a mission the first time they went outside the palace walls. Yami sat at his desk, sitting comfortably in his chair, legs crossed.

"I see you both made a fast decision. Let's get straight to the point. There is a village that has reached out to me about their problems. Bandits are stealing their food, women, and children. I'm gonna need you two to fix the problem."

"I understand. Where is the village located?" asked Joey, using her serious voice that was meant for business.

"You should be quite familiar with it the location. The village is south east of the south capital city, located deep within the mountains." Yugi paid close attention to how Joey's eyes widened once she heard the mission's location. This triggered a memory of what Yami said before about Joey.

 _'That's right. Joey-kun was raised in the mountains. But why is it whenever it's mentioned, the look in Joey's eyes shift?'_ Yugi asked herself before recalling another memory.

 _'Barely anyone ever leaves the mountains. Well, at least not alive they don't.'_

 _'If such a statement is true, just how did Joey-kun manage to escape. Just what happened to her family?'_ After exiting from the room, they made their way outside the palace doors. Sitting there, waiting for them, was a Faith Bird. A maid was standing beside it, bowing once she saw them, and she took her leave.

"Let's hurry and try to get this mission done before night fall." Joey took a look at the light blue sky that held not a single cloud today. Climbing on the creature after Joey, the bird lifted up high into the sky and took flight. They flew in the sky, passing over the capital cities, villages, and forests, until Yugi spotted vast sized mountains with a peak that looked as it if could touch the sky. Noticing how the mountains were far out of reach of the rest of kingdom, stranded alone, Yugi saw that the sky was darker.

She shielded her eyes from the flock of crows that flew passed them. Just like back in the ruins' throne room, Yugi felt a shiver run through her body, but this was stronger than the one she felt before, feeling a strong instinct in her, telling her to leave and not journey any further. It wasn't long before Joey guided the bird to land.

Getting off the creature, she helped Yugi down, before patting the creature. "Good bird. Now stay here until we return. Here's some treats to keep you occupied." Joey pulled out a folded up napkin. She undid it to reveal rectangular sized biscuits that she placed on the ground. Not wasting anytime, the bird dug into his snacks. Joey rubbed her head, before setting off.

"It's been a while, but I believe the village is a little up ahead." Yugi carefully followed behind Joey, when suddenly, the blonde stopped as Yugi ran into her back.

"S-Sorry, Joey-kun-"

"Yugi cover your eyes." ordered Joey with a warning voice. This was confusing. Why would the blonde ask such a thing? When large amethyst eyes met with what the blonde was staring at, a scream was about to escape her mouth, until Joey quickly covered her eyes with one hand, and using the other to covered her mouth. Quickly, she walked Yugi away from the scene, cursing to herself for not being cautious.

Hanging in the air was a body, covered with whip marks and blood, little clothes covering the body. The head of the body was clearly decapitated. Judging by the vile smell, the body had obviously been there for a couple of days. Over in a far off alley, Joey comforted and patted Yugi's back as the smaller girl threw up.

"I'm sorry." Brown eyes looked in pity, beating herself for allowing the innocent soul of her friend to see those things she grew up seeing all her life. _'That how those who are deem to have committed a crime are usually punished. It's been a while so I forgot, and didn't have the chance to to warn her beforehand. No one should ever have to live my past.'_

"Feeling better now?" Joey asked softly once the girl got everything out of her system.

Yugi timidly nodded her head. "I-I'm...better." Joey knew that was a lie, judging by how bad the girl was shaking. Suddenly, she felt like cursing at the king for sending Yugi for such a mission. She knew full well what exist and happens here is something her innocent and pure friend was just not ready to see.

"Let's try to hurry and finish this mission, okay? We need to find the village leader." Joey said. Suddenly, she quickly spun around, a dagger in her hand. Her eyes landed on the figure standing before them.

"So our dear old king really did send someone, after all." Yugi raised her head up, and looked to where the voice was coming from, and a short old lady came into view. Her hair was white as snow, holding a cane in her hand and wearing a frown on her face.

"Follow me, brats." the elderly lady ordered, leading both girls to her small home, which stood in the center of the village. Yugi noticed how the village held an eerie silence to it. It was weird. There was not a soul to be heard. Nevertheless, she did not want to think about the scene she saw earlier. Nor the smell, which made her stomach feel queasy. A hand touched her forehead.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Joey. Both girls were sitting down at a wooden table. The elderly lady took a seat up at the head, a smoking pipe in her mouth as she gave a grunt look at Yugi.

"Weak. She obviously shouldn't be here. Neither do you, brat. If I recall, you and your sister managed to escape this hellish world a long time ago. Were you the best option the king had to send back here? Doesn't he know when you're lucky enough to leave the mountains, you should never, if god so forbid, return here." The woman pounded her fist on the table.

Yugi was surprised to hear that Joey once had a sister. Looking over at Joey, she saw brown eyes that had a frosty look in them, glaring at the elderly lady. "Like I don't know that, but no one disobeys an order from the king. He gave me a duty, and I'm planning on fulfilling it. So tell me about the bandit problems you're having?" ordered Joey. The elderly shook her head at the blonde, before telling them of the village problem.

"Lately around every night, a gang of bandits will steal our hunting meat and fur to no doubt make some good money at the markets in the capital city. They also took out women and children, sealing them to either slave traders or traffickers, to rack in more money for themselves." The woman took in a smoke of her pipe.

"T-That horrible! How does such a thing exist in this kingdom!?" Yugi stood from her chair. The old lady gave a dry laugh.

"Such a naive and stupid child. Illegal activity exists just about everywhere you go, and is growing. Naive and foolish children such as yourself live a life of comfort and care, ignorant of the real world, the world which is covered in darkness and sin. There is no such thing as evil and good, light, purity, and innocence. Only dumb fools such as yourself, with a fragile weak heart can believe they do. Let me tell you something, kid, if you want to remain living in this world, then toughen yourself up, or else you'll be eaten up alive by your foolhardiness. Isn't that right, brat." She trailed off from Yugi and over to Joey who was weirdly silent.

"So tell me, brat. What happened to you and your sister after you escaped? Don't think you've fooled me. I can tell just by looking into your eyes that something happened to her. So tell me, my poor child, what a pitiful life you've lived all your life." Under the table, Joey's fist clenched from hearing the fake sincerity in the old woman's voice, which in actuality was mocking her.

"Your mother died after giving birth to your younger sister, leaving both with a man, who was overcome with the grief for his late wife. Not only did she leave the world, but she left him with two daughters, which is a disgrace in a village filled with men, and well-trained hunters. Left without pride for having his first born a girl instead of a boy and again with his second, he was left with no choice but to turn you into the boy he wanted. Taking you out hunting to be trained-"

"To torture!" Joey harshly cut the old woman off. Her fists shaking under the table. Yugi began to worry about the blonde. Who held a whirlwind of emotions in her eyes, blinking back and forth between gold and brown.

"He taught me how to mercilessly kill without emotion. To be the best. To be the strongest. To be a trained killer, not a hunter. And if I didn't succeed to his expectations...I was met with his fist instead. My father never wanted such a weak daughter, not a daughter at all. It got worse after the death of my mother. He began drinking more, taking whores to our home. His teaching became harsher! He was never a father to neither me nor my sister! I protected her from my father's violent mood swings, whenever he got too drunk and out of hand." Joey's voice trembled on edge as she began to have a flashback to her childhood.

 _'You stupid girl! Why weren't you born a boy?! You're weak! A disgrace!" yelled the man in a fit of rage, swinging his fist at the blonde preteen teen, who had blood running down the edges of her mouth. Taking blow after blow, she never moved from the closet door where she shielded her younger sister, who was silently crying on the other side of the door. She was determined to not move. Not even when she a knee was hard in her gut, knocking the breath out of her. She staggered, but remained in place when a heavily fist began raining down on her head._

 _'This pain is nothing as long I can protect Serenity.' Joey told herself. It was a miracle that she was still standing, or mostly likely thanks to the hunting training that her body manage to stand, even after the pain began to feel numb._

 _"O-Onee-chan..." She heard the young girl cry._

 _'Everything will be okay, Serenity. Onee-chan promises that she will protect you. Never will I allow you experience any pain. I promise to keep you safe. I'll free us from this hellish nightmare we were forced to live.' Joey mentally vowed, even when she was bruised, beaten, and bleeding. Never once did she stand down from protecting her little sister._

"I can remember the flames and smoke that filled this village long ago as a pack of savage and merciless Duel Monsters attacked. Blood, screams, and bodies could be spotted everywhere you look. One of those just so happened to have been my father. Not that I was sad at his death. Even though we had nowhere to go. Those two weeks were the most free we ever felt in a long time until we made it to one of the capital city. I knew I had to get a job in order to make a living for me and Serenity." The long memory that would haunt and torment her forever began to replay in her head.

 _"Stay right here, Serenity, as I go inside." Joey ordered the young girl._

 _"Hai, Onee-chan! I hope you get the job!" The younger wished her sister good luck. Joey made her way inside the Inn, a poster outside its door, saying they were hiring. Joey could remember as if it was yesterday, as she argued with the boss, who said he would hire her if she could take out three of his best men, which she did, to the owner's shock. A large grin on his face, he shook her hand as he agreed to hired her._

 _Just when she was about to make her way out the door to tell her sister the good news, a loud familiar scream caught her attention. She rushed outside to her sister's aide, only to see a blonde man holding her struggling sister over his shoulder, loading her up on a carriage._

 _"Seren-!" Joey felt herself begin to black out, the muscles and movement of her body halted due to the sharp pain coming from the back of her neck. She remembered hearing the two voices of the men standing behind her._

 _"Do you think the boss would want this one, General Ushio?" asked one of them. The other in return scoffed at the question. "Look at her. She has the appearance of a boy. She's nowhere near his type. Let's go." said the voice. The last thing Joey remembered was a teary eyed Serenity, calling out to her fallen sister. Eyes closing, Joey tried with all her strength to reach out to her precious little sister in distress, only to have everything around her blacken out._

"When I woke up, I wasn't the same. I was empty, and filled with rage and regret. I began desperately trying to search for Serenity, only to come up empty handed. I was broken from having my precious little sister, who I swore to protect, torn away from me. I began making some horrible decisions after that, including the time I joined a gang of bandits. I stole and killed whoever stood in my way. I lived like this for long time, until I met Honda. It was when I met him that I saw the error of my ways, and decided to change. That idiot. He befriended me, got me a job in the palace, and even promised to help look for my sister. A person who he had no relations too. He held that promise. He brought back clues anytime he could. In a way...I owe that idiot my life." A fond smile was placed on her face, thinking back to her past.

Out of nowhere, Joey felt a pair of arms wrap themselves over her neck, feeling wet tears touch her cheek, and hit the leather shoulder of her jacket. "Y-Yug?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything you had to go through. I'm sorry for being too ignorant of your pain. You really are strong and brave, Joey-kun. You've gone through so much and yet, you still have to courage to live. Unlike me, who would rather commit suicide instead. I'm such an embarrassment." Joey's eyes widened at the statement. It was the first time someone else cried for her sake. The room was filled with nothing but Yugi's hushed tears.

"It's because of you that I vowed to get stronger. Never again will you have suffer and fight by yourself. I'll be here for you." she softly whispered, and those words touched Joey deeply. Her own eyes started to tear up, all due to this little girl, who despite being so weak was determined to become strong.

To hear such determination was inspired due to herself. Joey didn't know how to react. She didn't see herself as some type of role model, definitely not after everything she had done in her past. She killed both wretch and innocent lives, stole, and did other terrible misdeeds, and yet...Brown eyes began to tear up, softly touching the hand that was wrapped around her neck. "Believe it or not, you're already strong, Yug. Just keep believing in yourself, and no matter what. Never let anything ruin that innocent soul of yours."

They remained in the quiet presence of each other, the old woman taking a long look at the two, before pointing her eyes out to the window, staring at the midnight sky that was lit up by the brilliant shine of the full moon. In that instant, the woman's eyes widened. Night had fallen. Just on cue, a scream broke the silence.

Both Yugi and Joey reached for the door, rushing outside. Both pairs of eyes widened, seeing fire light up one of the houses, screams of children and women piercing the air. Men scattered through the village, storming inside people's homes, steal the hunting goods of the day. A man tried to stop one of the bandits from stealing his wife and daughter, only to be kicked to the ground. Similar scenes were happening to all of those around them.

"This is horrible." Yugi could only say, her eyes taking on a harder edge to them.

"And were gonna stop them. Are you ready, Yugi?" Joey asked. Yugi understood the meaning of the question being asked. _'Are you prepared to kill tonight?'_

 _'I can't remain weak and naive all my life. Sooner or later, I will have to harden my heart, but not 'sooner' or 'later. It has to begin today. Instead of being protected, I will be doing the protecting. I will grow strong. If it's for protecting innocent lives and protecting my friends…I'll...kill.'_ Stretching out her hand, Yugi called out to Silent Magician.

"Awaken magician of light, Silent Magician." Just like before, a dagger floated in the palm of Yugi's hand, which she clutched. Taking that as her answer, Joey took to out her dagger, doing the same.

"Flame Swordsman, come to my aid!" Her silver dagger was consumed in flames, replacing the small weapon with a large orange blade. Running out into the midst of the chaos, one of the men tried to stop Joey. Without question, he was met with her blade, which pierced him right in his gut.

Sensing the figure on her right, her sword sliced another man's neck, blood gushing out from the fatal wound. Joey summoned flames around her sword to deal damage to any other who caught her eye. One man was dragging a teenage girl by her hair as she tried to get him to let go.

"Stop struggling, before something bad happens to ya. Can't ruin any goods, but perhaps I should keep one for myself." He leered down at the frightened look in girl eyes. Just as she was about to take a step back, she sensed the man halt in his steps. For a long second, he stood there, rooted to the ground, until in slow motion, she watched his body fall forward. A dagger was embedded in him, blood leaking from the wound and onto the ground.

Looking at where the weapon came from, she saw a small girl with hard amethyst eyes not that far away from where she stood, staring coldly at the figure she brought down. Her head quickly snapped when she sensed another man charge her way, throwing a chain at her. She dodged out of the way by landing a cartwheel on the ground. Yugi summoned another dagger, which hit the chain he tried to attack her with, before throwing another at the man's heart, bringing him down.

 _'The old lady was right, if I want to live in this new world my destiny brought me into, I must harden my heart. I guess Yami's mother was right. The weak live to die, but the strong live to survive. I will survive. I will grow stronger! I will not let my weakness blind me, and bring me down!'_ Clutching the weapon in her hand, Yugi spun around, blocking the sword that was aimed at her, but she wasn't strong enough as it sent her stumbling back rolling on the ground.

"Who brought such a child to fight against real men? Go home little girl. This is not your fight. Weaklings don't deserve to be on the battlefield!" roared the man. Just then, lightning struck the sky, and rain began to pour. Yugi could hear the beat of her own heart in her chest, hands planted flat on the ground as she began to rise and stand firm on her feet.

Inside her Magic Vessel, Silent Magician smiled. "Seems like it's finally time for it to reveal itself." Back outside, inside the pupil of Yugi's amethyst left eye, something began to activate and similar glowing purplish and blue starflower petals, similar to her ring, appeared. What followed next was a burst of shining bright blue light coming straight from her hands, blinding the eyes of a couple of people in the area. Giving a dead giveaway of her location, but once the light died down, a bow was presented in Yugi hands.

Many scattered and colorful auras could be seen though the new ability given to her left eye. Placed in her hands was a bow, which was mix of white and navy blue metal. Both metals twisted, the navy blue like ocean waves and the white like playful wind, until finally, at the ends, the white became the crown of a bird and the navy blue became its head. There were indigo gems forming the eyes and the beak. There were similar gems, six in total, layered over the rest of the bow, distributed evenly and held in place by the embrace of the airy white and the watery blue. Three navy hoops were on the weapon, one on top, one on the bottom and a large one in the center, each held in place by the white. Sky blue flames were emitted from the hoops and the energy from it seem to spread throughout the bow, particularly visible in the indigo gems and the navy blue string being held by the birds' beaks. It was like all the elements had come together to aid Yugi.

Summoning forth a blue dagger, she brought it to the string and it changed into an arrow. She pointed it at her target. "Only the weak lives to die, but the strong..." With a new found strength, Yugi released the arrow. The bandit barely had time to register when the arrow had hit him in the center of his chest. His body hit the muddy dirt ground with hard thud. "...Live to survive." Her resolved was shining strongly through her eyes, Yugi was finally prepared to survive and fight.

* * *

In a room, a person kneeled on the ground. "My Lady, will the plan start soon?" The curtain of the window gave a great view of the full moon in the night sky, rustling from the soft breeze of the wind.

A needle was removed from the body of a girl on the ground, her face frozen in a look of utter terror, her mouth open as if she was about to let out a scream. The figure smirked, taking out a knife and ignoring the blood that spattered on her face, a look of pure joy on her face as her knife dug into the dead pale skin of the once beautiful woman.

"Yes. Soon…Soon, my dear king, you'll belong to me, and only to me." A look of obsession and corrupted evil shone in her eyes.

"I will not allow anyone to stand between us, my darling~!" Letting out a laugh of pure joy, crimson liquid spilled onto the carpet, and on the woman in the lovely purple gown.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	13. Darkness in the Sky

**Kei-kei Yuki: Is everyone ready for the next chapter? Also I just love Deku and the OST of Boku no Hero. I was listening to it the other, it was so freaking inspirational and brought tears to my eyes. I LOVE YOU DEKU! Everyone can become a hero! Also this chapter sorta wrote itself. Like at first I had control, but towards the middle my hand took control and it began writing itself. Seriously. I will also like to give a shout-out to my friend-J onathan Picard! And don't think I forgot about you Blue ice flame! For the help the put forth for this chapter. Love you guys!**

 **Yugi: Go Deku! Boku no Hero will so become the next legend!**

 **Joey: That I totally agree!**

 **Mai: He so adorable!**

 **Rebecca: And Cute**

 **Yami: Can we please get on with the story. *Yami pout with jealousy. Clutching onto Yugi, who is sitted in his lap***

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane ( She is really a sweet person and awesome beta)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Darkness in the Sky**

"Joey-swannn~! Oh where are you-? What are you doing in here?" Emerald green eyes hardened once he saw a figure sitting down at one of the tables inside the cafeteria, his arms around a bunch of girls who were giggling at whatever joke he had said, before making contact with a gentleman who just walked inside.

"Oh, if it isn't Otogi, the wanna be playboy. Let me guess, you're searching for the beautiful blonde chef, right? She isn't here. And to think she left without giving me a goodbye kiss." The man pouted, as the fangirls began trying to comfort him.

"Of course, she wouldn't. I would appreciate if you stopped trying to be me, _Captain_ Lee." A circle of girls appeared around the two. They stood away from the table, glaring at his rival.

"Trying to be you? Oh my, isn't it the other way around, _General_ Otogi."

"I really hate you." stated Otogi

"I really despise you." replied Lee. The fangirls squealed at the excitement of the two watching the gentleman glaring off at each other. Standing at the door were two figures.

"Ohh, the battle between pretty-boys. This should be interesting." Mai looked on in interest at the two while beside her, Honda shook his head.

"This is plain ridiculous."

"I'm so sorry. Lee-san can act very immature at times." The wide pairs of eyes looked over to their right. Magically standing there was the Royal Consort, Alice, her aid standing next to her side.

"W-When did she get here?" Honda asked Mai.

"I have no clue." Mai answered honestly. "But it does always feel lonely whenever Joey-kun and Yu-chan aren't here. Just where did our dear king send them off to anyway?" Mai asked, feeling both worried and concerned for the two.

"Mama Mai." Honda teased. Suddenly, he felt a dark aura emitting from Mai, who innocently smiled over his way.

"Did you say something, Honda-kun~?"

"N-Nothing at all!"

* * *

Joey sword clashed against another. Her opponent was trying to challenge her in terms of strength. "There's no way I'll lose to a woman." The man grinned, but that grin was soon wiped off his face as Joey began overpowering him.

"Well, I guess today isn't your lucky day." The man was finished off by Joey's sword, golden eyes pointing at the group of men as she pointed her sword at them. "So are any of you punks gonna charge at me?" They all flinched when she glared at the large group.

"U-Unbelievable...She's a monster!" A bandit member trembled, looking at the pile of bodies that was left behind her. Fire burned behind her as her sword dripped with blood. One courageous member stepped forward, amongst his fellow man.

"Stand strong men. We can't allow ourselves to fail and embarrass the boss. Charge!" yelled the man, the others decided to follow his lead, charging in with their weapons. Joey gripped her weapon. She sprinted forward, dashing straight. All you could see was the quick slash of her blade. She took no time to defeat them all.

She grabbed a dying man by the front collar of his shirt. "Tell me, where your leader is?" she demanded. But before she could even get an answer, a metal chain had her by the neck, choking her.

"Finally caught you blondie!" Joey struggled to get the piece of metal off her neck. The man grinned in glee, pulling the chain tighter when out of nowhere he let out a yell. Losing the grip on the chain, Joey was able to knee him in the gut, ripping the metal away from her neck.

Turning around, she saw what had the man screaming out in pain. There was an arrow in his leg. Looking up, she could only hear the chaos that was around, yet she caught a glimpse of what looked like a star shooting through the dark, missing her and hitting the bandits that were scattering all around the area. Looking back, she saw that the glowing light that pierced the skies like soundless shooting stars were arrows.

"Just...where did they come from? And from whom?" Joey asked, but she had no time to dwell on the thought, as she sensed a strong presence approaching. The presence was far stronger than the men she defeated. "So I guess it's about time for the big boss to appear." Joey got in battle position.

Walking onto the field, the man shook his head at the defeated group. "Bunch of weaklings. Taken down by a mere woman. Disgraceful!" He kicked one bleeding man right in the face, grinding his foot down on it, throwing the cigarette at the ground. A fur jacket was draped over his shoulders. He wore jewelry that he likely stole over his years as a bandit.

"Miss, is this all your doing?" the man asked, removing his foot from one of his underlings' face, turning around to face Joey, who was gripping her sword tightly.

"What if it was me? What are you gonna do about it?" Hearing this, a grin spread on the man's face. Joey raised an eyebrow once she saw the man simply raised his hand. She spotted a black ring outlined in silver, a red design going around the band and a red oval shaped gem embedded in the center. Joey flinched as the gem suddenly had a pupil, appearing like a eye as it glowed brightly.

"I guess now is better than ever to try out this new toy." Joey had an unsettled feeling in her gut. All of her instincts were on high alert, sensing something strong and powerful approaching from the shadows. A gush of wind made her blonde hair fly, blowing in her face as something flew up in the skies, before landing on the ground.

Looking at what was before her, Joey couldn't stop the tremor in her arms and legs, wide brown orbs finding themselves trapped by piercing ruby orbs. A black skeleton dragon, about twelve feet tall, its sharp claws digging into the ground. White hair was attached to its head, blowing ominously and wild in the wind. Being in the face of it, you could practically see the shadow of death looming behind it.

A distance away from where Joey stood, on top of one of the house roofs that was still in good shape, Yugi was experiencing the same feelings as Joey. Her hand was quivering on the string of her arrow. Her left eye locked onto the large supply of magical energy that was stored within the creature. Rising its head high to the sky, the dragon released a roar, making many cover their ears from the piercing sound.

Joey felt her feet slide back against the ground, covering her ears, removing her hands once the coast was clear. "N-No way...Berserk Dragon..." Memories of when she once spotted this fearsome dragon destroy her village came back to her. Its wings blended into the blackness of the night, soaring in the sky, bringing forth the haunting image of a reaper.

"Hahaha! Don't feel confident anymore, do ya, girlie?!" boasted the prideful and arrogant man. "This item was gifted to me and allows me to control this beast of destruction and death. Now watch as I burn this pathetic village to the ground, along with you!" The dragon opened its mouth.

Both brown and amethyst eyes locked their onto the swirling mass of purple and black negative magic energy, forming a small ball, shielded by rings and smaller balls of energy, similar to an atom. Every instinct in Joey's body told her to move out of the way. The dragon, within the blink of an eye, released its attack, shooting in a straight complete line, destroying as least ten houses or more, reaching far distances as it pierced through a large mountain in the distances.

"How absolutely marvelous! I have control over this wonderful creature. Just imagine the amount of money I can cash in as long I have this creature of death. No one would stand in my way! Ha! I might even take control of this kingdom while I'm at it. The life of a king seems to be a pleasurable one, surrounded by the finest clothes, food, jewels, and women! What a life!" The man boasted about the goals he wished to set off and accomplish, his heart filled with selfishness and greed.

Out of nowhere, an arrow soared through the sky, heading straight towards the man, and it would have hit if the dragon hadn't spread out its wing, blocking the weapon. "Huh! Where did that attack come from?" The man picked up the fallen arrow off the ground, and broke it in two in his hands. "How futile." He chuckled. Joey glared at the figure, dodging the attack that was released from the dragon.

"Guess I just have to burn down the entire village to sniff out the little rat that has the nerve to attack me. Wait...Judging by the direction this arrow came from…I'd say they're located somewhere southeast. So I guessed I'll just attack in that direction." The leader of the bandits smirked. Joey was just then remembered that Yugi as in that direction and she was probably the one that attacked.

"Not on my watch..." growled the blonde, a large orange red spell circle spreading beneath her feet, her blonde her flying wildly behind her. A look of fury was in her eyes, gripping her sword tightly. A spiral of flames swirled around her as if she was controlling them at will, shielding her as they formed into a large sphere of flames.

Inside the flame sphere, Joey called out. "Awaken, Magic Conversion!" The flames that were shielding her burst straight into the sky, the flames soon dissolving. Revealing Joey who was different than before. Yugi, who had her left eyes lock onto Joey's aura, saw the blonde's power spike and increase twice than its normal measurements, catching sight of the flames that shot into the sky.

"J-Joey-kun..."

Joey was now sporting a blue kimono top that only covered her left side, white bandages covering her chest. The left sleeve reached the ground, decorated in bright orange flames and lined in gold. Under the chest was a black obi, which had a thin red rope tied around it. Attached to the waist was a blue waist cape, tied by a bright vermillion colored sash. It tied into a bow, positioned at the right side of her hip, with two gold tassels hanging from it. It had two long tails fading into a light shade of orange. Hanging low around the waist was two gold chains with gold tassels hanging from it. Lining the entire cape was orange flames, lined in gold with the gold kanji for flame in the back.

A pair of black shorts was shown in the front. Black sandals with blue straps were worn with orange reddish gradient. She had stockings, a single, thin strap on top of each, which were connected to the shorts. Black fingerless short gloves were on her hands. Her blonde locks were in a high ponytail, held by a thin red string. A dark blue choker was tied around her neck, an orange gem surrounded in gold attached to it. Placed in her ears were gold pearl earrings with a dangling piece holding three chains of small gold pearls.

"To think I had to reveal my ace card so soon." The sword Joey held over her back also took on a different form. The blade was twice its usual length and width. The hilt was a cross between red and orange. The hand guard was gold, a burning orange gem in the center. The blade itself was a brilliant reddish orange. Right in the center in gold writing was the kanji symbol for flame. Joey appeared as if she was a flame warrior ready to do battle.

"In this form, I have the will of fire at my side. Give me everything ya got!" Replacing brown was hardened bright auburn, which burned like the flames at her side.

* * *

Red crimson eyes glared at the spot of red that stained the carpet. "Another one's dead." said the emotionless voice of the king, eyes momentarily flashing back to the dissection and bloody massacre of the poor woman's body which once lied in the room. He felt nothing but pity for the poor maid who stumbled upon the scene. Once he arrived, he made sure that the situation did not become a huge mess, spiking panic around the palace. Those who knew were him, the maid, who he graciously allowed to have some time off with pay, his trusted royal chief adviser, Seto, and those who took away the body, scrubbing down the room.

"Any leads on why this killer keeps attacking members of your harem?" asked Seto.

"I just had tea with her a couple days ago. She was a sweet girl, whose parents forced her to be a member of my harem so that she may catch my attention in the hopes of her one day becoming queen. Seto...this killer has an obsession with me. Any woman who she deems close to me must be eliminated." Eyes looked out the open window, which gave a view of the dark skies which covered the kingdom.

" _'Her'_...Why do you thinks it a woman?" asked Seto.

"Because whoever she is, she's a member of _my_ own harem."

Late that night, walking down the long grand halls of the palace was Mai, who paused in her footsteps. The candles that hung on the walls went out, causing a blackout in the halls. Through the corner of right eye, she spotted a shadow creeping up behind her.

"Ah, so you finally decided to show yourself. You've been trying to get rid of me for a while now. Sneaking into my room, late at night, planting poison in my incense, my curtains, even in my beloved jewels and clothes. I saw through you, and when I did, I guess it was time for you to finally reveal yourself so you can finish the job yourself right?" Mai spun around, facing the figure hidden the shadows.

Yami was in throne room when he received some shocking news. The figure standing before him was dressed similar in a way to Honda and Otogi, stating his position as general. "On your orders, I checked out the Wong Clan's estate and city, only to find no evidence that he was the one behind the burning villages. We tried to question the survivor, but only to find that person missing. Bai Wong has neither taken advantage of his position or is acting in the way of a tyrant, king-sama." The person stated his mission report. Just then, another figure walked through the doors, just as short in height, and in the same attire.

"What do you have to report to me, Haga?" The figure quickly glared at the one who stood on his right, the other doing just the same, before facing his king.

"On your orders, Noble-Milford A. Lucius was to be brought to the palace for his accused charges he said against Noble-Bai Wong. But he, along with his entire household, is currently missing. His entire mansion has been stripped and wiped clean, my king. We do not know where he could have run off to." replied the man with the bright yellow glasses.

Yami's hands clenched the armrests of his throne so tightly, his knuckles turned white. "It was a diversion." Simply stated the figure standing next to the king. "The stolen documents, the burning villages, maybe even the murder of the concubines. All to make sure our eyes were diverted away from him. Who knows what he could have planned while our eyes were elsewhere." Seto look down at the king.

The slamming of a fist hitting the throne echoed and bounced off the walls. Crimson was filled with heavy rage, fury and, most of all, the pain of betrayal. "Find him. Bring me Milford A. Lucius!" roared Yami, the magnitude of his rage was massive, making those weaker tremble at their feet. Only those deemed strong could withstand him when he was this filled with anger.

The doors were thrown open in a hurry. Rushing inside with a panic struck look in his eyes was Honda. "My King I think there is something you need to see." Those were the only urgent words the king was given. Making his way out onto a nearby balcony, the king found his crimson orbs widen with disbelief as they stared up into the sky.

"My God...Just what on earth is that?!" exclaimed the king. Seto was wearing a similar expression. Both pairs of eyes were glued to the large ominous black cloud that covered most of the sky. Standing above it, shining brilliantly, was the moon, which looked as if it had been dipped in deepest shade of red. The sight of it brought forth a foreboding feeling of despair and malice, as if it was the beginning of an end.

"That cloud...it looks as if it is getting closer to the palace..." observed Seto. The dark cloud in the sky was indeed moving closer and closer to the palace.

* * *

"AArrghhh!" Joey leaped and tried to attack the creature with her sword, only for her to be deflected and thrown into the air, landing on top of a nearby roof. She was sporting tiny scratches and marks on her body. "It's like its body is impenetrable. It won't let me get anywhere near close to him for long." Trying to catch her breath, Joey began trying to think of a plan.

"Maybe if I get rid of that stupid ring it may do some good." Auburn eyes spot to the bright glow emitting from the ring. She heard someone called out to her.

"Joey-kun! Move out of the way!" Joey knew that urgent voice belonged to Yugi, but she was too engrossed in her own thoughts. It was too late for her to dodge the attack that sent her crashing into at least three houses, unable to withstand the strong forces behind the attack.

"Joey-kun!" She heard Yugi come to her aid, kneeling down on the ground beside her.

"Crap. I barely feel my own muscles after that attack." Joey grunted and began to pick herself off the ground, but it was with a struggle. The two were out of the creature's sight and of the one controlling it. Joey looked at the Yugi and saw the new weapon she was gifted and smirked.

"So you finally awakened the true form of your weapon. And to think I've only been training you for a week. Not too bad for a newbie!" Joey began to ruffle Yugi's hair, much to the other's displeasure.

"Joey-kun, what's with the new look and spike of magic energy coming from you?" Yugi asked. Joey looked a bit confused until she spotted Yugi's left eye.

"So I guess you were gifted with something else as well?" Yugi nodded her head at the blonde.

"The ability given to my left eye allows me to track and locate targets both near and far away through their aura, and also allows me to see one's magic energy supply. Including that thing," Yugi explained, pointing at the dragon. "Its magic energy supply is large. Honestly, at first, I had no clue how we were going to defeat it. . ." This caught Joey's attention, pointing her eyes back down at Yugi.

"Oh, so let me guess, you have a plan? Will it work?" Joey asked. Yugi remained silent for moment, before opening her mouth.

"I sure hope so..." For the time, they were hidden behind a broken home Joey's body was flung into. Thankfully the house was empty. There would be no one to hear as Yugi told her plans to Joey, who nodded her head at the end, picking herself off the ground.

"I think that may work. Let's give it a go." With a nod of their heads, both of them took off in opposite directions. Leaping on top of a house, she hopped from house to house, before jumping high in the air, her sword raised high in the air, right above the creature head.

"Pathetic! Berserk Dragon!" The man called out to the large dragon that was defending him. The dragon unleashed a wave of negative energy, which surrounded him. This negative energy began taking the form of tiny orbs, surrounding the dragon in a dome formation.

Joey's sword clashed against one of these, her fire coated sword blocked. The orbs themselves protected the dragon. This happened again when arrows from far away were fired at the creature. They were canceled out. Once it was done protecting itself, the dragon let out a mighty roar, the orbs themselves beginning to track down its target. Once found, and upon contact, they exploded, sending damage to both targets.

Once again Joey was knocked down to the ground. Yugi, who was dealt the same amount of damage, let out a scream of agony and pain. The man, hearing this, let out a roar of laughter. "I have the ultimate power at my hands. Your attacks are futile! Just give up! Soon, I'll have the world at my fingertips!"

Picking herself off the ground, sword still in her hand, Joey began to try and escape, running on foot down an alley. The man chuckled as he saw this. "How pathetic. Running away like a scared little girl, huh, blondie? Berserk Dragon, after her, and once you find her, kill her!" Following its master orders, the dragon took flight in the air.

Its eyes began trying to track down its target, finding the blonde in an open area. She was standing there with both hands on her sword, her bangs covering the smirk on her face. The dragon flew closer to the blonde woman, only for the creature to let out a roar, but different from before.

This sound was of suffering, getting louder the more and more he got closer to the blonde. This brought concern to the bandit leader. Down below, Joey shot a smirk straight at the dragon. "It's getting hard to breath, isn't it? I bet that large body of yours feels like its drying up. What you would give to have a drink of water about now. Well, too bad, that isn't gonna happen!"

Joey ignited her sword with flames, which circled around her blade. Eyes locked onto her struggling target, its wings flapping madly in the air, but were slowly losing strength. Unknown to the creature, Joey had created a wave of heat that the closer you got to her, the harder it got to withstand.

"Looks like Yug's plan worked, after all. **Heat Wave!** " Joey did an impressive and very unbelievable jump into the air, slashing the creature right underneath, setting its entire body on fire. She landed on top of a roof, while behind her, the creature crashed to the ground.

"N-Nooo! No way...How could she defeat such a strong a powerful dragon! Get up! I demand you to get up!" The man held up the ring, trying to send his own magic energy to it. That was his biggest mistake. He was caught straight in line sight of amethyst eyes. Without hesitation, she released her arrow, almost as if she was a sniper. Similar to a shooting star, it soared through the open air, before hitting the gem of the ring. Releasing a bright burst of red light, the man screamed in pain.

"W-What is happening to me?! Somebody...H-Help me! **HELP ME!** " The man desperately begged for his life to be saved. Both girls watched as the weapon itself was draining every bit of magic energy the man had left, including his own life force. Once done, the man was nothing but a bag of saggy bones, and left dead. His body dropped to the ground with a soft thud.

"Since when did Magic Items do that?!" Joey was left surprised at the turn of events. Just as Joey asked this, it once again began pouring rain. Looking up into the raining sky, Yugi felt that the foreboding feeling in heart had yet to vanish.

"What is this feeling I keep getting..." Yugi placed a hand to her heart, feeling as if something were trying to warn her. That something was about to happen, and it would reach them soon. Something…Something terrible was going to happen. Orbs large, Yugi dashed across the muddy ground in search of Joey.

"Joey, we have to get to the palace!" exclaimed Yugi. Joey looked at the other confusedly.

"Yug, what's up with y-?"

"I have no time to explain. We have to get to the palace now!" urged the other, silencing Joey, who hopped down.

"Then let's go. Once these bastards saw their leader fall, they're scared shitless. Most have run away. Plus...now that the main threat is gone, they can finally handle themselves." Yugi was confused with what Joey had said. Suddenly, she heard a scream come from one of the bandits.

"Don't forget, this is a village of hunters. The main threat that kept everyone from defending themselves was that damn Berserk Dragon, now that it's gone, they can clean up the rest themselves." said Joey. Yugi watched as the hunters grabbed their weapons and began slaying the rest of the bandits. Prey now turned to hunters, as hunters became the prey.

"If what you say is true, let's stop wasting time." Without another word, the two set out to find their Faith Bird. Once found, they climbed onto its back and took off into the sky.

"I hope everyone is okay." Yugi hoped with all her might.

* * *

"Target eliminated." said a crimson haired figure, holding a scythe in her hand. Dripping from the blade was blood, which came from the beautiful defeated blonde on the ground. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, she quickly disappeared.

Running down the hall, holding a lit candle, was Mokuba, Rebecca standing by his side. "Was someone just here?" Mokuba asked when a scream from Rebecca made him look down at who was lying on the ground before him. His eyes widened once his realized the person whom was bleeding heavily. Rebecca dropped to her knees, softly crying.

"Oh no...Mai-san."

Bursting open the throne room doors was the man Yami was just itching to see. The king sat on his throne, eyes on the figure that strolled into the room as it he himself own it, looking around as if it was his first time in the building. "You have some nerve showing yourself to me. Let me guess, that black cloud in the sky is coming from you?"

"Correct, king. Oh, wait, let me called you by name. Yami. There no need to show you any respect, seeing how soon you'll be at my mercy and this entire kingdom will belong to me." The arrogance of the man's presence and how boldly he talked brought forth an empty chuckle to Yami.

"You're a fool if you think I'll just hand over my throne and my kingdom to you. You'll regret ever betraying me, Lucius." The entire throne room trembled due to the might heavy, and massive force of Yami's fury. Lucius simply stood there, able to stand the massive force. A grin dark as the night presented on his handsome face.

"I knew you would say that. Let's the battle began, ex-king."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Hurt and Betrayal

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hi everyone! Kei-Kei Yuki is back with another chapter, but first off let me just say thank-you all who have help me write this story, and thank-you for those who have favorite, follow, and review. I'm always receiving such funny and heartfelt reviews from you guys. I love all my fans, and those who love my stories. Thank-you so much! It is because of you awesome people that I was able to become the writer that I am today. So keep supporting me and my stories!**

 **Yugi: We love the fans!**

 **Yami: Keep shipping puzzelshipping! Aibou belongs only to me.**

 **Joey: But the writer love both Yami and-**

 **Honda: Wait! Don't mention him until he appear!**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane ( She is really a sweet person and awesome beta!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Hurt and Betrayal**

Those who stood outside the palace grounds or inside, glanced out their windows, or walked out to a balcony. Those scattered around, standing outside got a better look at the pitch black cloud that now stood over the castle, blocking most of the sky. The only light in the sky was the crimson red moon itself, bringing brought forth an even more sinister presence. Suddenly, like heavy rains, black drops began to befall from the sky, forming dark puddles on the ground.

A maid started running for shelter when she felt something grab hold of her left ankle. Taking a look back, her frightened eyes saw a black skeleton arm that came from out the dark puddle, which grew the more the black rain fell. Adding to the black skeleton hand, an arm appeared, followed next by a head. The woman released a terrified scream when the skeleton figure fully emerged from the puddle.

Dark red eyes stared down at the woman, who tried to run now that her ankle was freed, but she never got the chance. A sword in the hands of the skeleton slashed her right down the middle. The sword then started to adsorb her blood into its blade. This began happening all over the palace as these creatures mercilessly began slaying the workers and anyone in their sights, painting the palace ground with their fresh blood, their loud screams of utter terror and fear echoed all over.

In a room, a blue eyed brunet burst open a pair of doors, ready to questions those inside, only to have his questions already answered once he took a look inside. Those lying on the ground already passed over into the afterlife, as he carefully stepped over their bodies. "No wonder our defense shield did not raise." Only gifted and highly powerful magicians were allowed in this room. It was their role to use their magic to summon forth powerful shields and barriers to keep intruders outside and from entering the palace grounds.

"You were smart enough to eliminate the threat that would put a hindrance to your plan. Isn't that right, Captain Michael?" Stepping into the light, the dark haired male smiled, arms behind his back. He gave the impression of a duke, stepping more into the light that came from the round large sphere in the room. It let them see the chaos and horror of the black skeletons figures that were popping up all around the palace as more black rain continued to pour from the sky.

"I would expect none the less coming from you, Royal Chief Advisor, Kaiba Seto. But I must not take all the credit, as most of it was my master's plan. Say, how about we negotiate a deal in order for you to stay alive. Swear off all your loyalty to your current king, and place them in favor of the new upcoming king of the Dark Shadow Kingdom. What do you say?" Michael held out his hands, eager to see if Seto would accept the deal.

A large light blue spell circle appeared underneath Seto's feet, sparks of lightning appearing all around. A burst of light concealed him and shot through the roof. Michael watched this with a smirk, retracting his hand back behind his back. "So I take this is your answer?" Attached to a silver chain necklace was a blue dragon eye surrounded by silver and two blue gems. A dragon resting on top began shining brightly.

"Awaken, Magic Conversion." Similar to Joey, Seto's appearance became different from before. He was now dressed in an all-white, long sleeve, concealing trench jacket, showing twelve silver buttons on the front. The cuffs, the collar flaps, and the inside were blue, lined in silver along with the rest of the jacket. Worn with it were white dress pants with matching dress shoes. The tail of his jacket blew in the chilly wind, sparks of electricity sparking all around the room, blue eyes darkening as they glared at the gentleman before him.

"Definitely your answer." Following Seto's lead, Michael did the same thing. His appearance now matched the presence of a Duke. He was dressed in fine dark black clothes, with gold armor attached to his shoulders, arms, and legs. In the darkness of the room, a pair of huge dark heavy bat wings hung from his back. The tense silence of the room was interrupted when a huge tremor shook the room.

"I say the fight between kings has started." Michael looked up towards the ceiling, knowing that many floors above them, the fight between Lucius and Yami was taking place.

"And so it has..." came the simple reply of Seto.

* * *

Up in the sky, flying on the back of the Faith Bird, was Yugi and Joey, but neither of them were prepared for the sight they met. Once they reached the palace, to Yugi, it was a reality version of a horror movie. Yugi's hands trembled, wanting to tear her eyes away from the massacring down below, but found herself unable to do so.

"This is bad, very bad. The palace protection barrier was not activated. Either someone's getting fired, or...something serious has happened while we were away. More importantly, just where did those creepy black skeletons come from?! There are about a thousand of those things popping up all over the palace!" exclaimed Joey, a frown on her face.

Hearing this, Yugi noticed something down below. It was a large black puddle, and coming from that puddle was a black skeleton, its red eyes gleaming with blood thirst, holding a sword in its hands. "It's the black rain! They're coming from the black rain!"

"The black rain!?" Joey looked back at Yugi in pure confusion, until her eyes caught sight of the black skeleton figure reaching out. It seized Yugi by the back collar of her shirt, before tossing her overboard. Brown eyes could only watch in terror, reaching her hand out to catch the other, but it was too late. Yugi's body began descending down the ground.

" **YUGIIII!** " Joey yelled desperately.

Falling from the sky, Yugi's sight of Joey's terrified look began getting smaller and smaller. She felt nostalgia wash over her. _'Huh...Hasn't this happen before? Oh, that's right. When I first came here, I was falling from the sky, wasn't I? At the time I was ready to accept death, but...I'm not ready die. I don't want to die!'_ Yugi closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself for the upcoming impact.

In the garden of the palace, a loud impact was heard, gathering a large pile of dust. Lying in a deep crater, amethyst eyes opened in surprise, rising herself up from the deep large crater. Raising a shaking hand, Yugi couldn't help the shaking of her body. Seeing as she had been close to death, but somewhere during mid-flight, Yugi heard a voice, but different from the one in her dreams, say. . .

 _"I can't allow you to die just yet."_

 _'Just…whose voice was that?'_ It was at this point that Yugi began fearing for her own sanity, wondering if she was really hearing voices inside her head, or if she was spiraling down the void of insanity. Either way, both thoughts scared her. She clenched a hand over her beating heart. Her ears perked up when they sensed footsteps approaching the crater.

"Oh my...It's the little doll! I'm so happy you're alive!" Looking up, Yugi saw long platinum blonde hair, and smiled once she recognized the woman.

"Thank-you, Alice-san." Yugi thanked the woman, who helped her out of the crater, helping her brush off the all the dirt off of her black attire.

"No big deal. I'm always happy to help out a friend. I came out here to get anyone I find to the safety room. It's a secret that we only use during emergency situations such as these. I myself am just as terrified. I haven't been able to locate Rose-chan anywhere. The royal army soldiers are now scattered all over the palace, fighting against this threat, while helping others get to shelters. Being a Royal Concubine, I must make sure all of the King's concubines are safely ushered to safety. The lives of the harem rest in the Royal Consort's hands." Yugi felt touched to hear such sincerity come from the blonde. A bright smile lit up the younger girl's face.

"Wow, Alice-san is really such a kind, and caring person." Yugi smiled. She really did feel touched, but just slightly. Yugi couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she sensed something that felt off.

"I heard that the king is currently facing the one who is the cause behind the threat. I fear that he may- Ah." Alice was surprised to see the other on her feet, making her way towards the palace, until she called after her.

"J-Just where are you going?" Alice hurriedly called out the small teen, who looked back at her and answered with a monotone voice.

"Yami. I must go to Yami." Her voice sounded as if she was being possessed by something, or someone. Her eyes were blank, before momentarily returning back to normal as Yugi blinked her eyes a couple of times. _'Huh? Did something just happen?'_

Platinum blonde bangs shielding her face, Alice asked. "And why, I ask, are you in such a hurry to go to the king?" Yugi wondered why the temperature in the garden dropped a couple of degrees, resisting a shiver even though she was wearing a jacket. The black thick socks she wore with her shorts were no longer keeping her legs warm.

"Answer me, Muto Yugi." Yugi wondered why the tone of Alice's voice attained a demanding cold attitude.

"B-Because he...might need me." Yugi had to blink her eyes a few times due to the shock at what happened next. Thanking whoever was above, more likely due to her Joey training, her reflex improved. In her hand was a one of her daggers, blocking a sharp pointed needle that, if she was just a one second late, would have without doubt stabbed her right in the neck.

"A-Alice…s-san?" Cruel, cold, and obsessed eyes glared right down at the confused amethyst pair that was staring up at her. A twisted smile appeared on her face.

"Wrong answer."

* * *

"Don't think I'll allow you to live, after you dared to betray me." The once grand and expressive throne room was now on the verge of destruction. Yami was dressed in a long black jacket, lined in silver with dark purple gems at the collar and on the sleeves. The shirt he wore was black as well, the section in the middle purple with silver chains going down the center. A silver design was at the neck with a dark purple gem in center. He had black pants, and knee high black boots with a silver bottom, and designs going up the front and back.

Dark black markings formed underneath his eyes, his eyes gained a darker and fiercer edge to them. In his hand, a black bladed sword looked as if it was forged by the darkness itself. The entire halt was black as the night, a dark purple gem embedded right up top in the center. The sword gave off a dangerous vibe, filled with sharp killer intent. One slash from this sword brought the tall and mighty pillars in the throne room down, chunks aimed directly for his opponent. Lucius merely deflected them away from himself.

"Is that the best you've got, ex-king?" Appearing as a true ruler of the night, Lucius was dressed in black tight fitted clothes, and silver armor. A cape was draped over his shoulders, while his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Bringing his own hand to his mouth, he bit himself, drawing blood. With his arm stretched out, he used the blood from his wound make a sword.

"Rain, A Thousand of Blood Slashes." With one swing of his sword, he brought forth thousands of heavy and powerful slashes made from his own blood. Yami tried shielding himself from the attack, but found himself crashing into the stone wall.

"Noticed something different, my king? My power will subdue you." taunted Lucius. Picking himself off the ground, Yami noticed the bright red light that was beaming where a large piece of the roof was missing, giving a good view of the black sky, and the crimson red moon that was shining through.

"The moon..." Yami smirked, standing on his feet. He turned back to Lucius. "So that's why you waited until now to carry out your plan. You were waiting for the night of the blood moon. If I remember correctly, the blood moon has a special effect on certain Magic Vessels, correct?" This earned a chuckle from the once noble.

"You are correct, my dear ex-king. A few Magic Vessels gain a special boost of power on the night of a full red moon. Which is why, on this night, I will overpower you, Yami. Tonight will be your last night existing in this world. You shall end." In a flash, both men clashed swords against one another. Each time their swords clashed, it created loud shock waves throughout the throne room.

Yami flew towards Lucius with his sword, only to have the other summon a blood shield, blocking the attack. "Rain, A thousand Blood Needles." Thousands of needles shot out of the shields. Trying to block the incoming needles, Yami was distracted. He was unable to see the powerful punch that landed itself in his left jaw, sending him crashing into a fallen pillar.

Just as Yami tried to pick himself up, a powerful blow landed itself in his gut, having him cough up large amounts of blood. Hardened crystallized blood covered Lucius arms. "Poor King. You're so pitiful. You never deserved the crown."

A crystallized hand reached out and seized Yami's neck, bringing him forward only to harshly slam him back against the wall, creating a small crater. "You are a fool just like your mother. She didn't have the strength to rule this kingdom, just like her husband or his brother. There's never been a rightful sovereign to this kingdom, but today, that will all change. I will become this kingdom's ruler!" announced Lucius, having Yami in a strong choke-hold.

"You're a fool if you think…everyone in this kingdom...will bow down to a tyrant such as you. They will rebel against you." replied Yami, struggling to breathe.

"Then I'll make them to bow down and obey me. To think I promised my darling Alice that I would keep you alive. She really loves you. It's to the point of obsession. That girl definitely takes after me, especially when it comes to her killing techniques. Don't you agree?" A cruel sadistic smirk was pointed straight at Yami, who began taking in what he said, putting the pieces together. Slowly, piece by piece, the picture began to form.

 _'Alice was the one killing the concubines...'_ A flashback to the gruesome scene he stumbled upon played back through his head, remembering the words he said about the killer who killed his mother was in the palace. _'The techniques are the same, but slightly different. Then who...?'_ That was when his eyes widened. Filling the blood in his system was none other than rage, pain, and hate.

"Ah, it seems you finally understood. I guess I may as well come clean on the day of your death. The one who killed your dear mother... was none other than I. I am the one who slayed her." Lucius had a twisted, dark and inhuman smile on his face.

Yami's mind went back to that moment, that moment when he opened those doors, the day when he saw warm blood on the floors and on the bottom of his foot, the horrible scene that he would never forget. His once beautiful mother had her limbs separated from her body, her once warm and cold crimson eyes, missing from her sockets. It took many years for him to recover from that tragic nightmare of an event, and even now, he still relives that scene.

Yami, though he had gotten rid of those who double crossed his mother, had missed the one person who was personally responsible for her death. This man had stood by his side for years, hiding behind an innocent mask. For once, Lucius' eyes widened, feeling the magnitude of Yami emotions double the amount they were before, taking a slight step back when crimson gleamed on him. Those eyes spoke one word that was aimed just for him: death.

"It will not be me who dies tonight. By my word, I will end your entire existence, Milford A. Lucius. By the gods, I swear I will not allow you to live!"

* * *

Fighting against the creatures that rose from the black puddles was the royal army. They were issued all over the palace grounds. The monsters were weak and had no fighting skills, but even though it was easy to kill them, their numbers continued to grow the more the black rain continued to fall from the dark sky.

"Don't these things know when to stop?" asked Otogi, breathing heavily, holding a pair of shurikens in his hands. His back was against Honda's, who had a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead. Running on foot was Joey, who was searching for Yugi.

 _'Yug! Where are you?'_ Joey ran in the direction she believed the other may have fallen. Elsewhere, Mokuba was trying to keep Mai alive.

"Will Mai make it?" Beside Mai, a deeply worried Rebecca stood. After doing the last finishing touches, Mokuba looked up at the young concubine.

"I did all I can. She's badly wounded, and lost a large amount of blood. If we had been any later, it would've definitely been too late for her, but now...it's up to her if she can pull through or not." Mokuba took a look at the older blonde lying in the bed, bandaged up and unconscious.

"Whoever is behind this knew what their way around the palace. They blocked the escape routes, and emergency chambers. No way to escape, cornered inside a locked cage, this... is a coup d'etat." Mokuba stated. Suddenly, they heard the sound of footstep against tile floors, alerting the two that a figure was leaning against the now open door.

"Oh, if it isn't doctor-san, and little blondie concubine. I see Rose-chan didn't finish her job as well as she thought she did. Alice is not going to like this..." The figure playfully shook his head. Registering the man's words, Mokuba's eyes widened.

"Alice assigned Rose to kill Mai..." Mokuba analyzed Captain Lee's stance, his large eyes narrowing. "So it was Lucius who is the one behind the coup d'etat."

Captain Lee gave the young boy a round of applause. "I expected nothing less from the brother of a genius. Still funny how a woman born from such low scum bears such intelligence and gifted sons."

"Shut up! How dare do you insult our mother?!" yelled Mokuba. The man gave a smirk, taking a step inside the room.

"If I remember correctly, your mother was a personal maid who served under Gozaburo Kaiba, leader of the most well-known and powerful clan in the kingdoms. You were both seen as trash of the lowest scum by your clan, due to you mother's low-breed blood flowing within you. Much later, the clan had a power-struggle erupt between members, leading to its own destruction. Many were killed, including your own mother and father. You two were the lone survivors."

The raven haired boy glared.

…

* * *

Located across from Mokuba, Seto was having his own battle with Michael, who had brought up his past. The roof of the tower they were in was blown apart, a pair of large silvery white dragon wings were attached to Seto's back. The brunet was glaring down at the Michael, who tampered with a sphere globe, showing Captain Lee reciting the same thing to Mokuba.

"You're burning with fury. Honest as ever, advisor. Captain Lee and I only speak the truth-"

"Shut up!" shouted Seto, losing his cool for the first time.

"Poor advisor, can't handle the truth of how you're nothing but a half-breed, despite how highly you hold yourself. The world is not pure, as Captain Lee shall display to you shortly. Watch with your own eyes as your precious brother meets his fate." Michael pointed to the globe. Frightened blue eyes looked at the sphere and saw Captain Lee pointing a silver steel pistol at Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" Seto was about to take flight in young boy's direction, when-

" **Dark Rush**." muttered Michael, charging his body with magic energy. In the blink of an eye, a powerful punch hit the brunet in the gut, sending him flying into a tower.

"I will not allow that to happen. Midnight Swarm." Gathering his magic, Michael created chibi bat creatures in the air. It looked close to fifty. He pointed his finger at Seto. The swarm engulfed Seto, who tried fighting them off, only to feel his energy weakening, the wings on his back disappearing, dropping to the concrete floor below.

"My little swarm likes to feed on magic energy..." Seto saw the tiny bats before him begin grow, no longer looking weak and cute, transforming into beasts. "They tend to get scary, strong, and meaner." One of the bats attacked Seto, folding its body and ramming into him, slamming his body against the concrete wall. Michael looked at the sphere, eyes narrowing.

"…They're no escaping."

* * *

…

Mokuba had a gun pointed at him. Rebecca gave a hopeless look over to the teddy-bear located on the outside of the room. "No hard feelings, kid. I never had anything against you. It's just your brother I despise, but Michael will soon take care of him. I hope you get to meet your mother in the next world.

Captain Lee plastered a fake sad look on his face, his finger pressing to release the trigger. The magical spirit of a wolf appeared, charging towards their prey. Mokuba braced himself, Rebecca screamed and fire covered the three. "Flame Wall!" The two found themselves protected by a blazing shield.

The wolf vanished once the flames were set upon it. Stabbed into the ground was a large orange sword, a figure kneeing on the ground behind. Rising up the figure glared, setting her fierce auburn eyes on the figure before. Mokuba found himself filled with a variety of emotions, two of which were relief and happiness. Eyes locked onto the blonde hair that danced wildly inthe flames.

"You okay, Mokuba?" asked the auburn haired warrior.

"J-Joey!" Tears of relief filled Rebecca and Mokuba's eyes.

"My, so you finally appeared my blonde beauty!" The captain looked happy to see the other, despite the hard and fierce auburn eyes that were glaring at him with hate and disgust.

"You know, I never liked you. Something about you always turned me off. I guess I was right to stick with instinct. I don't know what hell is going on here, but I don't want you targeting those whom I deem close, ya bastard." Joey picked up her sword. "But first…Mokuba, tell me who put Mai in such a state. Was it this bastard, or someone else?" asked Joey. Her hand that was clenching her weapon tightened.

"It was Rose, on the orders of Alice. Lucius is staging a coup d'etat, and sealed off the emergency exits and chambers. There's nowhere to run, escape, or hide." explained Mokuba.

"Rose, huh? So I guess that's my next target. Once I'm done with you." All the flames in the room gathered to Joey's sword. Her sight locked onto the one before her, who readied his gun. "You seem to enjoy belittling people. You think of people's lives, theirs past, as something to toy with, too please your own amusement. I'll show you what people, born with half-breed blood, or those born from the lowest of the low, can accomplish!" Joey swung down her sword. Flames burst through the roof.

* * *

"Wrong answer, Muto Yugi. I can't not allow you to run to the king. He belongs to me and only me. I won't let anyone else have him. He's mine! Mine!" Yugi took a step back from the blonde who once had a beautiful face. Now she looked like a completely different person.

"A-Alice-san?"

"I'll kill anyone who dares to try and steal him away from me. I'll kill anyone who dares to think they can look upon him, laugh with him, love him, share his pain. His everything will belong to me, and me alone!" This was not the same sweet lady that Yugi once met, this person was someone else.

"You're obsessed...with Yami." Yugi flinched when Alice's cold eyes glared directly at her.

"Don't you dare call him by name! I never once liked you since you first came here. You bear too much of a resemblance to that wretch of a princess, the one who stole him from me once before! But not this time. This time, I will have him. And there's nothing in this world that can stop me." Alice vowed.

"Y-You're mad!" exclaimed Yugi. This in return earned her a twistedly sweet smile from Alice, who stood straight, removing a few locks of her hair from her face. "Maybe I am, but love does that to a person."

"That's not love. That's crazy! No sane person would act like this for the person they love. Your love is an fixation that has corrupted and turned you into a madwoman." Yugi could see clearer now. That Alice she saw before was nothing but a mask created to hide her obsession. "…It was you who killed those combines, wasn't it?"

"Of course! They had to go. They were getting to close to my darling~! Just like you. At first when he look at you, it was filled with nothing but hate and pain, but nowadays, that look has changed into something else. So, in order to stop a repeat of what happened before, I will eliminate you just like I eliminated Mai."

"You did...what? R-Repeat that a-again." The air around Yugi suddenly dropped.

"Your precious Mai-san no longer exists in this world. My dear Rose-chan killed her. She's dead." Alice bluntly stated without any care. Meanwhile, Yugi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe that the sweet and motherly blonde, who was the first to show her such warmth, was no longer in this world, that once again she was unable to protect someone she cared about.

"You...You must pay!" Yugi exclaimed hastily. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks. She summoned her bow without calling out for the help of Silent Magician, a dagger in the other, as she positioned it in her bow.

"The little mouse grew a backbone while she was way, didn't she? Fine, I always liked a challenge. Noble of the night, Vampire Grace. Magic Conversion." A swirl of red wind covered Alice. When it disappeared, Alice was dressed in a very provocative and exposed outfit with armor. Her eyes locked onto Yugi, only to be caught by surprise as an arrow that was suddenly in her line of sight.

Quick to mask her expression, she simply dodged her head to side, the arrow missing her, but in her mind, _"I didn't hear her when she fired it. Neither the wind nor her time of release could be heard. It was silent."_

"Is that the best you got, Mousy?"

"You'll pay for what you did to Mai-san!"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. The Dark Night Continues

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hi everyone the next chapter is here. Also let me just say one more inspiration of this story also came from this amazing Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction called Fragile. It you haven't read it, go read it! It's a mobiumshipping story! Also I really want to see the new Yu-Gi-Oh movie-T** **he Dark Side of Dimension. Yugi and other have really grown up. (Shed a dramatic tear) And Yugi look so hot now!**

 **Joey: I think male!Yugi even grew a couple of inches in that movie**

 **Yugi: Joey, are trying to call me short**

 **Seto: She's stating the obvious**

 **Mokuba: Seto stop being so mean**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane ( She is really a sweet person and awesome beta!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **The Dark Night** **Continues. . .**

The throne room trembled under the heavy force of Yami's rage, holding the black bladed sword, which resembled a katana. The blade gleamed ominously and deadly as beams of red light casted down on it. Lucius was smart enough to keep himself at distance. The force of his anger was so strong that more large chunks of the roof were beginning to fall apart, crashing inside the destroyed throne room. "You killed my mother. You betrayed me. You murder innocent lives all for your ambitious greed." Large massive swirls of dark chaos magic began fusing into his sword.

" **Chaos Wave Strike**." Yami stabbed his sword into the ground, bringing forth a massive shockwave which shot and ran through the cracks in the floors. Lucius was unable to defend himself against such a powerful and strong attack. The intense pain the ex-noble felt had him releasing a cry of pain. Glaring at Yami once the attack seized, his stance went ragged, his long hair looking disheveled, undone from its once elegant ponytail.

Using the blood from his hand, Lucius summoned another attack. " **Rain, A Thousand Swords**!" Thousands of swords made from his own blood appeared, shooting towards Yami, who dodged, and attacked each one with his sword, advancing forward. It looked as if nothing could stop him. One powerful slash of his sword destroyed the rest of the crystallized swords that were left.

"So is this you at full power?" Sweat dripped from Lucius faced. His posture, which was once filled with confidence, now staggered. Cautiously, Yami advanced in his direction.

"This is only just the beginning." In a flash Yami appeared before him, his sword in the motion of a swing. In a hasty attempt to defend himself, Lucius quickly summoned a shield made of his blood, but it had nothing against the powerful force Yami endorsed behind his swing. It sent the ex-noble crashing out the doubles doors of throne room, and into the hall, his back making a crater in the wall.

"Like I said before, I will not allow you to live." Yami sent out two crossed-shaped slashes at Lucius, who had yet to regain the strength to move his limbs. The heavy force of the attack implanted his body deeper into the wall, creating a larger crater, tearing through Lucius's armour and clothes, planting a cross-shaped burn mark on his chest.

The black markings on Yami's face grew to his neck, two black curved horns sprouting from his head. His eyes shone a crimson red. "This is the end." Sword pointed straight at Lucius' heart, he stabbed his sword into the man's chest, killing him instantly.

Roughly, he removed his sword from the man, which dripped with the blood that belonged to the man who killed his mother and betrayed him. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, his appearance bore a similarity to that of a demon. In the dawn of the night, bright crimson red eyes glared right back at him. Removing his eyes from his own reflection, Yami took one last look at the dead man.

He could only blame himself for putting so much trust in him, blaming his ignorance for placing him in this situation. The heart that was filled with so much pain that not even a saint could heal just got bigger. An image of a certain small and petite girl with bright jewel eyes, wearing a large heartwarming smile, appeared in his head.

"Huh…? Why am I thinking of that little one now? Which reminds me...Has she returned to the palace?" Yami suddenly felt worried about the small girl, turning his back toward the man as he ran down the hall, wondering to himself why he felt such worry and concern about her? He barely even knew her, but...He, despite his own thoughts, couldn't stop his feet from running. He couldn't stop his own heart from worrying about her. Never again did he want what happened to Heba to repeat itself. Not in a million years.

He couldn't bear to see the person who bears such a strong resemblance to her die. Heba's death still haunted him in his dreams, even during his every waken moment. Her death was shrouded in mystery, her last breath resting within his arms, beaten and broken, giving him one last smile before surrendering to her severe wounds, her once beautiful bright ruby eyes never to be awoken ever again, beautiful eyes that he will never be able to glance upon. Just thinking about her brought forth tears, but he had no time to dwell on the past.

"Little one, where are you?" Yami dashed down the hall, when something in the air felt off. That was when he felt the high pressure and overwhelming presence of magic energy coming from down the hall where Lucius was located. Yami braced himself for the impact of what he felt coming.

" **YAAMMIII!** " He heard a voice similar to Lucius' roaring. When the man appeared before his sight, a hand quickly had Yami's throat in vice-gripped, sending both of them bursting out the walls and into the open air. Large blood crystallized wings sprouted from Lucius's back. The man's appearance was different than it was before. Earlier, his body didn't have so much armor than it does now. His entire body was covered in armor made from crystallized blood.

"I had this little ace card up my sleeve just for you." Lucius glared at the figure before him, who, with as much strength as he could muster, sliced off Lucius right arm. Removing the detached arm from his neck, he threw it to the ground. Using a levitation magic spell, he kept himself aloft in the air.

"What on earth did you do to yourself?" Lucius regenerated another arm to replaced the one he lost. Yami knew this had nothing to do with the special effect of the red moon. _'No. This is something entirely different from before.'_

"This is thanks to a new friend I befriended. He offered me a higher quality of power. Power to destroy you. Thanks to this little gem that was embedded in my Magic Vessel. I'm now more powerful than before." Embedded in Lucius' forehead was a small oval shaped red gem.

"Now let the battle between demons commence!" exclaimed Lucius.

* * *

A part of the tea house was now destroyed. Lee let out a whistle. If he hadn't reacted in time, the blonde's attack could've done some serious damage to himself. Mokuba, Rebecca, and Mai were saved from the damage. "What a girl. I always love strong women. I knew you were my type~!" Lee winked as Joey scoffed and glared in return.

"Shut up, ya bastard!" Joey charged in with her sword, only to have it blocked by Lee gun, who smirked at her. Taking notice of when Joey's ignited flames to her sword, he jumped back as he ran for shelter to avoid the splashes of fire she sent out to attack him.

"You guys move Mai somewhere safe while I handle this guy." Joey began chasing after Lee. Mokuba nodded his head at her order before taking a look at Rebecca, who stood there with her feet rooted to the floor.

"What are you standing around for!? You heard Joey-! What are you doing?" Mokuba watched the girl run across the room over to the teddy-bear that was miraculously not burned in the attack, watching her clutch it to her chest. A deep, thoughtful look in her eyes appeared, before she finally came to a conclusion.

"Mokuba, leave without me. Watch over Mai, okay?" Rebecca began to head for the door when Mokuba called out to her.

"Just where do you suppose you're running off too-!" Mokuba closed his mouth when a set of deep firm blue eyes looked back at him.

"I'm doing what my heart tells me to do. Please, watch over Mai." Rebecca said before disappearing in the direction Joey and Lee ran off too. "Joey has no time to be wasting fighting him. She's needed elsewhere. I can feel it in my gut that somewhere _she_ needs her."

The sound of gun fire was heard from the forest located not that far from the house. Magical spirits of two wolves ran forward, charging at Joey, who blocked their sharp teeth with her sword, only to hear another gunshot aimed at her. Destroying all the trees in its path was the magical spirit of a dragon. Quickly, Joey brought forth a wall of flames to protect herself, slashing the wolves in half as they disappeared within the flames. The dragon collided with the wall of fire.

"Not bad." Lee pointed his gun at his target and fired, this time summoning the magical spirit of a hawk, which flew high in the sky, out of reach of Joey's shield. It split into a flock of birds, moving in every direction as they attacked Joey in a swarm. No matter how much, and what direction she swung her sword, the flock of birds maneuvered out of the way before attacking her. Feeling shocks of pain all over her body, Joey continued to swing her sword.

"Bingo." Using another special skill of his, called **God Eye** , Lee was able to spot Joey, despite the blonde being completely covered by flocks of magical spirit beasts. Replacing the silver steel pistols was a black regular shaped crossbow highlighted in green energy, charging the arrow into position with magic energy, coating it in a green glow of magical energy, before releasing it.

Joey had no clue that the attack was coming at her until she heard someone scream out her name, ducking low just in the nick of time. Lee cursed as he watched this, his gun returning back in his hands. Firing as he released the magical spirit of a dragon once again.

Before Joey could even swing her sword, sliding her feet on the ground, appearing before her was a petite figure firing off a number of rounds, which hit the dragon at least a hundred times before it disappeared completely. Joey's eyes locked onto the long blonde pigtails that blew in the breeze, standing confidently and protectively in front of her.

"The Guardian Angel Joan has arrived." Joey had to do a double take at the person who appeared at her rescue, taking in the petite figure's appearance and change of aura. It was Rebecca, who was wearing a simple short white dress lined entirely in gold. The front center was black with a large metal gold cross in the center. The bottom of the dress flared, as it bore a flora resemblance, black knee high socks covering her legs. White metallic heel boots outlined in gold were planted on the ground. Short black gloves, holding expertly onto a elegant pair of white dual twin pistols lined in gold, crafted beautifully. Dangling from her ears were gold cross earrings, and a white headband was placed on top of her head. Her hair styled into long fluffy pigtails, no glasses to be seen on her face.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here?!" exclaimed Joey.

"Go." Rebecca simply stated, confusing the blonde even more.

"Go. She needs you. Yugi needs you. Don't question it. Feel your gut. I know something is telling you, no, warning you that if you don't leave now, she'll die. She's a newbie who can't even do a Magic Conversion, and just recently got an understanding of her Magic Vessel. She's not strong enough to protect herself against these scums if she runs into them. So go. I'll handle him. I'm not some weakling. I'm strong, and can handle myself." ordered Rebecca, raising her guns in the air.

"Oi girly. Hasn't anyone ever told you that people dislike third-wheels? Don't intervene in something that doesn't involve you. I don't want my fun with Joey-chan to be cut short. We're in the middle of our first date~!" The raven haired man looked annoyed at his fun interrupted.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to be your date for a while. So why don't we play? I would love to go dancing." Both understood the hidden threat of each other's words. The area stood silent, both gunmen analyzing each other, searching for any since of hesitations, waiting to see when the other will pull the trigger. Before a fallen leaf could hit the ground, the two started firing bullets at each other. A rain of green and yellow glowing bullets covered the area, like a fireworks show.

Joey took one last look at Rebecca, and opened her mouth. "I'll go, but don't you dare lose, ya hear me!" The blonde then took off. Lee tried pointing his gun at the blonde's retreating back, only to have Rebecca appear in his line of vision, firing off yellow bullets. It wasn't before long that he lost sight of the other. This ticked him off, setting his heated glaze at the cause.

"You ran my date off. Even if you are cute, I can't forgive you for such a thing. Hunter of the Night, Vampire Hunter. Magic Conversion." A burst of green magic energy consumed Lee, before he broadcasted him in a different appearance. Dark black clothing that had a touch of green made him bear a strong resemblance to that of a bounty hunter.

"Even in your Magic Conversion. There's no way you can defeat my Guardian Angel Joan Magic Vessel." A bullet grazed Rebecca's cheek as Lee chuckled.

"My dear, I'm different than I was before. Let's not forget I have a prey I must chase after. So how about we end this quick?" Lee blew at the smoke that came from his gun. Rebecca merely wiped away the blood that stained her cheek.

"I hate cocky man. I prefer a man of grace and pride, who carries himself like a strong and righteous leader. A concubine values her face more than any other part of her body, because if her face is ruined, we risk becoming unattractive and lose our place in the harem. So the price for ruining my face, I'll collect it back tenfold." Firm dark blue eyes glared at the menace that stood across from her with a cocky snake of a grin.

"Aww, are you now~? But I would really be happier if we end this little charade as soon as possible. After all, I have a date I must continue, and I would like it if you would not interrupt like you did before. **Twilight Shot**." Once again Lee's weapon took the form of a cross-bow, only with one difference. It fired two arrows, one filled with dark magic while the other was filled with light. During mid-flight, the two fused and became one.

Rebecca, with nowhere to hide in a clear area, began to run, firing off bullets at the arrow fueled with magic energy, but it did nothing as she tried to run for shelter. It was too late. The arrow hit her, bringing forth a large burst of black energy. Rebecca's scream of pain rang throughout the forest, as part of it was destroyed thanks to this attack.

"Don't think I'm done just yet." Lee's crossbow changed into a large black steel caliber auto revolver. He pointed at the struggling figure who tried to rise from the ground. The total damage of the attack had yet to wear off. It was hard for the other to even stand on her feet.

"No hard feelings, girly. I just don't have time to waste on trash. Bye-Bye~!" Lee began charging his weapon with magic energy. Once ready, he fired it, his bullet infused with black magic energy. Upon contact, he missed the small smirk Rebecca wore on her face.

The attack itself was a massive blast that set off a chain reaction, causing many little and large eruptions to happen around the area, leaving no way for his enemy to survive the attack. Smiling at the eruptions that happened around him, he smiled. "One more little birdie taken care of. Now off to find Joey-chan~! Maa, gotta finish what we started." Lee began whistling a tune as he set in the direction Joey headed before his fight with Rebecca.

"Fool." Lee paused in his footsteps as he heard the familiar voice. He whipped his gun at where a figure rose out of the flames of destruction. His eyes widened. Once he saw the major wounds the blonde was sporting before had now vanished.

"Oi, just how did you heal yourself so quickly? Explain yourself." the hunter demanded.

"My Magic Vessel absorbs magic energy, and can also convert it into light magic. It can also heal major wounds. So as thanks for your last two attacks, I would like to give a goodbye kiss. Bye-Bye~!" Rebecca smiled sweetly as if she was an angle. The golden cross on each pistol began glowing brightly. " **Angel's Blessing!** " She fired two bullets into the sky. Seconds later, a large angelic gold and white dragon with angel wings appeared in the sky, a divine creature summon forth by angles.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Lee had his eyes locked on the majestic creature, whose roar shook the ground like a clasp of thunder. The look on his face was pure fear, knowing in his heart there was no way to escape this beast, who came charging at him, engulfing him whole in a bright shining light.

"How can this be...? Hehe, guess we won't be able to have that date, after all...Joey-chan..." These were Lee's final parting words before his body began to disappear in the light. Rebecca sighed, lowering her guns once the threat had vanished. She looked up to the sky, only to see a blanket of black clouds still there, the moon itself still a brilliant shade of red. The thing that had changed was the black rain, which had stopped some time ago, but still...even as she closed her eyes. She could still hear screams ringing throughout the palace.

"I hope you're somewhere safe, grandpa. I hope Joey made it in time, Yugi."

* * *

Yugi was having a hard time trying to hit Alice with one of her arrows. The woman was crafty, and had speed on her side. Summoning forth two daggers, Yugi placed them in the strings, where they transformed into arrows. Her left eye locked onto Alice and she released the arrows. Alice simply smiled, moving her body gracefully so the arrows only missed her by an inch or centimeter.

"Mou, how boring~!" Alice exclaimed boldly, using her speed to dodge the incoming arrows Yugi started to release, only to completely disappear from Yugi's sight. Yugi searched the field in front of her in an attempt to find the other.

"Looking for someone~!" Yugi felt herself become paralyzed as a needle stabbed itself in her neck. Alice moved in front so her eyes could lock onto Yugi's.

"I want to see and hear your pretty screams~! You see, these special needles allow me to cause many effects to the senses, mostly to the pleasure or pain senses of my targets, giving me control over the level of output my needles can give off to my target from 1 to 13. This, of course, allows me to have fun with killing and torturing my prey, making my enemies feel great pleasure or pain. Oh, the lovely sounds they give off, unable to handle the intense pain of my needles~!" She smiled as she relived the memories of those who she had killed using this technique.

"Maa, let me hear you scream in agony~! Doll-chan!" Snapping her fingers a loud agonizing scream ripped itself from Yugi's mouth. The intense pain felt as if Alice was ripping her apart from the inside. It felt utterly horrible, and Yugi desperately wanted it to stop.

"Beautiful~! Beautiful! How lovely~! And that was only on a scale of five. So weak. I wonder how you'll sound on a level eight!" Alice snapped her fingers again and yet another scream pierced the open area of the garden. Large fat tears ran down Yugi cheeks, her eyes locked onto the glee which filled Alice gold orbs eyes. The bow that was once in her hand began to disappear once the torture began. Crouched down on her knees, hugging herself. The pain was unbearable. Tears clouded her vision, unable to see the leg that kicked her right the face.

"So weak. Disgusting! Crying like a little baby! You disgust me." Added with the aftershock pain of the needle, Alice repeatedly stomped Yugi in the gut. Her eyes looked down at the girl in sick sadistic nature as she witnessed her agonizing pain.

"Maa, how about we go to the maximum level and END YOUR SORRY LIFE NOW!" Alice threw a red needle right in the center of Yugi forehead. Her foot still pressed down on the other gut.

" **ARGHHHHHH! S-STOPP!** " Yugi cried and pleaded, just wanting to die, wanting the pain to stop. It hurt. If felt as if someone was ripping her heart from out of her chest. Sharp electricity shooting throughout her body, while it was set to flames. It hurt so goddamn much. It was a triple dose of what she felt before, her voice about ran raw from the screaming she was doing. She was no match for this monster who fed on one's pain and suffering. She wanted to be of help to Joey, to everyone, even to the king, who suffered all alone with no one to ease his pain, only to be useless to the end...That was not how she wanted things to go.

 _'Huh...Am I dying?'_ Yugi no longer felt any pain. Appearing in her vision was a white fog. _'So I was useless to the end. Sorry, everyone.'_ Yugi shed a tear, before surrendering herself to the white abyss which welcomed her warmly.

"Ah~ Did she went and die on me? What a shame. Maa, gotta give her little credit. She did last a second earlier than my other victims. That person shall never again get in my way." Alice removed her foot from the petite girl's stomach, which was probably sporting a huge bruise on her abdomen, along with a few broken ribs.

Fixing her appearance, Alice made sure she was presentable before going to see the man of the hour. "I wonder if father will keep his word. I can't wait to my darling Yami's face. It's been some time since he visited me thanks to certain pests. But now that old-lady Mai is out of the way, and this little twerp is down for the count, I shall go kill the rest of the concubines, if they aren't already dead by now…It seems that stranger kept his word, after all." Alice thought back to the man who appeared six months ago in her father's estate, offering his assists.

 _"I'm nothing, but a man who wants to see you achieve your ultimate dream of ruling dominating this kingdom. I have watched you for a while and I know you can be the true king, but you'll need some assistance if you wish to accomplish this goal of yours. So let me help you, new king of the Dark Shadow Kingdom." The stranger wore a gray cloak over his entire attire, wearing a gold and blue masquerade mask that covered most of his face._

Alice was surprised her father suddenly accepted this stranger's, who could be plotting to betray them, or worse, was working for the king, offer. "I wonder where Rose could be." She took another look at the fallen, unconscious form of Yugi. "Maybe I should keep you as a prize, Doll-chan~!" Alice placed an eerie smile on her face as she bent down, hand outstretched towards the smaller girl. The roar of an enraged voice made her stop the movement of her hand.

" **YYYUUUGII**!" Alice hurriedly jumped away from the flames that sliced in between her and the other.

"The mutt has appeared." she muttered, glaring darkly at the blonde, whose entire presence flared with strong killing intent. Auburn locked onto gold before pointing her gaze at her fallen friend. This only made Joey's blood boil hotter and intense.

"I'm gonna to kill you. **I'M GONNA TO KILL YOU**!" cried Joey charging in the direction of the traitor, who simply smirked. Her sword was going to burn the other with the flames that coating her sword, only to have metal clash against metal. Long curly locks of crimson hair covered Joey's vision, seeing that what blocked her attack was the long black and dark pink handle of a scythe.

The silver blade gleamed in the darkness of the night, with gold at the top and bottom of the handle. "Sorry for being late, my lady." apologized the woman, who had happened to be Alice aid, Rose.

"You're the one who almost killed Mai. You both betrayed your king, and YOUR KINGDOM! I'll get you for all the damage you two did to Mai and Yugi!" exclaimed Joey.

"I will not let you touch my lady." At the drop of a hat, Joey was deep in battle with Rose, sword against scythe. The red haired woman had already summoned her Magic Conversion spell. The dress she wore was more on the lolita-goth, with colors of white, black, and dark pink, along with gold lining designs. And this transformation would give Joey trouble.

* * *

Up on the tower roof, Seto was fighting the swarm of monstrous bat creatures, summoning forth sharp blades of wind with their wings. "What pests." muttered Seto. Watching this while up in the air, Michael smirked.

"Having a hard time, Royal Chief Advisor?" Michael was clearly mocking the brunet, who glared at him through the cracks of the swarm.

"Don't think that these measly creatures have the strength to defeat me." Seto glared, and that was when Michael noticed lightning that crackled in the sky. Suddenly, lightning struck all in the area, except for Seto himself, leaving the bat creatures fried to a crisp, lying defeated on the ground. Michael also took some damage, the confident look he once wore wiped off his face.

"You'll pay for that." Michael glared. He was hit with another dose of strong lightening which came from the sky above.

"No, I won't, but you'll be the one to pay." Blue darkened in color, glaring at the man before him, remembering scene he watched in the globe. He knew that if it weren't for an annoying blonde woman who had rescued his brother right in the nick of time, he would have watched his younger brother die, and if that were to happen, Seto would have no other reason to live.

"Great, now I gotta thank that mutt." Seto sighed. Despite their past differences, he knew he was now in the blonde's debt. She just saved the one person who meant the world to him, and for that, he was deeply grateful.

"How dare you...!" Michael held a disheveled appearance, eyes filled with hate as he glared at Seto, who looked amused, but that look changed to confusion. " **Rise of the Dark Guard**!" Black tattoos started to appear all over his body. Seto stood on his guard, noticing the magic that the other was building up.

Seto barely had time to register when what felt like a mountain, but in actuality, was none other than a punch, sent him crashing through the walls, a powerful kick sending him crashing through floors, before another kick threw him into another wall of a room, creating a huge crater. The pain was utterly agonizing, but he dealt with worse. Seto picked himself up, wiping the blood trail that was heading down the edges of his mouth.

"Like I'll let you live!" Michael summoned dark magic energy balls, throwing them towards Seto, who began dodging the attacks. The small spacious room didn't give him much space, blasting him outside the wall, and onto the payment that lied on the other side.

"My power is triple what it was before. There's no way you can win." Michael took a step out of the hole in the wall. Planting his foot on the pavement, he saw that Seto was missing. But his eyes did widen once he noticed the spell circle that activated under his foot.

"Shit! It was a trap!" Michael exclaimed, finding himself paralyzed by the trap.

"I have nothing to say to a traitorous fool who blindly follows a man corrupted by his own greed. You utterly disgust me. **Lighting Discharge**!" Seto released this attack at full power, the spell circle glowing brightly as a burst of lightning came forth and engulfed Michael. The man let out one long and loud agonizing scream as the attack fried his body, falling to the ground in utter defeat.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	16. The Long Night Come to an End-Part 1

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright people we have finally reach the last stage of the first arc. So I believe you know what that mean? *Throw confetti in the air!* Unfortunately though, this chapter was becoming too long,so I had split it into two parts, so be expecting part two soon. First let me just say thank-you to all those who have help me reach this point of the story, even though this is not the end. I still want to say thank-you!**

 **Yugi: Hope everyone enjoy the chapter!**

 **Joey: Don't forget the snacks!**

 **Rebecca: And to follow and** **favorite!**

 **Yami: And last, don't forget to review.**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane ( She is really a sweet person and awesome beta!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **The Long Night Come to an End-Part 1**

Dragging the tip of sword against the ground, Joey shot a burst of flame to attack Rose, but that didn't stop the red haired woman. She twirled the scythe in her hand as if she was a graceful dancer wielding a baton. The blade came out as a blur as it continued clashing against the orange steel blade of Joey's sword. Magically appearing out of nowhere was a chair, Alice sitting down in it as she calmly watched the fierce battle between the two women.

Joey and Rose were locked in a standstill, both of them competing to overpower the other. Joey ended up being the winner, pushing Rose back, setting her auburn eyes on the other blonde. "Oi, why are you sitting there all relaxed! And where in hell did that chair come from!?" exclaimed Joey, before barely having the time to lose focus when Rose almost sliced off her head with her scythe.

"Maa, instead of pointing your attention at me, maybe you should be concentrating on your battle with Rose-chan!" Alice unfolded and refolded her long, smooth, moon pale skinned legs, tipping her head to the side, watching the battle as if it was a type of entertainment to pass the time.

"I shall deal with you before you become a nuisance to my lady." Joey ducked her head out of the way of Rose's scythe, a few locks of her blonde hair got sliced when she got out of the way. The locks danced in the wind as they were carried off. Using the tree her back was pressed against, Joey leaped into the air when Rose swung her scythe once again, flipping over the red head. She was ready to attack with her sword, but the red haired woman spun around, blocking Joey's sword with her scythe.

"My Lady this...! My Lady that…! You always get on my nerve when you act like some emotionless human being whose only purpose is to always take orders! Never making a decision for yourself! Blindly going along with someone else orders or ideas! As if you don't have a mind of your own!" Joey began swinging the large blade as if it was weightless, striking fast like a cobra. Heavy and powerful swings were aimed at Rose, who winced from the sting she received from the brute strength Joey endorsed behind each swung.

"Ah!" Rose had her scythe knocked out of her hands. The only way to dodge Joey's next attack was doing a cartwheel on the ground, before rolling over. Snapping her figures, she summoned strings of fire, which lash out at Joey like a whip. A string of fire wrapped around Joey's ankle, bringing her up into the air, before crashing her body harshly into the ground, dust filling the area where Joey crashed.

Rose was not done yet, hauling the blonde's body from the ground and towards herself. Once in close range, Rose released the string of fire and covered her fist in red enhancement magic, landing a powerful blow to Joey's jaw, and gut. The blow was so strong that it sent the blonde crashing and stumbling against the ground, ruining the once beautiful flower bed that covered the garden of the palace.

Picking herself up off the ground, covered in dirt and flowers, Joey held her sword still in her hands. Without wasting a beat, blonde hair casted over face like a shield, she charged forward. Rose had regained her scythe, only to have a burst of fire, traveling on the ground like snakes, knock her off her feet and high into the air.

"Rose!" Alice had lost her composure, as she worriedly called out to the other. Rose's body crashed behind her. She ran to her.

"Rose!?" Alice worriedly called out to the woman, about to offer her a hand, when circle of flames appeared around Alice. She screamed out when the flames engulfed her. Rose had her eyes locked onto her master when this happen.

"My Lady!" Rose, without fear, reached her hand into the fire, a hand touching Alice shoulder, and the flames quickly disappeared, only to redirect themselves at Rose. She took on the pain of the woman whom she served, for the woman she had given her life too.

 _"What's a girl like you doing hiding here? You're so dirty. I know. How about I take you in? You can be my new friend. My name is Alice. What's yours?" The child shivered in the cold winter weather, huddling down a dark alley. Old rotten food was lying around her, which fell from the trash can sitting on the left side of the child. She blinked her eyes wearily at the hand that was stretch out to her. Looking up at the smile that the pretty young girl wore on her face brought warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time._

 _Hesitantly, her bony arms and fingers reached out to the hand offered to her. "I...I have no name." answered the dirty child. The young girl, who looked as if she was a princess, tapped her finger against her chin. Her eyes brighten._

 _"Rose! I'll call you Rose. Name after my most favorite flower." Rose will never forget that day. Alice was her everything, and so she would risk anything just to protect this hime, who brought her into her home, cared for her, and nourished her. She would take on any pain just so the other wouldn't have to bear with it. Alice was her master, and she was her servant in this life and the next._

"W-What the…? She redirected the attack towards herself?" This brought confusion to Joey. Once the attack seized, she saw heated emotions pointed towards her.

"Don't you dare hurt my master, you **DAMN DOG**!" Rose roared with vivaciousness, standing on her feet, shooting a fire and lightning magic combo at high speed. It was so fast that Joey barely had time to dodge or put up a defense for the incoming attack.

"Goddamn that hurt!" Joey grunted, shooting a weak glare over at the crimson haired woman. Joey gazed at the desire to protect burning in those eyes that were once emotionless. "Looks like someone finally started to get serious." Joey chuckled, readying her sword, both hands gripping the hilt.

* * *

Yugi felt as if her body was a weightless cloud slowly drifting through the sky, feeling the sensation of her deep slumber coming to an end. Softly in the distance, she heard the sharp yet melodic noise a piano key would make. From just hearing the first few notes, Yugi felt a pull connect to the strings of her heart, feelings emerging because of the sad and sorrowful melody. Joining the piano was a beautiful voice unlike one Yugi had ever heard.

 _~Within the realms of sadness and darkness_

 _I see you, my love~_

 _All alone in this darkness_

 _Crying out the silent scream that no one can hear_

 _But now I'm here and I won't leave~_

 _'Sadness. . .Loneliness. . .Two people. One suffering while the other is offering comfort of love. What a melancholy song. Huh...?'_ Slowly, Yugi felt her eyes open, only to shield them from harsh burst of light that met her when she open her eyes. That was when Yugi noticed the clean white floors underneath her body. Bolting straight up in a sitting position, her eyes looked in wonder at the white spacious square built room, decorated in fancy gold interior, tall white pillars standing at each corner of the room.

Looking over to her right, Yugi began to stand on her feet, her eyes locked onto the alabaster piano decorated in gold lining interior. Long slender and light tanned fingers danced across the piano, similar to a ballerina dancing on water. Eyes agape, she could hear the beat of her own heart in her chest, eyes fixated across the room on the figure who sat at the piano. The figure's posture was poised, eyes closed, deeply entranced with the beautiful harmony of the instrument.

Yugi stood paralyzed, jolting a little when the figure opened her eyes, pushing her chair back from the piano. She gracefully stood, a hand clutching the pure white gown she wore, a golden belt decorated in gems that shone in the light like colorful stars of the rainbow. The light in the room reflected and gleamed on the thick gold necklace she wore around her neck, a large ruby in the center.

She radiated this aura of pure royalty, but that wasn't what caught Yugi's attention. The woman appeared to be a few inches taller than Yugi. Touching the floor were black locks, the tips dyed in the brightest of red, blonde-almost golden bangs similar to Yugi's own touching her face. Ruby and amethyst, two jewels, met each other for the first time. There was no need to ask for names, knowing in her heart that this was the woman who everyone said she bore a strong resemblance to. It was almost scary, like looking into the mirror only to see a slightly different version of yourself. This was the woman Yugi had heard tales of, the woman who Yami loved. The woman's death, to this very day, still pains him.

"H-Heba...?" Yugi stuttered. It felt unreal as she continually stared at the woman. The woman in return smile softly, her eyes filled with kindness and warmth. It was as if the sun and the moon, two complete opposites, were standing alone in the room.

"You know of me. Let me guess, you heard of me from Yami's past." Mentioning his name brought a look of heartache in those deep red pools that the other quickly masked. "He who let no one see his pain. Suffering and wallowing all alone in his own despair. My poor Yami..." It was obvious that the love between them was still deep. You could tell how much she cared for him. Her eyes expressed deep sadness, taking a glance towards the roof before looking back at Yugi.

"Muto Yugi, you once asked if it was I who brought you here. Now you'll get the answer to that question. Yes, I brought you here before I died. I saw a vision. It showed me that you'll be the one to save the despair, agony, and pain that clouds the six realms. You are the light, which shall defeat the darkness. But this battle just does not include you. No. You are part of something much greater. You must finish what _we_ started." Heba's facial expression was stern, pacing the floors in front of Yugi.

" _We_? What do mean finish what we started?" asked a confused Yugi.

"Long ago, before the realms were created, there existed five sisters, who in the course of history were called: The Five Celestial Maidens. On the orders of the gods, they created the six realms, bestowed each realm with a king, and a kingdom to rule." Heba began to inform Yugi.

"But wait, correct me if I'm wrong, but you said their five sisters who created the realms, but there are six realms!" Yugi called attention to this slight mishap.

"The oldest sibling, the bearer of light, created the kingdom which I hail from, The Kingdom of Ra. The land who worshipped and praised the three gods: Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra. She was loved by the gods, her kings, and the Duel Monsters. She is the light that shines brighter than the stars." After Heba said these words, it triggered a memory that Yugi almost forgot about, remembering the time when she was in the pillar of Silent Magician.

 _'Read what you see before your eyes if you wish to pass to the next floor.'_

 _"You're not finished." said the soft voice of the little one standing beside her. Yugi noticed words appearing on the rectangular puzzle piece board. 'These words look ancient, yet...' Yugi softly traced her hands over the words._

 _"Nine seconds...Eight seconds...Seven seconds..."_

 _"She who is the light, which shines brighter than all." said Yugi. The words glowed blue, the destruction of the room pausing._

 _'During the first task, I heard words similar to those!'_ Yugi exclaimed mentally in her head.

"The Dark Shadow Kingdom, a kingdom that none of the maidens created. It was created and brought to existence through the decades of the five existing realms, coming into existence during periods of when war's ravaging the lands of the five realms. During time of struggle for power, leading to nothing but bloodshed and pain. During ages of despair, leaking from the other realms, a realm which shouldn't exist came to be." Heba spoke as if the realms were a forbidden temple no one should enter.

"One day, the oldest of the five decided to visit this particular realm. The sight she was met with was not one she was expecting. It was a dry and dead wasteland. The blinding warmth of the sun was nowhere to be seen. Only bitter and cold darkness covered the skies. The soft and fresh smell of grass, and the sweet aroma of flowers she was so used to seeing, was replaced by the awful stench of misery and death. It looked as if no sign of life even existed in the realm, only to be proven wrong when she met a pitiful individual. He reeked with same smell of the realm. Taking in the state of the realm, she decided to shed light by creating the sun. Hoping the sight of it would make this sad individual happy, and it did. For so long, he only saw darkness, yet she brought him light, and so, as long as he stayed happy, the sun continued to shine in the heavens. She became closer to this individual. Next she brought forth the moon, sky and the stars." Heba explained, a light smile on her face.

"Later, she would grant him the statue of king, along with gifting him a kingdom of his own, filling it with people and Duel Monsters. He promised her that he would do right for her, and she returned his promise with a smile. He kept true to his words, and his kingdom flourished with wealth and happiness. Day by day, the two grew closer as the king found himself falling in love with the creator, but they were not destined. He would later betray her due to his own jealousy towards the first king, the first ruler of the Kingdom of Ra. This betrayal would break the maiden's fragile heart. It was the ultimate betrayal; letting the darkness inside his heart corrupt him from the man he used to be and starting the fated battle of light against darkness. The eldest used her entire life force to seal him away, but by then, the box had already been opened. You are the hope, young Yugi, that is bound by the laws of destiny to fight against this being of darkness, to purify the sins he unleashed upon the realms." Heba quietly paced the floors, tearing her eyes away from white polished floors and onto Yugi.

"H-How do you know that I will-?"

"You will." Yugi was cut short by the absolute tone Heba used, directing her round ruby eyes at her. "Trust me, you most definitely will. Destiny does not lie, no matter how hard you may try to run from it. It always finds a way of reaching you." Heba wore a forlorn smile on her face. It was as if she was talking more of about herself than Yugi. Suddenly, Yugi noticed how the room began to disappear into bright shimmers of gold dust. Heba took notice of this and sighed.

"Looks like our time is up. You have to go back and face your battle." Heba suddenly reached out and took hold of Yugi's wrist. "You must become strong, Yugi, not just for your future, not just in order for you to survive, but to protect those you love. You must stand strong, even though there will be a time when your resolve will become unbalanced." Not only was the room disappearing into nothingness, but so was Heba.

"You are not alone in this battle. You must find the other maidens. Find them before they end up in the wrong hands, or worse. You are the last hope the six realms has left. Change and shine light upon what history has wronged. To survive, you must fight, and sadly, even kill, but no matter what..." Heba's body glowed brightly, halfway gone. The warm hands holding onto Yugi's wrist had already disappeared.

"Your heart…No your nature must remain pure and innocent no matter what tragic events await you. It is you who now bears the mark of the eldest maidens, The Maiden of Light." Those were Heba's last words before she vanished into twinkling stars of dust. Yugi reached out to her, only to have herself spiral down a stairway of white stairs. Reaching the bottom, a pair of doors opened up to catch the falling girl before slamming shut.

* * *

Once again, Joey sent out a slashes of fire at Rose, watching them attack, but only to feel herself take the brute force of the attack. Rose stood there, unharmed. It made absolutely no sense to Joey, at least until she saw a bright red glowing rose mark on her stomach. "What the heck is that thing!?" Joey traced the outline red rose she was sporting.

" _Soul Link_. It allows me to create a link between people or a group. It allows me to redirect attacks back at my enemies. The confused dog-like look on your face tells me you're wondering when I had the opportunity to plant the mark on you." The cockiness laced in Rose's voice was aggravating Joey's nerves.

"Save your breath, it was when you landed that combo punch. You can only form links through direct contact, right?" That annoying cocky look on Rose told Joey she guessed right. "So if I can't attack you with fire, then my sword will just have to do the job."

Rose barely had time to blink when she sensed the other become close to her proximity, and she would've been sliced in half if she didn't reacted in time by leaping gracefully into the air, but as soon as her feet touch the ground, she received a sharp kick to the face. She rolled in the dirt, her back slamming into one of the white stone gloss statues. The once beautiful garden that once had an air peace and serenity, now lay in ruins, flowers lying in disarray.

The tall white glossed stone statues had been destroyed. Connected to the garden was an immense forest filled with a large sky towering trees, their leaves now scattered all over the ground. A few were slayed due to the intense battle between Rose and Joey. Located across at the opposite end, not that far away from Rebecca's tea house, Rebecca had her own battle against Captain Lee, part of the forest destroyed on her end as well.

Unknown to the citizens of the country, there was the ringing alarm of a battle issuing at the palace, soldiers spreading throughout the palace grounds with theirs weapons in hand, protecting those who needed saving, slaying skeleton after skeleton, but even then, the number of their enemies did not lessen. Bodies of the dead lied on the palace floors, both inside and out. It felt as if this long hellish nightmare would never end. War cries of battle raged throughout the dreadful night.

"Give up! There's no hope for this kingdom. It's a land tarnish by selfish kings, a land filled with darkness and hate! Why?! Why do you continue to fight?! Why do you fight for this country!?" Rose ranted, swinging down her scythe to deal a devastating hit to Joey, only for her blade to miss the other when the blonde took a step to the side so the blade would miss her.

Quickly, she defended herself when she sensed that the other was about to attack. "Our kingdom may be plunged with despair, hatred, and darkness, but ...I still love it! So in order to protect it, this country which we love, no matter how many scars it has left in our hearts, we must stand up, and fight for what wish to protect. It's all we have left to remind us of who we once were, but this is where our dream began. It has shown us pain, but also warmth and love, and we're going to fight for it, god- **DAMN IT!** "

Rose was left unprepared for the fist that rammed into her, knocking her off her feet. The force was so strong, and filled with resolve and passion, that it swung her right into a statue, her body creating a crater upon impact. "Rose!" For the second time that day, Alice shot up from her chair and rushed over to the other.

Joey, with her fists still outstretched, despite the pain of her body, smirked. "I guess that link of yours doesn't work on physical attacks." Joey hit the nail right on the mark, not feeling the force of impact she used on Rose.

"You damned dog! You'll pay for you did to Rose!" Alice reared her head in the direction of Joey, wearing a mean and nasty glower on her face, standing defensively in front of the her aid, who struggled to move her limps from the crater she was implanted into.

"N-No...my lady…this is my battle...You must not get h-harmed..." groan Rose. Instead of worrying about herself, still had her attention focused on Alice's safety first. Struggling to get the feeling back in her arms, and legs, she saw Alice take a protective stance in front of her.

"Nonsense, as if this pup has the fangs to defeat me." The conceited tone in Alice's voice brought a twitch above Joey's left temple.

"To think you were this full of yourself. Who knew that behind that pretty mask you wear, you are a sadistic killer. You had us all fooled, even Mai, who cared and worried about you, when it was you who killed those women! And for what!? For love!? For a man whose heart you'll never have!?" Joey emphasized, projecting her voice out loud.

"Like you know anything!" Alice snapped, summoning crystallized needles in a circle before her. She thought back to the time when she first came to palace, when her eyes first lay on the king. She would never forget the butterflies that filled her stomach when his deep baritone voice directed its way towards her or the way his posture stood firm, strong and regal, red memorizing eyes filled with concern. It was truly love at first sight, and in that one moment, she knew she would give anything to have this man of awe and beauty by her side. Anything, even her soul if she must.

"He is my first love, and I'll let the fire of Hades burn me to ashes before I'll let anyone have him before I do. I lost once, but…never again do I want to feel that heartbreaking rejection when he gave his heart to another. I only wish to have his heart, to have him as a whole!" Alice hissed, remembering the day she stumbling upon the two, cuddling up close together. That woman, who gave off this feeling of a sun goddess, said something to make her king laugh, which Alice was surprised to hear.

Ever since she had been enlisted into the king royal harem, she never saw him expression such happiness, such joy...such love directed at one person. It felt as if a sword had stabbed right through her heart. She remembered crying in the loneliness of her room, not even Rose was able to cheer her up. The man, whom she loved, had given his heart to another, another that was not her. That wretched pain, she never wanted to feel it again.

The feeling of a sharp object pierced her right side, making her look in the direction it was shot, alarmed at who her eyes was fixated on. "Youuu!" Alice hissed, ripping the arrow from her side before throwing it to the ground, a hand held over the wound she given.

"My Lady!"

"Y-Yugi!" Joey cried in relief to see that the other was okay. When she first stumbled upon the girl, and saw how lifeless she rested on the ground, Joey had prepared for the worst. But seeing those determined fire lit jewel eyes the petite girl owned gave Joey strength, releasing her worries.

Alice made a beeline towards Yugi, shooting needles, which Yugi leaped out of the way from, preparing her bow as she loaded it with an arrow. She fired three shots, which Alice gracefully evaded. Right when she was within reach of small girl, she was blinded by a bright burst of opal shining light. She felt an arrow hit her leg, and right in her arm.

"Thank you, Mokuba." Yugi reminded herself to thank the younger Kiba once again for gifting her with the necklace around her neck. Rose's eyes fixated on how her lady was under attack by Yugi's arrows and was about to rush to her aid, only to have someone blocking her path.

"Maa, why the rush? Didn't you hear earlier, she can handle herself. Your battle is with me." Rose felt the heels of her boots slide back against the dirt, having the hardest of time defending herself against the lightning quick strikes behind each swing of Joey large heavy blade sword.

"For being such a cute little doll, you're quite a pest. You're like a nasty little insect that just refuses to accept its fate, and be squash underneath the heel of my foot. How annoying! So annoying! Just looking at you makes me want to rip those precious eyes out of its sockets! They remind me of that damn wretch!" Alice went into a hysterical rant. A large crimson red spell appeared glowing underneath her feet.

Yugi felt an ominous presence once that spell circle was summoned, startled when red liquid rushed upward, before wrapping itself to Alice's body, similar to a cocoon.

"What's going on? What's this surge of power that I'm reading?" Yugi's left eye was reading a mass of unbalanced magic enegry, which was steadily rising from inside Alice's cocoon. Similar to a butterfly ready to hatch from its cocoon, cracks began appearing on the outer shell, breaking off into small pieces. They fell from her face, her eyes revealing themselves, glowing a burning pool of crimson.

Yugi shuddered at the cold feeling she received from reading Alice's newly gained powers. She felt piercing shards of ice stabbing her all over, shuddering from the cold sensation of utter wickedness and evil. Suddenly, Alice completely freed herself with one flare of her power, shattering the cocoon to pieces.

"Whoa! Whoa! Just what on earth going on here!?" The confused expressed in Joey's eyes were the same as in Rose's.

"So this is how true forbidden power feels like. It feels amazing!" Alice licked her dark red lips, lavishing the overwhelming sinister source of magic that was gifted to her, a look of triumph and glee expressed in her now red orbs.

Yugi took a staggering step back. "Black...it's like a black cloud of death is hovering over her. A-Alice, just what on earth have you done?"

"This is how true power feels! It feels liberating, like of rush of power is pouring from me!" A flare of power rose from Alice, the ground shook under her feet. Alice felt as if she had the entire world in her hands, burgundy eyes gleaming in the night, fixated on Yugi.

"There's nowhere for you to run now. Your life will end here." Alice's speed was triple what it was before. Yugi felt a boulder of a punch knock her off her feet, and she flew back into the air a few feet until her back crashed into one of the statues in the garden. She cough up blood, her eyes could barely stay open.

"Yugi!" Joey called out, distracting herself from her own battle. Her sword still locked in a standoff with Rose.

"Instead of worrying about your friend, your focus should be on me." Using Joey's one second of distraction against her, Rose overpowered Joey, who was pushed and stumbled down to the ground. Rose saw this as her chance. Gripping her scythe, she brought it down in a swing. Joey had to duck down low, and roll out of the way, having her long blonde locks take the sacrifice for her.

"I'm not finished yet." Joey growled out, irritable, picking herself off the ground, making sure she had a good grip on her sword. Yugi was having a hard time trying to come up with a plan that would hit Rose, but was having no such luck. Fighting against the aching and screaming of her small petite body, she stood her ground. She would face her battle, and not run.

Summoning forth daggers, they transformed into arrows, which she fired out like shooting stars. She didn't care how many Alice easily destroyed with her new found power. "Worthless! Trash! Utterless! Just die, already! **Field of Anguish!** " Alice snarled, using her newfound powers, piercing crystallized blood needles sprouting from the ground where she stood.

Yugi tried to jump out of the way, but one end made a long cut up her leg, making her wince in pain, blood running down her leg. No time to concentrate on her pain, Yugi dodged her head right in the nick of time, feeling something aimed at her. Whatever it was, it completely destroyed the statue behind her.

"Time after time! Why won't you just die?! Why do you fight so hard?! Why are you so determined to stand in my way!? Is it because you love Yami as well?!" Alice shouted in fury, her own emotions clouding her mind. It sounded almost as if she was on the verge of a complete breakdown down.

"Sorry, Alice, but I refuse to die just yet. Maybe at one point of my life I wouldn't mind, but a lot has happened during the course of my stay in this world. There were hard times where I struggled to see just why was I brought here in the first place, but thanks to the people I've met, I have begun to change, not only to just to survive in this world, but for myself. I do not love Yami the way you do, but...I do care for him. A man who struggles and fights alone, yet his heart has nothing but pain. I've changed from the weak person I once was, so even if I lose this battle, I'll fight until the end, with every last breath I have!" declared Yugi, her voice both loud and clear. It brought a slight smile to Joey's face, pride filling her heart.

"Fool! FOOL!" Alice shot out a few more needles, bringing ruin and destruction to the garden. Yugi noticed how Alice was becoming sloppier compared to before, seeing an opening. She readied her bow, and shot an arrow at Alice's left thigh and upper arm. This seemed to only make Alice more aggravated than before, plainly ripping out the arrows from her body once again.

"You'll pay, you wretch! You'll pay for stealing Yami away from me, _you damn princess!_ " Alice hissed viciously, her mind on the brink of madness. Yugi took notice of how Alice addressed her. _'Princess? Could Alice be seeing me as...Heba?'_ Yugi queried, but was caught by a dark chain enchanted with chaos magic that wrapped her waist and brought her to Alice.

Alice placed her hand on Yugi's forehead and, in an icy tone, void of any emotion, uttered. " **Dark Punishment** " The bat symbol placed on Yugi's forehead all of sudden began to glow purple. Yugi felt as if ice had glued her feet to the ground.

Yugi felt the torment of herself being split in two, a howl of pain escaping from her lips, clutching her head. She saw flashbacks of her time at the hospital, when the doctor told her the news that would shatter her entire world, remembering the coldness that swept into her skin, of how she had no reason left to live. She wanted everything to end. To just die.

"Weep in the agony. The mark placed upon you will add every sin you have committed, and will punish you. It also allows me to see that sin. Taking away one's own life counts as a sin itself. You must reap what you sow." vowed Alice, showing no expression whatsoever, as Yugi torment continued.

Yugi felt as if her head was about to split in two, her soul being torn away from her body. Images of when she stood on the school rooftop appeared, watching herself take that first foot forward into open air, before letting her body fall. In the far distance, Yugi heard a voice chuckle.

 _'So this your sin. The sin which you must repay.'_

Yugi swore she heard this voice before when she was falling through the open sky, and was saved today by it. _'Who are you?'_ This voice sounded nothing like Heba.

 _'You are my vessel, and so I cannot allow you to die. Awaken, **Judgement**. Now let's see who shall be punished for their sins. Your light is still weak, but I'm sure it will grow strong during your journey. Until we meet again, little light.'_

Yugi could sense the unknown figure smirk at her own challenge. Just like a ghost appearing from out the fog, it vanished. Yugi felt the agony of pain she was tormented with disappear, replacing it with a new feeling. Feeling warmth surround her body like a gentle wind wrapping around her.

Back from the realms of Yugi mind, sweat drenched Alice's body, taking cautious steps back. The sudden jolt of power was like a tsunami. Yugi's entire body was enveloped in a luminescent icy blue with a mixture of white and gold, bangs were waving to powerful gusts of wind, unshielded her face. The symbol gifted to her left eye began to change and take on a different form. Eight diamonds began to appear like petals to a flower. Within the circles of diamonds stood the suit symbol for clubs and hearts mixed together. Forming in the center shone the bright symbol for spade.

Yugi automatically lifted up her left hand, pointing a finger at Alice, who for some reason felt her legs tremble. Alice began breathing heavily, bringing a shaking hand to her heart, feeling her body paralyze because of the frosty look in the other's eyes. _'Why am I cowering in such fear?'_ Alice asked herself, eyes brimmed with tears, unable to hear the desperate plea which escaped from Rose. The red head had abandoned her battle with Joey, running to her master.

Joey stood there as shocked as the rest, wondering just what on earth was going on with her best friend. Looking down at her own legs, she noticed they were quivering with fear as well. Effortlessly, Yugi uttered. " **Divine Judgement**." This caused a large silver-ish blue spell circle to appear high in the sky above them, emerging from the spell circle was a large pure and holy alabaster sword, which struck Alice in the dead the center of her body, easing completely through, sticking out of her back.

"W-What is this...?! What have you done?!" demanded Alice. Her body felt no pain, nor was she bleeding, but her body remained paralyzed.

"This is your punishment. Didn't you say you must reap you have sown? The countless lives you have taken cannot go ignored. Stand and allow the gods to judge your intolerable sins, you ignorant child." Large swirls of wind blew the leaves from off the trees, which looked as if at they were about to spring up from their roots. Yugi's feet were gently lifted from off the ground into the air. Where the sword pierced Alice, a black cloudy skull appeared behind her, and a howling scream of pain escaped from her cherry red lips. Head angled towards the sky, her eyes fixated on the blood stained moon.

She found herself reliving the pain of those whose lives she took, flashing repeatedly through her head. Each cry. Each desperate plea. It felt as if a thousand swords were piercing her body. The fear, which she once lived off of in joy, had turned itself into a weapon that was now against her. A never ending circle, which never stop. It was a torment, seeing the many agonizing souls of the dead, which reached out to drag her under, to make her pay for her own sins. Her pain filled cry covered the area. Rose could only watch helplessly as the huge strong gushes of wind kept her from running over to her lady.

Finding her soul link useless, tears gathered in the edges of her eyes. Through the corner of her eye, Alice saw the desperate, pain struck look in Rose's eyes, and was suddenly relived the moment she first meet the woman.

 _'I gonna make you pretty!' A young Alice giggled, grabbing the other girl's hand. Saving the other from the life she once lived. She remembered the first night she brought Rose home, cleaning her up, buying her a wardrobe of clothes. After that day, they were always by each other's side. Alice could remember the warmer days as children, playing in her father's estate rose garden. Those few days were when sun showed itself and shined bright in the sky, their giggles filling the garden, the maids smiled as the two happy girls played a simply game of tag._

"Ah...Those were fun days. Sorry..."Alice felt a tear slide down her cheek, staring at the red haired woman, who with all her might tried to reached out to the woman.

"My Lady! Alice-sama!" cried Rose, the forces of the wind fought against her. Joey stood there in silence, watching the scene play out.

"Your heart is far beyond corruption to be saved. The judgment of your sins is: **death**." announced Yugi, tearing another release of pain from Alice, who, with all her effort, gave Rose one last look, blood pouring down the edges of her mouth and eyes like red tears. Placing one last smile on her face, she stretched her hand towards the crying woman who had been by her side since they were children.

"Rose…Thank-you." She beamed one last warm smile at the woman when a bright burst of light shine down on her. Similar to a vampire being basked in the light of the sun, her body turned to ashes which were blown away in the wind.

"My Lady! **ALICEEE!** " wailed Rose, who slumped down to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes. The wind began to die down as Yugi was lowered back to the ground. The bright luminous appearance she had was gone, as was the emotionless blank look in her eyes, blinking them as if she just awoken from a dream.

"Huh? What was that...?" Yugi stared down at her hands. The huge spell circle had disappeared. She jolted when she felt an immense source of killing intent aimed at her, turning her eyes over to her right. Her eyes widened, her foot taking a cautious step back. The look in Rose's eyes was so cold, she could freeze someone on sight, brimming with the raw anger at Yugi.

"You'll pay for what you did to my lady, Muto Yugi!" screamed Rose, picking herself off the ground, clenching her scythe, "Elements of the sky, earth, fire, and water, aid me as I avenge my lady!" Rose's scythed became fused with power from the four elements. Her eyes fixated on the one who murdered the woman that meant everything to her.

Once her scythe was fully charged, Rose flew herself at Yugi. "You'll pay! I'll make your soul rot in the deepest pit of hell!" Before Rose could even get within reach of Yugi, Joey appeared standing protectively in front of her friend, her flames swirling around the large blade of her sword. Her auburn eye shone in the night, determinedly facing her opponent.

"Similar to how you fight to protect your lady, I also must protect someone I care about, so I cannot allow you to hurt her!" A circle of flames appeared and consumed Joey, her blonde locks standing up above her head. Both her and Rose mentally knew that this attack would be their last, that at the end of it, only one would be left standing. Both women rushed at each other, ready to launch their final attack of the night.

" **Elemental Flow/Pyro Tornado!** " Rose struck her scythe simultaneously with the strike of Joey's sword, both attacks clashing against each other. Yugi had to shield her eyes from the two powerful attacks. Both gave everything they had, but in the end, only one was left standing. The passionate flames of fire overcame Rose's attack before consuming her whole.

Surrendering herself to flames, Rose had one last flashback to moment when she first met that blinding innocent smile. It gave her life, a purpose, and without her, she was empty. She vowed to herself that she would gladly follow and serve that woman, even in death. "Thank you, my lady for giving me a purpose. Let us meet again soon." Roses petals the shade of crimson danced where Rose's body hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Those pitiful girls really do deserve each other." Joey sighed in somewhat melancholy. Yugi nodded her head sadly, agreeing with the blonde.

 _Despite all the deceitful things they had done, in the end, their last bit of humanity showed itself when they revealed how much they cared for each other, even though their hearts were too far drowned in their sins, too late to be saved. Even to the end, they had each other._

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Also if could, play this while re-read the deaths of Alice and Rose, as I think if gives it a much more stronger impact, but it your choice~ (** **World's Most Emotional Music Ever: Departure-Go to youtube!**


	17. The Long Night Come to an End-Part 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Alright people here's the second part! Finally we are finished with the first arch! Again, let me just say thank-you to all those who have help me reach this point of the story, even though this is not the end. I still want to say thank-you!**

 **Yugi: Yay! We got the first arc down!**

 **Joey: It took a while, but finally we made it here!**

 **Mai: Mou, I hope in the second arc I get show off more of my skills**

 **Yami: I hope I get more romantic scene with aibou!**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane ( She is really a sweet person and awesome beta! Thank-you for all of your hard work!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **The Long Night Come to an End-Part 2**

If anyone were to look up into the black sky, they could hear the loud crackling of lightning, mixed with harsh clasps of thunders which rang throughout the sky. Turning out those clasps of thunder was Yami fighting against Lucius. Both held the appearance of demonic beings, hell-bent on destroying one another.

A fury of powerful magic energy was sent towards Yami, who evaded the attack. Swooping in with his sword, he was only able to cut off Lucious' right arm, but that meant nothing as another grew to replace it. Something was starting to aggravate Yami. His senses were on high alert, dodging the blade tentacles that Luscious shot from off his back to attack Yami, who sliced them all.

However, that didn't help with the surprised kick Luscious hit him with. Yami hit one of the palace towers' rooftop. Luscious flew down, his wings flapping madly, building up wind. "A Thousand Blood Wind Slashes!" A powerful gush of wind infused with Luscious blood, attacking Yami with a thousand sharp blades and building into a whirlwind. Yami sliced it in half with one swing of his word. Red eyes looked over to Luscious', and noticed something off about the other.

"Looks like that trump card of yours is doing more damage to yourself than me." Yami informed the ex-noble, who scoffed at his reply.

"There's always a price to pay in order to achieve ultimate power, my young king." Luscious began summoning a ball of magic into his hands, which began to grow in size. Twice the size of the original ball, he threw the magic at Yami. The king positioned his sword in front of his face, the endpoint of the blade barely touching the ground,

" **Phantom Arc.** " Yami coated the area where he stood, and along with himself, in dark foggy mist. He disappeared into a cloud of black fog. Luscious' guard was on high alert, but that didn't help when he was barely able to dodge the metal blade of a sword almost slicing off his neck. He used the hardened blood armor to protect him, only for it to shatter.

His eyes widened in shock when both his arms were sliced off in the blink of an eye. Lucius tried to regenerate his arms, but the next attack that issued left him with only enough time to regenerate one arm. The thick blanket of black fog had taken away his ability to see anything. "So this is your most powerful attack, Yami. Just because I'm one arm short doesn't mean you'll win." Lucius tried again to regenerate his left arm, only to find his legs sliced off, along with his wings.

"I'm the shadow. I am darkness itself. Once I activate this move, you have no chance of defeating me. Every time you try to regenerate, I'll attack mercilessly until you're in tiny bite sized pieces." Yami voice drifted from within the darkness, unseen by his enemy. Attack after attack barely left Lucius enough time to regenerate, his breath quickening, his movements ragged, lacking any concentration.

The ex-noble couldn't keep his senses focused on the fast paced attacks. A sword pierced him straight through the heart from both the front and his back. "Just because you hit my heart doesn't mean, you killed me." Lucius smirked weakly at Yami's second attempt of killing him.

"I know. What I need to attack is this..." Yami stabbed his sword at the small, glowing red gem embed in Lucius' forehead. A loud howled filled with pain and suffering came out of Lucius, pools of blood running down the corners of his eyes and down his mouth.

"What is this excruciating pain?! It's as if my own life-force is being taking away from me!" Sharp black pupiled red eyes gleamed within the darkness of the fog.

"That gem is taking away your life-force, draining you until you're finally left empty. Your own ace card has betrayed you. What a fitting punishment. Like you said, there's always a price to pay in order to achieve ultimate power." Gleaming red eyes watched in glee at Lucius' tormenting pain. Finally, the only remains left of the ex-noble was nothing but a pill of bones, which broke down and turned to ash.

Before Yami could even reach the red glowing gem floating in the air, it disappeared before his own eyes. Then he caught sight of an unusual snow white bird in the sky, watching him like a hawk, before flying off, making crimson red narrow questioningly.

…

Far, far away, using the clairvoyant type magic, a figure wearing a gold and white masquerade mask smiling eerily, a dark cloak covering his tall, slim, yet muscular build.

He held the face of a card in his hand. The back of the card looked like any normal card one would find in a deck of playing cards, but the face was something different. On it, the two A's were placed in shimmering red detail, two red spades underneath each. Located in the center was a large beautiful red gem that was supposed to look like a spade, but left unfinished.

"Looks like even with the lives Lucius took, and the life of his own daughter and he himself still wasn't enough. The dawn of the fallen has only just begun." The beautiful glittering gem came with the cost of those whose blood was shed, crystallized in the form of a spade that was not yet complete. He hopped onto the large white vehicle, motored by two black wheels. Starting up the engine, he speed across the rocky ground before disappearing into a black portal, which appeared just as quickly as it disappeared.

* * *

Up on the rooftop where Yami battled Lucius, the black thick clouds of fog began to vanish, revealing Yami, who stared down blankly at the pile of ash which belonged to the man who was the cause the dark clouds, the one who caused the first scar left on his heart. "You lost because of your greed, and because you pissed me off." Yami took one last look, before turning his back on the pile of ash.

Yugi, who was blindly led by her instincts, ran up a long flight of stairs, reached the roof of the tower. She saw a long bridge that connected to the tower where she stood and to the one across. That was when her eyes spotted Yami. "Ya-!" Large amethyst eyes locked onto the materialized form of a demonic demon. It barged its fangs to attack Yami, who stood a couple feet away. With his back turned, he sensed it.

"Curse Magic." When one's reached the end of his/her life, they would consciously place a curse on the one who killed them, a curse that would stay with them for all eternity, even in death. Yami was too low on magic to defend himself. Suddenly, like stars traveling through the black void of space, he saw two arrows strike the curse, vanquishing it. He heard a familiar voice worriedly called out his name. Yami was caught off guard when a warm pair of arms wrapped around his neck before falling back down to the ground. Removing her arms, Yami saw her large eyes fill with relief, despite looking as if she returned from one hell of a battle. Scratches and scars from her battle were still visible, scattered all over her body.

But it was her eyes that caught Yami's attention. They were different compared to the beginning of her stay in this world. Her eyes had become to take a different shine to them. Slowly, step by step, they were beginning to brim with confidence, determination, and resolve.

"A-Are you okay?" He felt a warm hand press against his cheek. Swimming in those large pools of bright gems was deep concern and worry. Her feelings were sincere, and that baffled him, making him wonder. "Why do you worry so much about me? I have done nothing to provoke such emotions from you. Does it have something to do with Heba? Could Heba's soul perhaps be sealed within you?" Why does this little girl care about me so much? Why?!

"Is it wrong for me to care about you? It's not because of Heba. It's because everyone deserves someone to care and worry over them, to wish them well, and to welcome them back with open arms. It's because of whom you are, Yami. Bit by bit, I have come to understand you a lot better since we first met. You might not think of me as such, but I do value you as a friend. So, no matter what, I'll always be there to rescue you, to lend you a hand." Yami couldn't believe such kindness could radiant from one soul, with the only exception being Heba.

Yami, for the first time, didn't see the ghost of Heba he always mistaken the other for, but he saw her as her own person, whose heart, who despite the struggle, despite her own weakness, fighting to survive, remained as pure and strong as ever. This made Yami abruptly chuckle, a large hand reaching out to ruffle Yugi's spiky tri-colored hair, earning a pout, and an adorable look of confusion from her.

"Thank you for your concern, but worry a little about yourself." Head tilted back, eyes directed up, Yami saw that, finally, the long night had come to an end. The dawn of morning shined through the breaking of the dark clouds. Every soldier, woman, and man were beaten, tired, exhausted, but they had never been so happy to see the gray blueish dull skies of their kingdom.

A night filled with betrayal, heartache, pain, and death, ended when the signs of a new day peeked. No longer did the curtain of death hang over them.

* * *

Even though the battle with traitors had come to an end, the scars they left behind hadn't even begun to heal. Two days later after the hellish night concluded, there was a lot of cleanup that needed to be done, along with bodies that need to be put to rest. Blank amethyst eyes fixated forward, standing on the hard vast floors of the palace chapel. Cries of grief echoed from those who either lost a husband, wife, or a friend, grieved in remorse. It was sad day. The clouds were dark gray with rain pouring from them.

"Never before has the palace chapel been filled with this many coffins." Joey positioned in her hands into a sign of prayer, silently praying for those whose lives were lost. Even Yugi had a hard time believing the large amount of caskets. Two hundred candles were lit on that night, after the coffins were buried or cremated.

"We have lost a large number of staff members and concubines. The injured are currently being attended to by the medical staff. Members of the harem, who have medical knowledge, are also helping out. I heard that despite Mai's severe injuries, she should make a full recovery after a long rest. I also have news of a potential group of brothers from a long line of extraordinary magicians that I believe would be good choice to replace the mage who we lost during the raid. We have a lot of renovation that will have to be done to the palace. So, how hard did the council get onto you?" Blue eyes took a side glance at his king. Both of them were in the king's desk office, which was combined within his enormous private chambers.

Whatever Yami was writing stopped when the pen in his hand snapped in two. "Those ignorant fools only care about how much they'll lose. They're selfish. Barely any of them care about the 200 hundred people who died, my people, and all because I was too blind to see the threat right in front of me. Never again will I allow such a mistake. Never." Yami vowed.

"If Arthur hadn't remembered the old abandoned tunnels, we could've lost a lot more. Besides that, we have a bigger threat on our hands. The book hidden down in one of the secret chambers is missing. No one in the band of traitors had the book on them or in their possession, so they must have given it to someone." replied Seto, standing by Yami desk.

"I remember Lucius mentioning someone gifting him with overwhelming but dark powers, powers that took his own life. Whoever he is, I bet he is the one who aided them in the attack, and it was most likely for that book. There is way too much to worry about. My hair will soon fall out with all the stress I'm under." Yami released a long and tired sigh. He felt terrible and he wanted it to just go away.

…

Later on that night, Yugi was deep in her own train of thought. She was about to pass by the two large doors that led to the king's bedroom when a hand covered her mouth, and she was dragged inside. The petite girl found herself pinned down on top the large and soft cushion mattress of the King's bed, lying on top of Yami's silk sheets. Crimson locked with amethyst, held in a deep trance. It was broken when Yami uttered these words...

"Sleep with me." Yami's voice held zero emotion. The words came out more as an order than a sultry request. Looking down at the small, but plump, soft pink lips of the other, he slowly began to close the distance between the two. He was stopped when a sharp sting made contact with his left cheek. Resting there was Yugi's fingers, amethyst eyes hard and narrow, looking disapprovingly up at Yami. She had enough of this side of Yami.

"Stop trying cover up your own pain by sleeping with people, or me for that matter. It will only make the pain worse."

Those words hit Yami directly in his chest. A small warmth and inviting smile beamed up at him from the petite figure beneath him. Her small hand began to soothingly rub the spot which she pinched before.

"It's okay to cry, Yami. Don't try to hold it all in. Let me help you relieve your pain. So cry. It's okay to show your weakness sometimes. It's all right, because I'll be right here lending you a shoulder to cry on. I'm right here, Yami." Her voice was as soft and sweet as chimes, sounding like a kind mother comforting her child. Yami was unable to support himself, laying his head down on the girl chest, hugging her small frame desperately tight, never wanting to let go. He released all his pain, the pain of his mother, the pain of betrayal, the pain of Heba, the pain of not being able to save two hundred lives. He felt like a failure, that he let his people down, that people all around him were dying in vain.

He completely broke down, not caring for his pride, listening to that sweet voice saying encouraging words to him, clutching her like a lifeline. She continued running her small fingers through his soft thick wild locks of hair. "It will be okay. I know their deaths hurt you, but it will be all right. You don't have to suffer alone. For far too long you have held this agony and it only grew, but now it's time for you to let it all go. The love you held for your mother will never be forgotten. The deep love you held for Heba is something you should always cherish. Those who died will not hold you for their deaths. You did all you could. So don't wallow and consume yourself in guilt. You must remain strong, and overcome this. Don't worry, if ever you need someone's chest to cry on, I'll be right here for you." Her voice was soft, comforting. Yugi held the wailing king to her chest, letting him release all the pent up emotions stored inside his damaged heart. A single tear ran down her face from seeing the other let out the pain he had carried all these years finally break away from his heart.

* * *

 _One Month Later_

The palace stood high and center of the populating cities of it realm. Under the covering darkness of night, the Shadow Kingdom's palace stood tall as it stuck out of the earth like a floating city as the structure seemed to climb higher and higher while it branched from the sides. From below, the citizens could see the orange lights sparkling from the castle rooms, the halls, and the courtyard, standing out against the dark palace. Several blue lights pointed upwards, telling them that the barrier was repaired, and with more security measures than before. Some of these lights shined on towers, others stood a distance away from the fortress. This would make the barrier harder to destroy and would give their enemies a lot more running to do. But the one that stood out the most was the largest. It stood in the center of the structure and its light shone up the tallest tower. It drew the people's gaze to it. Of course, if anyone actually did decide to go up there to see it, they would have to walk up two long flights of stairs.

On this particular night, the stars were twinkling in the sky, the air of cities bustling with a festival joy, which was spread throughout the kingdom. A variety of high class wing-type duel monsters could be seen in the sky, pulling along fancy carriages, own by the higher upper class citizens. Having the doors of the carriages open for them, men dressed in fine tailored suits or tuxes while attached to their arms were beautiful, voluptuous, women dressed in a variety of elegant and stylish gowns and dresses. Their heads were held high, posture poise and groomed, having a sophisticated air which they carried themselves with while being ushered inside the brightly lit expansive ballroom.

Standing in the recently remodeled room of Mai, Yugi timidly looked at her own reflection in the crystal framed of Mai's full-body mirror. Her hands clutched at the soft material of the snowy, almost giving off the illusion of power blueish color in the light, sweetheart neckline dress. Starting at the waist, the dress had sections of ruffles, white roses scattered randomly. The dress was shorter in the front, stopping an inch or so above her knees, while in the back, it carried on down to the ground, a small train dragging each time she would walk.

The light in the room reflected off the large silver design placed on the chest of the dress, two chains of silvery white beads hanging across from each other at the bottom. White shimmering lace material trimmed the neckline like soft speckles of pixie dust. Yugi looked down at her feet, and saw the maid Mai forced on her, placing on her feet crystal-blueish/white pumps with a silver crown ornament on top of the each foot. Around each ankle were two white pastel bead chains with a silver and powdery blue bow attached to the back. On her legs were sheer pale blue stockings with white lace lines and roses designed all over it, the cuffs made of tulle.

She had long white pastel gloves with a single pearl bracelet on each wrist. There was a silver tiara shaped like a hollow heart with a row of pearls along the bottom. On each side of the heart were small wings and smaller hearts with powdery blue coloring. A shape rested on top of the heart with a diamond gem hanging from it, placed on top of her head. Lying around her neck was a pale blue choker, white ruffles lining the top and the bottom, a large white opal gem giving off the faint colors of the rainbow. It hung on a silver base that was attached in the center. Dangling from her ears were white pearl earrings connected to a white pastel pearl heart with a pale blue bow beneath it.

"I sort of give off the image of a princess." Yugi shyly admitted, twirling, facing the mirror. Mai had just adjusted the finishing touches herself, which was applying the make-up. Yugi's lips glossed a natural shade of pink, sparkly, powdery white, pastel eyeshadow applied to her eyes. Just then, Yugi heard arguing coming from across the room, where Joey was tied to a chair, head facing a mirror while Mai struggled to do the same makeover with the rash struggling blonde.

"Mai, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want that crap on my face?!" Joey barked viciously.

Mai pouted, applying a bright healthy red gloss to Joey lips. Next, she tried to apply some eyeshadow, but Joey refused to cooperate. "Mou, Joey, a lot of big people will be here tonight, so I have to make you look pretty. What if one of those rich handsome fellas asks you dance with them? Not to mention..." A dark threatening aura flared from Mai, making both girls gulp in fear. "If you dare embarrass yourself, it will not only reflect badly on you, but the king. You got that?" The look in the older blonde's eyes was quite similar to a proud mighty and deadly lioness. Both girls quickly shook their heads, promising not to do anything stupid. Like a fresh morning, Mai was back to normal self, a smile set on her gorgeous face. "That's good to hear. Now, Joey, calm down, so I can make you look pretty. Tonight is a big night, after all."

The charming older blonde woman was dressed stunningly in a lavender strapless mermaid gown, which hugged every curve on her body. White diamonds decorated the neckline, two large purple roses pinned to each hip, two sparkly pearl chains connecting them. Crystal diamond earrings hung from her ears. Pinned to left side of her hair was a purple crystal rose. Hanging from it were three chains of lavender pearls. Stunning diamond bracelets hung on each wrist, along with a matching necklace. She looked like a true beauty that any man would proudly fight over to have her by his side.

"There, finished! See, Joey-chan! You look spectacular! Hot! Edgy! Cool! Yet a total beauty!" cheered Mai, proud of her handy work. Joey grumbly stood out of the chair, facing Yugi, looking displeased. Yugi had to agree with everything Mai said. Joey was certainly looking the part.

After Joey's fight with Rose, her blonde locks were cut short, a few locks left uneven, but Mai made the new look work for the blonde. Placed on her head was a black fedora, tipped to the left. Short blond locks could be seen in the back, two long strings left hanging down in the front. A red ribbon wrapped around the hat, red roses bunched together on the right. She was wearing a sweetheart neckline dress, a bit of black peeking up at the front. A large gold design could be seen on the chest. The red dress stopped above the blonde's knees, flaring at the bottom with a bunch of black ruffles underneath with roses bunch on the front right. Attached to them, and going around her waist, were two gold chains with several gold droplet stones, along with two small red diamonds connected by two tiny chains.

Around her neck was a gold collar with a single ruby gem embedded in the center. Fingerless black gloves covered her hands and arms, showing polished red nails decorated with gold designs on top. Thigh high black socks covered her legs. On them were tall black boots with a red rose sewn to the side of the boot. On the opposite side of the boot was a red colored stone. Multiple gold chains hung from the stone and roses with red diamond droplet gems hanging from them. There were two thin lines of gold going up the boot, tied by black strings. The cuffs were red with black tulle lining it.

"Maa, you two look absolutely dazzling. I really out did myself!" Mai placed an arrogant smirk on her face. Yugi smiled when Joey once again started to complain of how much she hated it when Mai dressed her up like a doll, starting an argument. Seeing this, Yugi smiled, happy to see the older of the two back in healthy shape. She could still remember when she stumbled upon the blonde a week after she was released from the medial wing.

 **Flashback**

One night, Yugi was searching for Joey, running down the long maze of the palace halls when she stumbled upon an unfamiliar door that was creaked open. Hesitantly poking her head inside, she saw Mai seated at a table, sipping a cup of tea. When the other noticed her, she motioned for her to come inside. Walking inside the large room, Yugi saw it had a sense of elegance and refined taste, meaning whoever lived here had quite a high stature, one of which seemed to rival Mai's.

"This room once belonged to Alice, if you're wondering." Mai kept her focus solely on the window. Yugi was surprised to hear this, taking a seat in front of Mai.

"She was different when she first arrived. Unlike many others, I knew she would escape the curse that lingered in the harems. You either die young and naive, or become a villain and survive. Just like many others, she let the love for her king consume her, altering her from who she once use to be. This love we share for him is something fragile, yet is our dearest treasure. We love him, but we know he loved only one. That pain she felt in her heart each time she saw those two together was not only felt by her, but by the rest of us in the harem." Mai took another sip of her herb relaxing tea while Yugi sat there and listened to every word. She knew the person Mai meant, as there was only one person Yami ever loved.

"Our beauty is our weapon, our honor, but it is useless on the one man we hold the most dear. There are many men in the world that would die to have a harem of beautiful woman at his beck and call, but Yami, he's different. Yes, he cares for us, but he's the type that can only love one. Many of us have been called to his bed, but his heart is never there during the deed. He uses it to escape and forget his own pain. He is a great and mighty king gifted with grace, strength, the charms of a gentleman and charisma, but there is only woman he'll ever love. Yes, Alice's betrayal may have cut me deep, and even though she tried to have me killed, in a funny way I sort of understand her. Love, can become many different things, and it can change you in many different ways." A solemn smirk appeared on Mai face, eyes fixated on the moon.

"I hope you rot in hell you bitch." She released a bitter smile. Somewhere, roasting in the fiery pits of hell, a woman smirks. Yugi looked out the window as well, staring at the large full moon illuminating the night sky, missing when the blonde's head turned slightly to face her.

 _'In time, the darkness will seek out the light, seeking the warmth it radiates. Soon, they will become inseparable, as only light can heal the darkness, and only darkness can withstand the light. For him, I gladly offer anything so he may smile as he once did.'_ She returned her glaze to the full moon.

 **End of Flashback**

Once the doors were opened for the three, their eyes were hit with a blast of blinding light, which radiated from the extravagant room setting. The heels of their shoes clicked against the hard tile glossed floors, making their way inside. Yugi felt like a princess attending her first ball, noblemen and women mingling with each other, a silver crystal cup of champagne in their hands. Lying across from where they stood was a long flight of white stairs, which led to the second floor. Mai merely smiled, charming every gentleman in the room as they made their way across.

Once they went up the flight of stairs, another pair of grand looking doors stood before them, which were open for them by two butlers. Inside this room, people were in pairs as they performed a slow rhythmic dance with each other on the floor. This room had tall stone pillars, which gave view to the starry night sky, bringing a romantic feeling to the room. A large crystal chandelier dangled high from the elaborate ceiling. Refreshment tables were lined against the upper far left of the room, a number of maids and butlers standing behind them, offering their assistance to the guest. Everywhere Yugi looked, she was amazed by the scenery of it all. It was as if the princess stories she read when she was child had come to life.

"It seems my eyes have spotted three lovely ladies." Standing there was Otogi, acting his usual flirtatious self, standing adored by his fan club, who had big, pink, heart eyes glued to the charming man with the black and red suit.

"Oi, knock it off with the corny Casanova lines." Appearing at the raven haired man's side was his lifelong partner, Honda, an aggravated look directed at his friend.

"Not bad, hot stuff." Joey grinned, stepping over to the blushing brunet, complacent while she took in his attire.

"Maa, to tell the truth, I feel a little uncomfortable being all dressed up." Honda admitted sheepishly, rubbing a hand at the nape of his neck, dressed in a midnight blue tux, unaware that he was also gaining a few approving looks from a few noblewomen in the room.

A figure walked up beside Otogi, getting the women. "Hmm, I know. Good evening Mai. Annoying brute blonde..." Mai had to hold Joey back when she heard that comment. A pair of eyes landed on Yugi.

"But who is she?" Inquired a short male figure, who had the same ranking as Honda and Otogi.

"I think she's a newbie? I've never seen her before?" Another short male appeared. Yugi felt a little uncomfortable with how the two men were giving her scrutinized looks. She felt a hand gently take her shoulder.

"Ah, I forgot you two knuckleheads where away when Yugi first show up here. The short, hot-tempered one on the right is Ryuzaki, and the short, creepy, four-eyed one on the left is Haga. Both are surprisingly generals, by the way, even though they're totally useless." Someone boldly mouth-bad about the two, who were certainly not pleased with the words she had to say.

Looking at to her left, Yugi saw Rebecca. The small blonde had a long floor soft pink gown, white ruffled lining on the top with short shimmering pink sleeves. Pinks bows went down the center. Long white gloves rested on her hands, pink ribbon bows keeping them in place. She clutched her teddy bear. Her blonde locks were left down, a pink haired-band with a pink bow attached on the right, placed on top of her head.

"Rebecca, you shouldn't be so mean." Joining the group was Mokuba, who looked handsome with his long raven hair tied in low-ponytail. His attire was a white suit, but with a lavender vest, and a soft powder blue tie. Silver designs adorned the lining of the jacket and pants. If someone didn't know his occupation in the palace, he could almost be mistaken for a prince.

The whole group was only together for little while. Once Rebecca saw someone dancing with Yami on the ballroom floor, she grabbed Mokuba and stalked off onto the floor. Otogi entertained the ladies, dancing with which one who asked him to gance. Honda was pulled into a dance with a beautiful young nobleman's daughter. Ryuzaki and Haga were arguing about something that, that to Yugi ears, sounded somewhat childish.

It wasn't long until Mai was called away by a group of dashing men who offered her a dance. Yugi followed Joey, who was quick to make her way to the refreshments, filling her plate with food. Tired of standing or walking in the heels that were forced on her, Joey took a seat at an empty table. Yugi took a seat next to the woman, who was displeased when she saw the other's plate.

"Yugi there's nothing but sweets on your plate. What about the meat?!" Joey sounded as if she was offended. The petite girl refused to put any type of meat on her plate, but instead, filled it with slices of cake, and other varieties of sweets.

"Sweets are all I need~!" Yugi smiled, popping a piece of cake into her mouth.

"You know, sooner or later you gonna get fat if you eat all that cake." muttered Joey, digging into her own plate of food.

"Fat or not, no one will take away my delight of joy and happiness." Yugi proudly defend the source of her happiness.

"Is that so...?" Yugi almost choked when she heard a deep voice chuckle by her ear, gratefully taking the glass of sparkly fruit juice which was offered by Joey. The juice tasted of watermelons and fresh strawberries mixed with kiwis and it tasted delicious. After she calmed down, she turned back and was met with sight of an alluring Yami.

Yugi noticed the sharp gasp that came from each woman, how every woman, married or not, had their eyes glued to the dashing man. Their leering eyes held no shame as they examine him from head to toe. Yugi found herself blushing a bit, staring up at those deep mesmerizing pools of red, who looked back at her in amusement. "Little one have fallen for me?" Yami whispered in a flirtatious way, causing the blush to Yugi's cheeks to deepen.

"O-Of course not!" Yugi stated with more firmness than necessary. A long, white blazer with dark blue cuffs covered his navy blue vest, showing off his slim figure. Simple gold patterns lined around the vest and its matching ruffled tie, a gold diamond shaped broach attached to it. White pants were held by a violet belt. Gold strings hung from white pads that were attached to the king's shoulders. A majestic dark violet cloak hung on his right shoulder, contrasting against the starlight white of his suit. Yami was the perfect image of tonight, the embodiment of the beautiful night. It suited him. It made him look gorgeous.

"Whatever you say, little one." The duo had their attention turned to an interesting scene. A tall, handsome, blue-eyed brunet was being offered to dance by a busty beauty of a woman with long raven hair. He gave her a sharp and firm rejection, shattering her confidence as he made his way to the table. There was a long silence between Joey and Seto, staring at one another, waiting for the other to say something. But Seto's patience got the best of him, and he grabbed Joey's wrist, forcing her out of her chair and onto the dance floor.

"Mutt, follow my lead." ordered Seto, as the two started to dance.

"No, you follow my lead! Why do you get to lead!?" Joey demanded.

"Obviously because I'm the male. So pipe down, and allow me to lead you." The arguing duo was earning a few looks from the other occupants. When things finally calmed down, Joey allowed Seto led her while they danced on the on the floor. "I must admit. I'm surprise you know how to waltz." confessed Seto. He wore a lavish four piece suit, which was entirely snow white, a blue tie around his neck. A long tail trench jacket was over the suit. It was adorned in silver lining details, which looked as if an artist seamed them in themselves. It was no wonder every woman wanted to dance with such a handsome gentleman. He was a true Adonis that every girl dreamed to have.

"You can thank Mai for beating it into my head for the last month just in case some wealthy jerk or noble asked me for a dance." Joey began to take notice of a jealous glare that were being thrown her way and smirked. "Maa, someone has quite the fan club. Look at all the women who are currently cursing my existence due to stealing a dance from you." Joey said sarcastically.

"Ignore them. They are only after my looks or stature." advised Seto.

"I don't know. That cute little brunette looks to be really fond of you." Joey pointed out.

"She is too young for me. At least point out someone closer to my age." Seto recommended.

"Dude, I don't think anyone pointed this out yet, but compared to a lot other people, you're a freakin grandpa." Joey blankly joked.

"How dare you, mutt!" Seto glowered at the blonde.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out the truth! Ya freakin grandpa!" Joey exclaimed angrily. The duo once again started up an argument while they danced.

Watching the scene from afar, Yugi and Yami could sweat drop at the arguing duo. _'They're arguing again.'_ thought the two. Sensing the presence of another, the two saw Vivian, looking utterly gorgeous in her red and gold Chinese-styled dress. A long slit in the seaming gave everyone a view of her long sculpted legs, framing her triangular curves. She asked Yami for a dance, which he accepted, leading her out onto dance floor.

Yugi, by her lonesome, smiled as she saw that the others were enjoying themselves. When her eyes focused back on Yami, the aura that radiated from him was much cleaner than it was before. He really seemed to be enjoying himself, and for that, Yugi was happy. She was knocked out of her train of thought when she sensed someone standing in front of her.

"M-Mokuba-kun?" Yugi cutely tilted her head to the side. An action that made the poor younger Kaiba blush even worse than he was before. He offered his hand to the other, eyes facing anywhere other than Yugi's face.

"W-Would you l-like you t-to dance?" he stuttered shyly, an action that Yugi thought was cute. She giggled a little before taking the boy's hand.

"Hai. I would like that very much." The boy looked beyond pleased to hear her reply, leading her to the floor filled with people.

Watching the two, Otogi smirked. He was dancing with lovely raven haired woman, who had been staring at him with nothing but with big pink heart shaped eyes. "Maa, it seems Mokuba has finally made his move. I wish well him on his journey."

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't take any advice from you, he should be fine. Though I am surprised he got the guts to actually do it." admitted Honda, ginning cheekily at the two.

On the dancefloor, Yugi and Mokuba were having a wonderful time, twirling and stepping in tune with the music. During this peaceful time, Yugi suddenly remembered.

"Oh, I meant to say this before, but it slipped my mind, but thank you, Mokuba-kun." said Yugi, the two dancing slowly in a waltz. Mokuba looked at her questioningly, but blushed when the other smiled brightly up at him.

"That pretty necklace you gave me saved my life. You're a true prince charming." Mokuba, who felt the beat of his heart speed up, stared into the blinding sweet smile that other wore on her face.

"Y-You're welcome. If it saved your life, then I'm most thankful." Mokuba sheepishly returned a sincere smile at her.

"How adorable~! Maa, Mokuba-kun is really growing up. They make such a cute pair, don't you agree, my king?" Mai asked the man who she was dancing with her. The king had an unreadable icy look in his eyes as he glanced at the smiling pair. He missed the all-knowing look in the other's eyes when she spotted signs of emotions she hadn't seen in long time seep inside those crimson red eyes of his, holding back a giggle.

After the dance between Yugi and Mokuba came to an end, the other looked as if he was struggling to tell her something. Suddenly, he was ambushed by a bunch of giggling young girls, who not-so-friendly pushed Yugi out of the way. Yugi could only shake her head at the group. She felt something seized her wrist, dragging her away from the others attending the party, and outside onto the balcony.

Yugi was surprised to see that the one who had stolen her away was none other than Yami, the crescent moon stationed behind them as he opened his mouth to ask. "Would you care for a dance, my lady?" he asked while offered his hand, appearing so dashingly handsome that Yugi couldn't stop the blush that issued forth. Offering his hand, which Yugi timidly accepted, he slowly led her into a dance.

"I must thank you. After my session with you, my heart feels much lighter nowadays. Before all this, it used to feel so heavy that I could barely move. There was no one I could share my troubles with. There was no one I was allowed to look weak in front of because I'm king. So the pain in my heart swelled and continued to grow, until finally it became too heavy to carry anymore. For the longest of time, I only saw you as a fragment of Heba, but since that day, I feel things have change. You have made me see what I so blindly refuse to acknowledge, and for that, I must say sorry for all the trouble I put you through, and thank you." Yugi got to witness something so sincere that it was truly breathtaking, and that seeing Yami smile for the first time.

"Beautiful...You have a beautiful smile, King-sama." Yugi whispered, a warm hand moving up to cup his cheek. A dazzlingly soft smile broke out on her face, rhythmically dancing around and around in the privacy that the balcony gave them.

Yami, being so caught off guard, felt heat seeping to his cheeks. He softly pressed his forehead against her's. "Yami. Call me Yami, little one- No, Yugi." he murmured. Yami, since his first time he met the petite young woman, did not call her any insults, nor mistakenly call her Heba. He called her by her given name. To Yugi, that was one of the sweetest things she could have asked from him. Their only company was the twinkling of the stars in the night sky, the crescent moon casting down a soft glow on them.

Slowly, he started to let go of the one who was imprinted in his heart for so long.

Unaware to both, ruby eyes smiled gratefully at seeing the pain of the man she once loved slowly start to heal. Added to those eyes was an expression of forlorn. The ghost felt tears slide down her cheek, before slowly dissolving into twinkling gold dust that blew away in the wind.

* * *

In a land where the sky was the deepest of blue, heat casted down from the brightly lit sun in the sky. A figure made his way down the gold tile floors, another keeping his distance as he followed after him. When the one leading stop, wine crimson eyes looked at the clear blue sparkling water of the river, walking over before bending down to pick up a white calla lily flower.

"Beautiful, just like she was." He marveled its beauty before standing back up on his feet, walking away, but not before picking the flower, twirling it with his tanned fingers. The peaceful expression he wore on his face, suddenly turned into a fierce frown, cold, narrow wine eyes looking ahead.

"Since it's getting close to that time, _he_ will be visiting us soon, the one responsible for her death." The man's harsh voice was filled with vexing anger as he continued to stride forward.

* * *

 **Thank-you all for reading! Now it time for the second arc! Yay! ( I feel like I just got through writing an anime)!**


	18. Preparing for the Trip to Another Realm

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone, and welcome back to Realms of the Six Kingdom. The second arc will officially start in the next chapter. This have been one long journey, but finally the for Atem to appear is shortly upon us fangirls, so let's rejoice!**

 **Yugi: Kei-Kei-chan seem very excited.**

 **Joey: So Atem will be coming soon.**

 **Yami: . . .Damn**

 **Seto: Here come unnecessary drama.**

 **Beta by Pure Red Crane (Thank so much my wonderful beta to all your help and support)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Preparing for the Trip to Another Realm**

Down in the remodeled underground training room, Yugi stood in the new carmine painted walls room. Engravings of imaginative artwork could be seen on the ceiling. There were four shooting targets with arrows randomly sticking out of them. Yugi wasn't using her Magic Vessel, seeing how Silent Magician was standing by her master, watching. During the past hour, Yugi had yet to hit the dead center of the shooting target, practicing with a normal bow and arrow. However, it went all downhill after that first hit. She released the arrow, only to miss yet again. Drawing forth a tired sigh, Yugi pouted adorably.

"Why can't I get it right?" She tried once again, readying her arms, eyes lock on the target. Silent Magician observed closely until her eyes spotted a figure striding his way into the room, hands deep within his pockets, the long tail of his jacket, black fur trimming the collar, blowing behind him. He smirked as he sneakily crept up behind the petite young woman.

"Your posture is poor." His deep baritone voice startled Yugi. She felt a hard board chest press up against her back, drawing her close enough to feel his warmth as he took her hands in his, adjusting the arrow. Crimson eyes were amused at the pretty pink flush that heated up Yugi's pale cheeks. "Straighten your back more. Stare straight at your target, and never lose contact." Yami huskily advised. His voice was brought right next to Yugi's ear. She couldn't resist the shiver that went down her spine and all the way down to her toes.

Placed in Yami's care, she obediently followed his instructions. Her eyes focused solely on the round red target in the center, and she fired. The arrow flew out of their hands and straight into the dead center of the practice target, much to Yugi's delight. "Yay! I did it!" Yugi hopped up and down, spinning and giving the one who helped a big hug. Yami was surprised, before squeezing her petite frame closer to his stronger one.

"…A-Ano...You can let me go now." Yugi felt a little uncomfortable with how the close the king was pressing her smaller body against his larger one. Crimson fixated on amethyst, the small girl beginning to squirm in his grasp.

"Hmm, I don't I require some type of reward for helping you out, Aibou."

"Aibou?! Why that nickname?" Yugi had nowhere to position her eyes as Yami invaded her personal space. His lips were close to her own, his warm minty breath with a hint of coffee sent a chill over her lips. The scent of his cologne filled her nose, a distinct and yet strong alluring smell that made her want to buried her nose in it.

"You were the one that professed your feelings to me, saying how you would never leave my side, that whenever I am in trouble..." Yugi squeaked when she felt herself lift up into the air by a pair of strong arms. Yami's face was now close against her chest, yet his eyes never broke contact with her. "That you'll lend me your chest to cry on, meaning we are partners, Aibou." Yugi couldn't stop the cherry explosion her face exploded as Yami's lips kissed the soft fabric that covered the center of her small bosom. His words held something close to a seductive and possessive ring, as the blushing Yugi in his arms began to shrink down into a chibi form.

"Pervert." The moment was shattered by a childish yet emotionless voice. Yami looked around Yugi and made contact with a child who was dressed a magician.

"Aibou, who is that child?" Yami tried to keep his annoyance under control as he glared at the one who ruined his moment with the girl in his arms. Just then, the black cross earrings he always wore glowed for a short second. Yugi almost jumped out of Yami's arms if he didn't have such a strong grip on her. Standing faithfully beside Yami was a tall humanlike person with stark blue skin and dark narrowed eyes. He had a headpiece that reminded her of demon horns. His appearance looked somewhat like a magician except darker, almost like chaos.

"Magician of Black Chaos, you barely like showing yourself out of your vessel. Is something wrong?" Yami asked his Magic Vessel. This confused him. Black Chaos did not like showing himself outside his vessel. The two Magic Vessals stared at each other, the smaller one hiding behind Yugi leg.

"M-Maa, I guess an introduction is in order." Yugi decided the break the tension of ice in the room. She was placed back down on the ground as she began the introduction.

"This is my Magic Vessel, Silent Magician." Both master and vessel gave an analyzing glance at the small magician clutching the maid uniform of Yugi dress.

"This chibi was the one that ruled the undefeatable pillar?" Yami asked in startled disbelief, raising an eyebrow at the small vessel, who adorably puffed out her cheeks at his remark.

"It is quite shocking, master, but...she have yet to evolve presently." stated Magician of Black Chaos and before anyone had a chance of questioning him, he turned away, disappearing back inside his vessel.

"E-Evolve...?" Just as Yugi was about to question the figure clutching at her dress, her own vessel disappeared in a flash of light, reverting back inside her vessel. Yugi scratched her thick locks confusedly, looking back up at Yami, who looked just as confused.

"Strange. Anyway, Aibou, I need your help. Come with me." Without even waiting for her reply, he grabbed her hand, and ragged her out of the room.

"Y-Yami, where we going?" Yugi asked, trying to keep up with the man's long strides. Yami musingly smirk, holding her hand more firmly than before.

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

"Wow, so this is the Tower of Treasure!" Yugi looked in awe at the open space filled with gold, silver or bronze palatial treasure chests overflowing with gold, silver, and jewels. Stands of fine jewelry were placed on display, similar to one a person would see in an expensive jewelry store that only catered for the rich and wealthy. Walking through the door, Yugi walked over to the railing, eyes spotting similar floors, which went down endlessly to the bottomless pit of the tower.

"How many floors does this tower have?" Yugi inquired, looking up, seeing that there were a few floors above them as well.

Yami eyed a beautiful gold necklace and other splendid jewels that twinkled in the bright lit room. "There are twenty floors, ten on each floor, equaling up to 200 hundred rooms, each filled with treasure stored and secured inside the palace. Only those with the permission from either myself or Seto can enter this tower. Is there anything you like, Aibou?" Yami turned his attention over to Yugi, only to see that the little one was missing. Walking out the door, he saw that the door right next to the one he was in had its door open. Inside, he saw Yugi admiring an amethyst rose necklace, a rare piece as it was also a Magic Item. It had a silver rose wrapped around a sparkling amethyst glass droplet, a single swarovski dewdrop resting at the center of the rose.

Walking up to her, Yami reached out, gently removing the necklace off the stand it was displayed on. Yugi watched him as he stepped closer to her, putting his arms up around her neck. She then realized he was hooking the necklace around her neck. Taking a slight step back, he admired the view of Yugi wearing the necklace. Yami nodded his head, before reaching forward, gently tipping Yugi's face so that she was facing him. "It looks good on you. You should keep it." Yami smiled briefly, making Yugi blush. Before she could tell him that she didn't really need such an expensive gift, he was already walking out the door, leaving her behind.

Puffing her cheeks in annoyance, she ran to catch up to him. The two began making their way down the halls of the palace, spotting many new faces that were recently hired after the coup. "Even though this necklace is really pretty, I don't think I should be the one wea-" Yugi was cut off by a slender finger pressed up against her soft lips, crimson boring into amethyst.

"Nonsense. You're absolutely stunning when you're wearing it. Plus don't forget..." Yugi took hold of Yugi face as he was about to kiss her, forgetting that they were both in the hall filled staff workers, and a few of his concubines. "You're mine, Aibou. Meaning that starting from this day forth, you specifically belongs to me." he murmured in thick and sultry voice that made Yugi feel weak in the knees, causing a burst of pink to spread throughout her entire body.

"Maa, I'm feeling very hot all of sudden." Yugi was flushing all over, her eyes began twirling, shrinking to a blushing chibi form. She looked as if, at any moment, she would faint or pass out. This caused a deep chuckle to from Yami, taking in Yugi's reaction.

"Cute. As much I would love spending more time with you, Aibou, I have more gifts to go find and pick out...That spoiled _god_ only loves the best there is to offer." Even though Yugi was feeling light on her feet, she caught the last bit, which was grumbled in annoyance, before he left. Finally regaining her footing, Yugi decided to make her way to cafeteria after her stomach growled, missing the glares that were thrown to her by three concubines, who watch the entire scene between her and the king play out, jealousy flashing in their eyes.

Walking into the wide room, people chattering inside, maids delivering food to tables, the delicious aroma of food waffling in the air. After spotting her usual group, Yugi began making her way, when a hand sprung out, gripping her shoulder harshly, spinning her around. It forced her to face three glaring faces, the same ones who were in the halls earlier.

Yugi noticed that, like other women in Yami's harem, each of the three possessed equal quality of beauty. "Hmph, I honestly don't see what our King sees in such a loli." mocked the woman in the middle, who seemed to be the leader of the three. The group of four were starting to make a scene, drawing the attention of others who were in the room.

All three missed the twitch right above Yugi's left temple at the mention of _'loli'_. "She nothing more than a child." said the one on the right, a hand resting at the round curve of her hips, which Yugi lack.

"I can do much better than her." the one on the left added, arms folded underneath her large and perky bust, which Yugi also lack, irking the smaller girl.

"Listen here, you annoying little fly, don't get so arrogant because the king is showing a little favoritism to you. Know your place as a replacement! The king belongs to his harem, not an outsider such as yourself." she venomously stated to Yugi, only to be caught off guard when hard amethyst gems glared up at the three.

"Yami belongs to no one. Don't talk as if he's an object and not a human. He is the King, so he may do whatever he pleases. You do not control him, nor do you control me. You should feel ashamed and embarrassed for your actions. And another thing..." Yugi took a step forward. "If you dare call me a loli again, I'd hate to see what may happen to that pretty face of yours." Yugi smiled a sugary sweet smile that was laced with venom.

Otogi let out a whistle. He along with the others of their group were watching the confrontation, each about to step in until it looked like Yugi could handle herself on her own. The three concubines felt embarrassed, angered, and even though they would never admit it, frightened, distancing themselves from the short girl.

"T-This isn't over!" stuttered their leader, trying to mask a brave front, before storming out the building, her two followers following right behind her. Once the three had left, Yugi crossed her arms, the chibi version of her still steaming mad about being called a loli.

"Well, look who grew a backbone. I must say, I do love a woman who can defend herself. It's sorta sexy." Out of nowhere, Otogi summoned a rose, which he tried to give to the blonde who delivered his food.

"Just what the heck are you doing, giving me this?" The one he had blindingly given the rose to was Joey.

"Sorry, Joey-chan, but I was trying to give that present to one of my lovely himes, but if you wish to accept, you may, seeing that I'm secretly aware of how you hold strong affection of me, but are too afraid of showing, scared that I may not accept your love." replied the dramatic Casanova. Wearing a blank expression, Joey simply threw the single rose to his group of fangirls, who, like a pack of hyenas, viciously fought over the gift.

"As If I have a crush on a playboy." Joey practically crushed and stomped over Otogi speculation.

"So cold." muttered Honda and Mokuba. Yugi took a seat beside Mokuba, Honda and Otogi seated across from them.

"Nice job handling yourself, Yug. You didn't even need me to step in this time. I'm so proud of you!" Joey grinned, ruffling the thick spiky locks of Yugi's hair.

"Well she called me a loli, and talked down about Yami. They should show more respect. Plus, I wasn't gonna take that lying down. I'm different from before." Yugi proudly stated. She heard the people at table stiffen. Re-opening her eyes, she was caught off guard by the four teary pairs of eyes filled with proudness pointed at her.

"She has grown so much." The four sounded as if they were proud parents, causing a sweat-drop to slide down the side of Yugi's head. That was when Yugi noticed that two people were missing.

"You guys, where is Mai and Rebecca?" Yugi asked. Joey set down some hot cocoa in front of Yugi before answering.

"They're at an important meeting in the west wing where the harem is located. The one's holding the meeting are the king's three Royal Consorts." said Joey.

* * *

In the grand areas of the west wing, in a capacious and opulent room, filled with all the women of the harem, neatly lined and seated on either end of the room, the three who confronted Yugi in the cafeteria walked through the door embarrassingly late. Seated up in their own personal lavish silver or gold throne-like chairs, embed with jewels and engravings, were Mai, Rebecca, and Vivian. Only one chair was left vacant.

"How dare you three arrive late for such an important meeting. You should be punished for your tardiness." Vivian glared at the three shivering girls, who were afraid of facing the mighty wrath of the three most highly appointed women in the entire harem.

"Vivian, you can punish them later for interrupting the meeting, but first back to what we were saying." Mai rose up a hand. Vivian glared, but remained quiet as Mai continued with her speech.

"As you must know, the reputation of the harem has been damaged and stained due to one its members, who fooled us all, taking the lives of others who we mourn. This incident shall not happen again. The happiness and satisfaction of our king must come before our own. We serve our king, as his lovers, as his shield, and even as his sword. Letting your emotions cloud your judgments is weakness, and there is no room for such things as weakness in his majesty harem." Mai stated firmly from her seat.

"This is an incident that shall never happen again, and if I even see one of you acting out of line...You will be severely punished." promised the looming, dark, ferocious dragon lady, Vivian.

"Another thing that has been brought to our attention that is the fourth seat of Royal Consort has now been opened. Meaning one of you are now in the running of becoming the fourth Royal Consort. So starting today, you will all be competing against each other for his majesty's favoritism. In a way, I wonder how many of you will betray each other, and how many will survive." Rebecca sat with her beloved teddy bear in her lap, her ominous threat leaving a tense atmosphere in the room. The meeting soon reached it conclusion as each woman held a challenging firm look in their eyes.

…

In the south-wing's vast courtyard, admiring several high-leveled majestic Duel Monsters, was Yami. He felt an odd shiver run down his spine. "What's this ominous chill that I'm feeling?"

…

Meanwhile, sitting on the floors of the enormous palace library, Yugi was lying amongst some books. "Is there any clues in these books that might lend me a hand!?" Yugi closed a book in frustration. "There's nothing in any of these books about The Five Celestial Maidens that Heba mentioned. Arrgh, it's been over an hour since I started searching for any clues." Yugi lay down on the royal blue tiled floor, her eyes fixated towards the ceiling, her mind recalling everything that Heba had told her.

"The Five Celestial Maidens created the realms, and appointed kings to rule a respective nation. Heba said I must find them before they all end up in the wrong hands. Is this what she means by being the Savior of Light, to rescue the other maidens, who could be anywhere? I'm not even sure that I'm up for the task. There's still many things that I am unaware of, and to take on such a huge responsibly- Urgh, it all make my head hurts." Yugi pouted, frustration expressed in her large amethyst orbs.

"Oi, Yugi, what are doing in here? And why are there so many books lying around you?" Joey bent down beside the girl, picking up one of the books and reading the title before opening to a random page. "Is this talking about the history of all the kings and queens who ruled our nation?" After closing the book, she picked another, and continued doing the same thing. "Yugi, all these books date to ancient times, before I was even born. What are you doing, reading so many books?" Joey peered over at girl.

"G-Giving m-myself a l-little history lesson, you know? T-There's not much that I know of this world. So I'm just trying to educate myself and get caught up." Yugi stuttered a lame excuse, standing up on her feet, patting down her dress. _'I don't want to tell Joey-kun anything just yet, not until I understand most it myself first.'_

Judging by the look in Joey brown eyes, the blonde could tell it was a lie, but decided to leave it alone for now. She reached down and picked up an old fairy tale book, it was a story that most citizens had heard of, a tale told to young children. "Joey-kun, what is that book you're holding? I think I was going to read that next." Yugi looked at the colorful sketch art on the book cover.

"It's a story about an angel who fell in love with demon. She was the first person to accept and not run away from him in fright. Her smile brought the demon happiness. Over time they grew in love with each other, but fate was not kind. Their lives met a tragic end, but even while in death's hand, they were still connected, never intending to let the other go, showing the strong bond of their love. Maa, I never really liked the story much when I was child. It was too depressing." Joey closed the book, only to see Yugi express a deep look, who was reminded of the story Heba told of the first Celestial Maiden and her tragic relationship with the first king to ever rule of The Dark Shadow Kingdom.

Joey, on the other hand, thought back to Yugi's fight with Alice, wondering about the shift in personality and details about what was that powerful spell she casted, recalling that its name was Divine Judgement. "Oi, Yug what was with the totally badass move you pulled when you defeated Alice?" asked Joey, bringing Yugi out of her thoughts.

"Defeated Alice? Oh!" Yugi suddenly thought back to when that voice had appeared in her head, and how she blacked out during her battle with Alice, only to notice when she came too, she was facing the seething cold eyes of Rose, who accused her of killing her master.

Titling her head to side, she had a contemplative expression on her face. "You know, strangely, I have no clue about this so called badass-move that you speak of, seeing how at the end of my fight with her, my mind is blank. I don't remember anything except what happen afterwards. Hmm, that's weird." Yugi shrugged her shoulders, her mind now wondering who was that strange childlike yet cold and distance voice she heard during a midst her battle with Alice and could've belong too.

Joey thought this was strange as well, recollecting the images of utter fear etched on Alice's face during her demise, the cold, empty, soulless look in Yugi's glowing amethyst eyes, remembering how her entire body was engulf in blinding bright light, giving off an luminous appearance. She remembered how her own legs quaked in the fear as that wind swarmed the area like fierce hurricane. _'It was as if she was someone else, someone who was definitely not Yugi.'_ mused Joey.

Suddenly both girls were broken out of their thoughts when they heard footsteps coming up behind them. They looked and saw it was Honda, who had a serious expression on his face. "We need to talk. It concerns Serenity." That was all that needed to be said from the General. Joey's shoulders stiffened.

 _'Serenity?'_ Yugi remembered that name. It belonged to the long lost sister who was kidnapped and who Joey was endlessly searching for.

* * *

"Okay, Joey-chan, I need you to tell me everything that you last recalled when Serenity-chan was kidnapped?" All of them were sitting inside one of the many rooms that existed in the palace. The door was locked in hope that no one would interrupt them. Yugi felt a bit uncomfortable at the thick tension in the air, but at hearing what the subject was about, she understood. She was sitting by Joey's side, who held a painful expression of regret in her eyes, as she once again told the story to Mai, another person besides Yugi and Honda who knew of Serenity's existence.

"Joey, was their anything odd and strange about that man that spoke out to you or the one who kidnapped Serenity?" asked Mai, sitting in her chair in front of Joey. Knitting her eyebrows together, Joey tried to recall anything strange about that man, it took a while, but then she began to notice something.

"His clothes…! The one who held Serenity! They were...different...as if he wasn't from around here, but...someplace hot and warm, deck out in gold...I would say a noble or someone of high stature...He looked as if he lived in the desert most of his life...T-That all I can give you." Joey reopened her eyes, only to see the deep contemplative looks both Mai and Honda was giving her, before looking at each other.

"Noble or one of high stature...Someplace hot and warm..." repeated Mai, looking up at the general.

"The desert. That could be one place. Lately, we've been trying to find the root of the traffickers who are illegally stealing men, women, and children and are selling them, only to hear word that not only is this action happening in our country, but in another as well. That the one pulling the strings behind this whole operation is also located there as well. My gut is telling me that the one who kidnapped your sister and the one behind this entire operation may be connected to him." Honda explained the situation at hand.

"So, the people behind the traffickers stronghold exist in that country, and that's where Joey's sister might be held, but wait...that all happened a long time ago! C-Could she still...?" Yug didn't want to finish the sentence, not wanting to hurt her best-friend.

"By Joey's description, I'm willing to bet my money on the kidnapper being a noble. Only a noble can have the power to travel between realms, and don't forget: if by some chance she became his concubine or a servant, whichever he favored, she could still be alive. If given immortality given permission by the king from the noble." Mai words brought back the last of the dying hope.

"Mai, is that true?! Could Serenity actually be alive!? Is there a chance that I might be able to save her?!" The desperate plea in the blonde's voice made them see just how vulnerable she really was. Placing a hand over Joey trembling one, Mai replied.

"Yes, there is a chance you may be able to save your sister." Mai smiled, seeing tears brim the corners of Joey eyes.

"But the problem is getting you there. Crossing over into another realm is not easy, especially without the king permission. That's why we seem to be in luck. Around this time of the year, our king is preparing to visit the kingdom your sister is being held in, The Kingdom of Ra. He journey's there along with two escorts: the imperial generals from his military force, which would be Otogi and I. He is also allowed to bring along a personal-maidservant, the position to serve and to stay at the king's side at all times, if you somehow get that position, you can be allowed to go." Honda took a seat beside Mai, who shook her head at him.

"I think I know who will be going as the king's personal maid. She'll need to be someone else's, once given his permission. There's only one person who accompany our king on his trip every year. I think you know who I'm getting at..." Mai gazed over at Joey, who raised an eyebrow, looking confused before it finally dawn on her. Slouching down in her chair, she groaned.

"Oh, god...Of all the people...it just had to be _him_."

* * *

"Repeat that question again, mutt?" In one of the rooms in the east wing, which is under the king's chief advisor's control, sat Seto, looking over documents concerning issues of the kingdom when Joey made her way inside the room, catching him off guard to see the other acting so formally, still bowing, eyes glued to blue and white checkered floors.

"Please allow me to be your personal maid on your trip. I-I'll use the best of my ability and w-will f-faithful serve you...m-my...M-M-Master." It took the will power in Joey's soul to utter those last words. Even while not looking at him, she could sense that bastard's arrogant smirk at seeing in a submissive position.

"Is that so...?" Seto unfolded his long legs. "Come here, puppy?" he o _rdered._

 _'Puppy? Since when the hell did he switch from mutt to puppy?! The freaking rich bastard is up to something...!'_ Joey growled mentally. Standing up straight, she began making her way towards the man, stopping at the man's side. She almost lost her mind when he patted his lap, signaling her to sit down on it.

Joey tried to keep herself calm and not to swear out loud. Stiffly, she sat down on the very edge of the man's lap, who smirked at the forceful restraints he saw she was doing at keeping herself at bay. Positioning her eyes away from him, she looked straight ahead at the stainless white walls of the room.

"You said you'll serve me faithfully, meaning you will do anything that I order, correct?" inquired Seto, a foreboding feeling settling in Joey's stomach, warning her that she wasn't gonna like what he was about to order from her.

"Yes…M-M-M-Master." Joey deeply despised calling him that, but she had to do it, for the sake of her dear little sister.

"Bark for me." he ordered bluntly.

"What the hell-?!" Joey had to stop herself, seeing those sapphire blue eyes challenging her. He was testing to see how far she was willing to go. Swallowing down her pride, she did what she had to do. Seto waited for her response, his eyes never leaving her face, amused at the conflicted expression that flash in those brown eyes of hers. Being stuck in a office doing paperwork for most of the day had Seto feeling really bored. So when Joey walked into the room offering her request, he decided to entertain himself. Though part of him did wonder why the other wanted the role of his personal-maidservant so badly.

"R-Roof!" Joey flushed deep red in embarrassment, softly biting at her lower lips, looking away from the man, who, at the moment, was frozen glued to his chair. Why? Because never in his life had he seen something so darn…

 _'Cute!'_ As quickly as that thought came, he bashed it away with a mental baseball bat, arguing with himself that he did not just find that little display from the blonde cute, or...erotic. No, just no! The heat in his body definitely wasn't surfing down south. He did not just imagine cute fluffy dog ears and a blue studded gem collar around her neck.

 _'Oh, hell no.'_ Seto, at seeing Joey was barely sitting on his lap, allowed the blonde to drop onto the floor. She glared at him.

"What the hell was that for, you bast-?!" Joey barked until she was suddenly cut off.

"You may accompany me as my personal-maidservant. Now, get out." He spat in a frostily tone that brought chills, leaving Joey confused at what suddenly made him so angry, but nevertheless. She was happy that he agreed. Not wanting him to quickly change his mind, she got to her feet and left the room.

Once she was out the door, Seto relaxed in his chair, placing a hand to his forehand, eyes fixated towards the ceiling. "That mutt is doing strange things to me. Never again shall I lower myself to such thoughts."

* * *

Naughty Seto. Fufufufu~!


	19. The Kingdom of Ra

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone! I' back with the next chapter! Finally, the wait. . . .IS OVER!**

 **Yami: What she think this is, Fairy Tail?**

 **Kaiba: Can we just please get to darn story already**

 **Joey: Maa, someone sounds cranky.**

 **Yugi: They both been this way since morning!**

* * *

 _I embraced the furthest ends of this story. And continued wandering without a destination._  
 _Into this dripping new world. The game has only just begun._  
 _Now is the beginning sign in your is where tomorrow brings a new game._

 _It's time to learn that pain is gain ready FIGHT! In order to crush the depression from the past, I've made a sacrifice of the future. Until my life comes to an end, I'm going to break down that fate._

 _A break out and start a revolution. Searching for a single answer **- No Pain No Game by Nano**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **The Kingdom of Ra**

"Y-You want me to what!?" Yugi had to have the question repeated. After hearing it for the first time, she couldn't believe what Yami had just asked of her. She blushed a pretty shade of pink. She was sitting Yami's lap, his arms in a secure grip as they sat on the luxurious bed. It was now night and Yami had the fireplace burning, bringing heat to his private chambers. The kingdom was now deep in the Cold Season, peppering white snow covering the lands.

"I said I want you to accompany me to the Kingdom of Ra as my personal-maidservant. We are setting out mid-evening tomorrow, after Mai prepares you for the trip. I heard from a little birdie that your friend will also be coming along on this trip, but as Seto's own personal-maidservant. Now that was certainly surprising news. Do you perhaps wanna fill me in on anything, Aibou?" Yami inquired an answer Yugi.

"Nope. I'm clueless." Yugi lied, keeping her mouth shut. She wasn't the type to gossip and discuss about other people's problems and secretes. Everyone is allowed to keep secrets that they don't want others to know. Plus, Serenity was a sensitive subject to Joey. It seemed to be something she didn't want many knowing about.

Yugi was brought out of her train of thought when she cutely squeaked, feeling Yami gently nibble at her earlobe. Her cheeks heated up, wondering just when the large, warm, and calloused palms of his hands began to creep under her nightgown shirt, tickling the skin of her stomach. Light soft licks to her earlobe made her blush even harder. Her hand covered her mouth so no more strange noises would escape.

"How adorable, Aibou." Yami huskily whispered in her ear, sending strange jolts throughout Yugi's body. She instinctively closed her legs tight. Unable to keep the unfamiliar noises from coming out of her mouth at bay, Yugi began to pant, her cheeks becoming a bright rosy color, feeling the temperature in the room rising and that his hands were just centimeters from reaching her breast.

Yugi was started to feel dizzy due to all the heat. _'When did it become so hot in here?'_ Yugi asked herself, close to panicking because she wasn't ready for this quite yet. Yami was acting to boldly for her to handle, and she wanted him to stop. Lucky for her, the gods came to her aid, when bam! The door was slammed open.

"We're sleeping here tonight!" proclaimed Mai and Rebecca. Mai was wearing a silk clad, sort of skimpy and revealing, nightgown. Rebecca was the exact opposite, leaning more on the cute side, her stuffed bear clutched in her arms. Without wasting any more time, they climbed into the bed.

"Let's hurry and go to sleep, I have get everyone ready for tomorrow's trip~! Night, my dears~!" Mai lay on the king's left side, while Rebecca was on Yugi's right, leaving an annoyed King, and a confused Yugi in the middle.

 _Earlier..._

"Oh~ Yugi is in Yami dear's room. I wonder what they could be discussing?" asked Mai.

"I wonder the same thing at this late hour in the night." mused Rebecca. All was silent between the two when, like lightening, the realization of the situation settled upon them.

"Wait, Yugi is in Yami's room?!" exclaimed the two while looking at each other.

"You don't think Yami-kun would-" Rebecca began to say while pacing.

"Yami has a very erotic side to him, and, going by experience, very strong sexual urges that he sometimes can't control. Poor Yugi-chan wouldn't stand a chance against him...Let's not forget the man stamina." The image of a Yami dressed as a wolf pouncing on a harmless cute little lamb Yugi appeared in their heads.

"We gotta stop them!" proclaimed the two before shooting down the hall bullets.

. . .

The next morning, the maids who were assigned to promptly awaken Yami up had a rude awakening at what they stumbled upon. They were used to seeing the king with at least one woman in his arms in the morning, but never with three of them? His arms were draped and secured over Yugi's waist, who had Rebecca snuggled up against her side. Mai was snuggled up against Yami's shirtless back.

Yugi was the first to drift awake, groggy eyes beginning to open themselves, feeling something warm, and skin-like pressed against her. She looked to her left, only to see warm tantalizing butterscotch skin, which definitely belonged to a male, judging by the firm pecs that looked as hard as iron, and the row of abs that looked as if they could stand against steel.

"Abiou, are you admiring my god-like body while I'm asleep?" Amethyst looked up and was met with crimson filled with mirth, who smirked down at her flushed expression.

"O-Of course not!" Yugi denied. She was about to turn the other way, or more likely get ready to remove herself, when she was hugged tightly against Yami's body.

"You naughty girl, who said you can leave?" The deep seductive tone Yami had been using on Yugi seemed to be a big weakness to her. She felt herself losing strength. Suddenly, she was out of Yami arms and in Mai's, who was standing away from the bed, making her way to the door.

"Seeing as you're up, Yugi-chan, let's began the day by getting you ready. Let's go, Rebecca-chan~!" Holding a chibi Yugi in her arms, Mai called out the younger blonde.

"Here I come. Morning, Yami-love~!" Rebecca kissed his cheeks before hopping off the bed, following Mai out the door and leaving Yami alone in his room with only his maids.

"Those two have been acting strangely overprotective lately."

* * *

"Alright, now you two are prepared for the harsh scorching heat of the Kingdom of Ra. Maa, I once again I have done a tremendous job in getting you ready for your trip." Mai praised her efforts. Yugi looked down, admiring the new Arabian style outfit she was now wearing. She was dressed in an gradient top of light blue and pale purple with many designs on it, including sky blue curled hearts, pale pink glitter marks, wisps of smoke, and magic lamps. Around the bottom and top was a piece of white material with a single lavender line going around it. From the top of the chest to the neck was white tulle with pearl lining around the bottom. Beneath the chest was a section of pink material lined with gold and tiny white frills. At each side was a purple bow with two small blue heart stones resting in the center.

Beneath the shoulders were puffy white sleeve lined with pearls around the top gold cuff, and around the bottom section. A purple ribbon was tied around her neck with a big blue stone on a gold border beneath it. Sky blue wrist cuffs were on each arm, lined in gold and tiny white frills, each with a single, blue stone heart sewn into it. There was a light blue gradient pair of hot pants that matched the shirt's designs. The cuffs of each leg were two-layered with one lilac and pale blue gradient on top, and the other white with a single lavender line on the bottom. Around the waistband was a chain of pearls with a single purple bow in the center to match the two smaller bows on the back corner of each leg. Hanging from the left corner was a gold square charm attached to a row of beads.

On her feet were light blue pumps with the same pattern as the pants and top. The bottom was gold, as was the curling short heel. Lining the foot insert was a row of pearled stones that came in a variety of colors. White socks on her feet had light blue cuffs lined in gold with a row of dark blue hearts circling the middle. There were white ruffles lining the top and bottom, while in the center was a purple bow with a blue stone beneath it on a gold border. Gold dangling heart earrings hung from her ears.

"I'm feeling a little too exposed." Joey admired her outfit. It was similar to Yugi's, in terms of likely origin, but her pants were black, emphasizing the red top and the matching scarf around her waist. Both of these then brought contrast to the gold bracelets on her wrists, gleaming in the light of Mai's room. This gold colour was also on her anklets and kept her black sandals on her feet. A gold collar held black sleeves that hung over her top and shoulders, though exposing the tips of her shoulder like a black river moving around a rock that peeked just above the surface.

Her red top had a gold design on it, each piece connecting to the core in the center, the top design just over her breasts with gold circles hanging under it. The bottom trim remained unattached, the design moving like wind and had multiple strings hanging down, tied together in separate groups. With a gold belt, the red scarf gave a skirt like appearance to her outfit, tied together in a bow on her left. It too was lined with gold circles. Her outfit was of darkness and fire. Though contradictory, they complimented each other well in each other's presence.

There was a knock on the door and a maid walked in, bowing down her head. "The king and Royal Chief Adviser are waiting for you on the upper floor of the north wing of the palace. Please follow me." She began escorting them out the room.

Along the way, Yugi was the one who spoke first. "Mai, why does king-sama always make a trip to The Kingdom of Ra anyway?"

"For ages, allies between the Kingdom of Ra and the Dark Shadow Kingdom have been strong. Though down the years, we don't keep up to date as much with the other kingdom. Yami is determined to uphold this tradition, especially since he promised Heba that he would after her death. The king is invited to join for the three week Celebrations of the Gods, which are held every year around this time. Also, a little word of advice: be careful. Our king and the current ruler of the Kingdom of Ra are not on good terms." Mai advised, getting close to roof-top. She stopped to hand two cloaks for them to wear, to cover themselves with, since the seasons here were freezing cold, pressing a foot on the snow that covered the outside lands of the kingdom.

Stepping outside, Yugi's eyes trailed until they landed on a ghostly glowing portal, some escaping like mist. It was being held together by tower with a dragon's head sculpted on top, angel like fire wings creating its circle. She saw Seto and Yami standing in front of it, the cloaks making it hard to see what it was they were wearing underneath. Standing loyally not that far from them was Otogi and Honda, also wearing cloaks over their clothes. Yugi felt a chill from the freezing weather. Snow could be seen covering the roof tops of the palace and grounds.

Standing not that far away from them, Yugi looked in awe at large winged majestic Duel Monster, which lowered its head at her, an actions that caught many, excluding Yugi, by surprise. She was even allowed to stretch out her hand to pat the scales of its head.

"To have accepted another person other than king so easily, it's unheard of." The astonished tone Seto used was expressed by everyone else.

"S-Class Duel Monsters, known as The Atmosphere, only lower their heads to our king and only allowing his touch. Easily accepting another is definitely strange and worthwhile. Never before has this happened, well except with that one person..." Mai trailed off, looking over at Yami, who walked over to Yugi.

The creature, once he saw his master making his way over, bowed his head towards him, before raising it back firm in the air. "You certainly are a special one, Aibou." commented Yami before holding out his hand to her. She glanced down at the hand held out to her before shyly accepting it. Yami began leading her to the royal black palatial carriage covered in gold engravings and gems embedded in it. The material inside was burgundy. Yami held the door open for Yugi before making his way in after her, taking a seat right beside her.

"Oi..." Joey leaned over to Mai, whispering into her ear. "Since when did the king grow so fond of Yug? I thought he hated her because of the resemblance she bears to his ex or something?"

"Maa, I think Yu-chan must have done something great to win over our king. He's beginning to see her in a new light." Mai smiled fondly, but Joey spotted a touch of melancholy in her eyes. Feeling a presence walk up on her right, Joey looked up and saw it was Seto.

"I believe you are aware that with both the king and I not here, the responsibility of the kingdom and palace's welfare falls into the hands of the Royal Consort. Don't bring disgrace while we're away." warned Seto, ignoring the glare Joey was directing his way.

"Maa, Setty-chan, don't worry~! I'll make sure to not redecorate the castle pink and violet ever again!" Mai winked. Hearing this, Joey sweat dropped. The blonde diva must have done amazingly big before she was assigned as staff worker in the palace.

"Let's go, mutt. And please, on this trip, try to behave yourself. Be aware that I will severely punish you if you dare do anything to embarrass me." Seto glared coldly at Joey before walking off ahead.

"Stuck up, rich, pamper bastard...Like I'm gonna do anything to embarrass you!" Joey yelled, following after him. From where Mai was standing, she heard Joey exclaim. "Whoa, this thing has a mini fridge!?" Mai giggled before sadly realizing that, for three weeks, she would have neither Joey nor Yugi around.

"Aww~ Is Mama Mai feeling a little sad that her children leaving?" teased Otogi, but seized when the ominous threat chill went through him. A sharp glare fixated itself on him, making him and Honda gulp in fear of Mai.

"You two better keep them safe, or I swear when I see you again, you'll wish you never met me. Okay~! You two have a nice trip! Honda-kun, loosen up a bit more, and Otogi-chan, don't flirt with all the beautiful women over there~!" Instantly, Mai returned back to cheerful preppy self, after sending fear into Otogi and Honda. They soon got into their own carriage, which was attached to a Duel Monsters with wings of fire.

"Ne, Joey, what do you call that Duel Monster that is pulling the carriage Honda-kun and Otogi-kun are in?" Yugi asked. Joey opened her mouth to answer, but only to have someone else beat her to the punch.

"It a Duel Monster called Hazy Flame Griffin." replied Yami, following Yugi's sight to outside the window to where the carriage of the two Generals were stationed right next to them.

"Ne, Joey, explain the role of a Generals? I know it random, but it have been a topic on my mind lately." Yugi asked the blonde, who got ready to answer when...

"The correct term is Imperial General. Do your history. It's a position only given to those who are known as the strongest of warriors in one kingdom, enlisted in the King's military as leaders. One General is equal to the power of twenty captains combined. They are known as an unbeatable force, a role belonging only to the best of the best. In some kingdoms, they might go by a different title. It's not an easy position to be appointed to, I'll tell you that." Seto directed his gaze out the window before turning to Yami.

"I see the newly appointed mages are in position to summon the portal." said Seto. Meanwhile, station outside, getting into position were cloaked figures, murmuring in an ancient tongue, the chant barely audible. The gems embedded in the tall and large winged statue's eyes began to glow gold, activating the portal.

Once the chant was finished, the portal was fully activated. The mages fell to the ground. Before Yugi had the chance to ask, Joey beat Yami to the punch line. "I heard from Mai, that in order to activate the portal to another realm, a large supply of magic is needed." She smirked in triumph at the knowledge she gained from the blonde consort. Happy that, for once, someone didn't butt in and steal away her chance.

"That's somewhat right, and wrong. A large supply of magic is only need with a large load of cargo, but not so much if the cargo is less. By the way, you did remember to prepare the gifts right?" Seto, ignoring the blonde's growl, directed his blue-eyes over at Yami, who sighed in boredom.

"Yes, I picked out nothing but the best for that arrogant, egotistic, jack-" Yami growled through gritted teeth, annoyed. Yugi meanwhile was looking behind the seat at the large space behind where her and Yami was seated, and saw it was filled with three large treasure chests, spilling with gold and silver, a sight of pleasure and beauty. There was a large square gold box that Yugi swore she saw it shake.

"Okay, I understand. Please, try not to cause a scene with the man this year for once." Judging by the frustrated sigh from Seto, Yugi could tell that Yami and the king who ruled The Kingdom of Ra didn't get along, which made her curious as of why. With the portal now open, Mai watched as the two carriages began to proceed through it.

"I wish you girls good luck." Mai said, watching the carriage disappear through the portal. Meanwhile, with Yugi, it was like she was leaving one world, only to enter another. Yugi looked in awe out the crystal clear window, aware of the carriage being pulled through blue cloudy skies, a contrast to the dreary gray skies in the Dark Shadow Kingdom.

The sun, for once, was shining at its brightest in the sky. It wasn't until Yugi heard an exclaim from Joey that she opened the window and poked her head through it, similar to what Joey was doing, much to Seto's annoyance. Her head angled forward to what they were flying towards, only to have her mouth drop open from shock, staring wide-eyed at their destination.

"I-It's...A FLOATING ISLAND!" exclaimed Yugi in awe, not believing what her eyes were seeing. The carriage began flying over the massive island, allowing Yugi to see what lied down below, and saw the royal palace. It reminded her of Egypt, even though the palace was not in the shaped of a giant pyramid. Instead, it had four grand walls with a circular palace in the center. Two symmetrical towers were placed beside the royal structure, their tops like giant crowns. The three had a flower like gate around it before it was surrounded by tall trees.

Outside the first wall, Yugi could see a giant city with a circular park just under a bridge that led to their king. Under the royal bridge was a shorter version that went horizontally from one end of the city to the other, giving the people easier access to the east and west, giant staircases with shops on both ends. It had been sectioned into three thanks to some towers with wings carved on them, extending out like a bird. Behind the palace, the young girl could see a few pyramids, but instead of a desert, she saw giant rivers surrounded by rainforest that even went behind city limits, away from the main land and connected by a bridge that led to the palace.

"So that is the palace. Wait, that's the palace!? Then where are the cities, towns, and the people!?" Yugi brought her head back inside, turning to Yami for answers.

"All of which you just listed lies on the ground deep down below the island of the palace. The lands of this kingdom exist in the desert, while the palace exists far up in the sky above, similar to a god who watches over his people." It wasn't long until the two carriages landed on a large flat open grass field of the palace. Exiting the carriage, Yugi was surprised at who she saw greeting them.

"It's been a long time, Yugi Muto." Standing there was none other than Isis. The blasting heat from the sun made Yugi and Joey remove their cloaks. Yami was doing the same thing. Yugi saw that Yami and Seto didn't dress in Arabic clothes, but both held a regal appearance, especially Yami, who with a snapped of his fingers was now wearing a jacket of black night with dark gold trim. It sparkled like stars as the coat draped down long and fair. There was a long scarf that matched the long length, white as the moon and marked with gold designs at the bottom.

A black suit lay underneath it, a ruffled collar shirt with a black-gold broach and ruffled sleeves going with it. Over black pants were dark boats with gold designs on top and on the heels. He was the embodiment of shadows and darkness. Seto wore white dress pants with light blue boots, lined in gold. He had a white suit with a light blue dress shirt, and a long floor length jacket that was also lined in thin gold. It was a simple yet elegant appearance, though everything the man did was graced with elegance.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, Isis." Yugi walked over to the priestess, who looked just as beautiful as she did when she last saw her. Isis fixated her eyes on Yugi, smiling.

"You've changed, and have grown much stronger since our last meeting. I'm proud." Yugi didn't know why, but hearing Isis say those words brought such a swell of pride that she couldn't stop grinning. Suddenly, she felt the cloak from before get draped over her head.

"Isis, does your king know about Yugi?" Yami asked, stepping up beside Yugi, a serious expression laced within his crimson eyes. Isis sighed.

"He knows of her, but not of who she greatly resembles. I think it best that Yugi keep her face covered for now, while we think of a situation, or when the time might be right to reveal her face. Who knows how our king might react." Isis stated worriedly. Hearing this, Yugi could guess that the king was unaware just how much she look similar to Heba. It made her wonder what this king's and his relationship with Heba could be.

Stepping into the vast area, Yugi saw a golden water fountain in the middle. Walking to them was a tall imposing figure whose height equaled Seto's, if not a little taller. He stood by Isis' side. Cold and blue, deeper than the sky itself, eyes stared back at them.

"The Pharaoh is waiting for you all in the Throne Room." he announced. A term he used to call the king caught Yugi's attention.

 _'P-Pharaoh? Wasn't that term used back in ancient Egypt to describe its ruler? I should have known from the name alone, but it seems as if The Kingdom of Ra shares some great similarity with ancient Egypt. Not only that...'_ Yugi found herself following the person who walked to stand in front of Seto.

"Set." Seto simply replied, greeting the man who wore a thick gold necklace embedded with bright sapphire gems around his neck. He had a strong and lean figure outlined in the black dress shirt he wearing, a few buttons up top gave glimpse to hard abs of muscles, long slender toned legs dressed in dark-silverish dress pants, a gold belt around his waist. The blue sleeveless and long coat tails gave view of the firm and strong tones of his arms. Gold bangles were on his upper arm, along with gold bracelets, and heavy dangling gold earrings. His tanned skin, and soft tresses of wavy brown hair went down passed his back elegantly, a contrast to Seto's lighter tone of skin, and short brown locks.

The low steady tension between the two wasn't missed by those who were watching. When deep sky blue piercing eyes pointed to the woman standing by Seto's side, he rose a delicate eyebrow at the gaping expression she was giving him, raising a shaky finger in the air that pointed at him.

"Dear god...oh why...Just why in hell did you create two of them?! This has to be nightmare! A horrible, horrible...very horrible...triple horrible…nightmare!" Joey began chanting to herself. Her voice hollowed with her eyes dead as a fish. Leave it to Joey to break the tension that was beginning to form between the two. The one known as Set blindly ignored Joey's comment, as he turned his back towards the two. He began walking back over to Isis while Seto rolled his eyes at the blonde who turned into a chibi, her knees pulled up to her chest as she sat on the ground, rocking back and forth, too petrified at the scene she just witnessed.

"So now I'm a nightmare?" Seto merely asked. Joey fixated a blank look his way.

"Why yes. Yes, the hell you are! And a bully!"

"Get over yourself, mutt." Seto began walking away from the blonde.

"Stop calling me mutt, you jackass!" exclaimed Joey.

Those who were used to the two arguing tuned them out. Honda and Otogi, who wear a alter version of their General, which allow them to be more uncomfortable in heat and dry weather of this realm kingdom. The two began unloading the treasures and gifts Yami got the king, setting a large secure box on the ground that made Yugi curious. Yami muttered. "It's definitely sexual tension."

"No way in hell!" Was the thundering fierce denial response from the two _love-birds_.

"Yami, please stop saying that." Yugi sweat dropped, staring blankly over at the king.

* * *

It was a beautiful extravagant palace, certainly quite the impressive Throne Room. Both Yugi and Joey couldn't hide their awe. Yugi had the cloak placed back on her, the hood pulled up so that it covered her face. The entire grand room was made from gold, which sparkled and gleamed in the light. The group made their way down the red carpet that lied in the middle. Lined up on either side of the room were priests and other high position officials. Yugi noted how none of them, except of Isis, seemed to be happy with Yami's arrival, which made her wonder why?

"I see you have finally arrived." Yugi was startled at how little that voice sounded close to Yami, but much richer and deeper. Taking a peek, Yugi covered her gasp by placing a hand over her mouth. The imposing figure sitting in the large palatial gold throne chair, a red cushion inside, sat the king, or, as people in this realm called him, Pharaoh.

Yugi couldn't lie. The king was a figure of magnificence. His body was sleek, yet strong and powerful, his features chiseled as if from granite, and his eyes...His eyes looked crimson in the light, the color of fire and rubies, but they were hard and cold as ice. But there was something in those eyes that Yugi caught, those eyes held hate, raw hate that was directed straight at Yami. The king's godly looks weren't what made Yugi gasp, far from it. It was due to how scarily close he held a resemblance to Yami, except with tanned skin gifted by the sun, his body sleek, but each muscle that was given a glimpse looked as if they were carved from stone themselves.

Dressed in a green brown shirt with a line of gold down the center, the pharaoh held a confident look. He had gold jewelry on his chest and a white jacket with purple and gold designs at the bottom draped over his shoulders like a cape. A navy blue sash was tied at his waist, hanging over white pants. On his feet were brown sandals with gold designs and the tips pointed upwards. A large gold pyramid attached to a gold chain lied resting around his neck, along other gold jewelry he was deck out in such as rings, earrings, and upper-arms bangles.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this wonderful event. I even brought you gifts to show my festive spirits." Yami formally announced. The gifts that were brought inside were moved to the front by two males who served in the palace. The pharaoh seemed pleased with the overflowing chests of gold and silver until he began eyeing a large gold box. That had caught Yugi's attention as well.

"Hmm, it seems that despite the troubles you faced not that long ago, you still have the time and luxury to bring gifts, very thoughtful of you. You truly are a generous king." There was a mask of humility on the Pharaoh's face. The Pharaoh seemed to be hinting at something.

The sudden recognition in Yami's eyes made Yugi conclude that Yami knew what Atem was hinting at as his eyes narrowed. He was trying to keep his temper at bay, the long sleeves of his jacket hiding his tightly clenched fists, masking the anger that was filling his veins. Walking to the box, Yami placed his hand on top of the box.

"Release." A bright burst of light issued forth, others having to shield their eyes from the intense light, while the king, the Pharaoh, looked unbothered by the piercing light, staring straight at the scene. When the light finally died down, what Yugi saw standing in the chest's place was a large bird. It had green, blue and red peacock feathers with a cloudy ivy veil. Red feathers coloured its chest, stopping at its yellow legs. Green quills went down its back and a long gold moustache coming from the corners of its beak. It had a long crown of blue and gold feathers, and staggering ruby eyes. A gold collar with red jewels lay around its neck. It spread it wings, revealing the green-blue plumes with longer red feathers that had gold trim. It was an embodiment of festivity and riches, a bird of happiness.

"The phoenix of divine protection and healing." said Yami. The creature was standing there basking in the attention it was getting from the murmuring of voices that broke out amongst the officials, priests, and staff. It started to look at Atem, who merely raised an eyebrow at the inspection look it was giving him, before pointing it eyes over at Yami. The other king caught the fixated eyes of the bird, only to be a bit tick-off as the bird sassily turned it head away from him, as if it was unpleased about something.

"Aww~! It so beautiful~!" Yugi couldn't help herself, forgetting all about how she wasn't suppose be drawing attention to herself, walking over to the diva of a bird. The phoenix, who after giving Yugi a long examination, strutted itself over to her. Almost everyone present blinked their eyes owlishly at seeing how after to phoenix pushed Yugi to the ground, crawled into her lap, and settled down, looking quite satisfied in Yugi lap.

"Aren't you the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen~! I can't believe I have a real phoenix in my lap, Joey-kun~!" Yugi exclaimed happily patting the creature's feathers, blissfully unaware of the bunch of strange looks she was receiving from the audience in the room.

"I just want to point this out. I believe that Fenghuang prefers Yugi over the Pharaoh." Otogi leaned over to whisper in Honda's ear, whose expression was the same as the many others who witnessed the exchange.

"This is why I said pick anything other than that bird. Once a Fenghuang accepts a person as it master, there's no changing it." Seto gritted his teeth, placing a hand over his forehand, leaving Yami just as clueless at how to handle the situation at hand.

Right before he was about to order the phoenix away from Yugi, the one who he wanted to keep the small girl away from the most, bent down right in front of her. Leaving a very large few to wonder, just when did he moved? Yugi, sensing this, began to feel deeply anxious, keeping her eyes on the ground while continually petting the phoenix lounging in her lap. It was enjoying the attention.

The silence between the two felt heavy, leaving Yugi deeply uncomfortable from the piercing gaze of the Pharaoh's. His mighty powerful presence was the same as when she first met Yami, making it almost hard to breathe and focus with him so close. _'Oh god, what do I do!? What do I do!?'_ Yugi panicked inside.

Sensing Yugi's discomfort, Yami was about to advance in her direction when a hand gripped his shoulders. The warning in Seto's eyes was telling him not to do something that would upset the alliance between the two countries. It was already hanging by a thin thread. This was copied by Honda and Otogi, who silently told Joey to remain in her place.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before. Tell me, why do you cover you face with that hood? Is there something you don't want me to see? Could Yami have such a beauty standing at his side that he's afraid I might steal her away, like his last concubine." Yugi never heard of one of Yami's concubines being taken away from him, making this shocking news, but the phoenix in her lap began glaring at Atem, sensing that he was being a disturbance that was interrupting her patting session with Yugi's wonderful hands.

"She is not my concubine, but my personal-maidservant. She's a very shy creature and doesn't like other people seeing her face. That is all." Yami hoped that this would sway Atem's attention away from Yugi, but the look of curiosity in those rubies eyes said otherwise.

"Isn't this a bit too much for a personal-maidservant?" Atem's hand began to stretch out towards the hood of Yugi's cloak. "It makes me curious to see what face she could be hiding from me. Such a sweet and childlike voice must belong to a very cute girl." Yami, Isis, and the others watched in slow anticipating dread as the Pharaoh, without any hesitation, removed the hood of Yugi's cloak from her head, forced to look the Pharaoh straight in his face…

Once again, rubies clashed with amethyst, but Atem's sense of triumph was only short-lived when he took a good look at Yugi. A series of gasps and whispering broke out, creating a chain reaction in the throne room. Yugi desperately wanted to remove her head from Atem. Anxious twists in her stomach made her feel sick, wishing to disappear right in that very moment. She noticed rubies that were firm as stone and cold as ice begin to fill with sadness, deep longing, and relief. Yugi found herself unable to look away, as moisture gather up in the Pharaoh's eyes, cupping Yugi's face in his large hands.

In a shaky voice, he uttered softly. "U-Ukhti?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _This puzzle is incomplete;_

 _I wonder why. I can tell something is missing..._

 _Our fate has become misaligned. But even knowing that they'll drift further away,_

 _I walk again..._

 _I Stay Alive_

 _Now I'm wandering alone through the darkness. That unexpectedly crippling pain remains in my heart, never fading..._

 _- **Stay Alive-Ending Theme-Re:Zero-Starting Life In Another World**_

* * *

Thank-you for reading!


	20. The Kidnapped Treasure

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, that took some while do to school work from both Crane and I, but it's here.**

 **Yami: You have a lot of explaining to do in this chapter.**

 **Kaiba: And clearing up all the mess you created.**

 **Joey: Don't worry and hang in there author!**

 **Yugi: You can do it Kei-chan!**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane ( My awesome and sweet beta!)**

* * *

 _I embraced the furthest ends of this story. And continued wandering without a destination._  
 _Into this dripping new world. The game has only just begun._  
 _Now is the beginning sign in your is where tomorrow brings a new game._

 _It's time to learn that pain is gain ready FIGHT! In order to crush the depression from the past, I've made a sacrifice of the future. Until my life comes to an end, I'm going to break down that fate._

 _A break out and start a revolution. Searching for a single answer **- No Pain No Game by Nano**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **The Kidnapped Treasure**

 _'U-Ukhti?! Hm, that sounds familiar. Grandpa was an archaeologist, and did some studies on Egypt culture, so he never stopped talking about it. I'm almost positive that Ukhti means 'my sister.' Wait! No way. Could H-Heba been the Pharaoh's sister!'_ Yugi was in state of disbelief, her eyes wide and still unable to look away at those mesmerizing pools of red. He cupped her face as he intended on never looking away. Yugi's body felt as if it was paralyzed by frost when she was hugged tightly by the man who had mistaken her to be his deceased sister.

"Y-You're Heba, right? Ukhti, it has to be you, right? Never again will I allow you to leave me." She heard him murmured close to her ear, lost in the delusion of believing her as being his sister. He hugged her as if she was the most cherished thing on this earth.

 _'It must've been Heba. There's no other person who my appearance bear similar too, other than her.'_ concluded Yugi. _'A sister whose death he's still unable to move on from.'_ Yugi thought, judging by the depth of emotion in the Pharaoh's eyes. _'To him Heba must've his everything, and with her gone, it must have left him feeling empty.'_ Yugi knew how that felt better than anyone. She was once in those shoes after the death of her grandfather. Yugi's words felt stuck in her throat, her own eyes beginning to tear up, reaching up her stiffen arms, she returned his hug.

Ruby wine eyes widened a little at this gesture, believing that he was right, until he heard the person utter in a sad voice: "I'm sorry." Hearing that, his soul felt crushed. He knew what she was hinting, but deep inside, he didn't want to believe it. Releasing the hug, his hands gripped Yugi by her arms.

"N-No...You're Heba! Y-You have to be Heba! Your face! You have to be Ukhti!" exclaimed the Pharaoh desperately, beginning to cause a scene. Yugi didn't even mind how harshly the man was gripping her arms, but she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. She remembered that time with Yami. She placed a hand to her heart, just like that time before when the aching pain in the center of her chest felt heavy, like she was unable to support herself.

 _'Just like with Yami. Why is my heart in such pain whenever I see one of you in such disarray? Heba must have really cared for you two. Just as you two did for her. She. . .was loved.'_ Yugi didn't even sense when a person walked up behind the Pharaoh, murmuring in an inaudible voice. A second later, the Pharaoh blacked out, unconscious. The person hurried to shield him from the preying eyes of the others in the room.

"The Pharaoh is feeling unwell! He must return to his chamber to rest for a while." The figured announced to those in the room. Servants entered the room, and began taking away the pharaoh. Someone walked up behind the smaller girl, eyes fixated on the tears that ran down her face. She have had yet to regain awareness. Yami removed his jacket, and draped it over her liked a cape.

The phoenix, who had removed itself from Yugi's lap, eyed him as he effortlessly picked the girl up into his arms, walking back over to Seto, without looking up at the other. "Let's go somewhere away from the peering eyes of an audience." Seto nodded, before looking over at Honda and Otogi, who nodded their heads. He looked over at Joey, about to order her to follow, only to keep his mouth closed when saw the look of utter concern on the blonde's face, eyes never leaving her friend.

Wordlessly Seto walked over to the blonde, whose eyes trailed after Yami. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her eyes to shoot up at him. "Let's go." he said in soft and gentle voice, to which she nodded her head before following after him.

* * *

When Yugi finally regained her awareness, she was met with crimson, who was clutching and shielding her tightly in his embrace. Her face was dry and flaky from the tears that had slid down her cheeks. Rising up, sitting with her back straight, she glanced at her right, only to see the beautiful sight of the outside world. There was short lush green grass, a gold sidewalk where people passed by. The tall stems of various flowers could be spotted amongst the vast backyard.

Bringing her eyes back inside the building, Yugi noticed they were sitting inside a circular shaped room filled with large round tables and chairs scattered everywhere. The room seemed to be empty, yet Yugi could smell and hear the sizzling of food being prepared in the distance.

"Are you feeling better now?" Yami sounded worried, a hand caressing the side of Yugi's cheek. She stared back up at him, before recalling the scene that took place between her and the Pharaoh. With a gloomy nod of her head, Yami began running his fingers through her spiky trio color hair, and found that despite it looks, it felt soft to his touch.

As Yami continued to do this, Yugi started to relax, letting him do as he pleased, feeling the stiffness of her body begin to melt away. "Where is Honda-kun and Otogi-kun? Or Seto and Joey-kun?" Yugi asked, after noticing they were missing.

"Honda said he had something to check out. Otogi is most likely flirting with the servant girls. Seto is making sure our rooms are to our liking and your friend-" Yami was cut-off by the sound of a gold plate touching the table. Yugi looked down, only to have stars twinkling in her eyes, and her mouth watered.

"Hamburger!" exclaimed a happy chibi Yugi, who bowed her head, reciting her thanks for the food before taking a bit out of the juicy burger.

"So yummy~!" Yugi felt as if she died and went to heaven, tiny wings sticking out of her back. With two juicy patties, melted cheese, freshly cut tomatoes and lettuce, two nice and warm buttered buns with ketchup and mustard, how could she not be pleased?

"If my memory serves me right, you told me how much you love hamburgers! So cheer up, buddy! I hate seeing you so down." Joey took a seat in front of Yugi. Suddenly stopping mid-bite, the small girl felt herself began to tear up.

"Growing up I never really knew the meaning of friendship. I was always too shy to make friends, and my interests scared people off, but since meeting you Joey-kun, I really couldn't ask for a better friend. Thank you." Yugi cried. Joey was the small girl's first friend, and without her, Yugi would be lost. That was why Yugi promised to do all that she could to help Joey find her long lost sister, but first, it was time for her to be more honest with the blonde.

"…I lied back in the library." said Yugi, making Joey and Yami's snap up at her. "The reason I didn't want to tell you anything is because I'm very confused. During my fight with Alice, I blacked out. That was when I met Heba." Yugi felt Yami stiffen at the mention the deceased woman. "She told me how the realms came into the existence, and the Five Celestial Maidens/Sisters. She explained to me the story of how the realm of the Dark Shadow Kingdom came to be, about the eldest sister and the first king's bond that was broken by the betrayal of the king." Yugi took a short break before continuing.

"She told me how that was the beginning of the fated battle between darkness vs light. She said that it was my fate to fight against this being of darkness, of how I must find the rest of the maidens, and how I bear the mark of the eldest sibling, The Maiden of Light. In the library I was trying find clues that might lend me a hand, or explain more about the other sisters, but I found nothing." Yugi finished explaining, looking up at Yami, who looked straight on ahead, before asking.

"D-Did...Heba, perhaps, tell you how she may have died?" Yami asked with uncertainty, two pairs of eyes looking his way.

"Sadly, no...I woke up before I could get anymore answers from her. Don't you know how she died?" Yugi asked cautiously, seeing how the mere mention of Heba was a sensitive subject.

"No, Heba's death is shrouded in mysteries. One day, she disappeared from her home, only to reappear right before me, severely injured and lying on her death bed. It was shortly after that, in my arms, she took her last breath. I never understood what happened, or who put her in such a state." Yami's glaring eyes stared ahead, fists clenched tight. Then he felt the soft dainty touch of Yugi's hands on his own. He looked down at caring girl in his arms.

"It will be alright. You'll find the answers in due time. There's a lot of mysterious amongst us, leaving us with no clue of where to start, almost like broken pieces to a puzzle. But soon, we will begin putting the pieces together. It will just take some time and patience." Yugi said softly in a calm and gentle voice.

"Hopefully, I will be able to see my sister again." Joey whispered.

"Sister?" Yami inquired. Joey sighed, before opening her mouth to explain. Once finished, Yami nodded his head.

"Traffickers are a serious problem in any country. I've been informed of a long list of missing people in our country who were forcefully taken from their homes or kidnapped. Those who were found were very little, and those who took them were severely punished, but we only found a small handful of answers. It seems the one behind this operation in particular has been running long enough to stay out of trouble. I suppose your sister is the reason you tagged along as Seto's personal servant? You're usually trying to pick a fight with him." Yami chuckled at that last sentence.

"If he started acting like less of a pamper bastard, I wouldn't hate him so much." Joey folded her arms underneath her chest.

"He might be uptight, but Seto was never pampered." This caught Joey attention. "Being born the illegitimate child of the next heir to the once powerful Kaiba Clan, he was looked down upon. He faced many hardships during his childhood, and at the same time, trying to protect Mokuba. After the fall of his clan, he had to use his own strengths and work hard to survive to get where he is now. So yeah, he is a bastard, but pampered is definitely something he's not." informed Yami, causing Joey to go in think about what he just said.

Hearing the doors to the large room open, a figure made her way inside, taking in the three pairs of eyes that were fixated her way. "Oh, we have company~! Hello!" The woman sent an animated smile their way with a waving of her hand. Strutting in the room like a model walking down a runway, coming towards their way was an exotic Egyptian tan woman. She was of average height, medium length pale blond disheveled blond hair, which added more to her sexy appeal.

Her lilac eyes were sharp, framed by jet-black long lashes, reminding Yugi of a mischievous cat. Her figure was voluptuous having buxom large breasts, a hand resting at the wide curve of her hip. Her outfit highlighted these features. A see-through long-sleeved blouse hung on her body and extended all the way below her the back of her knees, the colours of the dark sunset caressing her skin with gems dangling on the gold trim. She had gold shoes and one black panty hose that went up to her skirt. With black bra for a top and matching fingerless gloves and skirt, she was exposing her best features with no shame, and yet she was leaving just enough for the imagination.

"Who the hell is she?" Joey didn't know why, but the mere presence of this woman irked her in the wrong way, watching how the woman flopped herself into seat right next to her. Lilac was filled with curiosity, directed at the two other women rather than the king.

"So what are we talking about? Am I interrupting anything?" the woman inquired, the Cheshire smile on her face never leaving.

"A-Ano, who are you?" Yugi asked shyly as the woman's eyes rested on her.

"Oh my? I'm Malik Ishtar, nice to meet you all~!" the woman greeted chirpily.

"I-I'm Muto Yugi, but you can just call me Yugi. Nice to meet you!" Yugi beamed a smile in the Malik's direction. The smaller girl was startled when the other suddenly squealed.

"How cute~! What a cute kid you are, but tell me how you are related to the king whose lap you are sitting in?" asked Malik. She was certainly something else, Yugi concluded.

"She's my personal servant. Shouldn't you be somewhere near your sister, Isis. She doesn't want you starting any trouble, Malik." Yami said, seemingly familiar with the woman. A dumbfounded expression was presented on both Yugi and Joey's faces when it was revealed just who this strange woman was related to.

"If I'm stuck with her, I would get bored! Besides, there's tension in the palace thanks to this little chibi. She really does bear a strong resemblance to our dearly beloved princess. No wonder you had her face covered, but...who really is this chibi?" Malik leaned forward with a smirk on her face.

"Malik, there you are. Do you know how worried I was, searching for you?" Walking into the room was Isis, fixating her eyes sadly on Yugi. "Forgive me, I should have informed my King before he had the chance to see your face, it's just...I feared what his reaction may have been. When princess Heba died, he was one of the people who took her death the hardest." said Isis, when yet another person made his way into the room.

"Oi, someone fix me something to eat already. I'm starving, damn it!" grumbled the person, who held a disarrayed appearance, taking a seat at their table, barely taking notice of any of the five people in the room. His attire consisted of black tight pants, a long sleeve high collar fitting long shirt underneath a blue sweater-style shirt, which hung low off his shoulders, a plain gold belt around his waist, and simple brown boots on his feet.

"What the hell are ya'll looking at? And where the hell is my food? I'm freaking starving over here! I haven't eaten all day!" The man looked as if he had just awoken from a nap, a scowl on his face. His wild long white hair was pulled into a high messy ponytail.

"You still have no manners." A sharp reply from Yami caught the man's attention, who grinned once he had a good look at him, looking more awake.

"No wonder the palace is all stiff and on edge. I see you decided to grace us with a royal presence." he said until his eyes widened once he saw the figure sitting on the king's lap. For a second, he, like many others, almost mistook her for someone else, before getting a better look.

"I take back what I said. She's the one who caused the mass panic. I bet the Pharaoh didn't take this too well. Where is he anyway?" The man looked up at Isis, who was bound to have some answers.

"He's currently in his room, resting. Mahad put him under a sleeping spell. I was about to call for Ryo to ease the tension in the palace, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Malik, do you perhaps know where she is?" Isis fixated her eyes on her younger sister, who, throughout the conversation, had helped herself to some of Yugi's burger.

"Oh, she was kidnapped. I found this letter in her room." Malik said casually, as if it wasn't anything big to stress over.

"Again?" A heavy sigh issued from both Isis and Bakura. _'Again?!'_ repeated Joey and Yugi, wondering why the three were treating this situation un-enthusiastically. Seeing the expression on Yugi's face, Malik decided to explained things to her.

"At least every year, three times a week, some jerk tries to steal poor little Ryo-chan. She's a very famous and popular individual amongst men, and not just because of her beauty." Malik implied with a wink, leaving the two girls in the dark at what she was hinting.

"Fuck! Again?! Damn it, I just saved her yesterday. This shit is really beginning to get on my nerves." Bakura soon released a yawn afterwards.

"Well, kitty, who else is her sear knight and savior." teased Malik. A pair of cold seething eyes was directed at the woman.

"What the fuck you call me?" he demanded.

"My bad~! I meant Fluffy-Bunny!" Malik gleefully smiled.

"Go to hell, bitch!" The man swore as his restraints were about to snap. He was close to breaking the woman's neck. Ignoring the look of mirth in her lilac eyes, he stood from his chair.

"Damn it!" He looked at the engraved gold ring on his finger and called out. "Illushu!" In a flash of light, a small round golem creature with bat wings flapped in the air, turning its attention to its scowling master. The white haired man reached into his pockets before pulling out a few white strands of long white hair. The creature bent down, analyzing the strands of hair with his one eye, before looking back up at his master.

"Alright, let's go find that pain in the ass again." Bakura began following the golem out the room. He stopped when Isis called out to him.

"Before you go, I believe you should perhaps take Yugi with you." Before Yami could protest, Isis beat him to the punch line. "I understand that you all just arrived, but I think it may be good for her to leave the walls of the palace for a little today, at least until Roy can come back and calm everything down. Don't worry, Bakura will keep you safe." Isis smiled comfortably at the two.

"Huh!? When the hell did I say that?!" exclaimed Bakura angrily.

"If Yug is gonna go, then so am I!" Joey volunteered with a raised hand.

"What the hell?! I'm not about to babysit you two!" Bakura ranted on, being ignored by the others.

"That is fine." Isis agreed.

"Me too! Me too!" Malik repeated like a excited kid.

"Oh, hell no! Like hell I'll allow you to tag alone. You're staying here. _He_ would kill me if he found out you left without his knowledge!" Bakura shouted, pointing a finger over at Malik, only to see her missing. "W-What the hell-?! Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bakura began to try and pull his arm out of the tight grip Malik had on him as she began dragging him towards the door.

"Let's go~! My darling won't mind me being absent when he returns." Malik exclaimed happily. Yugi and Joey found themselves speechless at the one-sided arguing duo.

"My, they sure are something." Yugi smiled hesitantly. Joey agreed with her.

* * *

Once again, for the second time that day, Yugi found herself seated in a carriage, soaring through the great big blue skies of the kingdom. She spotted the country down below, and found herself amazed. Yugi spotted the landscape of where the cities, towns, and the citizens lived.

She saw a city filled with towers, and busy streets, surrounded in the hot brown sandy dessert. In the far opposite direction, another city looked as if it was submerged in crystal sparkling blue water with bridges that people traveling, and saw another located in bright lush green grass and tall mighty mountains, their peaks looking as if they could touch the sky.

Around each city was a skyscraper wall, keeping unwanted guests out, and authorized people come in on foot. In the sandy deserts of the lands, far off from the cities, seemed to be where village people live. Looking towards the horizon, Yugi spotted gold pyramids in the distance, buried deep within vast miles of a jungle, a long running river not that far off.

The Duel Monster that were leading them began to descend into a wide open space where not that many people where. Soldiers stationed out, seemingly recognizing Bakura as they did not come running their way, instead nodding their heads in respect. "From here on, we'll travel on foot. This way, we can catch them off guard, and be prepared if they up a fight. Let's go." Bakura ordered, about to set off when Joey spoke up.

"Yeah, shouldn't someone tell her that first?" Joey said blankly as she pointed her finger to her left, catching Bakura's attention. Malik was about to run into a shopping mall building. Bakura swear before running off to catch her.

"Get back here, you dumbass!" He grabbed Malik by the back of her clothes, and began dragging her back to where they were supposed to be heading.

"'Kura, I don't want to go that way~!" whined the female as if she was a five year old being pulled away from a candy store.

"That woman is really annoying. Just who is this girl we're supposed to be rescuing anyway?" Joey asked to no one in particular, but it made Yugi wonder the exact same thing. Heading in the correct direction, Yugi noticed that the buildings they were passing by held a mixture of ancient Egypt and modern day, the architecture bearing similarities to her own world, but having more of an Arabian touch and feel.

Like what she saw when traveling deeper into the heart of the city, Yugi began to see lavish tall buildings, which were restaurants and/or shopping malls. Walking down the streets, she saw vendors standing at stands, selling a variety of products. The city seemed to be in good health, and everyone appeared to be happy, looking as if they were preparing for something.

"Oh, I see the City of Osiris is preparing for the week we celebrate his name." mused Malik. By now, Bakura had allowed her to walk on her on.

"Isn't Osiris the god of the afterlife, the underworld, and the dead, but more appropriately as the god of transitions, resurrection, and regeneration?" There was a pause in the group as two pairs of eyes looked back at her.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Yugi stuttered, afraid that she may have let something wrong slip out. Since this was a new world, the history of Osiris may have changed from what she learned back in her own world from grandpa.

"Correct, Chibi-chan!" Malik congratulated her, as the group continued on their journey.

 _'C-Chibi-chan?'_ Yugi blinked at her new nickname.

"Oi, shrimp, how did you know that? Isn't this your first time visiting this kingdom, or did someone tell you?" Bakura asked, feeling suspicious of the smaller girl.

"Well, you can say I learn it from my grandpa. He did studies and fell in love with a history of a certain country, which bears a strong resemblance to this one. I guess you say that love traveled on to me, which is why I know so much." Yugi smiled. It made her happy to think about the fond memories when her grandpa would teach her the ancient history of Egypt.

"Maa, Chibi-chan, you sound as if you came from another world!" Malik laughed.

"I am!" Yugi smiled. Silencing Malik laughter, Bakura abruptly stopped in his steps. Both spun around and yelled simultaneously.

"You're from another world?!"

Yugi almost fell backwards at their loud exclaim, but was caught by Joey. "Yeah, Yug came flying out of the sky one day. What's the big idea? Yeah, I thought it was weird at first when I heard it too, but there are a lot of strange things in the world." Joey shrugged her shoulders, uncaringly.

"Yeah. A person flying out of sky, coming from _another_ world, is so not a big problem at all. Are you stupid!? Seriously, dumbass, this doesn't count as _normal_ strange. This is _another world_ strange!" exclaimed Bakura, ticking Joey off.

"Who the hell you callin' a dumbass, ya jerk!" yelled Joey, getting up in Bakura face. The two start yelling swears and insults at one another. While the two were arguing, Malik sauntered herself over to Yugi before bending down.

"So you're the so-called Savior of Light that Princess Heba once spoke of to my sister? Hmm, interesting." Malik wore a sly and knowing smile on her face. Her lilac eyes gleamed in the sunlight that was cast her way.

…

"Let's take a rest here. We should reach the city before nightfall." said a man to his partner in crime. The two were in an abandoned town located far in the desert of the City of Osiris. They set a cage down, which contained the cargo that they were supposed to send to their boss.

"Man, the Big Boss is gonna be proud when he finds out how not only did we sneak into the palace under the disguise as servants, but also caught quite the catch." The second one grinned when his leering eyes trailed over to the iron cage, which had a woman with skin as pale and smooth as moonlight, waist long snowflake hair, and gentle brown doe eyes, a frown set on her pretty face.

"A rare palace treasure. I heard many men have fought and steal this beauty away, but they all failed. Except us. With her, we will raise our ranks and reputation, and before we know it, we'll be working for the Big Boss. But before that, how about we be the first to break her." The unpleasant and lustful expression made the woman shudder in disgust.

As she scooted against the wall of the cage, the men undid the lock to the cage. She watched, petrified, as her wrists in cuffed in large iron handcuffs, the same done to her legs, having no way to defend herself. Swiftly like hawk, something grazed the man's hand, causing him to howl in pain.

"What the hell?! Something just grazed me!" cried the man, holding his hand, looking back only to see nothing. That's what he thought until he noticed just tad too late that an arrow was close to stabbing his face. If he didn't move his head right in time, he wouldn't have been able to dodge. Sweating bullets, he and his partner looked back, seeing an arrow embedded in the iron cage.

"An arrow!? How can such a puny arrow damage iron?!" exclaimed one of the two, when suddenly, the two sensed a presence standing behind them.

"So, you two are the idiots behind my frustration, and let's not forget hunger. Brace yourselves." The raveling seething threat from Bakura made the two pale at their approaching doom. Not that far away, the three girls could hear the agonizing screams that came from the two men.

"Not bad, Chibi-chan!" Malik praised. Yugi's Duel Vessel soon vanished from her arms, deciding to put it away. Judging by the piercing screams of pain, Bakura had everything under control.

…

"Alright, dumbass number one and dumbass number two, tell me who you're working for?" Bakura demanded from the two, who were tied together, large lumps and purple swollen bruises sporting on their faces.

"L'ke we'll t'll you an'hing?" This was all Yugi could understand from what one of the two were trying to say, the bruises on his face so swollen that he was unable to make it sound like a complete sentence. Bakura added an extra lump on top of his head.

"We don't know anything! We were only given orders to steal goods that would offer lots of money. Anything other than that, we don't know." the man confessed.

"Tell me who it is that you're working for?" Bakura demanded next. The one to speak was the second one this time. "We never saw the Big Boss. That's what all his underlings call him, the one who has top brass connections to the wealthy two-faced officials up top and the dirty thugs rolling in cash who control the dark underground. His connection is far spread, and is continuing to spread from what we have heard from the rumors."

"Alright, next you're gonna tell me about your base of operation. I have a feeling that this boss of yours might have more than one base, but if we find one, we may be able to find the others. So you're gonna tell me." The threaten tone Bakura used on the two had them sweating in fear.

The one on the left was about to open his mouth when a thundering shook of power filled the area, shaking the ground like an earthquake. Bakura instantly felt a wave of high killer intent rushing his way and quickly defended himself with his sword, which collided and neutralized against the attack. Once the shaking seized, the group saw that the two men were dead. Unknown to them, a man wearing a torn and shredded cloak from far in the unseen distance began to take his leave once he saw the job was accomplished.

Seeing this, Bakura swore. "Damn, we have a serious problem on our hands." Yugi felt the change of air around Joey, and saw her eyes burning a bright auburn. No doubt that the two could have had leads of who may have taken her sister captive. Now those leads were unreachable.

"Oi, Ryo, stop getting kidnapped so much!" Bakura exclaimed, helping the woman out of the iron cage. Yugi saw a petite woman of average height and fair pale skin emerge. She was a woman of beauty and grace. The white haired woman was dressed in clothes that reminded Yugi of Egyptian dancers. The cuffs, choker, and bracelets were gold with gems adorning it. Her outfit bore a sequins theme, lined in gold and embedded with bright colorful gems. She definitely looked like a rare treasure.

The way she moved once she was out of the cage reminded Yugi of a princess. The white haired girl bowed her head slightly. She smiled gently. "I see two new faces. Hello, I'm Ryo!"

"Yeah. Save that for later. The palace is a mess, and we need you to calm it down." Using his sword, he cut the cuffs on her wrist and ankles, completely freeing her.

"Let's go then." A firm and serious expression set itself in Ryo's face. Suddenly, she was wrapped in a hug by Malik.

"Ryo-chan~! I missed you!"

"Let's go, damn it!"

* * *

"Wow~! So pretty!" Yugi couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on her face. Yami, seeing this, smirked. This was Yugi's first time watching Ryo dance, a woman who could effortlessly enhance any man or woman's attention once she was on stage. Her moves were graceful, fueled with only a little energy, her arms twirling around like a swan, the movement of her legs delicate and careful. As she followed the rhythm of the music, a never ending sweet smile adorned her face.

"The tension from before has completely vanished!" Joey stood, astonished by the events, seeing the stern and cold faces from before fill with joy and happiness, all thanks to one woman.

"That's the power of our Ryo. She can ease any tension or dispute once she is set to dance. It's not just because of her beauty that she bewitched many, but because of her dance." Malik pointed a finger at Ryo. "Many have fall under her spell. Sort of like Chibi-chan!" Malik pointed at the star stuck expression Yugi was wearing.

"But it seems our Pharaoh is still not feeling well." replied Malik. The smile on Yugi's face fell a little. Amethyst peered out to the night sky of the kingdom, worried about the condition of the Pharaoh.

…

In his lavish private chamber fit for royalty, the Pharaoh lay on the soft mattress of his massive bed, nursing a headache. The double doors leading to his chambers were opened. "Pharaoh, are sure you do not want me to send a Doctor here to check on your condition?" the figure asked worriedly.

"Mahad. Thank you, my friend, for being concern about my condition, but please, just for tonight. Let me rest in my lonesome." Nodding his head, Mahad exited out the room, closing the door after him. Placing a hand to his forehead, Atem couldn't stop the flashes of the girl he met in the Throne Room earlier, the one who bore such a strong resemblance to his dear sister Heba.

"Could she be my Heba?"

 _._

 _._

 _This puzzle is incomplete;_

 _I wonder why. I can tell something is missing..._

 _Our fate has become misaligned. But even knowing that they'll drift further away,_

 _I walk again..._

 _I Stay Alive_

 _Now I'm wandering alone through the darkness. That unexpectedly crippling pain remains in my heart, never fading..._

 _- **Stay Alive-Ending Theme-Re:Zero-Starting Life In Another World**_

* * *

Thank-you for reading!


	21. Palace Exploring

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, and school work and homework just love taking over everyone lives. Anyway, I'm so in love with T** **odoDeku, it is life, and have got to be the second cutest couple, the first will be always be Puzzel/Mobium-shipping!**

 **Yugi: Yami someone is trying to steal our spot as cutest couple.**

 **Yami: This unacceptable.**

 **Atem: Unforgivable**

 **Bakura: Who gives a fuck! Get on to the story already!**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane ( My awesome and sweet beta!)**

* * *

 _I embraced the furthest ends of this story. And continued wandering without a destination._  
 _Into this dripping new world. The game has only just begun._  
 _Now is the beginning sign in your is where tomorrow brings a new game._

 _It's time to learn that pain is gain ready FIGHT! In order to crush the depression from the past, I've made a sacrifice of the future. Until my life comes to an end, I'm going to break down that fate._

 _A break out and start a revolution. Searching for a single answer **- No Pain No Game by Nano**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Palace Exploring**

The very next morning, Yugi woke up in the joint room she shared with Joey, who was still in bed sleep. She had awakened to the sounds of Seto dumping a bucket of ice cold water on Joey, shooting off orders at the blonde. Joey jumped from her bed, steaming mad at his actions. Starting up a heated argument with Joey, yelling and firing out words, Yugi was forced out of her peaceful dreamland filled with nothing but sweets. She began getting herself ready for the new day, peering out the large window in their simple yet luxurious room.

"The sun and the sky are really pretty here." The curtain was pulled back, letting the sun greet them as the morning glow basked in their room. The phoenix from yesterday, had somehow gotten it's own personal bed next to the window, and was still asleep. Later that day, Yugi and Joey had nothing else to do. Joey was ignoring any orders from Seto, and decided to do some exploring. Walking down the golden walkway outside the palace, Joey heard a bush rattle, starling the two. They cautiously started moving away, only for the same sound to repeat.

"Oi, Yug, what do you think it could be?" Joey asked, hiding behind Yugi.

"I don't know, maybe (hopefully) a puppy?" Yugi hoped with all her might, watching the bush rattle and shake again before going still for a short second. The two looked at each other, about to take step forward in its direction. They both screamed when something poked its head out.

"Mou, there's nothing fun to do." Big baby blue eyes fixated themselves on the pale, stiff as a board, girls and a bright smile bloomed on her face, completely exiting out the bush. The two started to relax once they saw it was a child, who looked as if she was seven or eight years old.

"We have guests! Lucky!" The girl jumped for joy as if she just found a treasure. Her skin was fair yet held a slight tone of tan. Long powder blue silk locks were styled in twin tails. She was dressed in a beautiful white and light blue outfit which bore a slight similarity to Yugi's own, except the pants reached her knees. A scarf covered her waist, tied at her hip. She was an adorable child, a bright smile on her face and a look of excitement in her large deep blue eyes. She was wearing gold jewelry, but not a lot. She reminded Yugi of an adorable and young Egyptian princess.

"A-Ano, who are you?" asked Yugi. The little girl walked over and stopped before Yugi and Joey.

"The name's Kira. Let's go exploring! Papa barely allows me do anything fun, so let's go before the guards try to come and stop my fun!" Without wasting a second, the little girl hastily grabbed their hands, leading them somewhere anonymous.

The somewhere unknown ended up being the festival halls. She showed them the extensive gardens filled with bright colors and a variety of flowers along with a large gold water fountain sitting in the middle, the administrative offices (thank god no one was inside), the vast library filled with tall shelves and millions of books, the noisy kitchens that was in the four cafeterias, and many other rooms.

It was somewhere along the way that Yugi ended up getting separated from the two. Something was beckoning her to walk down the grand lavish hall of gold. Upon reaching the double doors, Yugi was surprised she didn't see any guards since who whoever lived here must have very high stature.

 _'Now that I think about, there seems to be a lot of people missing today. I haven't seen Yami at all. I guess I'll have a chance to see him later.'_ Yugi was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and a woman walked out. She was tall and beautiful with shoulder length brunette hair. The clothes she was wearing showed off her curving buxom figure, covered in jewelry and gold. It was as if she was some type of royal princess. For only a short second, her eyes made contact with Yugi and widened for only a fraction of time. They narrowed, glaring at the other, before diligently taking her leave.

Yugi was about to follow, but a baritone commanding voice ordered her to come in. Yugi cursed her luck, knowing who the person behind those doors was based off his voice alone. She was still unprepared to see the other just yet, but braced herself as she timidly walked inside, only to fill like a small ant standing inside a giant den.

The room was similar to the rest of the palace with its gold interior, paintings decorating the walls, supplied with only the finest of furniture. His bed looked twice the size of Yami's, and the bedroom cushions and bed sheets were a bright crimson red. Long drapes hung on the windows and door that lead out to a balcony, and his own private garden.

When she took in the un-clothed Pharaoh, who was sitting on his bed, drinking wine from a gold cup, Yugi squeaked, blushing all over and covering her eyes as she spun around. _'Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!'_ Yugi chanted in her head. That explained the woman leaving his chambers a few minutes ago. Seeing this innocent display from the girl, the Pharaoh smirked.

Setting the cup on the bedside table and getting up from his bed, he grabbed a robe to cover his nakedness. "You can turn around now." he said. Turning, Yugi timidly peeked from underneath her hands, before placing a hand over her heart to see she could face him now, but the blush on her face was still there.

"Mind telling me why you are here?" Reaching for the cup, he began drinking out of it again. His eyes fixated on Yugi. The more he stared at her, the more he kept seeing reflections of Heba, a reason why he was on his fourth cup of wine today. "You look so much like her." he murmured.

Hearing this, Yugi dropped to her knees on the red carpet rug, raising Atem's focus on what she was doing. She bowed her head, her eyes fixated on the ground. "I am sorry, Pharaoh, but I am not your sister, Princess Heba. I am just the king's personal servant. I have been told many times that I look like the princess, but I am just not her. Your sister...was a really loved person. In a way, I sort of envy her, to have so many love and cherish her. I could never be such an amazing person. I'm sorry that you had to lose her. I understand she was someone who you couldn't live without." Yugi replied apologetically.

"Is that so...? Come here, little one." Atem ordered. Yugi noted that, just like Yami, he used the same nickname towards her. (Why do people always have to call her little)? Standing back on her feet, she walked to where he sat on his bed. She was then pulled off her feet, and sprawled on her back against Pharaoh's bedsheets. His eyes seemed to peer more at her chest than her face, much to Yugi's confusion.

"Hmm, you certainly have a smaller chest than Heba." He emphasized this statement by using his large hands to reach out and grope the small mounds on Yugi's chest. This action had her blush up a storm as she immediately scrambled away from him, holding her chest protectively.

"Pervert!" exclaimed chibi Yugi, causing a chibi Atem to smirk at her embarrassment.

"In due time, I'm sure they will grow. Maybe if I fondle them they'll get bigger." There was a strange glint in his eyes that made Yugi cower an inch away from his impure intentions. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"Don't worry I'm only joking. Unless you want me too?" he asked curiously, only for Yugi furiously shake her chibi head for 'no'. After taking another sip of his wine, he set the cup back on his nightstand, removing himself from the bed. Wearing nothing but the soft silk of the red robe, his eyes looked tired, and his hair was disheveled, giving him an erotic touch. The firm and toned muscles of his body were sleek with thin layer of sweat, which likely came from the activity he was doing with the lady who left before.

"I must say, you surprised me, coming in here and apologizing. You're sweet, sincere, and kind. I can sense the pure soul that rests inside you. I remember my sister and Isis once speaking of a Savior of Light, who will one day shed light upon the six realms. I take it that person is you?" He stood a space away from where she sat on the bed.

"H-Hai, but I'm still figuring things out myself! I can't really call myself a Savior of Light when I haven't made up my mind to do anything." Yugi sheepishly scratch her head.

"Heba was my precious other half. We were twins, and were never seen apart. Without her, an empty hole grew in my chest. With her gone, I'll never be complete again. The light of my world is gone." Wine eyes expressed deep grief and agony, which squeezed Yugi heart painfully. Getting up from the bed, she made her way to him, only to catch him off guard.

"W-What are you doing?" Atem was left clueless at Yugi's actions.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm hugging you. I believe hugs are sometimes the best medicine to give someone who is suffering. So I'll give you as many hugs as you need until you recover. I know of that hole in your chest that you speak, the unbearable pain when someone who meant so much to you, that you would rather die than live without them." Atem's eyes widened. Her every word spoke every emotion he experienced when Heba died. Her petite and short frame was pressed tightly against his own, her frail arms hugging him by the waist, her head pressed against his chest.

He began experiencing warmth, feeling the icy chill that filled his every fiber begin to defrost. Fixing his eyes down, he was blinded by the bright smile she gave him, reminding him of a sun goddess. For a moment, it brought forth a picture of another in his head. It took only but that one smile for him to reach his decision. Yugi squeaked when the other squeezed her tighter to his muscular, larger body.

 _'Just as I thought. Heba's soul rests within this child. I refuse to make the same mistake. Never again will I fail, or lose you. Never.'_ He vowed to the god, Ra. Yugi blushed, missing the seriousness in those eyes, hugging as if he was hell bent on never letting her go.

* * *

Located in one of the many extensive gardens around the palace, Kira decided to play a game of tag, running around, giggling as Joey chased after her. Ducking and hiding behind many flowers, bushes, and large fountains.

"You'll never catch me! I'm unbeatable!" Kira grinned, running away from Joey.

"Is that so Miss-Speed-Monster?" Joey joked. Kira was dodging and zipping past her like a bumblebee, but without wings. Of course, she didn't really use any of her actual skills, entertaining the young and energetic child. It brought back memories of when she once played similar games with her own sister.

Joey shook her head, wanting to get rid of the melancholy feelings, reminding herself of what she came here to do. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Kira almost slip and bang her head on the hard frame of the fountain.

Appearing in the area, sky blue eyes stumbled upon the same sight, and began to panic. Just when he was about to make a move to run to her, someone beat him to the punchline, catching the girl right in the nick of time, lifting her up in her arms.

"You gotta be more careful, Speed-Monster. Ya almost gave me heart attack there." Joey grinned at the smiling girl, ruffling her powder-blue locks. The two enjoyed a laugh. The sunlight shone on them, making them glow as blue eyes peered at them. One of the two saw him standing in the distance.

"Daddy!" she excitedly called out to him as Joey let her down. Her small feet took off running. Joey's eyes almost jumped out of their position at the person, who reached down and smiled at the excited little girl, lifting her effortlessly up into his strong arms, as she hugged him around his neck.

"K-K-Kaiba...Wait...No, you're..." Joey stuttered, brown eyes trailing the tall figure, who began walking her way, deep blue sapphire eyes locking her in his sight. Joey had to resist the urge to run her fingers, or to simply reach out to touch the soft brown locks of hair that trailed down his back like a gentle wave. From the back, he might be mistaken for a woman. Not that she would ever say any of this to this man face.

 _'I don't think any man would enjoy being called feminine. Gosh, never thought I would be jealous of man for having better looking hair than me.'_ Joey felt a little irk at that, before taking note of how whenever Kaiba fixated his eyes on her it was either with a scowl or annoyance. When this man locked eyes with her it was emotionless and blank. That was when she sensed the emotion of sorrow hidden within those tranquil ocean blue eyes.

 _'Sorrow…It's as if he lost all meaning to live, like the walking dead...Meaning the only thing that's keeping this man alive and standing...'_ Joey trailed her eyes over to the animated girl, who was retelling the adventure she had today.

"Papa, this is Joey. She's the one who been playing with me. Oh, now that I think about it, where's Yu-chibi?" Kira began looking for the third person.

 _'Ah, Yug will have field day after hearing how even an eight year old thought of her- Wait. Yug's missing? Since when?! I was too busying paying attention to Kira to notice. Oh, buddy, where could you have gotten yourself lost?!'_ Joey began to panic, having not forgotten about yesterday's events. Joey didn't want Yugi out of her sight. She began searching the field with her eyes, Kira doing the same.

"I heard word from one of my people that your friend somehow got herself lost in the Pharaoh's private quarters, and is currently visiting him. She is fine." Seeing the other get worked up, including his daughter, Set put their worries at ease. Well, one of them at least.

"Ohhh, so Yu-chibi is visiting Uncle Atem. I wonder if they're playing games. Uncle Atem is a master when it comes to games! He's very sweet, and always gives Kira fun things to play with and sweets to eat!" Kira exclaimed happily, easing Joey's worries somewhat with excited presence. She was an adorable child, noted Joey, having a feeling that when this child hit her teenage years, she would be having a long list of guys chasing after her.

"Kira is not allowed to date." Set said sternly, making Joey realize she said that last part out loud without knowing. The serious and stern expression of an overprotective father brought mirth to Joey eyes, trying to resist the urge to laugh, but badly failing.

"Sorry, Pops, you can chase them away all you want, you will still have to give her away one day to Prince Charming, you overprotective dragon." Joey patted Set on the arm, trying to get her point across.

"I'm a dragon that likes sheltering their young from harm, definitely if it's from filthy, dirty, rotten scum trying to take away his daughter. He'll die before he even gets a chance."

"How cute. You're such an overprotective Papa-Dragon!" Joey turned her attention over to Kira, who had paid somewhat attention to the conversation the two were having. "Maa, Kira you have a great dad taking care of you. You're lucky, Speed-Monster, not every girl in the world is able to experience such love from her father. So take extra care of him." This earned her a nod.

"Papa is Kira's most important person, so she'll always make sure that he is happy. Mama gave that job to me before became of one the angels high in the sky." Kira pointed her figures to bright blue sky. Joey began putting the pieces together, taking a quick look through the shield of her bangs at the brunette and saw how the sorrow from before became back with more presence at the mentioning of Kira's mom.

Joey placed a smile on her face. "I bet your mom was really pretty since you must take after her." Joey knew for a matter of fact that this girl must bear a strong resemblance to her mother, seeing as the only thing she inherited from her father was tanned skin, only a shade lighter, deep aqua blue eyes shimmering like huge jewels.

"Mama was a suuuper pretty lady. Papa said she was the prettiest lady he ever met in his life. Mama was also very nice! And since it's the Week of the god-Osiris, we get to visit Mama!" exclaimed Kira with huge smile.

Joey smiled as well, but also wondered what this an entire week was really all about. Seeing the look of conflict, Set was kind of enough to explain. "Since Osiris is the god of the afterlife, the underworld, and the dead. You'll mostly see parades going down the streets of every town or village in this kingdom in remembrance of those who had someone they loved or cherished die. The people, the very reason why many are missing today, go to visit the graves of their loved ones in order to honor them by dropping a lantern into the river, giving their spirits a safe trip to the afterlife. Of course this prolongs throughout the entire week. Tomorrow, the Pharaoh will honor the god of Osiris by going to his temple located in the City of Osiris by sending prayer and offering to his name. He will then address the people who have gathered, and later attend the parade." Joey felt like a student receiving lessons from a teacher.

"We usually go visit Mama the day after! Ah! Uncle Seto!" Both Set and Joey snapped their attention to the one making his way over to the blonde. Joey might have missed this the first time they met, but there was certainly tension between Seto and Set, going by the heated glare they were giving each other. Joey could practically feel the lighting of electricity flashing between the two's eyes. The only one oblivious to all this was the little girl, who stole Seto's attention when she called out to him. Then Seto put something into her small hands.

The little girl's large eyes twinkled in awe when saw it was a blue crystal rose attached to a thin silver chain, which sparkled when held up to the sun. "It so pretty~! Thank you, Uncle Seto!" Kira beamed a bright smile at Seto. The man then glared at Joey. Without any question, he began dragging her away by the back collar of her shirt.

"You came here as a personal servant, so at least do your job, mutt."

"Screw you, Kaiba!"

"How about I fire you and send you back home."

"…F-Forgive me, my m-master."

"That's a good puppy."

Both father and daughter had nothing to say, watching the strange scene play out before their eyes with matching blank facial expressions.

* * *

"So, Boss, wanna tell me what the history between you and your clone is?" Joey was currently sweeping the floors of the room. The other, even while away from his home, refused to take a break from his duties. Joey was unable to handle the silence in the room, or be stuck with this person.

"That's none of your business." Seto replied firmly, looking through tax papers. While his face was hidden, Joey childishly stuck her tongue out at him. The room was once again clean, saved for the sweeping of the broom across the tile floors. When she set the broom against the walls, the blonde began picking up papers that fell from his desk and onto the floor, piling them into neat stacks.

"Thank you." Joey felt her hands pause. Blinking her eyes, she made sure her hearing was right. She turned a clueless head towards Kaiba, who refused to look her way and sighed. Removing the glasses he was wearing, he directed his gaze at Joey.

"For saving Mokuba that time against that vile monster, Lee. You have my gratitude. I owed you one for your good deed, so I allowed you tag along me as my personal servant for this trip, but tell me something, why were so determine to follow me here?" inquired Seto. Joey began weighing her options of either lying or telling him the truth. A huge part of her wanted to go with her lie, as this was her business and she had to deal with it on her own, but then there was that tiny part of her that wanted to tell the truth. After much hesitation, and Seto sitting there so patiently, told him her reason for following along.

"You have a sibling?" Seto definitely wasn't expecting what he was told.

"Yes, and she means as much to me as Mokuba means to you. I would risk everything just to find her again. Despite your troubling childhood, you had the chance to be by your little brother's side. I, on the other hand, did not get such luxury. I can still relive that moment before I blacked out, of Serenity calling out to me while that bastard carried her off. When I find out who took her from me, he will regret ever laying hand on her." Joey's eyes glowed auburn with rage, almost ripping the stack of papers in her hands in half.

"Trust me, I do know the feeling. In the past, during our childhood, Mokuba was once kidnapped from the Kaiba estate. I was in a panic, and wasted no time to look for him. It didn't take long for me to track him down. Thank god they were amateurs who didn't know how to hide their tracks, but for those few short moments I spent away from him were some of the worst experiences in my life. The fear of being separated, unaware of what's going on, is highly unpleasant." Hearing this, Joey saw that she and Seto had more in common than she originally thought, taking a deep breath to calm down her rage.

 _'I will find you, Serenity. I promise.'_

* * *

Later in the day, close to evening, located in the Pharaoh's private chambers, a heated game was taking place, both eyes on the board, both opponents locked in a standoff. Yugi was using her quick thinking to advance, only to be blocked. The smirk flash her way irked her nerves. When she thought of new plan, capturing his king piece, which caught her opponent off guard.

"Yes! I won!" Yugi cheered, jumping out of her chair.

"Not bad, Akhu." Atem congratulated the transformed happy chibi-Yugi, who was still jumping up and down. Relaxing in his chair, Atem looked over at the happy girl in fondness. "Not bad, you have three wins out of the 100 matches we played so far. Who knew, you can be so competitive." Atem began reorganizing the chess prices.

"I have pride too, you know." Chibi Yugi puffed out her chest, an adorably serious expression on her face. Seeing this, Atem chuckled, before looking at the clock. He clapped his hands, and, just like that, five women walked inside his room, dressed neatly in servant clothing.

"Provide dinner for me and my cute guest, or is there anything specific that you would like, or like to add?" Atem asked her. Yugi gave the question some thought, eyes looking up, a finger tapping her chin. A light bulb appeared right next to her head, snapping her fingers.

"Please add lots yummy desserts!" exclaimed the chibi-Yugi. Nodding his head, Atem turn his attention back to the servants.

"You heard the lady. You're dismissed." Without even looking their way, he dismissed them with a shooing motion of his hand.

It was a few minutes later that Yugi noticed a palatial white table with gold engravings, and decorated with silverware was placed in the room. The five servants from before returned, bringing trays of food which made Yugi's stomach growl. One of the dishes was made up of delicious desserts. The servants kept their eyes on the task and off their 'God' as they did their job, leaving the room once they were finish.

"Whoa~!" The results looked like a small feast, and not just for two people. The table was covered with salads and mezze, serving as sides to the main meal. There were dishes with large portions of meat, poultry or fish, along with rice. Bread and bagels were placed on the side. There were also vegetables and meat cooked together. Yugi could practically smell the spices and herbs that were used for each dish. Placed in front of each was a gold cup, one filled with wine for Atem while the one for Yugi was filled with fruit juice.

But there was one thing that Yugi was curious about. "Why am I sitting in your lap?" Yugi asked with flushed cheeks.

"It makes me feel relaxed." Atem smiled, hugging Yugi closer to his chest, which made her blush even harder.

 _'How does this make you relax?!'_ Yugi wanted to ask, but kept it to herself. She timidly opened her mouth when Atem began feeding her, and this carried on throughout their entire meal.

* * *

Sitting in his private and luxurious room, Yami had sent someone to fetch Yugi for him so they could enjoy dinner together, only to be given news that he rather not have heard. The golden silverware in his hand was being bent so hard that it broke, crimson eyes hard. "Just what is your game this time, Atem?" Just then, the door to his room was opened.

Sauntering inside was the very same woman whom Yugi encountered when she stumbled upon the Pharaoh's private chambers. Yami directed his cold crimson eyes on the figure. His mood for tonight had got worse with her appearance. It added to his already growing anger at a certain Pharaoh.

"What are doing in here, Teana?" Yami took a drink of the wine that was placed on the table in his room.

"My dearest, isn't it okay for a woman to see a man she once served and loved. You were once my king, and I was once your beloved. I've missed you darling~" Her lips parted upwards in a sly smile. Yami took another drink of the wine inside his cup. Yes, the wine should help sooth his oncoming headache.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _This puzzle is incomplete;_

 _I wonder why. I can tell something is missing..._

 _Our fate has become misaligned. But even knowing that they'll drift further away,_

 _I walk again..._

 _I Stay Alive_

 _Now I'm wandering alone through the darkness. That unexpectedly crippling pain remains in my heart, never fading..._

 _- **Stay Alive-Ending Theme-Re:Zero-Starting Life In Another World**_

* * *

 _Akhu:_ I think loosely means light. Thank-you for reading!


	22. Preparing to Visit the God Osiris

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone! The next chapter is here. Also for those of you who might be having a hard time visualized most of the setting and type of technology which exist in this world, well it bears a similarity to the world of One Piece. Seeing how The Kingdom of Ra was inspired by some movies that I love and watch: (The Mummy, The Mummy Return, Gods of Egypt-This movie was ok). Having a mixture of Persian/Arabian architecture and fashion sense, old style mixed with modern day.**

 **Bearing a resemblance to the Sindria Kingdom in Magi and Alabasta from One Piece, of course with my spin and touches here and their.** **Also we might be going on break for while, school is currently taking over our lives. Just thought I should warn you all!**

 **Beta by: Pure Red Crane ( My awesome and sweet beta!)**

* * *

 _I embraced the furthest ends of this story. And continued wandering without a destination._  
 _Into this dripping new world. The game has only just begun._  
 _Now is the beginning sign in your is where tomorrow brings a new game._

 _It's time to learn that pain is gain ready FIGHT! In order to crush the depression from the past, I've made a sacrifice of the future. Until my life comes to an end, I'm going to break down that fate._

 _A break out and start a revolution. Searching for a single answer **- No Pain No Game by Nano**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Preparing to Visit the God** **Osiris**

In one of the extensive gardens of the palace, Yugi was still not yet used to the hot temperatures of the sandy desert country. Wiping the sweat that dripped from her brow with the back of her hand, she raised her arrow, holding it firm, hands on the string. She was ready to release the arrow. Her eyes locked onto the target, which just so happened to be a human. Yugi felt uncomfortable with the change of her training assessment, but her 'newly' appointed sensei demanded it.

Bracing herself, target locked in sight, Yugi took a deep breath and released. In quick succession, her arrow flew quickly through the air like a hawk on a hunt for its prey. Yugi felt her heart drop when it looked like the arrow was about to pierce him straight between his eyes if he didn't dodge. She was stunned into silence when she watched how flawlessly the other shot out his hand and caught the arrow before it had a chance of hitting him. Ruby eyes pointed over at the stunned and awed Yugi, who was giving his performance an applause.

"So cool~!" Yugi praised. Yami smirked at her praise.

"You aim is still somewhat lacking, as is your speed. Remember, all weapons from a Magic Vessel are forged into existence to fit its owner. Mine is a sword, while yours is a bow and arrow. When using such a weapon as yours, accuracy matters most, speed is second. Last, you're lacking power. The key that you're missing, is not enhancing the right amount of magic into your arrows." Yami walked over to Yugi, picking up a regular black bow and arrow, standing by her side, he placed the arrow in position, pulling back on the string.

"By supplying the right amount of magic, you can make a killer shot." Yami held the bow in position as Yugi watched the once plain looking arrow begin to energize and become coated with ominous black magic lashing widely like the wind. In the blink of an eye, Yugi felt a large harsh gust of wind sweep her bangs from sticking to her face.

Stiffly turning her eyes to where Yami shot the arrow, her mouth dropped in shock, eyes fixated across the vast courtyard. Dust started to settle in the air, coming from the large hole in the destroyed white brick wall. "Property damage..." muttered Yugi.

 _'Wait, just how am I supposed to be pull something like that off?!'_ Yugi plastered a deadpanned expression on her face, a sweat drop moving down the side of her head.

"And that's how it's done." Yami simply turned to face Yugi, uncaring about the damage he just did to someone else's property.

Yugi heard someone whistle behind her and looked back. She smiled once she saw that it was Joey, who was admiring the damage. "Whoa, that's some serious skills, king." Joey sounded deeply impressed.

"I see you're trying to brush up on your archery skills, to which I applaud, but you're forgetting something." Yugi felt a sense of anxiety settle in her stomach as she watched Joey get into a fighting stance. "You're still lacking in terms of your close-combat skills, which we must improve on. So let's get to work!" Yugi gulp an squeak as a audible panic escaped from her lips. Sensing her approaching doom, Joey being quick on feet, move trying to land a punch, that Yugi clumsy dodge from, as part two of her training now began.

Yami simply leaned back against the wall, watching the two with a fond smile as they trained so eagerly and full of energy. It brought back memories of when he used to train and fought alongside Seto in their younger days, back to when they had more freedom and less responsibility hanging over their shoulders. That was when his mind suddenly flashed back to yesterday night, replacing his good mood with a foul one, as he thought of her again.

 **Flashback to Yesterday Night**

"Maa, that frown on your handsome face will make me think you're not happy to see me again, king." The woman calmly waltz into the room and made herself comfortable, taking a seat in the comfortable cushion chair, crossing her long legs, giving view under the transparent harem pants she was wearing.

"Can you offer me something to drink, please?" Yami glared at the woman, who sweetly smiled his way. It was the same sweet smile that once made him grow fond of her, believing her to be a sweet and caring woman.

 _'What a fool I was.'_ Yami concealed his annoyance, fixing the woman a drink before handing the cup over to her, which she graciously took out of his hands. Plump lips glossed in a pink shade of lipstick were brought to cup, taking a sip of dark purple liquid inside.

"Delicious." Her tongue swept over her top lip in a seductive manner and fixated her eyes on the man whose harem she once served, running her eyes over the man's perfectly shaped jaw and cheekbones, long black lashes framing a pair of beautiful dark ruby eyes that can set fire and passion coursing throughout one body and soul. His thick mane of hair stuck out rebelliously, tips dipped in crimson with thunder bolt bangs blending in and framing his god-like facial features that could rival her current king.

The details of his body were both lean, strong, and yet drop-dead gorgeous, having this mysterious flare to him which made him alluring. The itch in her hands and underneath her skin, still remember still burn, from how those strong arms once used to hold and caress every inch of her body during their throne of undying passion. The desired which still exist in her core, remember from when those strong and calloused hands used to roam ever shape, curves, and dips of her body, which would have her moaning to the highest peak of pleasure.

"I see nothing but lust in those eyes of yours." The blunt, and somewhat disgusted, tone of Yami brought Teana out of her trip down memory lane and she shot him a sultry smile.

"You were definitely the passionate lover, my king."

"I'm not your king anymore, or have your forgotten that one whisper of the promises of love from another king had whisked you away and into his arms. So how is he treating you? Are your nights still filled with passion?" asked Yami, not that he really cared, swishing the wine in his cup before throwing his back and drinking it down all in one go. Oh, how he wished for a certain someone, who was both shy, sweet, and admittedly straight out adorable in her own way, would come to his aid.

"Trust me, my nights are definitely still filled with pleasure. A matter of fact, after one of our love-making sessions, I think I ran into that servant of yours. You should really keep a better chain on your pets, Yami-kun~!" Teana advised, only to be startled when Yami slammed his cup on the table.

"Tell me, what is your real reason for being in here?" Yami growled. His patience was just about gone with this woman. Teana seemed unfazed by the glare of hate that was aimed her way.

"Isis had a vision." She once again took a slow sip of her wince. Yami rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Tell me something I don't know." he replied sarcastically, which Teana smirking before continuing.

"It was about your palace being under an attack, the betrayal of your traitorous Luscious, including the many lives whose blood was spilled in the attack. I secretly overheard her mentioning this to Atem. He should've employed a handful of troops to aid, yet help never came. Wanna know why?" Teana inquired, her cunning brown eyes seeing the boiling anger starting to arise in those beautiful crimson blood eyes.

"He refused. Maa, I was quite shocked myself and so was Isis. She tried to talk him out of his decision, but his mind was set. I knew of his huge dislike of you, but...it seems the hate our Pharaoh bears for you is greater than I once thought. To let innocent lives be sacrificed, all due to a grudge he holds over the death of one woman. That girl who accompanies you, for a second, I almost mistook her for Princess Heba. The resemblance is very uncanny." Teana unfolded her legs, and got out of her chair, bearing one last look at Yami.

"Well, I just thought I should inform you. Think of it as a gift that comes with a favor you may repay me with one day in the future. Until we met again, king." Teana waved her hand, making her way out the room. Once the doors were closed, she heard a loud commotion from within, and smirked. Seeing that her job was now done, she set off in the direction of where the Harem Residence was located.

Inside the room, blood trickled down Yami's fist as he punched a large hole into the wall, eyes as dark as the night, burning with only one emotion and that was fury. His fist clenched tightly, the veins in his arms becoming visible.

 **End of Flashback**

"Oh, what's wrong with little Yugi?" Malik pointed down at the pale ghost of figure who was as white as a sheet, her head lying on the table, looking dead tired. Kira hopped over and took a seat beside the girl, poking her cheek.

"Yu-chibi seems to have gotten smaller." Kira pointed out the chibi Yugi form. They were once again in the cafeteria. A scowling Bakura was sitting next to the sweet, smiling Ryo. Sitting on Bakura's left, to his displeasure, was Malik, who peered down at the exhausted amethyst eyed girl.

"By body feels as heavy as lead...Mou, Joey-kun, did you have be so forceful with me?" Yugi pouted, regaining some color. A smile broke out on her face. "But...I feel that my training is starting to have a positive effect on me." Yugi look at her small outstretched palms, folded it into a fist, feeling proud of the strength she gained thanks to her training sessions with Yami and Joey.

"Training?" Three dedicated pairs of eyebrows were raised, staring at the chibi, who seemed to have blanked out into her own little world, imaging herself as the hero of all those RPG games she used play so much.

"For about two months now, Yugi's been going through training." Joey was standing at the head of the table. On both palms of her hands sat two large trays, which she soon placed on the table. The aroma from the delicious food could be smelled from miles away. A loud growl issued from everyone's stomachs. The blonde looked around the large room, and once again saw that there was only a few, making her to wonder...

"Just where is everyone? Why is it so empty?" Joey questioned. Everyone else had already grabbed a plate, their taste buds being sent to heaven by the power of flavor and detail that was put the food.

"Yummy~! This has to be some of the best food I've ever tasted~!" Ryo smile gleefully.

"Oi, blondie! Give me a few seconds!" Bakura yelled, holding out his empty plate.

"Me too! I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover!" Malik held out her plate as well. On the other side of the table, Seto was trying to block out the noisy company. A part of him still wondered why he even decided to eat his food here instead of in his room like usual. That was when he took notice of his king, watching him being fed by the smaller girl who sat across from him.

"Yami, open wide!" instructed Yugi, wearing a large opened mouth smile. Seto was surprised by his king as the royal politely opened his mouth to be fed by the teen.

 _'Just since when did this happen?!'_ thought the ever clueless Royal Advisor, who just now took notice of the close relationship between the king and Yugi.

"Don't go be ordering me around! And someone answer my question!" exclaimed Joey, setting down two extra plates of food that appeared out of thin air.

"Well this is the Week of Osiris, so many are visiting the graves of their loves, and went to visit their hometowns for the parades, but mostly, people are gone because of the feud between our dearly beloved Pharaoh and your king." Malik looked over at Yami." Not many people here like you, king. You can basically say they hate his guts." Malik's cut throat words brought an awkward silence in the room, despite her smile.

 _'Cold-hearted, blunt, and harsh.'_ Everyone starred her way with that thought. She blinked her eyes as if she did nothing wrong.

"Did I say something wrong?" She tipped her head to side in a cute and somewhat clueless fashion.

 _'Yes, yes you did!'_ the group mentally exclaimed, glaring and looking disapprovingly in her direction. Yugi took a peek at Yami, and saw he was carrying on with his lunch, taking a sip of mango juice. After the awkward moment, everyone continued with their meal. That was when a noise coming from the hall got everyone's attention.

"What the heck is that noise?! I hate people disturbing me when I'm trying to eat. It better not be those damn harem girls up to something stupid again!" Bakura removed himself from the table, and walked towards the doors. The noise had increased in volume, making everyone follow after him. When Bakura threw the doors open, he was ready to tell whoever it was off, but no words were able to escape his mouth.

He was caught completely off guard, left speechless before uttering. "What the hell?"

"Please! You look more like woman than a man! Look at these manly sparkles of hotness and machoness!" exclaimed a man with a thick head of chocolate brown hair, styled in thick flares in all directions. He had crystal blue eyes and a tanned complexion. Ripping off the shirt he was once wearing, he revealed his muscles which were...sparkling? Female servants crowded around the two, squealing, blushing, and some even fainting.

"Please..." Otogi flicked the long elegant piece of raven hair out of his face, only to copy his…rival? His shirt slapped Joey right in the face. She growled as she pulled the shirt off her face. Striking a pose, he showed off his somewhat feminine yet manly muscle toned body, which had the female servants in the area squealing, some even had a nosebleed before hitting the ground.

"Just...what the hell is going on here?!" exclaimed Bakura fed up with the entire situation.

Walking up beside them, Yugi saw two males. One was tall, buff, and blond, while the other was shorter than him with a dark shade of short red hair, glaring at the brunet. "Those two idiots are trying to see who's the most handsome and manly. Stupid, I know, but somehow Otogi-idiot talked Valon into stupidity, and...this happened."

"Alister, please, do something about that stupid General of yours, before _she_ comes and kill him. You know she just got back today, and can be a bitch whenever one of us creates a fuss, and I'm not interested in hearing another lecture." Bakura sighed, resting a hand at his hip.

"Too late. Here she comes now." Hearing this, Bakura shot his head up as the sea of female servants parted. Making her way through was a beautiful woman with straight long lilac hair, a yellow lily pinned at the side. She was wearing a simple white dress, and few gold pieces of jewelry, but that made her even more stunning in the eye of the people. She stood gracefully and with dignity. Two other ladies stood loyally behind her. From their posture and way they were dressed, Yugi could tell they definitely weren't servants.

"The Punisher, the only female to ever gain the title of General in this kingdom." Yugi looked up to her left and saw Yami standing by her side. "The brown haired one is appointed to that same title himself. Bakura also shares that title. Here in the Kingdom of Ra, there are six known Generals, and each has their own reputation."

Yugi watch as the woman with fair skin that was not tanned walk passed the cowering form of the brunet, but not before shooting him a glare that petrified him. Yugi blinked her eyes, clueless, when she saw the woman stop before her, getting down on one knee to bow, her two companions doing the same.

"I, General Anahita Midha, would like to make your acquaintance, noble king of the Shadow Kingdom and his trusted Royal Advisor. I am here on the orders of my Pharaoh, to escort your personal maid to his highness' chambers, as she shall accompany him on today's journey." Every pair of eyes in the hall widened as this information was processed, minus the subject of the matter and the one delivering the news. They turned their attention to the clueless chibi.

Yugi blinked her large pretty eyes at least five times before it sunk in on her. _'Huh?!'_

…

Yugi stared blankly at her reflection, mind still processing and trying to understand why the Pharaoh would want her to accompany him. Whatever the event or place he was headed, it seem very important, going by the female staff who was assigned to get her ready. As they uncaringly threw her into a large bath filled with rose petals and other such fragrances flowers, pouncing on her as they rubbed and latter her skin until it was about raw, Yugi wondered why she would be going somewhere so important that it warranted this much lack of privacy.

Once the bath was finished, Yugi was frustrated with how the group of women insisted on dressing her themselves, claiming their only duty is to follow the orders of their Pharaoh, who they all swooned over at just the mention of his title. If there was one thing Yugi learned, it was how popular Atem was within his palace. About everyone loved, adored, or worshiped him.

Yugi winced. Her hair was still in pain thanks to those maids who had tried to do something with it, only to find they were thrown into a losing battle. Frustrated, every one of them tried to get her spiky trio colored hair to relax so it could hang down, but since it was cut short, it stuck to defying gravity. Only when it grew out would it start to hang downward, but Yugi found her hair much easier to handle with a shorter length.

"Your hair is most definitely different than the long silky locks Princess Heba possessed. It was the envy of every woman. Well, at least we still managed to make you look presentable for today's event. We've dressed you in only the finest and newest line of clothes to be issued, specifically by the Pharaoh's request." said the leader of the pack.

Hearing this, Yugi didn't know what to say. Wearing such expensive and high quality clothes made her feel a little nervous. A dark red sash covered her chest, lined with gold bead work and white material around the bottom. Printed on the top was a red, white, and pink floral design. Covering the collarbone and shoulder was peach fishnet material. Two different styled necklaces of gold hung from her neck, each with a purple stone in the center. The longer necklace had gold, orange, and purple tassels.

Looking at her wrist, there was a purple and yellow beaded bracelet on each wrist and two gold bracelets for the left arm. Along with the top was a layered skirt, the top being folded around the back. The shirt shared the same design as the top while the lower half was a light red balloon skirt with a crimson design around the hem. The waistband was purple and gold with a flower medallion with a small red dot. In the center was an amethyst stone on a gold base with matching tassels hanging from it. Emerald shoes were placed on her dainty feet, a solid gold strap around the ankle and wrapping the top of her foot. From those two points were five gold beaded chains covering her foot and a single amethyst stone on a gold beaded base. Two tassels hung from the bottom. On her left leg was a ruby and gold accessory with six gold droplets dangling.

Yugi reached to fix the crimson headband lined with gold beads and a print of dark green leaf and pink flowers. On the side of the headband was an amethyst stone on a beaded base. She was wearing a pair of matching earrings, each with a single tassel hanging from them. Taking on a twirl in the mirror, Yugi nodded her head.

 _'Yep, I definitely fit the part of some Egyptian princess.'_ Yugi nodded her head. Just then, the door opened, and walking in was none other than the man of the hour himself. He ade his way over to Yugi, as his servant bowed in respect.

"You look absolutely beautiful, akhu." Gently reaching for her hand, Atem bestowed a soft kiss to the back of it, which had every female in the room blushing up a storm. The maids in the room mentally fangirled at their Pharoah's actions, as one had to fight not to faint on spot.

Standing back with his back straight, he turned his attention to the maids. "You did a wonderful job. I certainly assigned the right group of women for the task. You have done your Pharaoh well." That smile was so blinding that Yugi noted it could put any bishe to shame, not at all surprised when she heard a woman hit the ground with a soft thud. The maids flushed a dark pink, preaching nothing but praises to the man, who calmly accepted all of their admiration with a smile, before politely asking them to exit the room.

Yugi did not why, but with only them left in the room, she felt awkward tension settle in the grand chambers of the Pharaoh, who directed his eyes right back over to her, and began descending upon her like a hawk with its prey locked in sight. Yugi, of course, stepped back, and continued to do so as Atem prowled forward until her back felt the wall. He pinned her there when Atem stretched his arm beside her head.

Leaning his face to invade her personal space, he used his other hand to rise up and caress the left side of her face. "You truly are the most beautiful thing I have seen." Atem whispered huskily. Yugi felt heat course throughout her body, burning a cherry red.

 _'This man...is dangerous.'_ Yugi felt herself shrink, Atem watching her as she did so. Yugi was starting to feel what those maids from earlier went through, charming her with his words, which sounded like sweet seduction.

"Adorable." Atem reached down to pick up chibi-Yugi, landing a sweet peck to her cheek. This only made her condition worse, and she pouted as he was clearly amused with teasing her for reactions.

 _'I must always keep my guard up around this man.'_ Yugi wisely reminded herself with a nod of her cute chibi head.

. . .

After Yugi was called away, Joey was called away by Kira. Thinking she only wanted someone to play with, the blonde had made her way over. Never did she expect to be caught off guard when a bunch of combat maids popped of the bushes like ninjas and ambushed her, tying a rope around her waist.

"Take her away!" announced Kira, shocking Joey, pointing her wide brown eyes up at the small girl.

"O-Oi, Kira, j-just what is going on?! O-Oi, where are they taking me?!" Joey voiced out, but was ignored as the group of maids began dragging her off, smiling as they followed the little girl, who was merrily skipping down the hall. They threw her into a large room, which looked fit for a prince. The place had dark blue drapes covering the dashboard of a large king sized bed, and royal blue curtains on the windows, and a personal work study. On the right side were five closet doors, which just so happened to have been a walk in closet. On the opposite side were dressers. A dark blue couch was also placed in the room, along with a small table. Gold interiors covered the entire white room, and located far off from the head of the bed was a door.

"Oi, Kira, does your father know what you're up to?" asked Joey. A maid servant was placing gold dangling earrings in her ears. Another was combing and brushing her hair.

"We are finished, Lady Kira." The group of maids bowed as Kira hopped off the bed, and made her over to Joey. She released a bright expression of awe, staring with a shine in her large blue eyes.

"Wow~! You so pretty!" exclaimed the little girl.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Joey grin sheepishly at the comment from the little girl before taking a look at herself in the large body framed mirror, rising out of her seat. Joey flushed at the amount of skin that she could see thanks to the see-through material of the pants and sleeves she was wearing. The main color of the outfit consisted of red. The only thing stopping people from seeing too much was a red leotard, but even it couldn't resist teasing with her cleavage and revealing her belly button. Red strapped gold sandals protected her feet, matching perfectly with the gold cuffs decorated beautifully on her wrists and thighs. Gold yellow lining traced everything and kept the see-through clothes in place. With all the red, she could definitely be interpreted as a more seductive version of a goddess of fire.

"Hey, Kira, what's up with all the red?" Joey asked after taking notice of the red dress Kira was in, a thick neckline of white pearls covering the top. She was wearing a gold simple headpiece that acted like a crown placed on top of her head, a ruby diamond dangling in the center of her forehead. She too was wearing gold sandals, earrings, bracelets, and arm-bands. There was a simple necklace around her neck. Her long soft powder blue locks hung down her back like a gentle wave. She definitely looked the part of a royal household member.

"Since we're journeying to the temple of Osiris today, we're assigned to wear red. It's a very important role we must abide whenever it's that time of the year. Papa made sure that I remembered all the things he taught me." Kira nodded her head sagely, feeling very proud of herself.

Seeing this, Joey could do nothing but smirk, resting a hand on her hip. "Speaking of your Papa, does he even know that you plan to tag me along?" Joey asked. Judging by how fast Kira turned her face from the other, looking guilty, Joey was provided with an answer. When the doors were ushered open, and figure walked into the room, drawing everyone's attention.

"Papa!" Kira ran over to her father to hug him, which he returned. Joey didn't know why, but every time she saw how close the two acted, it made her feel warm inside. She was smiling at the father and daughter duo when sapphire blue eyes caught her gaze. Those intense orbs made her blush and look away, still feeling those intense orbs fixated her way, taking in her wardrobe.

"By the way your dressed, I take it you will be accompanying us on Kira's request?" asked the man. Joey swiped her head back around, her mouth open.

"Of course! Joey is my new friend! So she's coming with us! Doesn't she look pretty Papa~?!" exclaimed Kira, waving her arms, pointing her small little fingers at Joey. Ocean blue eyes entrapped Joey in his gaze, the faint corns of mouth lifting upward.

"Yes, she certainly looks pretty." The sheer compliment alone with such a flicker of warmth had heat coursing throughout Joey's body, making her burn a bright and vibrant red. She ducked her head down in embarrassment, twirling her fingers. That was when she caught hold of her own actions, and stared at her hands in shock.

 _'Oi, just what the heck is wrong with me?! Get it together, Joey! You're not the type that falls over guys so easily. It not your style, but...he's very different from that stuck-up Seto.'_ She timidly took another glance at the man, seeing that he was now sporting a long tailed, sleeveless, red shirt lined in gold. Gold Arabian style designs started at the waist and went down to the bottom. White pants were stuffed inside a pair of black boots, gold accessories that had rubies embedded in them. Waist length wavy brown hair was placed in a low ponytail.

Once again, Joey felt that itch to just run her hand through those long tempting locks the man possessed. _'Seriously, how can a guy look that darn pretty?! Though if I think of it...that damn Ryuuji looks much more girly.'_

Somewhere, with his arms wrapped around a pair of female servants' waists, flirting with the giggling women, a certain raven head sneezed.

"Shouldn't you inform your master before you leave? Certainly you need his permission." Set reminded the blonde. Joey waved her hand in dismal.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind. Let's go! I'm really curious about this trip." Joey smiled. Set watched Kira run back over to the blonde, starting up a conversation, saying something that made the two laugh. The scene, Set noted, was very heartwarming.

"If you say so. Let's us meet up with the Pharaoh. Those accompanying us on this trip consist of a certain some he was determined to bring along, despite the unwanted attention it will bring. Three of his appointed High-Priests, two generals, and handpicked number of some our finest soldiers will be there, though we are allowed to bring one special guest each. Ryo will also be coming, seeing how she will be performing at the banquet. I will expect you to watch over Kira when there are times I cannot on this trip." Set firmly stated.

"Don't worry about it, Pops. I'll make sure your little princess stays safe." Joey gave him a thumbs up with large grin. Set found himself accepting it, despite not knowing the blonde all that well. _'There's definitely something odd about this woman,'_ Set fixated his eyes on the blonde, who quickly warm her way into her Daugherty heart, something which have never been done, since _she_ died.

'It's been fifty year already." Set push the depressing thought away, to lament on another time, as right now he had much more important things to worry about.

. . .

Yugi was walking down the hall, Atem sticking close to her side. Dressed in nothing but gold that was to touch his heavenly body, an Egyptian crown placed on his head. He was wearing a crimson red shirt, which gave peek to his finely toned chest, a white jacket lined in gold draped over his shoulders. He truly was the embodiment of the god Osiris on this day.

Sensing her eyes on him, Atem locked his eyes with amethyst and smirked. Seizing Yugi by her chin, he gently brought her face closer to his. "It seems you have been captivated by my looks. Do I tempt you, Akhu?" His warm breath ghosted over her lips.

The sound of someone clearing his throat interrupted the two. Looking over, they saw Yami walking over to them. Without warning he reached over, and yanked Yugi out of Atem's hold. Atem's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of this and reached out, catching Yugi's arm. Yugi was stuck between the two now, one arm held by Yami, the other by Atem. Neither seemed keen on letting go. Tension rose in the hall, both men glaring at the other.

"Umm, can you let go, please?" Yugi timidly requested.

"Atem, let go of Aibou. I wish to speak with her." demanded Yami.

"Why should I, a God, be ordered around by you? How about you let go of my dear Akhu? Whatever you have to say can be said in front of me. Don't forget this is my palace, not yours." The emphasis that Atem put on his words basically stated how Yami had no power here in another man's lands, gritting his teeth as slowly he began to let go.

"Yes, this may be your palace, but last I checked, she is mine, Pharaoh." Yami's tone held a possessive ring to it. Yugi could feel the stinging of electricity sparking between the two.

"Please, calm down you two. Yami, did you come here to tell me something?" Yugi turned her attention to Yami. This somewhat annoyed Atem and that made Yami smirk at his victory, his crimson eyes solely attentive to the person before him.

"I think I've changed my mind." His statement confused both Atem and Yugi. "I think I will be accompanying you on your trip after all, my sweet Aibou." Yami took hold of Yugi's hand, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

Atem was furious.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _This puzzle is incomplete;_

 _I wonder why. I can tell something is missing..._

 _Our fate has become misaligned. But even knowing that they'll drift further away,_

 _I walk again..._

 _I Stay Alive_

 _Now I'm wandering alone through the darkness. That unexpectedly crippling pain remains in my heart, never fading..._

 _- **Stay Alive-Ending Theme-Re:Zero-Starting Life In Another World**_

* * *

Thank-you for reading!


	23. AN: Not a Chapter

**A/N: This is not a chapter!**

 **Hello, everyone! I know some are wondering why I haven't updated this story and went back against my word and I'm so sorry. I'm just not really into the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom at the moment, but I've been trying my hardest to return. But I'm too stuck in the Naruto fandom and obsessing over Fem!Naruto and Sasuke. I was once a huge big fan of the show but after the whole Sasuke revenge thing, I lost interest for a long time. I just really got back into the fandom a couple of months ago and now I'm stuck.** **Though I do have some good news for those of you who are fans of Naruto and Fem!Naruto. I got two new story ideas in my head but I don't know which one should I pick to write a story on.**

 **Story 1.) Title: Two Moons, A Cherry Blossom, and The Sun: (Inspired by the many Chinese Historical Dramas that I love watching so much)**

 **Pairing: ItaNaru/SasuNaru/ItaNaruSasu one-sided: SasuSaku**

 **Summary: A story of a young adopted orphan who works as a maid in the Moon Palace. About a girl who past is shrouded in mystery, yet who has the smile that could rival that of the sun somehow get herself entangled in a love triangle between two brothers, who began vying for her affection. Will she be the cause that will tear this once strong brotherly relationship, or can she save it before it's too late?**

 **Story 2.) Title: My 100% Girl: (Inspired from both Princess Hour and the manhwa 100%Perfect Girl... And the many cakes and dessert videos I've watching on YouTube)**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru, KakaIru (Fem!Iruka), onesided: SasuSaku and NejiNaru**

 **Summary: Some suspected that it was fate that brought the two together, others merely thought of it as coincidence. It was the modern day Cinderella's story. Of how an orphan girl who dreams of opening up her own bakery one day saved none other than the Crown Prince Uchiha Sasuke from being mugged down an alley. Sasuke never believed in such a thing as love-at-first-sight until a flying kick and sapphires eyes stumbled upon him. Will this love survive... or was it doom from the start?**

 **P.S: Let me know which you pick and again I'm so sorry~!**


End file.
